


Право серой мыши

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Завершённые романы и рассказы [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Present, Angst, Drama, Gen, Our Times, Our Universe - Fantasy, Our Universe - Our Times, Philosophy, Psychologi, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Мир устроен так, что в нём необходимо постоянно бороться за "место под солнцем": деньги, статус, власть, карьеру, лучших мужей и жён, а иначе ты вечно будешь прозябать в тени, станешь бедной и одинокой серой мышью. Но что если ты хочешь тихой, уединённой, бессобытийной и пусть небогатой, но такой уютной для тебя жизни? Ты-то хочешь, а вот мир категорически против. И что ты выберешь — сдаться или перед всем миром отстоять своё право быть серой мышью?Внимание! Ознакомительный фрагмент, главы 1-7 (1/2 главы 7) из 12.  Остальное у меня форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t35.html#p615





	1. — 1 —

**Author's Note:**

> Темы и жанры: современное городское фэнтези, драконы, приключения, социально-психологическая фантастика.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)

Август в когда-то призаводском, а теперь больше приуниверситетском городке Рилл ** _е_** не, как и по всей Республиканской Федерации Ма ** _а_** р, выдался жарким. С учётом холодной слякотной осени, какие обычно бывали в Мааре, и такая погода радовала возможностью побольше насладиться последними днями тепла, но во всех трёх комнатах университетской библиотеки — два хранилища и читальный зал — солнечный август стал весьма неприятным событием, потому что кондиционером библиотеку не снабдили. Ректор говорил «Дорого!». И ездил на новёхонькой кондиционируемой германской машине элит-модели.  
Хорошо ещё, что окна в библиотеке зарешёчены: Ль ** _я_** нна Вановская, среднерослая, со светло-голубыми глазами, русоволосая тридцатипятилетняя библиотекарша ничем не примечательной, не миловидной и не дурной внешности, распахнула все окна и двери настежь, чтобы утренний ветерок хотя бы слегка остудил помещение.  
Но сейчас время близилось к полудню, свежий ветерок сменился горячим, и окна пора было закрывать, задёргивать плотными шторами, чтобы сберечь хотя бы немного накопленной прохлады.  
Однако вместо этого приходилось выслушивать инспектрису, присланную министерством образования с проверкой. Такие проверки были перед началом каждого учебного года и обычно ограничивались прочтением каталога обязательной литературы и акта переписи реально наличествующих книг, после чего инспекторы заглядывали в хранилище — нет ли там плесени, которая в маарском климате была серьёзной угрозой библиотечным фондам.  
Но сегодняшняя инспектриса — холеная дама в обтягивающем юбочном костюме из натурального шёлка, с изысканным макияжем, чёрные волосы уложены в высокую сложную причёску — в акты и каталоги заглядывать не стала, по углам и под стеллажами тем более не смотрела. Она то обмахивала лицо дорогим, ручной работы испанским веером, надеясь, что это поможет косметике не потечь от жары и пота, то без малейшей необходимости вертела в руках смартфон новейшей и ультра-модной модели, и без умолку говорила о важности библиотек в образовании молодёжи.  
— Извините, — перебила её Льянна, — надо закрыть окна, чтобы жара не пёрла.  
Инспектриса возмущённо запыхтела, недовольная, что её поучения прервали. Но Льянну начальственное недовольство не волновало — пусть поищут другого работника на их вшивую зарплату, да ещё и с необходимостью терпеть общество студентов.  
Льянна закрыла и занавесила все окна, закрыла двери и прошла за стол выдачи литературы, села поудобнее и вежливо сказала:  
— У вас какие-то вопросы, инспектор?  
— Ваш внешний вид не соответствует вашей должности! Если пришли в офис, пусть даже библиотеку, вы должны источать стиль и соблазн, а не выглядеть как... дачница на огороде!  
Судя по запинке, инспектриса хотела сказать «пугало». Льянна, на которой были бледно-голубые брюки мягкой свободной формы из тонкой хлопчатой ткани и хлопчатая же белая свободная рубашка, усмехнулась:  
— Здесь офис библиотеки и университета, а не борделя, поэтому тут не источать нужно, а работать. И уже если что-то источать, то знания и профессионализм, а не соблазн и стиль.  
Инспектриса вперила в Льянну гневный взгляд, который оставил библиотекаршу совершенно равнодушной. Инспектриса с ненавистью посмотрела на простую стрижку Льянны, на не обременённое косметикой лицо, на бежевые босоножки-шлёпанцы с плоской подошвой и, цокая высокими тонкими шпильками узких летних туфель, подошла к книжным полкам, которые висели на стене позади стола выдачи. Прибиты полки были так, чтобы их не заслонял библиотекарь, а читатели хорошо видели выставленные на них книги. Инспектриса взяла одну из книг, ткнула её Льянне.  
— Это что? Откуда в учебной библиотеке художественная литература?  
— Подарок студентов библиотеке, — спокойно сказала Льянна. — В районную им идти лень, так они прочитанные книги дарят библиотеке университетской. А студенты победнее берут почитать. Библиотека обеспечивает студентам не только профессиональные знания, но и культурный досуг.  
— Вы называете это культурой?! — вскипела инспектриса.  
Льянна усмехнулась:  
— Сейчас все книги — и научные, и художественные — скачивают из интернета и читают с телефона. Тех, кто ценит бумажные издания, становится всё меньше и меньше. Заслуга и нашей библиотеки, и дарителей в том, что университет помогает не забыть культуру печатной книги. А значит и работники типографий не окажутся на бирже труда. Поэтому наличие боевиков и любовных романов не повредит даже университетской библиотеке.  
— Я не о жанрах досуговой литературы, а о её содержании! — заорала инспектриса. — Оно разрушает духовные скрепы маарского народа!  
Инспектриса бросила перед Льянной книгу так, чтобы была видна аннотация на задней стороне обложки, и приказала:  
— Читайте!  
— «Графиня Орнелла Корелли», — начала читать Льянна, — «три года живёт в браке с тем, кого судьба назначила её истинной парой. Однако истинность пары не означает любви. Жизнь Орнеллы пуста и уныла, супружеское ложе вызывает отвращение, которое Орнелла, с детства приученная к мысли, что веления судьбы нарушать нельзя, тщательно скрывает, утешая себя словами матери: "Семья дана во исполнения долга, а не для удовольствия". Но встреча с маркизом Джованни Болла полностью меняет воззрения Орнеллы — она влюбляется и познаёт радости любви. Джованни испытывает к Орнелле не менее пылкое чувство и предлагает возлюбленной отказаться от связи истинности и начать совместную жизнь с ним. Отважная Орнелла принимает предложение, но против их любви все предрассудки общества. Могут ли молодые люди сохранить своё счастье? Читайте новый, захватывающий роман мастерицы любовной прозы Ингрид Райн!»  
Льянна усмехнулась и добавила:  
— Приписка неударяемой пастой шариковой ручки: «Хэппи-энд есть! Читать всем». — Она посмотрела на инспектрису: — Заурядный любовный романчик.  
— И это тоже заурядный?! — инспектриса бросила Льянне вторую книгу, затем третью. Льянна повернула книги аннотаций вверх и стала читать:  
— «Начало двадцатого века, первые авиаторы покоряют небо. Юная Рози мечтает стать авиатрессой. Но пробуждается её печать истинной пары и навечно приковывает девушку супружескими узами к грубому, ограниченному, уродливому старику. Но Рози не из тех, кто покорно принимает неудачный жребий! Накануне свадьбы она отказывается от истинности и убегает из отцовского дома навстречу своей мечте, приключениям и той любви, которую выберет себе сама». — Льянна отложила книгу и стала читать третью аннотацию: — «Как и большинство юных наивных девушек, Агнесса, дочь мэра вольного города Денл ** _и_** ля, верила, что встреча с истинной парой принесёт ей любовь и счастье. Но реальность оказалось совсем другой. Истинной парой Агнессы стал жестокий завоеватель, который уничтожил Денлиль и убил родителей девушки. Первая брачная ночь Агнессы стала кошмаром, насилием и болью. Но у внешне слабой и хрупкой юной девушки стальной характер. Агнесса разрывает связь истинности и убегает от мужа. Теперь её цель — освободить родной город и уничтожить того, кто так жестоко поломал её жизнь. А раненый денлильский мечник, которого спасла Агнесса, вскоре становится для неё больше, чем просто союзником в праведной мести». — Льянна пожала плечам. — И снова стандартные любовные романы, имя которым — легион.  
— Это тоже стандартный?! — окончательно взбеленилась инспектриса, бросив четвёртую книгу.  
— «Миранда в совершенстве овладела искусством быть идеальной женой: она в любое время дня и ночи прекрасно выглядит, превосходно готовит, её дом сверкает чистотой, она знает, что в общении с мужем всегда лучше промолчать, чем сказать неудачное слово, и умеет угодить мужчине в постели. Но при всём при этом Миранда не замужем! Ей уже тридцать, а мужчины рядом нет. Бойфренды появляются и тут же исчезают, оставляя Миранду в слезах и одиночестве. В отчаянии Миранда пробует последнее средство — идёт к предсказательнице, которая знаменита тем, что её советы помогают изменить судьбу. Слова предсказательницы повергают Миранду в изумление: "Отложи поиски мужа на год и займись исключительно собственными удовольствиями. Весь год делай только то, что будет для тебя с ** _а_** мой большой, с ** _а_** мой истинной приятностью". Миранда обижена и разочарована, но после исчезновения очередного бойфренда решается последовать совету предсказательницы. И тут в серой и неудачливой жизни Миранды появляются новые яркие краски, счастливые события и, конечно же, любовь. А сможет ли Миранда-новая противостоять проискам Миранды-прежней, вы узнаете, прочитав эту полную юмора и добрых приключений книгу». — Льянна поставила книги обратно на полку: — Чтиво посредственное, но на художку вы университету денег не даёте, нам не на что классику покупать. Хотя стиль и сюжет у книг неплохие, вполне возможно, что лет через сто их назовут классикой.  
— Таких книг вообще не должно быть там, где воспитывается молодёжь! — разгневалась инспектриса. — Они разрушают правильный женский образ, соответствовать которому должна стремиться каждая девочка и женщина!  
Льянна опять села за стол, проговорила с лёгкой насмешкой:  
— Если под правильным женским образом подразумевается жертва, дура и тряпка, которая поступается своими мечтами ради мужика, да ещё считает брак по принуждению нормой и пребывает в убеждении, что разрывать отношения с непонравившейся истинной парой нельзя, а вот прощать насилие и подстраиваться под чужие капризы, наоборот, нужно, то нам и такое дарят. Вот та полка.  
— Почему на ней книг в два раза меньше? — возмущённо вопросила инспектриса.  
— Здесь университет, а не центр адаптации умственно отсталых. Сюда, конечно, просачиваются по случайности особи, глупые настолько, чтобы хотеть быть жертвой и верить в такую чушь как истинная пара, но их мало.  
— Парламент запретил любые негативные высказывания об истинной паре! — взвизгнула инспектриса.  
— Это проект закона, — спокойно парировала Льянна. — И, судя по интенсивности общественного возмущения, он не дойдёт даже до первого чтения из трёх возможных.  
— Но это не меняет того, что все учебные заведения, и университеты в том числе, обязаны прививать молодёжи уважение и стремление к семейным ценностям!  
— Отсутствие свободы выбора партнёра никакого отношения к семейным ценностям не имеет, — по-прежнему спокойно сказала Льянна. — Как и насилие в отношениях — хоть любовных, хоть семейных, хоть деловых. Закон о регистрации браков между людьми, отказавшимися от истинной пары, в Мааре принят двадцать пять лет назад. В Европе — от девяноста до девяноста семи лет назад. В Северной Америке — семьдесят пять-восемьдесят лет назад, в Центральной и Южной Америке, как и в большинстве стран Юго-Восточной Азии этот закон принят после Второй Мировой, а в Новой Зеландии и в Австралии закону о браках между людьми, отказавшимися от истинной пары, вообще больше ста пятидесяти лет. А до того отказники благополучно сожительствовали и без брака. И везде одновременно с законом о браке для отказников был принят закон о добровольности вступления в Сферу Истинности. Предоставлять свои данные для поиска истиной пары стали только сами ищущие по достижению совершеннолетия и исключительно по собственному желанию, а не их родители в обязательном порядке, когда детям исполнялся год от роду.  
— И посмотрите, к какой деградации западного общества это привело! — вскричала инспектриса. — Они даже однополые браки стали регистрировать, а детей в школе учат трахаться!  
— Детей учат делать секс безопасным и уважать как самих себя, так и партнёра, заботиться друг о друге даже в случайных связях. Если хотите убедиться в этом лично, то в каталоге литературы по психологии и сексологии есть школьные учебники по половому воспитанию семи стран мира. Все с брошюрами перевода, если языками не владеете. А учить трахаться никого никогда не надо, для совокупления и инстинктов хватит.  
— Это полное попрание и осквернение моральных устоев, заповеданных человечеству драконами! — инспектриса от возмущённого крика даже поперхнулась.  
Льянна, насмешливо улыбаясь, подождала, пока она откашляется, и сказала спокойно:  
— Драконы вторглись на Землю двадцать два столетия назад, но так и не смогли прижиться. Периодически повоёвывали, однако так ничего и не завоевали. А магия их стала сильно отставать от человеческих технологий ещё в начале прошлого века. Драконы сидели, сидят и будут сидеть у себя в Надмирье, боясь высунуть нос в реальную жизнь. Так зачем до сих пор пытаться строить жизнь по сказкам для неудачников?  
— Появление на Земле драконов предсказано всеми религиями нашего мира как величайшее благо!  
— Эти предсказания настолько мутные, что под них можно подогнать всё, что угодно, — фыркнула Льянна. — А вот сотрудничество драконов в Европе с инквизиций и Гитлером, в Азии с Пол Потом и Мао Цзэдуном, в Мааре со Стииленом и прочими кровавыми режимами по всему миру — исторический факт, который благими драконов никак не делает. — Она вежливо улыбнулась и сказала: — Но вы здесь не для обсуждения отношений землян с драконами. Вам надо проверить комплектацию библиотеки перед новым учебным годом. Вот документы, — положила папку на стол Льянна, — изучайте.  
— Не указывайте мне что делать! — взъярилась инспектриса. — Немедля начинайте списание вон тех книг, — показала она на полку с непонравившимися ей романами.  
— Созывайте комиссию, составляйте заключение об износе и выносите постановление о списании, — безразлично ответила Льянна.  
Инспектриса зашипела от злости, но возразить было нечего — процедура избавления от любой устаревшей или сломанной госсобственности была долгой и муторной, в учреждениях предпочитали набивать полуразвалившейся мебелью и ни на что не годной оргтехникой подвалы, но не возиться со списанием.  
Конечно, в случае с библиотекой все нужные бумажки можно было подмахнуть и без комиссии, после любой чиновник библиотечного отдела местного подразделения министерства образования подписал бы их задним числом — книги никак не относились к ценному фонду. Но если библиотекарь упорно требовал соблюдения процедуры, инспектор ничего поделать не мог.  
— Я оштрафую вас на двухмесячную зарплату за ненадлежащее хранение литературы, — процедила инспектриса.  
— Составляйте протокол осмотра с фототаблицей и штрафуйте, — ответила библиотекарша с всё тем же, невыносимо раздражавшим инспектрису спокойствием.  
— Когда вы развелись? — спросила инспектриса, брезгливо глянув на руку библиотекарши — коротко стриженые ногти, обручального кольца нет.  
— Я никогда не была замужем и не собираюсь, — фыркнула Льянна. — А какое это имеет отношение к состоянию библиотеки?  
— Это имеет отношение к вашему праву работать с молодёжью. Недопустимо, чтобы неокрепшая психика подвергалась влиянию нарушителей Моральной Хартии Маара!  
Ухмылка Льянны стала шире.  
— Моральная Хартия — это не закон, а всего лишь сочинение нескольких скандально известных политиков, которое они выложили в интернет и которое, вопреки мощной рекламной кампании, никого не смогло заинтересовать по причине глупости написанного. Средневековое дикарство в современном мире симпатии не вызывает.  
— Вы отказница, — утверждающе сказала инспектриса.  
— С шестнадцати лет. Увы и ах, я родилась до закона о добровольности поиска истинной пары, но это не означало и не означает, что я должна потратить хотя бы секунду своей единственной и неповторимой жизни на общение с недоумком, который сам не может решить, с какой женщиной хочет жить. Если я когда-нибудь и захочу брака, то моим партнёром станет отказник. И напоминаю, что в Мааре отказники имеют равные гражданские права с истинниками вот уже шестьдесят три года, начиная с Великой Оттепели, иными словами, с момента, когда были официально признаны преступления Сиилена и реабилитированы жертвы его диктатуры.  
Инспектриса зло сверкнула глазами.  
— Времена меняются. И Федерация Маар не допустит того, что погубило Маарский Союз!  
Льянна посмотрела на неё с иронией и сказала просто из удовольствия посмотреть, как у инспектрисы перекривится физиономия:  
— Гитлеровский режим тоже лишал отказников гражданских прав. Только вот закончил своё существование он весьма невесело.  
— Ты будешь уволена! — взбеленилась инспектриса. — Особенно если выяснится, что и мать твоя была отказницей!  
Льянна рассмеялась:  
— И мама, и обе бабушки, и одна из прабабушек. А вы посмотр ** _и_** те вон туда, — показала она на камеру видеонаблюдения.  
— Фотографирование и видеосъёмка в госучреждениях запрещены! — завизжала инспектриса.  
— Так университет на пятьдесят процентов коммерческий, а не государственный, это раз. В охраняемых помещениях госучреждений официально зарегистрированное видеонаблюдение легально, это два. И я сажусь писать на вас жалобу в минобраз за ненадлежащее исполнение профессиональных обязанностей, это три. Вы здесь с девяти утра, а до сих пор ничего не проверили.  
— Ты вылетишь отсюда по статье и без рекомендаций, — сказала инспектриса. — Это я тебе гарантирую.  
Она, не читая, подписала все библиотечные бумаги, забрала свои экземпляры и выбежала из читательского зала прочь.  
— И дверь не закрыла, — пробормотала Льянна. — Жара ведь полезет.  
Она закрыла дверь, убрала документы, достала телефон и погрузилась в чтение. Угроз инспектрисы Льянна не боялась. И дело было не только в том, что на эту работу мало желающих. Страх стать посмешищем всего интернета — вот что надёжно останавливает чиновничий произвол.  
В коридоре простучали каблуки — инспектриса возвращалась обратно в библиотеку. Но вскоре она опять процокала в сторону лестницы.  
Льянна улыбнулась и продолжила чтение. А инспектриса выбрала столик в кондиционируемом кафе рядом с университетом, заказала содовую со льдом и задумалась.  
«Наглая, бесстыжая, распутная и аморальная тварь! — размышляла она о Льянне Вановской. — Как это ничтожество посмело спорить с начальством?! И стол для меня не накрыла, хотя и знала, что придёт инспектор. Да ещё и охамела настолько, что упрекнула меня в плохой работе! До мозга костей отравлена тлетворными западными идеями».  
Однако инспектриса не могла не признать, что никаких законных причин для увольнения поганки не было.  
Инспектриса поразмыслила ещё немного и выбрала номер в списке контактов телефона.  
— Лилечка, — проворковала она, — солнышко, что же ты пропала, совсем не звонишь?  
Следующие десять минут инспектриса говорила лишь «Да-да» и «Ты восхитительна». А улучив мгновение, сказала:  
— Твой муж всё ещё главный инженер Рилл ** _е_** нского сектора Сферы Истинности или бросил эту гадкую работу и стал больше уделять внимания бизнесу?  
И опять десять минут твердила «Да-да», «Он никогда не был тебя достоин» и «Что поделаешь, наша женская доля такая».  
А когда Лилечка перечислила все жалобы, и в её монологе появилась пауза, инспектриса сказала:  
— Твой муж может немного поработать с данными одной моей дальней родственницы? Она в юности по глупости отказалась от истинной пары, а теперь никак замуж не выйдет. Тридцать пять лет бабе, и до сих пор одна. Плачет всё время. Жалко дуру. Страшная она конечно, но ведь не совсем уродина. Хоть в драконьи наложницы, а всё при мужском плече, в защите и в заботе будет.  
Мгновением спустя инспектриса довольно улыбнулась и стала обещать Лилечке милый обед в хорошем ресторане.

 

* * *

К вечеру жара сп ** _а_** ла, но раскалившийся за день асфальт не спешил остывать, и потому было душно, тяжело.  
Аппетита из-за такой погоды не было, и Льянна решила, что поужинает стаканом йогурта. К счастью, супермаркет был возле дома, а потому не требовалось мотаться с покупками через несколько кварталов и тем более трястись с ними в общественном транспорте. Собственно, работающий до одиннадцати вечера супермаркет и был основным критерием при выборе квартиры.  
Вторым критерием стала надежда на расселение дома. Здание строилось в период стиилинской диктатуры — трёхэтажное, с мощным фундаментом и толстыми внешними стенами, богато украшенное лепниной, с угольно-дровяными сараями во дворе. А внутри дома — тесные клетушки жилых комнат с фанерными перегородками, именуемые «подквартиры», общая на десять подквартир кухня, столь же общие туалет и душевая. Зато в каждой клетушке своя печка-буржуйка. Называлось всё это «коммуниалистическое жильё», а в просторечии «коммуналка».  
Так и оставаться бы дому кошмаром и ужасом, но Маарский Союз развалился, его планово-административная государственная экономика и ограничения на частную собственность не выдержали столкновения с экономикой реальной, индивидуально-предпринимательской, и никакая изоляция страны от внешнего мира не помогла сохранить то, что было изначально нежизнеспособно. Наступила эра Федерации Маар и свободного бизнеса. А едва это случилось, как несколько предприимчивых людей начали скупать в стииленских коммуналках по нескольку комнатушек, затем поменяли их с соседями так, чтобы стать владельцами всей квартиры целиком, а не какой-то её части. И как только квартира оказалась их полной собственностью, владельцы заменили некоторые фанерные перегородки кирпичными, сделав из десяти клетушек две отдельные двухспаленные квартиры, одну трёхспаленную и одну односпаленную, снабдили их собственными кухнями и санузлами, а вместо буржуек установили газовое отопление и сложили дровяные камины просто как украшение комнаты, для уюта — заделывать выход в дымоход запрещали Архитектурное управление и пожарная служба. После чего реконструкторы благополучно продали всё получившееся как отдельное жильё эконом-варианта, заработав весьма хорошую прибыль. И то, что при этом половина дома оставалось коммуналкой, нисколько успеху торговли не мешало.  
Вот такую односпаленную квартиру и купила по ипотеке Льянна — шестнадцать лет назад она стоила дешевле новостроек, а в газетах постоянно писали, как в столице строительные фирмы скупают стииленские коммуналки, переделывают их под квартиры класса «супер-элит» и продают миллионерам. Поэтому у Льянны были все шансы получить новенькую квартирку, ипотеку за которую погасят другие.  
Но надежды не оправдались. Столичная мода до Риллена не докатилась, а из-за роста популярности университета, иначе говоря — постоянно усиливающегося наплыва студентов, коммуналки стали выгодным владением. Какими бы паршивыми ни были их бытовые условия, а общежития, оставшиеся с союзианских времён, были ещё хуже. Поэтому предприниматели скупали подквартиры коммуналок не для реконструкции, а чтобы сдавать их студентам в аренду. И денег это арендодателями приносило столько, что все надежды Льянны когда-либо выбраться из самого дешёвого района в район просто дешёвый рухнули.  
«Впрочем, — размышляла она, — ситуация всё равно изменилась к лучшему. Когда я покупала квартиру, в доме был сплошной пролетариат, который и через десять лет после исчезновения Союзяшки продолжал тосковать по его порядкам, называл Стиилена Великим Вождём и нифига не делал для улучшения собственной жизни, приученный действовать только по приказу начальства и получать за это по куску хлеба на день. А сейчас тут в основном студенты и начинающие грантовики, люди деятельные, нацеленные на собственные достижения и сбережения. И хотя студиозы время от времени бывают шумными, но всё же шумят намного меньше пролетариев и понимают просьбу перестать. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы намного меньше разбрасывают мусор. Плохо только, что всё это жильцы вр ** _е_** менные, получают диплом или хороший грант и сваливают, а пролетарии остаются, их и дубиной с привычного места не согнать. Соответственно, студенты и грантовики не хотят создавать кондоминиум и вкладывать деньги в обустройство двора и подъезда, а пролетарии ждут, когда за них всё сделает государство на налоги тех людей, которые вместо того, чтобы водку жрать и на скамейке судачить, зарабатывают деньги».  
Льянна с тоской посмотрела на дом номер семнадцать, построенный для учителей и врачей в разгар Великой Оттепели — пятиэтажная кирпичная коробка без украшательств, но сразу с отдельными квартирами попросторнее стииленских клетушек. Жильцы этого дома адаптировались к новым временам быстрее большинства Льянниных соседей: сразу же создали кондоминиум, вскладчину отремонтировали подвалы, крыши и подъезды, починили детскую площадку, наняли садовника разбить клумбы и посадить несколько пышных ёлочек, весьма полезных для тех, кто дышит городским воздухом. Высокая ограда из металлических прутьев обозначала границы кондоминиума и защищала чистенький уютный двор от визитов окрестных пьяниц.  
«А у нас окурки, шелуха от семечек и пустые бутылки, — вздохнула Льянна. — Ни один дворник не хочет работать там, где люди не могут себе урну поставить. Но ипотеку на хороший дом мне не потянуть. Хорошо ещё, эту квартиру купить смогла, приехав сюда практически с голым задом. Всё же Риллен намного лучше Тышева, этот городишко вконец деградирует, а у Риллена пусть и маленькие, но перспективы и прогресс».  
Льянна вошла в магазин и медленно пошла вдоль витрины с молочными продуктами, выбирая йогурт. «Как приятно, что у меня нет мужа, — подумала она. — Даже если бы сегодня была бы его очередь готовить ужин и после убрать на кухне, то всё равно, прежде чем залечь в ванну с пеной и травами, пришлось бы минут пятнадцать отсидеть за общим столом, выслушать рассказы о том, как прошёл день, потому что усталость усталостью, мигрень от жары мигренью, но хотя бы минимальный объём работы по поддержанию семьи не сделать нельзя. А так я сразу в ванну и отдыхать в своё удовольствие в тишине и в молчании, и никто меня не побеспокоит».  
Льянна добавила в корзинку с йогуртом новый сорт релаксирующей эссенции для ванн и пошла к кассе.  
— Привет, сударыня Льянна, — подошёл к ней сосед, двадцатипятилетний блондин в деловом летнем костюме. — Не хотите в кино сходить? Фильм хвалят, а во дворе всё равно пролетарский митинг, орут так, что через закрытые окна слышно, никакого отдыха.  
— А девушку пригласить никак? — удивилась Льянна.  
— С девушками голяк образовался. Кукол смазливых для вдува целая пачка, но рот всем им открывать можно только для минета. А смысл идти в кино, если после нельзя обсудить фильм?  
— Так у нас студенток полно.  
— Увы, — грустно сказал сосед. — Август — паршивое время для городского флирта. Умные девушки или ещё с каникул не приехали, или уже за карьерой уехали. А фильм вроде бы хороший, одному такое смотреть жалко. Мыслями и впечатлениями хочется обмениваться.  
— Я устала, Дима. Вот если бы вчера предложил, я бы с радостью. А сейчас мне не до фильма.  
— Мне тоже, если честно. И голова трещит, работы много было. Но этот ор под окном... Всё равно не отдохнуть. Если слушать шум, то пусть хотя бы кино будет.  
— А из-за чего шум? — хмуро сказала Льянна.  
— Наш дом какая-то строительная фирма хочет купить для реконструкции.  
— Серьёзно?! — восторженно воскликнула Льянна. У неё от такой новости даже усталость и мигрень прошли.  
— Рано радуетесь. Аборигены вцепились в свои конуры мёртвой хваткой и ни в какую уезжать не хотят.  
— Почему? — удивилась Льянна. — Предлагают плохой квартал?  
— Квартал-то нормальный, — с досадой сказал Дима. — По бытовым условиям даже лучше нынешнего: рядом с супермаркетом более выгодной торговой сети, две остановки вместо одной, школа и детсад рядом, парк с видеонаблюдением и патрулём, что означает «чистый и без гопоты», почта, муниципальная больница. Лично мне два последних учреждения ни к чему, но если они рядом, это бонус — в жизни всё бывает, вдруг да понадобится. Нет, квартал хороший. Это мозги у наших соседей плохие. Годятся только на удобрение, и то будет низшего сорта.  
— Так, — решила Льянна. — Пойдём в кафе, там всё подробно расскажешь.  
Она пошла к кассе, через которую был выход в небольшое кафе при магазине. Дима пошёл за ней, а у кассы дал Льянне тележку с продуктами, денежную купюру и сказал:  
— Расплат ** _и_** тесь за моё, а я пока столик займу, там что-то аншлаг намечается, — Дима рванул в кафе.  
Льянна отстояла очередь в два покупателя, оплатила покупки, переложила свои в тележку Димы и пошла к столику. В кафе и правда было много посетителей, гораздо больше обычного. Льянна прошла к столику, на ходу кивала в знак приветствия тем жильцам своего и соседнего дома, тоже стииленки-коммуналки, которых знала в лицо.  
— Похоже, в соседнем доме та же проблема, — заметила Льянна, отдала Диме чек и сдачу.  
— Так оба дома одна фирма покупает, — ответил он. — Будет делать дорогой жилищный комплекс. Фундамент, несущие стены и межэтажные перекрытия в стииленских коммуналках такие, что тысячу лет простоят, поэтому запросто можно реконструировать эти конуры в суперэлитные квартиры хоть на весь этаж размером каждая. А сараи в гаражи легко переделать можно, даже второй уровень надстроить, так что и своя парковка имеется, что в нынешних условиях столько же важно, как и квартира.  
— И Каменский район как таковой удобный, — кивнула Льянна. — Тихий, озеленённый, но в то же время от центра, иначе говоря, от офисов недалеко. Пролетарско-союзянский, конечно, но если его немного подремонтировать, зелёные насаждения обновить, то будет вполне достойным. Семнадцатый дом тому доказательство.  
Она помахала официанту, заказала чай со льдом и булочку из магазинной пекарни, сразу расплатилась, чтобы не отвлекали от разговора. Дима взял чашку холодного кофе и тоже расплатился сразу.  
— А вместо общественных бань, которые в двух кварталах отсюда, — продолжил он рассказывать, — будут строить частную гимназию. Частный детсад уже есть.  
— Ну да, — сказала Льянна, — в эпоху интернета бизнес можно вести откуда угодно, поэтому нет смысла лезть в дорогие, тесные и шумные мегаполисы, ведь хорошие деньги и в небольшом уютном городке прекрасно делаются. Поэтому естественна трансформация некоторых из них в поселения для верхушки среднего класса и высшего. Соответственно, вырастет цена и на эконом-новостройки, они будут нужны тем «белым воротничкам», которые только начинают карьеру. А значит пожилые владельцы таких квартир могут неплохо их продать и купить местечко в хорошем пансионе для престарелых на Золотых Песках или под Барселоной, где климат, да и продукты питания не в пример лучше маарских. Впрочем, эта часть будущего тебя пока не волнует.  
— Можете не верить, сударыня Льянна, но волнует. Родители у меня, светлая им память, не дураками были, научили, что о хорошей старости надо заботиться в юности. Я потому и не продавал их квартиру, что надеялся получить новостройку в Прилесском районе через расселение. Конечно, я и сам могу добавить к деньгам, вырученным за продажу нынешней помойки, недостающую сумму, и купить хорошую квартиру, но лучше вложить эти деньги в бизнес. Родители тоже не спешили в квартиру подороже перебираться, предпочитали всё вкладывать в дело. Ну и на чёрный день запас иметь. И я считаю это разумным. Жениться я пока не планирую, поэтому детей от быдло-окружения спасать не надо, так что можно и поэкономить.  
— Всё правильно, — одобрила Льянна. — Ты молодец. А соседи-то почему против расселения?  
— Против только аборигены. Те, которые или от завода конуру получили, или от дедов с бабками её унаследовали. А понаехи, которые отдельные квартиры сами покупали, и дети понаехов полностью за. Но аборигенов в два раза больше. Даже если владеешь несколькими подквартирами в разных квартирах и при переселении получаешь не одну отдельную квартиру, а тоже несколько однушек, то для законодательства ты один жилец и один контракт с застройщиком. А парочка алкашей, живущие в одной подквартире со своими тремя великовозрастными детишками — это пять дольщиков и пять контрактов. И все они против расселения.  
— Почему? — не понимала Льянна. — Отдельная квартира, пусть даже односпаленка эконом-класса, всё равно лучше коммуналки.  
— Вы это Марфе из комнаты 5/9 объясните, — зло сказал Дима. — Той самой, у которой сын раскрутил неплохой бизнес в столице и зовёт мать к себе, обещает купить ей отдельную квартиру. А она отказывается уезжать, потому что на рилленском кладбище похоронены её отец, муж и сын, и Марфа завывает не хуже, чем шавка на морозе: «Ну как я от них уеду, как одних лежать оставлю?». Только не говорите ей, что она живая и жить должна для своего удовольствия, а не для могил, и что поминать родных можно по фотографиям, не вставая с любимого дивана. Я попробовал, так эта некрофилка в драку полезла.  
— Может, ты сказал это бестактно?  
— Сударыня Льянна, я ведь не ребёнок, знаю, что сумасшедших нельзя раздражать. Я был деликатен как образцовый психотерапевт. Но таким, похоже, и медикаментозное лечение не поможет.  
— Я так понимаю, что от переезда не только Марфа отказывается. Чем аргументируют другие?  
Дима фыркнул и сказал ядовито:  
— Крайвин из 4/6 — «Здесь родился, здесь и умру, не годится на старости лет в чужих стенах жить». И не спрашивайте, как собственная квартира может быть чужими стенами, ответ будет только из матерщины в ваш адрес. Лолна из 2/8 — «Новые дома однотипные и безликие, в них души нет, жить там, только сердце надрывать». Чего такого душевного в вечной нехватке горячей воды в душевой и в очереди к сортиру, она объяснять не пожелала. Игнаций из 5/3 — «Здесь все свои, я всех с рождения знаю, а там кругом одни чужие и незнакомые, словом не с кем перемолвиться будет». Ответить, почему нельзя перезваниваться с нынешними друзьями и кто не даёт познакомиться с новыми соседями, завести с ними дружбу, он не удосужился. Зато все орали матом на понаеха-буржуя, который захватил жильё честных людей, отдавших великой стране всю свою жизнь. Заодно обвинили и в том, что три четверти завода закрыто, и что кругом одни торгаши и кабатчики, а рабочему человеку податься некуда.  
Льянна на это лишь фыркнула:  
— Последний аргумент особенно вес ** _о_** м на фоне того, что и слесаря, и сантехника, и даже трубочиста надо искать в газете с рекламой бытового сервиса, потому что рабочие человеки из твоего дома считают работу занятием, оскорбляющим их достоинство. А если кто-то и возьмётся работать, то так наработает, что лучше бы ничего не делал.  
Дима зло хохотнул:  
— Отец рассказывал, что дед был рабочим на заводе, бригадиром. И постоянно ругался, что завод на три четверти укомплектован безмозглыми ленивыми рукожопами, которых гнать надо поганой метлой. А как Союзяшка издох, то дед с завода уволился сразу же, стал слесарить по частным заказам. Он и раньше их брал потихоньку, а при свободной экономике развернулся в полную силу. Бабушка тоже завод бросила, стала кроликов разводить, она их всегда понемножку держала. И в итоге через пять лет у деда свой мини-цех с тремя рабочими и заказами на полгода вперёд, у бабушки — ферма в пригороде с двумя помощницами. Отцу на свадьбу трёхспаленную квартиру подарили, — Дима кивнул в сторону дома, где жили и он, и Льянна. — У отца с матерью был свой стоматологический кабинет. А у меня три цеха металлосервиса. Оградки, садовые скамейки, оконные решётки, металлочерепица, стальные и бронированные двери... И знаете, сударыня Льянна, я согласен с дедом, пусть и никогда в сознательной жизни его не видел — три четверти рабочих в Риллене нельзя к работе и близко подпускать. Найти хорошего сотрудника — сверхзадача не хуже, чем спасение мира у рыцаря из баллад.  
— К сожалению, — проговорила Льянна, — именно эти три четверти проблемоделателей являются нашими соседями. А потому все надежды на переселение в Прилесский район накрываются предметом, о котором за столом не упоминают. Кстати, коммунальских тоже в Прилесье переселять планировали?  
— Нет, конечно. Прилесье для тех, у кого отдельные квартиры. А коммунальские поедут в Загорские новостройки.  
— Район паршивенький, — сказала Льянна, — но по сравнению с нынешними условиями очень даже неплохо. Я даже подумывала взять там квартиру под ипотеку. Если продать эту, то доплачивать надо будет мало, а значит вытянуть это можно и с библиотекарской зарплатой.  
— Похоже, всё ж придётся покупать новое жильё самим, — согласился Дима. — Сил уже нет на этот люмпениат.  
— Мне люмпениат не мешает, у меня квартира из бывшего жилуправления переделана, с отдельным входом, так что я с соседями не общаюсь. С мамой твоей приятельствовала, так она тоже держалась подальше от соседей. Да ещё двумя семьями-вселенцами немного поболтаю иногда. А если бы с соседями пришлось контактировать чаще, давно бы уехала. — Льянна вздохнула: — Но теперь точно уеду. И надо успеть продать квартиру до того, как станет известно об отказе от расселения, потому что цена квартир сильно упадёт. Вечный вольер с люмпениатом никому не нужен.  
— Чёрт, — зло ответил Дима, — мне сейчас доплаты делать ну никак нельзя! А фирма, которая дом купить хочет, строила и то кондо в Прилесье, квартиры которого будет давать взамен этих. Иначе говоря, жильё ощутимо лучше нынешнего достанется по себестоимости, а не по рыночной цене. Понимаете выгоду?  
— А то... — хмыкнула Льянна. — Особенно на фоне того, что вскоре Каменский район станет или элитным, или клоакой.  
— И в том, и в другом случае нам придётся уезжать. Но хотелось бы уехать выгодно, а не убыточно.  
— Стоп! — воскликнула Льянна. — А почему сделки заключаются с коммунальскими? Подквартиры коренных жильцов, из-за которых все проблемы, относятся к госсобственности! Первые реконструкторы, которые из коммуналок отдельное жильё делали, сначала оформляли пролетариям приватизацию жилплощади, и только после этого выкупали у них комнаты.  
— Так наш дом попал под принудительную приватизацию. Был в Риллене, а может и в других городах период, когда предприятия и муниципалитеты избавлялись от старого жилищного фонда, чтобы жильцы не потребовали у них ремонта или расселения в квартиры получше. А поскольку за частное домостроение отвечает только его владелец, то множество квартир приватизировали не только бесплатно, но и без заявления жильцов, просто прислали им извещение.  
— Бесплатно приватизировали все квартиры, которые были в эксплуатации более трёх лет, — ответила Льянна. — Но делалось это по заявлению жильцов. Обычно кто-то один из подъезда, которому было по дороге, относил всю пачку заявлений в муниципалитет или в заводоуправление, а через неделю забирал постановления. За год в Мааре почти не осталось государственного жилья. Разве что особо упоротые клоповники, типа коммуналок нашего дома, не приватизировались.  
— Вот их-то как раз и приватизировали принудительно. Как только завод из госсобственности стал независимым ЗАО, так все эти сараи сразу же с баланса сбросил. К нашему с вами сожалению сбросил. Будь это государственная или заводская собственность, расселение прошло бы без проблем, потому что достаточно прочитать постановление завода или муниципалитета, чтобы люмпены быстро собрали пожитки и побежали в новые квартиры.  
— Парадокс, — кивнула Льянна. — Заключить собственную сделку они не хотят, а приказам подчиняются с охотой. И даже не задумываются, что приказ аналогичен сделке.  
— Это не парадокс, — возразил Дима, — это менталитет. Мы с вами хотя и разные поколения, но у нас один мир и одна эпоха. Когда командо-административно-планово-бессобственнический монстр исчез, вам сколько лет было? Семь или восемь?  
— Девять, — быстро подсчитала в уме Льянна.  
— Да хоть десять. Вы всё равно росли для жизни в мире самостоятельных сделок и собственной ответственности. А они жили в условиях, где от них ничего, никогда и нигде не зависело, надо было просто выполнять приказы. И один из главных приказов был ненавидеть всё, связанное с предпринимательством.  
— Дима, большинство из них старше меня лет на пятнадцать максимум. Когда начался свободный рынок, им было по двадцать пять лет, как тебе сейчас, а то и вообще восемнадцать.  
— Надо же... — удивился Дима. — Мои родители, будь они живы, оказались бы даже старше их. Пусть и на немного, но старше. Мама с папой после интернатуры поженились. Хотели сначала по жизни нормально укрепиться, а после и семью создавать. Но впечатление такое, что между коммунальскими и родителями разница лет в двадцать.  
— И что все эти годы коммунальские не прожили, а перенеслись сюда прямиком из середины эпохи Союза. Впрочем, важно не это. Если взять ипотеку, я года два, если не три, буду вынуждена жить в режиме жестокой экономии. Вот это важно. И неприятно.  
Дима кивнул.  
— Можете не верить, но я тоже. У меня сейчас такая ситуация, что надо года три, если не четыре, хорошо вкладываться в бизнес и прибыль тоже в нём оставлять. Не всю, конечно, но зарплату я вынужден себе сильно урезать, получать буду не больше моих рабочих. Для обычной жизни это неплохо, даже очень неплохо, однако если в таких условиях взять ипотеку, то перебиваться с хлеба на квас мне придётся не хуже вашего.  
— Бизнес — штука сложная, — кивнула Льянна. — У меня на него ума не хватает категорически. — Она посмотрела на Диму и медленно проговорила: — Послушай, бизнесмен, а ты в своих финансовых кругах не узнавал, почему в Каменский район, о котором двадцать пять лет никто и знать не хотел, вдруг стали делать инвестиции?  
— Это и для меня загадка, сударыня Льянна. Разве что идёт слух, будто бы драконы выкупают ту треть завода, которая граничит с Каменским районом.  
— Это то, что называется «сектор Западно-Заводских ворот»?  
— Он самый, — кивнул Дима. — Но это скорее пролетариев касается, потому что они могут получить там работу, но какой в этом интерес у жилищного бизнеса и учредителей частных школ, я не знаю.  
— Зачем драконам завод? — не поверила Льянна. — Они же никогда не держали производства. У них мозгов на это нет.  
— Их производство уничтожил Эдисон, когда изобрёл способ использовать электричество и тем самым спровоцировал изобретение телеграфа и телефона. А те драконьи производственные остатки, какие смогли уцелеть, добило появление пенициллина. Ведь драконы зарабатывали исключительно созданием талисманов исцеления и Дуальных Зеркал, которые помогали человеку в одном городе, имеющему Зеркало-1, поговорить с человеком в другом городе, имеющим Зеркало-2. Но телеграф, с которого можно было передавать сообщения на все остальные телеграфы мира, превратил Дуальные Зеркала в нелепицу. А телефон окончательно сделал их ненужными даже для тех, кто вёл секретные переговоры. К тому же и цена у телефонизации была в одну тысячную от Зеркал. Телефоны у себя в домишках ставили не только богачи, как было с Дуальными Зеркалами, но грузчики с уборщицами. А антибиотики, даже самые первые, многократно превосходили по эффективности талисманы исцеления и стоили при этом несоизмеримо дешевле.  
— Дима, бизнесмену, да ещё и цеховику, стыдно не отличать индивидуальные мастерские от производства. Почти у всех драконов, даже у Пятёрки Высочайших, были домашние мастерские и заказы, но ни у кого и никогда не было производства, потому что и для Дуальных Зеркал, и для талисманов исцеления не существует поточных и конвейерных методов изготовления. По словам самих же драконов магия не может быть конвейером. Почему именно не может, неизвестно. Объяснить это нам, презренным потомкам обезьяны, лишённым магии, ни один дракон не удосужился. Но мы-то ладно, мы другое племя, другие страны. Гораздо хуже, что драконы не удосужились объяснить это себе самим, поискать какое-то решение проблемы. Все драконьи изделия — результат индивидуального ручного труда. Развитие их социума застопорилось на переходе от родовой общины к рабовладельческому строю, в лучшем случае к раннему феодализму. Пока и Земля была на том же уровне, драконы могли за счёт магии и большей, нежели у человеков, физической силы урывать себе неплохой кусок власти, землевладений и золота. Но едва началась индустриальная эпоха, драконы сразу же оказались за бортом жизни. Они закрылись в своём Надмирье и на Земле появляются крайне редко.  
— Это точно, — кивнул Дима.  
— Тогда зачем им рилленский завод?  
— Чтобы зарабатывать хорошую прибыль, совсем не обязательно что-то производить самому. Достаточно быть инвестором. Вкладываете одну денежку, получаете две.  
— Димочка, а ты стал бы вкладывать денежку в рилленский завод?  
— Да я ни в какой маарский завод ничего вкладывать не буду! Здесь полноценного производства и отношения к труду не было никогда. Намечалось что-то приличное при трёх последних императорах, но союз-социалисты своей революцией всё похерили в ноль. Если и вкладываться, то в предприятия США, Германии и тех стран Юго-Восточной Азии, которых за быстрый производственный рост и прорыв на мировые рынки стали называть Молодыми Тиграми.  
— Вот именно, — кивнула Льянна. — А у драконов по всем земным странам до сих пор безвизовый въезд и неограниченное пребывание.  
— Даже если на инвестиции в настоящую промышленность денег нет, — кивнул Дима, — и на прожиток хватит только для Риллена, то любой нормальный инвестор вложится в то, что развивается, а не издыхает. Да хоть в эту торговую сеть! — махнул рукой Дима, обозначая, что речь идёт именно о той сети, в кафе которой они сидели. — Или даже в пирожковый киоск бабы Мани из восемнадцатой квартиры. Она возле остановки торгует, и если ей подкинуть денег на киоск на противоположной остановке, то вложение окупится уже месяца через три, и пойдёт чистая прибыль. Не ахти какая большая, но за годик на машину бюджетной модели или квартиру-однушку в Загорске заработать можно.  
— В том-то и дело, — согласилась Льянна. Подозвала официантку, заказала какао. — Слишком сильно кондиционер врубили, — сказала она Диме. — Я замёрзла.  
— Да, холодновато, — кивнул Дима и заказал глинтвейн.  
Получив напиток, Льянна отхлебнула немного и сказала:  
— А что если в той части завода, которую покупают драконы, находится месторождение магии? До сих пор считалось, что никакой магии на Земле нет, а все магические предметы работали до тех пор, пока в них не кончался магический заряд, сделанный драконами в Надмирье. Но ведь может быть обнаружен новый, до этого дня неизвестный вид магии, увидеть который с прежним уровнем науки было невозможно. Не видели же радиационного излучения до появления первого дозиметра и даже многие столетия вообще не подозревали, что оно существует.  
— Это единственная разумная причина купить хоть что-то на рилленском заводе, — согласился Дима. — Другое дело, будет ли эта новая магия востребованным товаром. Старая безнадёжно проиграла нефти и электричеству, не говоря уже об атоме.  
— А это неважно. Даже если драконы профукают деньги, то Каменский район всё равно поимеет период инвестиций, который позволит не только воротилам бизнеса, но и маленьким человечешкам вроде меня получить парочку вкусных бонусов.  
— Получишь со здешним контингентом бонусы, как же, — мрачно процедил Дима. — Наоборот, одни убытки.  
Льянна немного подумала и сказала:  
— Послушай, бизнесмен, а у тебя нет выхода на владельца стройфирмы, который хочет наши дома купить? Появилась у меня идейка как совершенно законно и бескриминально побудить люмпениат выехать из их халуп.  
Дима посмотрел на неё с интересом:  
— Родители всегда говорили о вас и о ваших советах с уважением, сударыня Льянна. Я попробую выйти на владельцев и свести вас с ними. Не уверен, что получится, но упускать даже единственный шанс на расселение я не буду.

 

* * *

Слух о том, что драконы покупают часть рилленского завода, оказался устойчивым и докатился до университета.  
Студенты-лоботрясы, которые в августе сдавали, точнее — пытались сдать всё, что не сдали в учебном году, на удивление активно посещали библиотеку, читали книги, конспектировали и наперебой говорили о работе у драконов. Какая такая может быть работа у тех, кто себя нормальным заработком обеспечить не мог, Льянна не знала и знать не хотела, но весьма порадовалась приработку — студенты заказывали написать экзаменационные и курсовые проекты, и заказов было в три раза больше, чем обычно.  
Льянна почти не спала, от беспрерывного печатания болели пальцы, но упускать возможность за три недели обеспечить себя суммой, равной годовому заработку, не хотела.  
Льянна опустила крышку ноутбука, потёрла глаза. «Надо немного передохнуть. И выпить мате. Оно подзаряжает гораздо лучше кофе».  
— Перерыв пятнадцать минут, — сказала она студентам. — Все на выход. Книги можете оставить на столах.  
Льянна заперла дверь, повесила на неё табличку о перерыве и пошла за мате.  
Университетский буфет был паршивым, даже коммерческая основа не сделала его лучше, чем союзянский общепит, о котором до сих пор рассказывали анекдоты, больше похожие на ужастики. Но при всём при этом в буфете делали отличный мате и овсяные печенья — похоже, повариха сама их любила, а потому это стало единственным, что она нормально готовила.  
Льянна взяла горшочек с мате — не традиционный калебас, но форма всё равно создаёт именно тот режим заваривания, который нужен — и вышла на балкон. Он был на северной стороне здания, и солнце не жарило тут так сильно, как в библиотеке. Льянна прислонилась к стене, закрыла глаза и стала неторопливо потягивать через трубочку мате.  
Но как следует отдохнуть не получилось — на балкон прибежала стайка студенток. Льянна поморщилась. Задолженники были скудны умом все без исключения, но если парни хотя бы молчали или шёпотом травили похабные анекдоты, то девицы повизгивали не хуже мартышек, громко хихикали и галдели так, словно старались докричаться до полуглухих. А если добавить, что сводился галдёж к «Она (вставить имя студентки или кинозвезды) такая дура, так мерзко одевается», «Он (вставить имя студента или кинозвезды) такой секси, такой крутой» и «Мне парень/родители подарил/и», то раздражал галдёж не только децибелами.  
Льянна хотела уйти с балкона — лучше без свежего воздуха, чем с глупым гвалтом — но девчонки затрещали о том, что в университете будет учиться дракон.  
«Твою мать, — хмуро подумала на это Льянна, — хреново. Драконы редко учатся на Земле. Точнее, редко учатся на очном отделении. Во всяком случае, в Мааре очно обучающихся драконов ещё не было. Дистанционное образование с сохранением тайны обучения — это у тех драконов, которые ведут бизнес с Землёй, бывает, иначе они ничего не понимали бы в человеческом мире, который за полтора столетия очень сильно изменился. Но появление дракона на очном отделении станет общемаарской сенсаций. Ведь это не Оксбридж или Лига Плюща, где всем на драконов плевать, а второсортный провинциальный университет страны третьего мира, где навязывают моду на дракономудрость и драконозаветы. Неужели ректор решил использовать дракона для рекламы ВУЗа? Но это принесёт в три раза больше проблем, чем пользы. Даже я это понимаю. И началом проблем станет психоз у половины, если не больше, студенток».  
В своей основной ипостаси взрослые драконы выглядели как человеки двадцати пяти-тридцати лет и были все как на подбор очень красивы. К тому же Draco Sapiens и Homo Sapiens были биологически совместимы, могли рожать способных размножаться полукровок, поэтому и о тех, и о других во всех языках мира говорили «люди». А драконы иногда женились на человечицах.  
Такой брак для немалого числа девушек виделся весьма желанным, поскольку те драконы, которые посещали Землю, зачастую были богаты — многие успешно инвестировали в промышленность и науку золото, накопленное за те времена, когда магия была ещё востребованным товаром.  
«Впрочем, при помощи магии до сих пор делают эксклюзивные предметы роскоши и успешно продают, — отметила Льянна. — Богатым на этом не станешь, но желанным клиентом инвестиционной фирмы, которая собирает даже небольшую денежку клиентов, чтобы после за проценты от прибыли вложить все полученные деньги в выгодное предприятие, очень даже будешь. А учитывая срок жизни драконов, который исчисляется столетиями, то даже самый посредственный ремесленник вполне мог накопить за двадцатый век миллиончик-другой в свободно конвертируемых валютах. И это не считая того, что драконы награбили в войнах, особенно двух мировых. А потому все тупые студентки не только начнут на дракона брачную охоту, но и устроят войну с теми девушками, которых посчитают соперницами. И плевать охотницам будет на то, что дракон многим девочкам и даром не нужен. Для охотниц они враги, подлежащие тотальному уничтожению, просто в силу половой принадлежности».  
И тут, словно в подтверждение мыслей Льянны, одна из задолженниц восторженно заверещала:  
— У него нет его пары! Это сто процентов!  
Остальные заохали и заахали с не меньшим восторгом, как будто дракон уже пригласил их всех на церемонию выбора супруги в качестве соискательниц. А мгновением спустя метнули друг на друга такие злобные взгляды, что ещё немного и начнут убивать соперниц.  
«Ректор — идиот, — решила Льянна. — От жадности последние мозги отшибло. Теперь Рилленский университет прославится на весь мир как самое криминальноопасное учебное заведение, потому что юные вагинодумалки будут глотки рвать не только друг другу, но и всем особам женского пола в возрасте от шестнадцати до двадцати одного года, которые только появятся как в университетском здании, так и в радиусе километра от него. А поскольку стараниями всё того же чрезмерно алчного ректора количество тупиц среди студентов превысило критическую норму, и половина из них женского пола, то скоро начнётся локальный Армагеддон».  
Льянна порадовалась, что её возраст исключает такой поворот событий, когда какая-нибудь из этих дур вообразит, что тихая, слабая здоровьем, любящая уединение ботанка стала её соперницей, и начнёт полномасштабную травлю, а то и наймёт отморозков для избиения.  
«А вот о младшекурсницах, которые пришли сюда именно учиться, этого не скажешь. Особенно сильно рискуют те, которые планируют лабораторную карьеру. Если юристки, журналистки и экономистки напористые и жёсткие, сами порвут этих мокрощёлок вместе с их драконом, то естественно-научные, исторические, лингвистические и тому подобные девочки окажутся в роли жертв».  
Льянна поразмыслила о том, надо ли поговорить о грядущих проблемах с ректором, и решила не тратить зря время. «Этот старый хрыч сволочь, но не дурак. Он прекрасно знал, что будет, если холостой дракон появится в университете, но ему плевать. А поскольку гробить собственную кормушку будет только идиот, то ректор в скором времени собирается менять работу. Потому и хочет напоследок содрать с университета как можно больше — после задолженников начнутся вступительные экзамены у вечерников и дистанционщиков, а по новому уставу после первой успешной мини-сессии в середине первого семестра можно подать заявление о переводе на очное отделение. Так что вечерников с дистанционщиками будет не просто толпа, а толпища. И, судя по всему, ректор соберёт обильный урожай взяток на миниках, после чего сразу свалит, не доработает даже до зимней сессии. А это означает, что надо немедленно искать новую работу. Во-первых, будет слишком дискомфортно, да и опасно в зоне тотальных бабских войн — запросто можно попасть под раздачу вместе с какой-то ботанкой просто потому, что не повезло оказаться рядом с ней в момент нападения. Вагинодумалки явно не погнушаются использовать боевые талисманы. Контрабандой этой дряни поставляется немало, а применить их незаметно намного проще, чем огнестрельное оружие, особенно те талисманы, которые только калечат, но не убивают. Во-вторых, новый ректор наверняка не упустит случая посадить на такое нехлопотное место, как университетская библиотека, свою родственницу или дочь приятелей, которой для свала за границу на родительские деньги, по проспонсированной ими научной визе, нужен стаж в университете и безразлична зарплата».  
Льянна помянула ректора тихим, но очень выразительным словом, о значении которого можно прочесть только в спецприложении к толковому словарю.  
Она допила мате и пошла к окну мойки, куда нужно было сдавать грязную посуду.  
— А вот давайте у Вановской спросим! — заорала, перекрывая гвалт собеседниц, одна из задолженниц. — Она всегда всё знает.  
На балконе стало тихо. А через несколько мгновений девицы зашушукались, выбирая ту, которая будет спрашивать. Льянну такая внезапная робость удивила — чем-чем, а стеснительностью и скромностью эти юные дамы явно не страдали.  
«Курсовые и лабораторные! — сообразила Льянна. — Я при всём желании не могу взять все заказы, а потому даже эти хамки будут вежливы — заказывать работы где-то ещё слишком рискованно, можно запросто зря потратить деньги, потому что люди со стороны не знают всех нормативов и правил факультета, а этим курицам никогда не хватит ума им всё правильно объяснить. Раз уж не хватает мозгов скачать из интернета штук пять работ по нужной теме, слепить из них свою и переформулировать половину предложений так, чтобы получившийся опус прошёл проверку на сайте антиплагиата, то на внятные инструкции изготовителю такие студиозы тем более не способны».  
Дожидаться, пока задолженницы выберут делегатку, Льянна не стала, вернулась в библиотеку, под дверью которой уже изнывала немалая толпа задолженников обоего пола.  
— Сударыня Вановская, — подскочили к ней сразу два должника, — а вы по сопромату курсовые делаете? И лабораторную по корейскому языку?  
— Ещё раз для всех, — жёстко сказала Льянна: — не обращаться с техническими, химическими, лингвистическими запросами и с той частью экономических наук, где используется математика больше курса пятого класса общеобразовательной школы. Биология и медицина, превышающие сестринский курс, тоже не принимаются. Все остальные в очередь. Вас много, а я одна.  
Льянна впустила студентов в читальный зал, села за стол и занялась курсовой. К ней подошла студентка, высокая рыжеволосая красотка, деликатно проговорила:  
— Сударыня Вановская, пожалуйста, ответьте на один вопрос.  
Льянна глянула на столпившихся в дверях задолженниц и сказала:  
— Спрашивайте.  
— Это правда, что истинной парой дракона может быть и человечица?  
— Смотря для чего эта пара предназначена, — ответила Льянна. — У драконов связь истинности — понятие многофункциональное.  
— Но связь истинности — на всю жизнь! Драконы никогда не бросают жён!  
— И этих жён у них несколько, каждая под свою задачу, но все лишены каких бы то ни было прав. Вас какая именно из функций гаремной единицы интересует?  
— Мы говорим об истинной паре! — возмутилась одна их тех задолженниц, которые стояли у двери, высветленная до белизны блондинка. — Там не может быть гарема! Истинная связь у мужчины бывает только с одной женщиной и на всю жизнь! И у одной женщины только с одним мужчиной.  
— Мужчина связывается только одной с женщиной под одну задачу, всё верно. Но задач у мужчины может быть столько, сколько захочет он. А у женщины — только та, для которой её выбрал мужчина при помощи Сферы Истинности, и выходить за пределы своего функционала жена-истинница не имеет права.  
— Многожёнство в истинном браке запрещено! — упорствовала светловолосая задолженница.  
— Только в Европе, — уточнила Льянна. — А на Востоке Арабском и Южном многокомплектность истинных жён процветала, как и в цивилизациях Африки, племенах Австралии и в Доколумбовой Америке. На Арабском Востоке многожёнства было больше, на Южном меньше, но было. Его запретили одновременно с легализацией отказа от истинности. Хотя и не везде — в некоторых арабских странах по-прежнему можно и несколько жён иметь, и от истинности отказываться запрещено, и пр ** _а_** ва голоса у женщин нет, как и пр ** _а_** ва на собственность. Так что не обязательно ловить дракона. Все прелести жизни пятнадцатого инкубатора и седьмого полотёра в десятом ряду можно легко найти и на Земле.  
— Откуда вы это знаете?! — не верила рыжая задолженница.  
— Информации о драконьих браках полно и в университетской библиотеке, и в Центральной городской, — ровным преподавательским тоном ответила Льянна. — А не верите книгам, поверьте логике — за всю историю отношений человеков с драконами когда-нибудь где-нибудь упоминалось хотя бы об одной драконессе? Когда-нибудь где-нибудь хотя бы одна драконесса появлялась самостоятельно, а не как сопровождение мужа? Где-нибудь когда-нибудь хотя бы одна драконесса заключила собственную сделку, организовала собственную вечеринку или благотворительную акцию? Когда-нибудь где-нибудь хотя бы одна драконесса сказала хоть одно собственное слово по собственному желанию, без приказа мужа?  
Задолженницы насупились, новости им не понравились. Но смотрели упрямо, и Льянна засекла время, ожидая как скоро глупость возобладает, и прозвучит фраза о любимой главой жене, подкреплённая ссылкой на телесериалы о Хюррем.  
Ума задолженниц хватило на шесть секунд.  
— Ну ведь можно стать самой любимой женой в гареме, — сказала светловолосая задолженница. — А после и единственной.  
— Пусть формально и не единственной, — добавила та, что была рядом с ней, яркая брюнетка, — но даже если законы и обычаи заставляют иметь несколько жён, то умная женщина всегда сделает так, что муж не будет замечать остальных, как было у Роксоланы-Хюррем и Сулеймана.  
— А женщине и не нужно что-то говорить самой и заключать собственные сделки, — подытожила рыжеволосая задолженница. — Настоящий мужчина всё говорит и делает сам. А дело жены — направлять и вдохновлять его. Муж голова, жена шея, куда захотела, туда и повернула.  
Льянна хмыкнула.  
— Ну-ну. Утешайте себя этим, когда, в кровь избитые, будете чистить кастрюли на драконьей кухне. О контрацепции тоже можете забыть, у драконов жёны рожают непрерывным циклом — одного выносила, ей тут же другого заделывают.  
— Почему драконы тогда весь мир не заполонили? — не поверила задолженница-брюнетка. — У каждого один-два наследника, очень редко три.  
— Потому что родовая смертность у драконьих жён выше, чем у средневековых крестьянок. Детей мало, зато кладбище из жён у каждого дракона размером с мегаполис.  
— А почему тогда у дракона только одна **_и_** льви? — возмущённо воскликнула блондинка. — На всю жизнь одна!  
— Вон там, — показала на книжную полку Льянна, — литература свободного доступа. Возьмите десятый том Большой Всемирной Энциклопедии на маарском языке, в котором слова на букву «и», найдите там слово «ильви» и почитайте, к какой расе принадлежит эта женщина, как появляется при драконе и какую функцию выполняет.  
— Ильви что, только драконессы? — разочарованно сказала рыжая.  
— Все вопросы к энциклопедии, — отрезала Льянна. — И к книге «История взаимоотношений человеков и драконов» Роджера Грина.  
Она опять занялась курсовой. Но сосредоточиться не получалось.  
«Я не обладаю ни талантами, ни умом, — размышляла Льянна. — Иностранные языки не даются, физика-математика-химия тоже, а значит никакие хорошие работы мне не светят. Здоровье так себе, быстрая утомляемость и мигрень, потому на рынке носками торговать или шаурму в уличном киоске делать я не гожусь. Библиотека была идеальным местом — и нагрузки мало, и особых знаний не требуется, и денег на прожиток хватало. Диплом медсестры, с которым я в девятнадцать лет приехала в Риллен, давно недействителен, я бросила работу в больнице сразу же, как закончила университет. Ладно ещё, на первом курсе хватило мозгов взять ипотеку, хотя бы с жильём теперь. Если что — сдам свою отдельную однушку и сниму комнату в коммуналке, на разницу в арендных платах можно хоть и плохонько, а прожить».  
Хотя лучше было бы найти работу.  
Но увы — культурологи были никому и нигде не нужны.  
«Зато это единственный факультет, куда я могла поступить на бесплатное обучение. Да ещё и стипендии добиться. Пусть и была она грошовая, а всё легче стало платить ипотеку, чем с одной только зарплаты ночной медсестры муниципальной больницы. — Льянна глянула на недописанную курсовую и сказала себе жёстко: — Перестань жевать сопли! Выжила тогда, выживешь и теперь. Чем зря тратить время на саможалость, лучше поищи в интернете, чем по трудовым нормативам этого года могут заниматься культурологи в госучреждениях и на какие работы их берут частники. А заодно поищи работу няни у южных понаприехов, которым надо детей готовить к учёбе в маарской школе. Среди этих абреков и бабаев не только дворники и уборщицы, но и штукатурши, и электрики, а они зарабатывают весьма неплохо. Если повезёт, то можно устроиться гувернанткой к южанам образованным, с университетским дипломом, у которых дети учились в маароязычной школе. Пусть я и не могу обучать их английскому, немецкому или корейскому, но годы написания дипломов и курсовых о развивающих занятиях для детей всех возрастов не прошли даром. Мне есть, что предложить нанимателю».  
Льянна опять глянула на курсовую и стала её доделывать — надо побыстрее отдать заказ и заняться поисками работы.  
Мысль о том, что точно так же ищут работу другие культурологи и множество школьных учительниц-пенсионерок, у которых опыта работы с детьми несоизмеримо больше, Льянна старательно отгоняла прочь.

 

* * *

На ужин Льянна купила пачку пельменей и кетчуп. «Как хорошо, что у меня нет детей, — порадовалась она. — Можно не заботиться о правильном питании, а лопать в своё удовольствие то, что любишь, и плевать, вредное оно или полезное, главное — мне нравится».  
Квартира Льянны была в торцовой пристройке к дому. С другого торца, в глубине двора, имелась такая же пристройка, в которой когда-то жил дворник. Обе пристройки были изящными, элегантными, без того избытка помпезности, который был присущ стииленской архитектуре — полуампиру-полуэклектике. На вкус Льянны, сама идея смешать эти стили была превосходной, и там, где дизайн не изгажен стремлением продемонстрировать как можно больше величия или, как сейчас говорили, «растопыриванием понтов», здания получались сказочно красивыми. Льяннина пристройка была настоящим домиком феи, причём его очарование не исчезало даже в слякотную осень и грязно-серое начало весны. А зимой и летом это было воплощением романтизма и стильности.  
«Даже жаль будет уезжать из сказки, — подумала Льянна, идя к пристройке. Глянула замусоренный двор, где соседи тянули пиво на разломанной скамейке, сплёвывали себе под ноги и матерились, и тут же изменила мнение: — В задницу все сказки! Пусть будет самый банальный и заурядный шаблон, но чистый, тихий и без быдла».  
— По полиции соскучились? — рыкнула Льянна на соседей. — Вызвать, чтобы напомнили о запрете распивать алкогольные напитки на улице?  
Соседи зыркнули на неё ненавидяще, вытащили из-под себя непрозрачные целлофановые пакеты и надели их на бутылки. Льянна насмешливо фыркнула:  
— В индикатор алкоголя тоже через пакет дышать будете? И в пакет спрячетесь, когда полиция будет выяснять, кто совершил хулиганство, загадив весь двор?  
— Пошли отсюда, мужики, — встал один из соседей. — Не тронь говно, пока не воняет.  
Остальные участники посиделок согласно покивали и, громогласно объясняя друг другу, что Великого Вождя на гнилую интеллигенцию нет, потому мешают всякие враги народа рабочему человеку отдыхать, переместились от Льянниной пристройки на детскую площадку, точнее, на то, что когда-то было ею, а теперь превратилось в несколько обломков металлических труб, вкопанных в землю.  
На большее рассчитывать было невозможно. Но и это немалый успех — теперь до Льянны не долетит табачная вонь и матерная брань, из которой состоял разговор отдыхающих.  
Льянна собралась отпереть дверь пристройки, когда к ней подошёл другой сосед, высокий и крепкий седовласый старик.  
— Постой, интеллигенция, разговор есть. И доброго тебе вечера.  
— И вам доброго вечера, дед Михей, — улыбнулась Льянна.  
Михей был коренным жителем дома, но большинством из аборигенов квалифицировался как изменник трудового народа. Михей хотя и не смог полностью приспособиться к рыночной экономике, считал новые времена слишком сложными для себя, но и не скатился на уровень тех неуделков, которыми были большинство коренных коммунальских. Руки у Михея были умелые, трудолюбием тоже не обделён, поэтому, как только на заводе закрыли цех, где он работал токарем, как Михей сразу же устроился в частную авторемонтную мастерскую, даже похвастался, что зарплата в два раза выше. С ипотекой связываться побоялся, но охотно воспользовался тем, что приватизированную комнату можно переделывать на свой вкус — смастерил перегородки, оборудовал в комнате отдельный туалет, умывальню и душевую кабину, поставил свой водогрей, стиральную машину, сделал кухонный уголок. Комната, конечно, стала тесноватой, но сын, по настоянию Михея, после девятого класса поступил в училище и переселился в общежитие. А Михей с женой Василисой, которая после того, как её сократили на заводе, подрядилась шить на дому мягкие игрушки и тоже зарабатывала в два раза больше, чем раньше, стали копить деньги, чтобы подарить сыну на окончание училища комнату и оборудовать её так же, как и свою.  
— А дальше, сынок, сам, — говорил Михей. — Ты молодой, тебе к новым временам приладиться легче.  
Так и оказалось — сын быстро нашёл работу, через полгода, как хороший работник, вытребовал прибавку к заплате и взял ипотеку, а его комнату Михей и Ангелина сдавали то студентам, то на почасовую аренду ищущим место для свиданий парочкам.  
Льянне нравились и Михей с Василисой, и ещё несколько похожих на них соседей. «Они такие же как и я, — думала о них Льянна. — Лишённые и талантов, и предприимчивости серенькие неудачники, но и не дураки, которые просерают собственную жизнь».  
— Что за разговор, дед Михей? — сказала она вслух.  
Старик поманил её на бетонные остовы скамейки, с которой Льянна прогнала пьяниц.  
— Жарко в доме. Лучше на свежем воздухе.  
Свежесть у воздуха была весьма относительной, но спорить Льянна не стала, села напротив старика.  
— Так в чём дело?  
— Обменщики дают за мои комнаты жильё в Загорске. Говорят, конуры у меня коммунальные, бери, дед, две однухи или одну двуху у чёрта на рогах и не квакай. Но разве же это по-справедливости? У меня же в комнатах всё отдельное, живи сам себе король, ни общей кухни, ни общего сортира не ведая, душ горячий принимай хоть три раза в день. Мне Прилесье надо!  
Льянна немного подумала и сказала:  
— Вы реконструкцию легально делали? В смысле, регистрировали её в Архитектурном управлении?  
— Нет, а зачем? — удивился Михей. — Комнаты же мои приватизированные, что хочу с ними, то и делаю.  
— Затем, что реконструкция вашего уровня позволяет вывести комнату из коммуналки в отдельное жильё. Надо сейчас же написать запрос на реконструкцию помещения. То, что всё переделано давно, не пиш ** _и_** те. Делайте запрос, как если бы у вас была обычная коммуналка. А как запрос удовлетворят, это за неделю максимум делается, тут же напиш ** _и_** те заявление о проведении жилищной экспертизы и смене статуса квартиры. И доплат ** _и_** те за срочность, тогда инспекцию проведут тоже за неделю, и ещё дня за три оформят вам индивидуальное квартировладение. А это уже стопроцентное основание требовать жильё в Прилесье, оспорить которое фирма-застройщик никак не может по Жилищному кодексу. Им судебный иск о неправомерном и неравноценном обмене ни к чему. Но учитывайте и жилой метраж ваших комнат, две однушки или одну двушку вам за них не дадут, но полуторку с лоджией — запросто.  
— Вот что значит образование! — порадовался Михей. — А полуторка с лоджией — это хорошо, полуторка самое то. Двушки нам со старухой много, вторую однушку сдавать хлопотно, годы уже не те, с квартирантами собачиться. А я из лоджии потихоньку-помалу сделаю террасу как в сериале про графиню Оленьку Томиновскую. Как тебе такое, интеллигенция?  
— Сериала не видела, — сказала Льянна, — но терраса — идея хорошая. И гимнастику утром делать удобно, и чай пить по вечерам.  
— Вот! — кивнул довольный Михей, приверженец здорового образа жизни и любитель фильмов о дворянах позапрошлого века. — Я так и сказал что Матильде, что Гжегошу с Роксаной — Льянна на раз придумает, как этим спекулянтам квартирным хвост прижать.  
— Только с бумагами не затягивайте, — напомнила Льянна.  
— Нет-нет, завтра же с самого утречка и пойдём, к открытию, — заверил Михей. — Такие дела надо порасторопнее решать. Времена сейчас такие, что чуть зазевался или помедлил — без всего останешься.  
— Удачи, — улыбнулась Льянна и встала, собираясь идти к себе.  
— Постой, интеллигенция. Не спеши. Подыши воздухом. Да и совет твой нужен. Ты же об университете всё знаешь.  
А вот это было плохим сигналом, очень плохим. Старому токарю не было до Рилленского университета никакого дела — сам он науками не интересовался, а внуки учились в одном из университетов столицы. «Что-то очень дрянное случилось, если даже Михей в курсе событий». Льянна села обратно на обломок скамейки, сказала:  
— Всё знает только ректор. А я так, по мелочи.  
— А Гжегош вообще ничего не знает. Зато его младшему сыну надо диплом бакалавра. Одних только знаний и умений мало, клиенты хотят, чтобы у владельца колбасного цеха в кабинете на стенке висела бумажка с водяным знаком и голограммой. Гжегож говорит, нечего сыну мотаться по четыре раза в год в столицу, домотается, что жена бросит. Советует ему здесь отучиться, всё равно бумажка так, для проформы. Жизнь лучше любого профессора научила. А сын ни в какую, говорит, что университет наш по наклонной покатился прямо в отхожую яму.  
— Правильно говорит, — кивнула Льянна. — Я тоже с университетом никакого дела иметь больше не хочу. Ищу новую работу. И если не найду ничего по этой специальности, то переучиваться на новую буду где угодно, но только не в Рилленском университете. Его диплом очень скоро станет свидетельством не образования, а непрошибаемой тупости, когда все экзамены сдают исключительно деньгами, но ни в коем случае не мозгами.  
— А шансы-то на работу есть? — сочувственно спросил Михей. — Библиотеки сейчас только и делают, что закрываются.  
— Я библиотекарь только по должности. А по образованию — бакалавр культурологии. Тоже не блеск, но возможностей побольше. Можно, конечно, переучиться, но это крайне нежелательно. Новое образование потребует денег, а они сейчас могут в любую минуту понадобиться на переезд. Да и жить во время учёбы на что-то надо. Поэтому сначала постараться устроиться по нынешнему диплому.  
— Так в университетах для работников вечернее и заочное обучение бесплатное, — сказал Михей. — Или скидка хорошая. У меня сноха так второй диплом в столице получала.  
— Это далеко не во всех университетах. Вашей снохе крупно повезло, что смогла в такой устроиться. А в Рилленском университете эти льготы убрали, ещё когда я на дневном училась. Поэтому и надо постараться найти работу по специальности.  
— А что это значит — бакалавр культурологии? — сосредоточенно слушал Михей. — Что делать-то с этим можешь?  
— Многое. Например, быть продавцом-консультантом в арт-салоне или в антикварном магазине. Ещё — контент-менеджером на выставке частных коллекций. Или...  
— Постой-постой, — перебил Михей. — Ты и правда знаешь все тонкости работы с антиквариатом?  
— Ну... Все не все, а основные знаю. Это моя прямая профессиональная обязанность — посмотреть на антикварную вещь и определить что это такое, из какой местности, в какое время сделана, насколько хорошо сохранилась и сколько за такую вещь можно выручить при продаже.  
Михей довольно улыбнулся:  
— Так Матильдиному младшему зятю, это который от внучки, тебя и надо! Он такой же как и мы, пролетарский, но подался в торгаши. Правда, безвредно подался, не мошенник какой. А на досуге антиквариатом балуется, книжки о старинных вещах и временах читает. Даже антикварную лавку открыл. Недалеко, возле площади Освобождения.  
— Выгодное место для магазина, — оценила Льянна. — Много богатых офисов рядом.  
— Вот! Зовут его Зоран Деличек, и мужик он оборотистый, хваткий, башковитый, всё на сто шагов вперёд просчитывает, магазины успешные держит. А вот с антикварным дело не идёт никак. Сам Зоран говорит, что это из-за того, что он по манерам недостаточно интеллигентный, не привык к салонному поведению, речь у него косноязычная, да и рожа как была слесарская, так и осталась, никакие деньги не помогли. А для такого магазина надо если и не профессорский облик, то хотя бы учительский. Сейчас много курсов риторики и этикета, имиджа всякого, но ходить на них Зорану некогда, бизнес требует внимания с утра и до ночи. Поэтому как ни хотелось ему собственноручно антиквариатом заниматься, а всё же решил продавца нанять — чтобы с университетским образованием, и возраст был бы убедительный, но не старый, а ещё чтобы умел поговорить с покупателем обо всём культурном и научном, но и не забалтывался как будто на лекции. Ну и с характером, чтобы всяким взятковымогателям из госинспекций мог дать укорот. Ты как раз подходишь.  
Льянна проговорила задумчиво:  
— А почему нет? Во всяком случае, посмотреть друг на друга, поговорить об условиях можно.  
— Вот-вот, поговори с ним. Я Матильде скажу, чтобы дала ему твой телефон.  
— Пусть даёт, — согласилась Льянна.  
Мимо, пошатываясь, прошёл другой сосед. Глянул на Льянну и Михея, пробормотал ругательство о спекулянтах и заговорщиках, продающих родные стены, и пошёл дальше. Михей усмехнулся:  
— Не стал орать и скандалить. Боится тебя. Только тебя одной эти охламоны и боятся.  
— Так я одна на них в полицию и заявляю, — с досадой ответила Льянна.  
— Дак ведь не работает полиция. Плевать они на нас хотели.  
— Если в прокуратуру на нерадивых полицейских заявлять и в интернете о них видео выкладывать, то ещё как все работают, — отрезала Льянна.  
— Нельзя в госучреждении снимать.  
— А на улице можно, — усмехнулась Льянна. — И у входа в госучреждение можно. И нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы побудить плохого полицейского показать телефонной камере свою сущность.  
— Это тебе не сложно, — возразил Михей. — Ты молодая да ловкая. Да и вообще... — Он пробормотал себе под нос о дурных временах, и сказал вслух: — Ты поговорила бы с Танькой из нашей квартиры. Она собралась к мужу на зону ехать, передачу ему везти. Детей с матерью оставляет, а она инвалид, ей с тремя спиногрызами тяжело будет.  
— Это их проблемы, — Льянна встала, забрала пакет с продуктами. — До свидания, дед Михей.  
— Это же ты на Кольку в суд подала, где он три года полицейского надзора и получил!  
— Я подала на Кольку в суд, когда он пьяный ссал под моими окнами, а после полез с матерщиной и рукоприкладством ко мне. Меня хулиган обидел — я себя защитила. Ещё двое из тех, кого Колька обижал, к моему заявлению присоединились и себя защитили — молодцы. А если Танька настолько лишена и ума, и самоуважения, чтобы десять лет жить с мужиком, который не работает, пропивает её деньги, избивает её саму, а она ещё и рожает от такой твари детей, то виновата в этом исключительно сама Танька. И меня, как и вас, её проблемы нисколько не касаются.  
Михей хотел что-то сказать, но Льянна перебила спокойно, уверенно и твёрдо:  
— Я не закончила.  
Михей замолчал, а Льянна продолжила:  
— Если Колька, получив три года тюрьмы условно и будучи под надзором полиции, не пожелал сделать выводов, а опять с кем-то повёл себя как сволочь, превратив тем самым условный срок в реальный, то это исключительно его проблемы, которые никак ни меня, ни вас не касаются. Если мать Таньки, вместо того, чтобы вправить дочери мозги или хотя бы сказать «Сама за отребье замуж выходила, сама от него детей нарожала, вот и крутись с ними как хочешь тоже только сама», берёт на себя за них ответственность, то это исключительно её проблемы. У Таньки есть превосходная возможность за неделю оформить развод с мужем-уголовником, переписать только на одну себя его комнату и переделать её в индивидуальную квартиру, после чего продать и переехать в район почище, где и школа получше, и дети будут набираться образцов жизни от людей работающих, трезвых, чистоплотных, а не от быдла. Но Танька ничего этого не хочет. И её мать с ней солидарна. Все получают именно то, к чему стремятся сами.  
Льянна пошла к своей квартире. А Михей сказал ей вслед:  
— С истинной парой расстаться нелегко.  
Льянна обернулась и спросила:  
— У вас с вашей Василисой второй брак или первый? Вы истинники или отказники? А ваш сын следовал истинности или отказался от неё ещё до того, как с женой познакомился?  
Михей смутился. А Льянна кивнула:  
— Каждый только сам решает, какую жизнь себе сделать.  
Она вошла в квартиру, заперла за собой дверь, отсекая от себя внешний мир. Льянна приняла душ, сварила пельмени, залила их кетчупом и уютно устроилась с ужином и ноутбуком в просторном глубоком кресле, стала выбирать, чем приятнее занять вечер — фильмом, книгой или поиграть в онлайн-викторину.  
Льянна успела доесть пельмени и одновременно с этим дойти в викторине до середины второго уровня, когда зазвонил мобильник.  
— Сударыня Льянна! — заполошно кричала Алтынай, одна из общежитских студенток. Льянна приятельствовала с ней и отдавала заказы на лабораторные, дипломные и курсовые работы по физике и математике.  
— Алта, что случилось? Когда ты приехала в Риллен?  
— Часа два назад. Это неважно. Сударыня Льянна, они книги из библиотеки сжечь хотят!  
— Ты полицию вызвала? — Льянна вскочила с кресла и, не выпуская телефона из руки, стала переодеваться, на ходу отключила ноутбук.  
— Так это замректора по АХЧ! Кто ещё, кроме неё и ректора, может в ваше отсутствие отключить в библиотеке сигнализацию? А с администратором два охранника в качестве исполнителей.  
— И чем она это объясняет? — Льянна заперла дверь квартиры и побежала к стоянке такси.  
— Говорит, что книги списаны по износу и подлежат утилизации. Списали — ладно, но почему не выложить их в холле универа или на остановке, чтобы люди могли взять их себе? Зачем сжигать?!  
— Что за книги сжигать собрались? — хмуро спросила Льянна, сразу вспомнив инспектрису.  
— Две трети художки, немного по социологии, психологии, философии, ещё какая-то гуманитарка, я в ней ничего не понимаю. Сударыня Льянна, я на книги легла и сказала, что если меня столкнут, то я на всех в суд подам за избиение и попытку изнасилования, и плевать кто какого пола, закон для всех один, а за групповые действия они в два раза больше получат.  
— Правильно сказала. Ты где?  
— Во дворе мы, возле прачечной и кухни. Сударыня Льянна, тут ещё немного студентов собралось, но нас не слушают! — Алтынай перевела дыхание, а мужской голос закричал в трубку: — А с книг нас только полицаи снимут. Мы на них на все сели, ни одну книжку из-под нас не вытащат.  
— Сидите и молчите! — велела Льянна. — Руками не размахивать, не спорить, чтобы сгоряча не сказать то, что для суда будет считаться оскорблением личности, чести и достоинства, и никого случайно не задеть рукой, иначе в избиении и изнасиловании обвинят вас.  
— Мы всё понимаем, сударыня Льянна. Вы приедете?  
— Уже в пути, — Льянна оборвала связь, сунула телефон в сумку, села в ближайшее такси и сказала: — К общежитию центрального корпуса университета, срочно.


	2. — 2 —

Прачечная, кухня и столовая были во внутреннем дворе университетского комплекса, между учебными и жилыми корпусами, у левого края двора впритык к сквозному переулку, соединявшему два проспекта, между которыми и располагался университет. Со стороны переулка, в закутке между кухней и прачечной стояли мусорные контейнеры, а возле них администратор и собиралась устроить книгосожжение, благо поздний вечер и глухая стена офисного здания, стоявшего на другой стороне переулка, позволяли не бояться, что у столь несообразного с понятием «университет» поступком найдутся свидетели.  
Но от студентов утаить что-то намного сложнее, чем от мира за пределами университета.  
И теперь у мусорных контейнеров намечался мини-митинг: Алтынай, двадцатилетняя среднеазиатка с молочно-белой кожей и большими глазами, возвращалась с подработки и увидела подготовку к книгосожжению. Она тут же позвонила соседке по комнате, та собрала других соседей и подруг с приятелями, те вызвонили своих друзей и приятелей. Собралось в общей сложности пятнадцать человек.  
Попытка администраторши приказывать и угрожать провалились практически сразу: среди собравшихся студентов были учащиеся юрфаков и журфаков, а с ними сладить оказалось нелегко.  
Администратор, высокая полнотелая дама, требовала успокоиться и разойтись.  
— Книги списаны! — взбешённо кричала она и размахивала листом бумаги казённо-документного вида. — Вот акт списания!  
— А где подпись библиотекаря? — с напором спросила тоненькая кудрявая блондинка с кукольно-красивым личиком и большими сиреневого цвета глазами.  
— Вот подпись временно замещающего лица, — показала администраторша.  
— На основании чего библиотекаря замещают? — с неожиданной для столь изящно-хрупкой внешности жёсткостью спросила блондинка. — Где распоряжение ректора, что обязанности библиотекаря сегодня выполняете вы? И на основании чего вы замещаете Вановскую? Она на больничном или на курсах повышения квалификации? У вас есть документ, это подтверждающий?  
— Расходитесь! — требовала администратор. — Полицию вызову!  
— Полицейский беспредел — это топ-позиция репортажа, — радостно заржал высокий брюнет. Он снимал происходящее на телефон. — Давайте полюков сюда!  
— Ну что вы так раскричались из-за нескольких старых потрёпанных книг, — начала уговаривать студентов администраторша. — Они всё равно никуда не годятся.  
— А вы их нам раздайте, — сказала Алтынай, сидевшая на пачке книг. — Мы по студенческой бедности народ непривередливый, нам и потрёпанные книжки хороши.  
— Убирайтесь отсюда! — заорала администраторша. — Если не прекратите возмущать спокойствие университета и провоцировать конфликты, вас отчислят за дебош!  
— И где дебош? — подошла к ней Льянна. — Кто конфликтует? Студенты стоят тихо, ничего не нарушают. Если кто и дебоширит, орёт на улице и создаёт конфликтную ситуацию, так это вы. Дайте мне акт списания, будьте любезны.  
Шофёр такси наблюдал за происходящим с интересом, а мгновением спустя достал телефон — снимать бесплатный цирк.  
— Убрать посторонних с территории университета! — заорала охране администратор, тыча пальцем в сторону шофёра.  
Но блондинка быстро сказала:  
— Он не на территории университета! Это будет групповое нападение с использованием служебного положения. А вы — организатор!  
Администраторша хотела что-то ответить, но Льянна повторила:  
— Акт списания, будьте любезны.  
— Вановская, — увещевающее сказала администраторша, — ты же не девочка уже, всё понимаешь. Не лезь в это дело.  
— Какое дело? — приподняла бровь Льянна. — До сих пор у библиотеки было только одно дело — предоставлять людям для врем ** _е_** нного пользования книги по всем отраслям знаний и культуры.  
— Вановская, давай поговорим в сторонке.  
— Администратор Угличева, в моей работе нет ничего такого, что нельзя обсуждать публично. Ни одно издание в библиотеке и ни один сервис не носит грифа «секретно». И дайте мне акт списания.  
— Вановская, уйди. Если хочешь здесь работать — иди домой.  
— Я и так увольняюсь, администратор Угличева. (Студенты загалдели «Как?» и «Почему?») Мне не нравится то, во что превращается университет. Но есть разница между тем, уйду я молча или под грохот министерской проверки и журналистского расследования.  
— Ты работу нигде не найдёшь, — зло сказала Угличева. — Тебя по всему Маару никто не наймёт. В нашей стране склочников и доносчиков не любят. И себе, и другим нагадишь, а ничего не добьёшься!  
Льянна вежливо улыбнулась и сказала доброжелательно, мягко, как учитель в классе коррекционной педагогики:  
— Есть сфера, администратор Угличева, в которой качества, поименованные вами как склочничество и доносительство, называются умением работать с остропроблемными темами и умением информировать население, а сфера эта — социально-политическая журналистика. И журналистика не единожды меняла мир.  
Студенты зааплодировали, одобрительно заулюлюкали.  
Угличева фыркнула ехидно:  
— Да кто тебя в журналисты возьмёт, библиотекарша провинциальная?!  
— Я бакалавр культурологии, она же культурная антропология. А по международной научной номенклатуре это означает возможность заниматься социологическими и политологическими исследованиями. И тем более культуролог может писать в прессе о социальных и политических событиях, выступая как научный аналитик.  
Студенты опять радостно заорали, захлопали. Угличева стала делать какие-то знаки одному из охранников, тот схватился за телефон, стал кому-то звонить.  
— Это Грейвир, — сказал он. — Тут Вановская, и студентов ещё больше стало.  
Охранник кивнул собеседнику, хотя тот не мог его видеть, и убрал телефон.  
— Ректор скоро будет здесь, — сказал охранник.  
— Подождём, — ответила Льянна. — Какое же аутодафе без главного хранителя и развивателя знаний?  
Студенты засмеялись. А Льянна, чтобы поддержать их боевой настрой, достала телефон, быстро нашла в сети книгу о самом знаменитом возмутителе спокойствия всех времён и народов и начала читать вслух. Студенты одобрительно загудели, похлопали, а Алтынай радостно улыбнулась, достала телефон, тоже открыла эту книгу и, дождавшись, когда Льянна на мгновение замолчала, переводя дыхание, продолжила чтение, толкнула локтем в бок парня, который сидел на книгах рядом с ней. Тот понятливо кивнул, достал телефон и стал искать в сети книгу.  
— Классный флэшмоб! — проговорил один из стоявших студентов, полноватый невысокий парень, и взялся за телефон. — Все читаем вслух.  
— Ух ты, крутая книга! — восхитился другой, высокий, с длинными русыми волосами. — Как называется? Надо скачать.  
— Я тебе ссылку скину, — сказал полнотелый.  
— И мне. И мне, — заговорила половина студентов. Другие искали книгу сами, узнали её текст.  
— Сейчас всем скину, — ответил полнотелый. — Она будет сразу через прокси, вдруг этот сайт Маарпотребконтроль блокирует. У меня-то ВПН хороший, мне плевать.  
— ВПН и прокси правительство запретило, — сказал длинноволосый.  
— Не бойтесь, гуманитарии, — успокоил полнотелый, — это невозможно ни физически, ни технически. Как при Союзяшке правильно собранный некриворуким радиолюбителем приёмник позволял, вопреки системам глушения радиосигнала, слушать все радиостанции западного мира, хоть маароязычные, хоть нет, так и сейчас хватает неуловимых для контролёров средств обходить интернет-блокировки.  
У всех студентов одновременно пискнули телефоны, возвещая, что ссылка получена, а полнотелый сказал довольно:  
— Готово. — И продолжил чтение вслух с того момента, на котором остановилась Алтынай. Остальные студенты открывали книгу на своих телефонах.  
К студентам подошёл ректор.  
— Добрый вечер, молодые люди. Пусть старший вашей группы объяснит, в чём дело.  
Камеры всех телефонов сразу же нацелились на него, а блондинка поинтересовалась с напором:  
— А с чего вы решили, что тут организованная группа с предводителем? Террористов и всемирный заговор подозреваете?  
— Шутить — это хорошо, — сказал ректор. — Если шутки не глупые. Что за сборище и шум в столько поздний час? Если вы сами всё сдали, то другие готовятся к переэкзаменовками и поступлению. Им заниматься и спать надо, а вы мешаете.  
— Никто не шумит, — ответил брюнет. — Мы сто ** _и_** м спокойно, говорим тихо и культурно.  
А Льянна спросила:  
— Сударь ректор, как уничтожение книг помогает готовиться к экзаменам?  
— Книги находятся в состоянии, непригодном для использования, — отрубил ректор. — Вместо них будут куплены новые.  
— А старые сжигать зачем? — спросила Алтынай. — Разложите списанные книги в холле или на улице, малоимущие студенты и старшеклассники будут рады и потрёпанным экземплярам.  
— Университет не занимается распространением секонд-хенда, — сказал ректор.  
— Зато университет устраивает у себя локальную инквизицию. Или это филиал гитлеровско-стииленского режима?  
Угличева возмущённо заорала:  
— Университет за такое оскорбление на тебя в суд подаст!  
— Это предположение, а не оскорбление, — тут же парировала блондинка. — Предполагать закон позволяет всё, что угодно. До статей за мыслепреступление в Мааре пока не докатились.  
— Сударь ректор, — сказала Льянна, — как и любой образованный человек, вы не можете не знать закона социальной динамики: «Там, где сжигают книги, очень скоро начинают сжигать людей».  
— Вы предстанете перед судом как организатор несанкционированного митинга, — бросил ей ректор.  
— Где тут хотя бы один признак митинга? — требовательно проговорила блондинка.  
— А вы будете отчислены за грубое нарушение дисциплины.  
Длинноволосый студент ответил возмущённо:  
— Напиваться и блевать в холле, устраивать драки — не нарушение дисциплины, вы их даже не замечаете, а поболтать компанией во дворе стало нарушением?  
— Вы мешаете работать администрации, — жёстко сказал ректор. — Немедленно расходитесь или я вызову полицию.  
— А что будет с вашим сыном и внуками? — спросила Льянна.  
— Вы смеете мне угрожать?! — повернулся к ней ректор.  
— Всего лишь интересуюсь, как скоро ваш сын попадёт в Трёхконтинентальный Нон-Грата Список, если на сайтах университетов Европы, Северной Америки и Австралии с Новой Зеландией появится информация о том, что отец полпреда министерства образования и науки Маара по международному сотрудничеству незаконно изымает и сжигает университетские книги. Вашего сына попросят сделать официальные публичные комментарии, потребуют отчитаться о состоянии библиотек и наличии свободного доступа к информации в других учебных заведениях Республиканской Федерации Маар.  
— А где учатся ваши внуки, сударь ректор? — тут же подхватила идею блондинка. — В Кембридже, в Йелле, в Сорбонне, в Мюнхене? Как отреагируют работодатели, если у практикантов и молодых специалистов будет длинный шлейф из репортёров? Ни один работник СМИ никогда не забудет никого из тех, кто хотя бы раз появился в прессе, а потому при каждом более-менее заметном нарушении прав людей, произошедшем в Мааре, у них будут требовать комментариев.  
— Сейчас всех найдём! — обрадовался полнотелый и занялся телефоном. — И где учатся, и где нынче с визитом пребывают, и страницы студенческих активистов этих заведений в соцсетях.  
— Прекратите! — сорвался на крик ректор. — Вы всё равно ничего не сделаете и ничего не добьётесь — пятнадцать человек из двадцати тысяч тех, кто учится и работает в этом университете.  
— Восемнадцать, — уточнил брюнет. — И должно ведь с чего-то начинаться.  
— Что начинаться? — хмуро поинтересовался ректор.  
— Поумнение.  
Угличева зло рассмеялась:  
— Вот идиоты малолетние. Вы что, проценты считать не умеете? Вы ведь не страшно далеки от народа, вы ужасающе далеки. Так что дел ** _и_** те между собой книги и идите по своим комнатам. И чтобы кроме вас ни одна живая душа этих книг не видела! Университету не нужно обвинение в распространении литературы, вредящей духовным скрепам Маара и истинным ценностям.  
— Чьё обвинение? — обалдело спросила блондинка. — Таких статей нигде нет!  
— Это внутреннее неофициальное постановление министерства, — пояснила Угличева. — Потому и надо было списанные книги именно сжечь, а не раздать на улице.  
— Неофициальное постановление? — переспросила блондинка. — Это что за новая правовая система?  
А Льянна добавила:  
— Все университеты, СМИ и правовые организации Западного Мира очень ею заинтересуются, будут слать в Рилленский университет представителей для её изучения.  
Ректор побагровел.  
— Вановская, ко мне в кабинет! Остальные разбирайте книги, и чтобы через пять минут тут никого и духу не было! Увижу — отчислю.  
Ректор пошёл через двор к центральной части учебного корпуса. Алтынай закричала:  
— А что с Вановской будет?!  
К ней присоединились все остальные студенты, стали требовать объяснений.  
Льянна сделала успокаивающий жест.  
— Да ничего не будет. Напишу заявление об увольнении по собственному желанию, я и так собиралась это сделать. — Она посмотрела на Угличеву: — А вы всё же проставьте на всех книгах штамп о списании. В свете неофициальных постановлений вам сам ** _о_** й безопаснее.  
— Да, это верно, — кивнула Угличева. И обернулась к студентам: — Все живо поделили между собой книги и пошли к библиотеке за печатями. Утяните непроштемпелёванную, будет считаться воровством со всеми вытекающими.  
Блондинка сказала:  
— Сударыня Вановская, меня зовут Карина Львова, я студентка юрфака. Если будут проблемы, — звоните. Давайте телефоны запишем.  
— Давайте, — согласилась Льянна, достала свой мобильник.  
— И мне звоните, — сказал полнотелый. — Техподдержка всегда рулит. Я Марат Даецки, в скором времени — инженер цифровых коммуникаций.  
Представляться и предлагать поддержку стали остальные студенты. Ректор шевелил желваками, молчал. А когда обмен номерами телефонов закончился, процедил:  
— Быстрее, Вановская, быстрее, не создавайте себе проблем больше того, что уже наворотили.  
И пошёл к корпусу так стремительно, словно гнался за кем-то. Льянна пошла за ним. А Алтынай сказала:  
— Не нравится мне всё это.  
Карина и Марат кивнули, соглашаясь.  
Карина решила:  
— Надо побыстрее оформить книги и подождать её у дверей как во двор, так и на проспект.  
— Это правильно, — ответил Марат.  
Алтынай молча кивнула.

 

= = =

Олег Тавричев, главный инженер Рилленского сектора Сферы Истинности, высокий полнеющий, лысоватый мужчина весьма зрелых лет, старательно изображал улыбку. Гостья надоела ему до одури, но, несмотря на поздний час, выпроводить её было невозможно. Пусть сама она и была всего лишь инспектором библиотек образовательных учреждений, иными словами, никто и ничто, но её муж занимал в таможне аэропорта хотя и невысокий, однако весьма нужный для бизнеса чин. Риллен принимал совсем немного международных рейсов, но это в основном были города Китая, Вьетнама, Южной Кореи, Турции, Египта и Ирана, иначе говоря, основные поставщики товаров средней и экономной ценовой категории, которые были самыми покупаемыми, следовательно, самыми доходными. И далеко не все товары этих категорий поставляются крупными объёмами, фурами и поездами. Для некоторых достаточно пять-шесть агентов и пятьдесят килограмм бесплатного грузопровоза у каждого, а самым главным условием успеха будет срочность. И тут одну из ключевых ролей начинает играть мелкий чиновник, который может как затянуть, так и ускорить растаможку груза.  
Поэтому Тавричев, хотя и костерил мысленно жену за то, что пригласила в дом занудную и стервозную бабу, а гостье улыбался приветливо, подливал чаю.  
«Упилась бы поскорее, да ссать побежала, — думал он. — На выходе из туалета её проще всего выставить за дверь».  
Но гостья продолжала сидеть и упрямо твердить одно и тоже:  
— Если восстановить истинность, то Льянка выйдет замуж, и тогда прекратит приходить к моей матери и плакаться на своё одиночество.  
— Сударыня Беата, после того, как носитель истинности отказался от неё, для его или её второй половинки через год находится новая пара. А у мужчин это зачастую происходит намного раньше. Женятся же вдовцы через полгода, а то и через три месяца после смерти первой жены. Поэтому у вашей родственницы нет никакого шанса. И без того женских заявок в Мааре в четыре раза больше, чем мужских, даже для молодых, а тридцатипятилетнюю женщину Сфера Истинности поставит на поиск в последнюю очередь. Задача Сферы — побыстрее отдать мужчинам молодых невест, которые смогут родить побольше детей, а не пристраивать перестарков, да ещё такого возраста, когда у полноценных женщин дети готовятся к принятию истинности.  
— А не в Мааре? — гнула своё Беата. — В странах Западного Мира всё не как у людей, сплошные феминистки, и потому в Сфере Истинности на трёх мужчин одна женщина. А маарки ещё не отравлены идеями разложения, они стремятся к истинной женской роли. Потому западные мужчины хотят найти маарских жён.  
— Западные мужчины, стремящиеся к истинности, вот уже лет пятнадцать как не включают Маар в зону поиска своей второй половины. Да и раньше включали редко. Но этих малочисленных случаев хватило, чтобы среди маарок появилась и обрела чрезвычайную живучесть легенда об их высокой брачной стоимости в Америках-Европах. Однако в реальности со времён падения Маарского Союза имя Наташа не просто так стало синонимом слова «проститутка».  
— Пусть тогда Льянка будет наложницей дракона! — упорствовала Беата. — Всё при мужике. А драконам женщины постоянно нужны. Я вам с самого начала, сударь Олег, сказала, что Льянке надо искать мужчину только среди драконов, а не на Земле. Человеку женой она уже не будет никогда, это понятно сразу, но стать драконьей наложницей шанс у неё есть.  
— У драконов нет наложниц. У них есть только младшие и старшие жёны. Драконы действительно берут в младшие жёны только человечиц, чтобы рожали дочерей-драконесс, потому что сами драконессы, которые становятся старшими жёнами, предназначены рожать исключительно сыновей, и без подсобной силы в виде младших жён драконам не выжить. Однако не существует дракона, согласного взять в младшие жёны даже двадцатитрёхлентнюю девушку, потому что такие бабы не только у драконов, но и у маарских акушеров именуются «старая первородка». А драконам нужны исключительно свежие, молодые, полные сил тела. В дракономире не поддаются всем этим новомодным бредням, сочинённым продажными врачами в угоду шлюхам, о том, что первая беременность в сорок, а то и сорок пять лет — это нормально. У драконов всё только по извечным истинным правилам!  
Беата мрачно посмотрела на Тавричева, и тот мысленно застонал. Чёртова баба опять начнёт свою волнынку, и, похоже, нет силы, способной заставить её заткнуться и отвалить.  
Но сказала Беата совсем другое:  
— А монастырь Предвысья? Пусть Льянка там о своей судьбе и грехах юности скорбит, мою семью своими завываниями не мучая.  
Тавричев шевельнул желваками. История становилась паскудной. Если в желание пристроить неудачливую родственницу ещё можно было поверить — такое редко, но бывало, а дур, ничего не знающих о драконах, и потому считающих брак с ними более выгодным, нежели с человеком, хватало везде. Правда, в случае с Льянной Вановской это было маловероятно: Тавричев просмотрел её налоговые декларации, и картина сложилась совсем не та, которую описывала сударыня Беата. Но она могла и не знать всех обстоятельств, судить о Вановской со слов матери, которая явно была такой же, как и дочь — капризной истеричкой, любящей создавать проблему на пустом месте, чтобы и порождённую пустоголовостью скуку развеять, и внимание окружающих привлечь.  
Однако слова о монастыре яснее ясного показали — это уничтожение конкурентки.  
Монастырь Предвысья был пожизненным заключением, а то и смертным приговором.  
«Неужели таможенный муж, — размышлял Тавричев, — устал от алчности, эгоизма, тщеславия и бесконечных претензий разнаряженной стервы, которая считает, что весь мир должен ей за её красоту, и решил отдохнуть в объятиях серой мышки? Понадеялся, что она будет тихой, заботливой, послушной, нетребовательной и благодарной за то, что он избавил её от одиночества. И совсем не учёл, дурак, что незаметнее всего выглядят и держатся хищники. А когда обнаружилось, что у серой мышки стальные когти и зубы, да и характер потвёрже гранита, было поздно. Хищница непременно умна и расчётлива, а потому соображает, что мелкий чиновник на умеренно хлебной должности намного надёжнее, чем карьерист, поскольку и денежку на сытый прожиток имеет, и конкуренты его под увольнение не подставят. Серая мышка не потребует от мужика карьеры, она не будет настаивать на чрезмерном взяткобрании, а потому мужик посчитает её бескорыстной скромницей и не заметит, как она возьмёт под свой контроль все его деньги, всё движимое и недвижимое имущество без остатка, чтобы использовать и вкладывать на благо себе одной. И если обладателю хорошей должности добрачный отказ от истинности или развод с истинной парой уничтожит карьеру, то такая чиновная мелочь как Николас Тройт жён менять может хоть ежеквартально. Поэтому вопрос: кто хочет избавиться от Льянны Вановской — Беата или Николас, который сообразил-таки, в какие проблемы влип? Или Беата действительно настолько глупа, что не понимает, чем монастырь Предвысья отличается от обычного, и действительно хочет отправить туда неудачливую родственницу, чтобы та утешала свою безмужнесть религией? Такое тоже может быть, умом рогатая жёнушка блудливого таможенника отнюдь не блещет».  
— Сударь Олег, — нетерпеливо проговорила Беата, — так что там с монастырём?  
— Сударыня, в монастырь Предвысья принимают не просто почитателей дракономудрости, а самых ревностных из них. Можно даже сказать — оголтелых фанатиков. И если поиск истинной пары в обязательном порядке ведётся для всех, включённых в Сферу Истинности, то для проверки на пригодность к послушничеству нужно прошение соискателя. И проверку проходит только один из сотни.  
— Но если данные Льянки из-за сбоя в системе случайно окажутся в числе соискателей, а драконий поиск обнаружит у неё какие-то особые сверхважные для развития дракономудрости способности, то монастырь просто возьмёт её к себе сам, даже саму Льянку не спрашивая. И утешит, наставит в истинности и спасении.  
— Сударыня Беата, монастырь Предвысья давно не похищает человеков.  
— А кто говорит о похищении? — возмутилась Беата. — Речь идёт о спасении грешницы от адской бездны!  
«Угу, — ответил на это Тавричев мысленно. — Спасение. Только не грешницы из ада, а вагинодумалки от опасности потерять кормушку. Вагиномыслящие почему-то всегда уверены, что их дырка между ног имеет повышенное значение, и потому размахивают ею как флагом: то до брака целкой хвастаются и в браке по нескольку дней мужу не дают, то лежат бревном, считая, будто влагалище само всё за них сделает, то после нормального траха выносят мужику мозг, требуя возмещения потраченных усилий, и тем самым портят всё удовольствие. Тогда как умные бабы до траха куда как охочи, их уговаривать не надо, они сами мужика в койку уложат и в постели не загаживают себе голову мыслями о том, как они выглядят и какие отношения будут дальше, а скачут на мужике в своё удовольствие так, что у него весь мозг в яйца уходит. Потому-то к умным мужики и прилипают намертво. А дур среди серых мышек намного меньше, чем среди красавиц. И, похоже, эта самая Льянка нагулялась по самое не балуйся, а теперь решила обеспечить себе страховку на старость. Или, что, судя по её налоговой будет вернее, от гульбы отказываться и не думала, просто решила прибрать к рукам удобного мужичка, раз уж он подвернулся — это было бы равносильно тому, как оставить валяться на дороге найденный кошелёк».  
— Сударыня Беата, — сказал Тавричев вслух, — я видел налоговые декларации Льянны Вановской. И могу вам гарантировать, что у неё есть качество, которое полностью исключает даже тень возможности того, что Вановской когда-либо заинтересуется дракон или организация, с драконами связанная. Вановская — женщина, которая всего добилась сама.  
— И что с того? — не поняла Беата. — Как раз потому она и страдает теперь от одиночества.  
— Не уверен в её страданиях, совсем не уверен. Но даже если и так, то для всей драконосферы она персона нон грата. Там таких женщин не принимают никогда и ни для каких целей. Категорически не принимают.  
— Почему? — удивилась Беата.  
Тавричев усмехнулся:  
— В драконьей системе мира женщина — это инструмент, а не личность и тем более не творец мироздания. В дракономире женщина выживает только благодаря служению мужчине. Но если появится женщина, которая может выживать сама, иначе говоря, не нуждается для этого в мужчине, то она неизбежно начнёт переделывать их мир на свой вкус, и драконам придётся заключать с ней сделки, искать компромисс, что означает измениться самим. А драконы меняться не хотят. И если лет двести назад их ещё можно было обмануть, потому что им и в голову не приходило, что женщина может быть творцом мироздания, то успехи суфражисток и феминисток на почве строительства мира гендерного равенства заставили их стать очень и очень осторожными в выборе человечиц.  
— Да чего эта неудачница добилась?! — возмутилась Беата. — Нулевая должность с паршивой зарплатой, выглядит как мышь в обмороке, живёт в коммуналке, замужем в жизни не была.  
— Она живёт в коммунальском доме, — уточнил Тавричев, — но в отдельной квартире, ипотеку по которой выплатила сама. Она приехала из полумёртвого городка без гроша в кармане и получила стипендию университета. А самостоятельную жизнь Вановская начала в пятнадцать лет, когда после девятого класса бросила школу и поступила в медучилище, что сразу же дало ей стипендию, работу санитарки в больнице, что означает скидки, как медсотруднику, на лечение матери-инвалида. А касаемо замужа, так ваша Вановская никогда его и не хотела.  
— Тоже мне достижения! — презрительно фыркнула Беата. — Убогая квартира, дрянная работа и даже машины нет.  
— Судя по премиум-картам такси, которые Вановская покупает с шестнадцати лет, она считает, что от собственной машины хлопот и расходов больше, чем пользы. А квартира в территориально выгодном районе, из него можно быстро доехать куда угодно, рядом неплохой супермаркет, в шаговой доступности два частных стоматологических кабинета, частная мини-клиника с терапевтом, кардиологом и ещё кем-то. Служба доставки, пять кафе, стоянка такси, магазин таможенного конфиската. И к центру можно проехать проулками, минуя пробки. Надо обладать незаурядным стратегическим мышлением, чтобы разглядеть эти преимущества под сенью коммунальской неприглядности. Не просто так среди множества других коммуналок именно этот район приносит самые высокие барыши тем, кто сдаёт комнаты студентам.  
Беата захлопнула веер резко, едва не сломав хрупкую вещицу, — слова Тавричева её задели. Беата сказала с ядовитостью и претензией:  
— С чего вы взяли, что Вановская не хотела замуж? Все женщины хотят!  
— Те, кто хочет, не покупает себе отдых в болгарских и португальских санаториях для пожилых семейных пар. В такие места ездят за тишиной и уединённостью, а не за мужьями. И квартира Вановской, судя по чертежу реестра жилого фонда при Архитектурном управлении, такова, что там нет места ни для мужа, ни для ребёнка. Это территория одиночки, изначально закрытая зона, вход в которую запрещён навсегда и всем. Вановская даже с подружками и любовниками общается исключительно вне дома — у неё полно кафешных и клубных групп-карт, по всем по ним всегда платили не меньше двух человек вскладчину. — Тавричев хмыкнул: — Она отличный финансовый плановик, очень грамотно экономит: и ни в одном удовольствии себе не отказывает, и ни единого лишнего гроша нигде не переплатила. Такой уровень управления деньгами даже западным людям, сызмальства приученным рассчитывать и экономить, далеко не всем свойственен, а для маарцев, во времена Союза основательно отученных думать о завтрашнем дне, вообще сродни чуду. Вановская сознательно и целенаправленно училась управлению деньгами, и очень основательно училась, глубоко копала, будучи ещё совсем юной девушкой. А это говорит о том, что личность она весьма незаурядная.  
— Такая, которой любой из Пятёрки Высочайших будет счастлив укрепить силы Родового Камня.  
Тавричев от такого предложения даже отшатнулся. «Ни хрена себе, сука! — поражённо думал он. — В жертвоприношение решила её воткнуть».  
Тавричев перевёл дыхание, опасливо посмотрел на Беату.  
«Людские жертвоприношения драконы практикуют до сих пор. И человеков для него крадут не так часто, как других драконов, но такое случалось. Пусть последние двадцать лет о таком слышно не было, но для драконов два десятилетия — срок ничтожно малый, чтобы отказаться от прежних привычек».  
Беата смотрела на него алчно, зло:  
— Ну так что, вы готовы очистить Маар от этой «пятой колонны», от воплощения всего того, что разлагает нашу духовную истинность?  
Тавричев от таких слов даже на мгновение задохнулся. «А Николас совсем не фанатик, — растерянно подумал Тавричев. — Или Беата тоже не мааристка, просто избалованная стерва, которая не привыкла к отказам, а когда столкнулась с тем, чего не может получить, то так увлеклась, добиваясь этого, что потеряла весь свой невеликий разум».  
— Видите ли, сударыня Беата, — осторожно и мягко, чтобы не раздражать чокнутую, сказал Тавричев, — драконы, особенно Пятёрка Высочайших, не берёт для укрепления Родового Камня человеков с улицы. Для этого они избирают только кого-то из послушников и послушниц монастыря Предвысья, а Вановскую к нему и на пушечный выстрел не подпустят. Даже если по какому-то недоразумению Вановская окажется в списке утверждённых послушниц, то перед тем как впустить их в монастырь, женщин поселят на гостевом дворе, а настоятельница женской части монастыря Предвысья ещё раз всё проверит и перепроверит.  
— Но ведь Сфера Истинности даёт драконам советы! Так почему ей не порекомендовать, и поубедительнее, Вановскую в укрепители Родового Камня?  
«Вот упёртая зараза. И у неё что, мочевой пузырь бездонный? Столько чаю вылакала, а на унитаз до сих пор не побежала».  
Тавричев недовольно глянул на Беату и сказал только для того, чтобы не молчать, не злить опасную сумасшедшую:  
— Это чрезвычайно рискованная операция. А риск — это дорогая вещь.  
— Сколько? — решительно сказала Беата.  
И тут Тавричев понял, как отделаться от этой чокнутой навсегда:  
— Икона Всеблагой Богоматери Трёхмирной.  
— Вы с ума спятили?! — вскочила Беата. — Да это пятнадцатый век! Она в нашей семье ещё до Второй Мировой появилась! Ею на принятие истинности и на скрепление брака благословляли!  
— Риск — дорогая вещь, — повторил Тавричев. — Очень дорогая.  
— Вы стяжатель и богопродавец! — презрительно бросила ему Беата.  
Она, не прощаясь, выбежала из дома и громогласно хлопнула дверью.  
В гостиную вошла жена Тавричева Лилечка, высокая, немного полноватая, холеная и очень дорого одетая блондинка.  
— Ушла наконец-то, курица вздорная, — сказала Лилечка. — Хоть бы обоссалась по дороге. Сколько в ней чаю? Литра полтора?  
— Боюсь, через неделю-другую она вернётся. Чокнутые от своих фанаберий не отказываются.  
— Значит будет у нас икона, — ответила Лилечка. — Сейчас у каждого чиновника должна висеть в кабинете икона.  
— Тогда она очень недолго будет нашей.  
— Зато нашей станет хорошая должность в столице, — наставительно изрекла Лилечка. — А это очень даже ст ** _о_** ит того, чтобы поиграть немного со Сферой Истинности.  
— Что верно, то верно, — согласился Тавричев.

 

* * *

Едва Льянна вышла из университета, как к ней сразу же подбежали Марат и тот длинноволосый студент, который возмущался странностями оценки нарушений дисциплины.  
— Эдик Кронштайн, — представился длинноволосый. — Как вы, сударыня Вановская?  
Марат кивнул Льянне, присоединяясь к вопросу Эдика, и продолжил рассылать оповещения. Льянна улыбнулась:  
— Всё даже лучше, чем я надеялась. Ректор не поленился лично найти мне работу с обучением.  
— Это как? — изумлённо охнул Эдик. — Подождите, не рассказывайте, пусть все соберутся.  
Спустя несколько минут у входа в университет собрались Карина, Алтынай, ещё семь студентов и даже водитель такси, высокий крепкий брюнет с припорошенными сединой висками.  
— Мне тоже интересно, чем дело кончилось, — сказал он. — Да и вам домой надо.  
— Всё нормально, — ответила Льянна. — Давайте отойдём в сторону, чтобы не провоцировать охрану, и я всё расскажу.  
— Можно в переулке поговорить, — предложила Карина.  
— Тут кафе недалеко, — сказала Алтынай. — Приличное, для круглосуточных магазинов и автомойки. Ну и ещё фрилансеры перекусить забегают, а многие айтишники и веб-дизайнеры там вообще работают. Ведь когда у нас ночь, то у стран основного количества заказов — день. И кафе вай-фай хороший, через дорогой роутер, а фрилансерам себе такой купить денег жалко.  
— Идём, — согласилась Льянна.  
Народу в кафе оказалось много, но официантка, вдохновлённая надеждой на хороший коллективный заказ — айтишники с одним бокалом пива могли сидеть всю ночь — рассадила старых клиентов и разрешила новым сдвинуть два столика вместе.  
Разместилась вся компания хотя и тесновато, но приемлемо. Льянна глянула на барную стойку, увидела логотип одной из кафешных сетей и достала из сумки кошелёк с карточками, дала одну из них официантке.  
— Заказ коллективный, а счёт раздельный.  
— Хорошо, — официантка записала номер карточки и вернула её Льянне. — Пятипроцентная скидка каждому.  
Студенты, таксист и Льянна стали делать заказы. Все проголодались, поэтому, не заглянув в меню, попросили принести любой еды, которую могли подать прямо сейчас.  
Утолив первый голод, Карина спросила:  
— Так что за работу вам нашёл ректор? И с чего этот старый гриб так расщедрился?  
— Счёл меня организатором сегодняшних, как он выразился, «возмутительных беспорядков», — усмехнулась Льянна. — Собственного ума и собственной воли, по его мнению, у молодёжи нет. А поскольку коррекционные лагеря в Мааре ещё не восстановлены, то от вредных прозападных элементов, «пятой колонны», агентов вражеского влияния и так далее, и тому подобное, надо избавляться средствами, на которые означенные лица согласны сами.  
— Что за чушь? — озадаченно посмотрел на Льянну таксист. — Какое ещё восстановление корлагов, какие элементы и агенты? У вас же не сборище офисного планктона с одной извилиной и не призаводские бараки с полупьяными шабашниками вообще без мозгов, чтобы к такому стремиться. Это университет.  
— Ректор которого, — ответила Льянна, — доктор биологических наук, всерьёз говорит, что заграничные поездки разрушают особую структуру генома, которая есть только у маарцев, благодаря чему они иммунны к идеям социального и личностного разложения, в которых погряз Западный Мир. А сохраняет означенный геном только брачный союз с истинной парой, потому что пробуждённая и распечатанная метка создаёт вокруг генома защитный энергетический кокон.  
Рыжеволосая студентка подавилась роллом.  
— Что?! — выкрикнула он, откашлявшись.  
Льянна повторила. Рыжеволосая проговорила потрясённо:  
— Я слышала, как на биофаке шептались, что ректор все свои научные регалии и должности получил в постелях жён высоких минобразовских чинов. Когда молодым был, разумеется. Дальше сам через интриганство полез. Но я и представить не могла, что всё настолько паршиво.  
— Боюсь, Иржина, — сказала Льянна, — всё намного хуже. Я видела только верхушку айсберга.  
Иржина потёрла лицо ладонями.  
— После такого действительно и до корлагов могут легко додуматься.  
Марат спросил ехидно:  
— А как сохраняют геном внук ректора в Массачусетском Технологическом институте и внучка в Венской Академии Искусств? Оба холостые.  
Льянна фыркнула:  
— Ректор сказал, что они дали клятву воздержания, которая продлится до тех пор, пока деточки не закончат магистратуру, дабы дела мирские не отвлекали от подвига учения.  
Студенты и таксист захохотали так, что напугали айтишников за соседним столиком.  
Иржина качнула головой:  
— Ректор, конечно, сволочь психованная, но в житейской изобретательности ему не откажешь. Красивый ход придумал.  
Таксист сказал:  
— А ну как клятва настоящая? В смысле, не просто церемония, а они верят в это?  
Льянна улыбнулась и пояснила:  
— Во-первых, для получения хорошей работы магистратура не нужна — вполне хватает бакалавриата. Во-вторых, снять с поклявшегося его обязательства может любой церковник, хоть монах, хоть дьячок, а маарвианских церквей хватает по всему миру ещё со времён Годины Двух Революций, когда не только аристократия, купечество, интеллигенция и священничество, но не обиженные на мозг рабочие с крестьянами сотнями тысяч бежали из Маара. В-третьих, согласно постулатам маарвианской, да и не только маарвинской религии, если не согрешишь, то не покаешься, а не покаешься — в рай не попадёшь.  
Студенты и таксист опять расхохотались. А Льянна сказала:  
— Всё это ерунда. Есть вещи поважнее. Оказывается, все значимые университеты зарубежья, от Пражского до Сиднейского, ежегодно присылают по одному учебному и по одному исследовательскому гранту на каждую из специальностей, которые есть в Рилленском университете. В смысле, не один университет на все специальности, а на каждую специальность есть один-два гранта из какого-нибудь хорошего зарубежного университета.  
— Быть не может! — не поверила Карина. — Откуда вы знаете? А почему тогда на них конкурсов нет?  
— Потому что ректор не выставляет их на конкурс, а когда срок подачи документов истекает, то пишет, что студентов и научных сотрудников Рилленского университета не интересуют зарубежные гранты.  
— Вот говнюк! — возмутилась Алтынай и добавила несколько сочных ругательств на родном языке.  
— Вы уверены, что гранты есть? — напряжённо спросил Эдик.  
— Именно по этим грантам ректор и нашёл мне работу с учёбой в Техасском университете A&M.  
— Ничего себе! — охнул Марат. — Да это же один из ведущих университетов мира!  
— Но вы же не знаете английского! — оторопело сказала Алтынай.  
Льянна пояснила:  
— Годичные курсы английского — это и есть учёба. А работой будет двухгодичный исследовательский проект. Ректор даже позвонил нескольким людям из университета, благо в Колледж-Стейшен разгар дня, и как-то пробил мне и работу, и учёбу одновременно.  
— И что же это за работа такая, — ядовито спросил таксист, — что к ней бесплатная учёба прилагается?  
— Мне тоже интересно, — враждебно глянул на Льянну Эдик.  
— Все отставьте еду и питьё, — сказала Льянна. — Новые подавившиеся тут ни к чему.  
— Что, такая крутая работа? — хмыкнул Марат.  
Льянна усмехнулась:  
— Достаточно, чтобы свалить тебя со стула.  
— И что же это? — голос у Эдика осип от злости.  
— Фомор ** _и_** ст, — с любезной улыбкой ответила Льянна. — Сотрудник для работы с фом ** _о_** рами.  
Студенты оцепенели, посмотрели на Льянну с ужасом, а таксист заорал:  
— Фоморы! Да лучше с голоду под забором подыхать, чем к этим тварям подойти! Они же порождение Ада!  
Льянна сказала спокойно:  
— Иржина, ты лучшая среди студентов биофака. Объясни, пожалуйста, народу, что такое фоморы на самом деле.  
Иржина нервно схватила стакан с содовой, сделала несколько глотков. Перевела дыхание и сказала:  
— Само слово заимствовано из кельтской мифологи, где обозначало порождения Тьмы и Хаоса, демонов, с которыми боролись боги и благие короли. Чаще всего фоморов изображали как ужасающих чудовищ. А драконы, вскоре после того, как поселились на Земле, вернее, когда они попытались поселиться на Земле, то обнаружили, что в земных условиях их тела вырабатывают магии намного меньше, нежели было в их изначальном мире. И решили создать гибрид допинга с катализатором. — Она сделала небольшую паузу и пояснила: — На всякий случай, вдруг кто не знает точно. Допинг — природное или синтетическое вещество, которое на короткое время резко ускоряет работу эндокринной системы и нервную проводимость, что у человека увеличивает мышечную силу, скорость реакций и движений, а у дракона повышает выработку магии и делает её более концентрированной. Катализатор — вещество, тоже природное или синтетическое, которое не является частью конечного химического соединения, но ускоряет взаимодействия тех веществ, которые это соединение составляют. В случае с драконами, катализатор делает их волшебство, полученное на основе их магии, более быстрым и эффективным.  
Иржина посмотрела на всю компанию, убедилась, её понимают, и продолжила:  
— Драконы взяли за отправную точку идею земной легенды о фамиль ** _я_** ре — д ** _у_** хе, который имел облик животного и был слугой мага, колдуна, ведьмы и тому подобной публики в их волшебстве. Идея фамильяра полностью соответствовала тому, как драконы использовали своих жён категории « ** _и_** льви». Поэтому решение заволшебничать земных животных так, чтобы они стали фамильярами драконов, было неизбежным — слишком хорошо легенда о фамильярах вписалась в менталитет драконов. К тому же если ильви могла быть только одна, да и с той надо было долго проходить проверку на соответствие магий, после чего проводить взаимную подстройку магии, которая полностью исключает вмешательство ещё одного помощника. А фамильяров, согласно легенде, могло быть столько, сколько угодно, хоть целая армия. И что ещё важнее, взамен издохшего от перенапряжения или погибшего в бою фамильяра легко можно было сделать нового, тогда как поиск новой ильви и налаживание с ней взаимодействия требовали усилий на грани возможности.  
— И драконы стали делать фамильяров, — сказал Эдик, — но получили фоморов.  
— Наглядный пример того, как опасна неумелая генная инженерия, — усмехнулась Иржина. — Магию фоморы действительно и генерируют, и выделяют, но она тут же превращается в волшебство с радиусом действия от пяти до десяти метров, которое вызывает страх, депрессию, иногда панику. И не потому, что фоморы плохие и сознательно хотят кому-то навредить. У них и сознания-то нет, это просто животные с интеллектом побольше овчарки, но поменьше шимпанзе. Постоянно творимое ими волшебство страха всего лишь самозащита от хищников. Фоморы растениеядные, охотиться им не надо, а вот охотников отгонять очень даже нужно. Фоморы даже в чём-то симпатичны, этакая крупная пушистая белка синего или сиреневого цвета, но и людям, и животным-нефоморам находиться рядом с ними невозможно. На практике я вылетела из вивария впереди собственного визга, причём меня обогнал парень, успевший повоевать в горячей точке, иначе говоря, никак не трусливый. И даже учитывая, что я от рождения нервная и трепетная, а парень получил на войне многочисленные психологические травмы, то остальные-то нормальны! Но тоже в виварии чуть не обделались и больше туда не ходили. Впрочем, от нас этого и не требовали, для сдачи лабораторной хватило однократного визита к фоморам. Преподы говорили: «Достаточно того, что вы поняли, каково тем, кто изучает и разводит фоморов».  
— А зачем их изучать? — не понял Марат. — Да ещё и разводить! Уничтожить тварей, да и всё.  
— Околоанальные железы фоморов производят секрет фомор ** _и_** н, вещество такое многокомпонентное, которое способно излечивать внутренние и внешние язвы, — сказала Иржина. — Из фоморина делаются лечебные препараты, которые спасали и спасают жизни страдающим сердечными заболеваниями, эндокринными расстройствами, лечат подагру и половину разновидностей мужского и женского бесплодия. Даже лекарства от спида делаются на основе фоморского секрета. А последние исследования показали, что некоторые компоненты фоморина уничтожают метастазы. — Иржина разрешающе взмахнула рукой: — Иди истребляй.  
— Твою мать, — охнул Марат. А Карина спросила:  
— Так на фоморских фермах этих тварей доят так же, как и змей на змеиных?  
— Да, — кивнула Иржина. — Но если змею можно просто придавить куском загнутой проволоки, взять за голову и заставить кусать чашку, и при этом не имеет значения, как змея к тебе относится, то фомора надо приручать, добиваться, чтобы в твоём присутствии уровень волшебства страха был минимальным. Иначе к нему просто невозможно подойти. Но даже прирученный фомор невыносим. Находиться с ним рядом запредельно тяжело.  
Она посмотрела Льянну.  
— Как вы на это согласились?  
Та пожала плечами:  
— Бездарность и не может рассчитывать на что-то хорошее. А мои способности весьма и весьма посредственны. Я не могу придумывать научные проекты, проводить исследования даже в культурологии и социологии, не говоря уже о более доходных естественных науках. Не могу освоить востребованную профессию типа бухгалтера, программиста или переводчика. Талантов дизайнера у меня тоже нет. Журналист и писатель из меня, чего бы я там ни говорила Угичевой и ректору, никакой. На рынке труда я пустое место. Так что мне по-любому всю жизнь тянуть лямку, быть исполнителем самой примитивной, а значит и малооплачиваемой работы. Варианты есть только в диапазоне «работа с грошовой зарплатой, но лёгкая, такая как в библиотеке» и «работа со средней зарплатой, но потяжелее, такая как у медсестры или реализатора на рынке». На медсестру и сидение с чужим барахлом в рыночном киоске у меня здоровья не хватает, библиотекари почти нигде не нужны, так что фоморист — не самый плохой вариант. Тем более что опыт у меня есть.  
— Опыт?! — охнул таксист. — Откуда?!  
— Из Тышева. Этот городишко даже при Союзе был забубённой никчёмной дырой, довеском к сахаразаводу, а когда началось свободное предпринимательство, и торговцы повезли более качественный и дешёвый сахар из южных стран, Тышев вообще стал ничем. Кое-как держался только Центр Биоисследований, причём делал это только за счёт продажи фоморида. А при любом исследовательском центре обязательно должен быть медпункт, штатное расписание которого обязано иметь должности санитарок. И если в районных поликлиниках, где санобработка элементарна, трудятся тётки с улицы, просто уборщицы ничем не лучше тех, что моют подъезды и офисы, то в заведениях посерьёзнее работают только студенты медакадемий и медучилищ, которые уже прошли санобучение и санпрактику, сдали экзамен и получили сертификат.  
— Сертификат для уборщицы? — обалдело переспросил один из студентов, симпатичный парень в лимонно-жёлтых полотняных штанах, зелёных вьетнамках и в яркой рубашке-гавайке. — Зачем?  
Карина фыркнула:  
— Жэка, не все места для уборки одинаковы. Например, в морг патанатомии, где вскрывают «подснежников», «топляков», «гнилушек» и прочие давно умершие тела, входить можно только в костюме биозащиты. А теперь подумай, что должна знать и уметь санитарка, которая там убирает. Операционную вымыть тоже несколько сложнее, чем кухню у тебя дома.  
— А в Центре Биоисследований, — добавила Льянна, — есть ещё и лаборанты. По сути, посудомойщики, но посуда там посложнее измазанной рагу тарелки. Некоторую обрабатывать надо в костюме биозащиты. Поэтому Центр ищет младший персонал только в медучилище и только после того, как закончатся экзамены первого семестра.  
— А фоморы-то тут при чём? — не понимал Жэка.  
— При нехватке сотрудников для форморника и при запрете несовершеннолетним там работать. Поэтому формально ты лаборант или санитар, а реально — фоморист. Доплачивали нам за это «по-серому», наличкой, в ведомости не отражая. А преподаватели говорили, что если фоморы не впадают в истерику, то психологическая атмосфера в фоморнике даже лучше, чем в ожоговом отделении и в гнойной хирургии обычной больницы. И это действительно так. Говорю на основании четырёх лет фоморника, двух с половиной лет в ожоговом и полутора в гнойке.  
— И зачем вы там работали? — брезгливо покривил губы Жэка.  
— Деньги. Там платят лучше и премии чаще. А мне сначала надо было оплачивать маме лекарства, затем собственную ипотеку.  
— Это тогда, — сказал Жэка, — а сейчас?  
— А сейчас это единственный способ выбраться из Маара, который стремительно опускается на уровень Союза. Я в стране-концлагере жить не хочу. Да и раньше не хотела, когда Республиканская Федерация Маар была всего лишь страной-бардаком. Будь у меня побольше мозгов, я свалила бы отсюда ещё в восемнадцать, а то и раньше. У нас в школе среди старшеклассников были те, кто получали гранты для учёбы в частных школах Англии, США, Германии и Франции. Ну или хотя бы здоровье у меня было бы получше — штукатуры на стройках и сиделки в пансионах для пожилых всегда нужны. Но увы, и ума, и здоровья у меня мало. Поэтому с тем, что обречена сидеть в Мааре, я смирилась. Однако это не означает, что я откажусь от реальной возможности уехать, какой бы они ни была.  
— Хотите сказать, — скептично фыркнул Жэка, — что за скотиной ухаживать легче, чем на стройке вкалывать?  
— Фомор — не просто скотина. Это магическое животное. При желании и умении его можно надрессировать убирать за собой при помощи волшебства чище, чем это сделает лопатой и метлой самый аккуратный скотник. Так что человеку нет нужды чистить ни фоморник, ни кормушки с поилками.  
Карина покачала на это головой.  
— Однако воздействие самих фоморов всё равно остаётся.  
— Да, — кивнула Льянна. — Но я могу с этим справиться. К тому же не обязательно всё время оставаться фомористкой. Подучу язык — надеюсь, в языковой среде он влезет ко мне в голову хотя бы в житейски необходимом объёме — получу грин-карту и найду работу получше. А если вдруг каким-то чудом те работы по изучению менталитета фомористов, ради которых мне формально дают грант и полную ставку фомориста, получится сделать уровнем повыше, нежели тот завуалированный плагиат, коим я вот уже двенадцать лет набиваю курсовые и дипломные проекты задолженников, то можно получить работу и в университетской библиотеке или хотя бы в архиве. Иначе говоря, я получила очень хороший шанс добиться той же самой жизни, которая есть у меня сейчас, но в значительно более комфортной и безопасной среде.  
— Техас никак не назовёшь комфортной и безопасной средой, — сказал Жэка. — Это довольно паршивый штат. Ультра-консервативный, мега-религиозный и ксенофобный.  
Карина фыркнула:  
— Не путай техасские университетские городки с Техасом. Это практически отдельные государства со своей культурой, другим менталитетом и даже собственными законами. Такая система идёт ещё от первых университетов Старого Света, которые были отдельными государствами в государстве, а Новый Свет, создавая свои университеты, сохранил эту традицию даже сейчас, когда понятие Старого и Нового Света используется только в исторических романах.  
А Марат добавил:  
— Из нашего факультета хватает тех, кто в Техасе работает, причём в обычных городах, а не в университетских. Никто на консервативность, религиозность и ксенофобию не жалуется. Старомодно всё, по-деревенски, с отставанием лет на десять от Лос-Анджелеса, Чикаго и Нью-Йорка, но нормально. Провинция как провинция.  
— А ты, чем от зависти пучиться, — сказал таксист Жэке, — лучше подумай, как из ректора грант выбить. Если на себя плевать, так хоть из благодарности родителям, которые тебя, раздолбая, двадцать лет лелеяли-баловали. Сам устроишься, после их к себе заберёшь. Вот абреки, бабаи, китайцы, индийцы на этот счёт куда как шустрые — одного всей деревней снарядят, так он после всю деревню к себе вывозит. И в Техасе их полно, и в Германии, и везде.  
Алтынай сказала хмуро:  
— Учитывая, что ректор взял на очное дневное дракона, студентам ничего не светит. Будут наращивать градус традиционности и количество духовных скреп до полной невменяемости. Уже побежал слушок, что на федеральном уровне рекомендовано всем профессиональным учебным заведениям от средне-специального и до высшего звена поднять плату за обучение отказавшимся от истинности и не принимать их на бюджет.  
— Как? Что? — возмущённо заорали студенты, а таксист разразился длинной матерной тирадой. Извинился и сказал:  
— У меня дочура в следующем году школу заканчивает. Если цену на универ поднимут, то нам дешевле будет посылать ей деньги на прожиток в Финляндии или в Германии — там обучение и для иностранцев бесплатное. Язык вот только...  
— Есть англоязычное обучение, — сказала Алтынай.  
— Так всё равно язык учить дополнительно. И экзамены сдавать намного сложнее, чем сюда. Доча говорила: «Черт с ним, со снижением уровня преподавания. Выучусь я сама, главное, поступить хоть в какой-то ВУЗ, чтобы в итоге корочки были, а во время учёбы — доступ к студенческим грантам».  
— Накрылись для Маара гранты, — буркнула Алтынай. — И для женщин в первую очередь. Будут теперь нам вместо науки бред об истинных парах втюхивать. И плевать им, что даже школьного курса биологии, причём обзорного, а не углублённого, хватает на то, чтобы понять — существование истинной пары противоречит законам эволюции, физиологии и психологии.  
— Всё верно, — кивнула Иржина. — Закон эволюции номер один: вид, в котором одна особь может создавать пару только с одной особью, обречён на вымирание, потому что много особей не доживает до размножения или погибает в фертильном возрасте. Поэтому для выживания нужна постоянная готовность к замене партнёра или партнёрши. Ну или хотя бы к замене в новом цикле размножения тех постоянных партнёров, которые до него не дожили или во время миграции опоздали к его началу. Пресловутые лебеди и уточки-неразлучницы меняют партнёров легко и просто. Закон эволюции номер два: чем выше форма жизни, тем сложнее она организована, а потому учесть все факторы, необходимые для подбора идеального партнёра, невозможно. Но даже если появится какая-то невероятная техника или магия, или гибрид того, и другого, который сможет учесть всё, то этот учёт станет бесполезным из-за закона физиологии. А он гласит: в организме постоянно происходят изменения, поэтому организм сегодняшний отличается от организма вчерашнего. И происходит две трети этих изменений под влиянием случайных воздействий внешней среды, поэтому предсказать направление, характер и степень изменений невозможно. Что касается психики, то её состояние определяется состоянием физиологии, а потому желания, вкусы, стремления и потребности человека на момент сбора информации для поиска идеальной пары устареют и станут непригодны уже через день, и тем более через неделю и через месяц, и год. — Иржина покачала головой: — То, что к врачу нельзя идти с анализами месячной давности они понимают, зато поиск истинной пары по метке, которой несколько лет, для них в порядке вещей.  
— Но у драконов истинные пары действуют! — не поверил Жэка.  
— У драконов пара подбирается только по одному признаку — вероятность зачатия ребёнка. Именно зачатия как такового. Насколько будет здоровым ребёнок, каким окажется его уровень магии и есть ли шанс выносить беременность до конца, параметрами поиска истинной пары не учитывается. Запрограммировать для поиска возможно лишь взаимную способность побыстрее зачать, и не более того. Но драконов такой диапазон соответствия вполне устраивает. Они живут больше тысячи лет, поэтому с плодовитостью у них паршиво. А убивают драконы друг друга весьма ретиво, потому что это позволяет забирать себе или сливать в свой Родовой Камень магию убитого. Соответственно, драконы и драконессы литрами пьют зелья, стимулирующие возможность не просто совокупляться, а зачинать ребёнка. При этом драконы стараются собрать побольше самок, которые способны от них зачать. Учитывая, что драконессы тоже плодовитостью не отличаются, подбор самки, у которой гормональный фон, овуляционный цикл и прочие факторы совпадут с гормональным фоном, выработкой семени и тому подобным у самца, становится делом сложным и хлопотным. Самцу надо успеть первым ухватить подходящую самку и на всю оставшуюся жизнь запереть её подальше в доме, чтобы не утащил другой самец, которому она может подойти. И осеменять, осеменять, осеменять, чтобы ни минуты порожняя не ходила. От одного приплода опросталась, тут же другим начинить. Потому и появляются ла ** _и_** р-руир-прер-кор-мере, истинная-пара-для-рождения-сыновей-по-пятницам, ла ** _и_** р-раор-прер-кор-тарр, истинная-пара-для-рождения-дочерей-по-средам, и ещё куча жён на все дни недели и даже времена суток в одном дне.  
— Жуть какая, — сказал таксист. — А ильви тоже постоянно рожают?  
— Они стерилизованы, — ответила Иржина. — Инструмент, предназначенный для усиления магии, не должен отвлекаться ни на что другое. Как только у девочки-драконессы появляется способность резонировать с магией драконов, а бывает это далеко не у всех, её отделяют от других девочек и начинают учить грамоте, управлению магией, химии, физике, математике и прочим наукам в объёме пусть и вполовину меньшим, чем учат драконов, но всё же ильви получают образование. Иначе они не смогли бы помогать дракону в творении волшебства. Это как инженер и рабочий. У одного университет, у другого училище, но совсем без образования нельзя и рабочему. По достижении шестнадцати лет ильви стерилизуют и отдают дракону, с которым её магия прорезонирует лучше всего.  
— У них женщины что, госсобственность? — не понял таксист.  
— Только девочки. Драконы платят налог дочерями. А жена — безраздельное имущество мужа.  
— Какой кошмар, — сказала Алтынай. — Хуже гаремов байских и османских времён.  
Карина поддержала:  
— Зато куча земных дур мечтает выйти замуж за дракона, стать его ла ** _и_** р, и даже не задумывается, что это означает.  
— Дурам дурово, дур не жалко, — отрезала Льянна. — Естественный отбор не ошибается никогда. И чем убивать время на разговоры о драконах и их жёнах, лучше разработать способ вытянуть из ректора гранты. Пусть Рилленский университет и второсортный ВУЗ даже по меркам той страны третьего мира, в которой он находится, однако для ректора это очень доходная и сытная кормушка, которую он боится потерять.  
— И потому взял на учёбу дракона? — фыркнула Карина. — Да здешние вагиномыслящие разрушат универ за неделю, сражаясь за внимание своего идеала.  
— Это не дракон, а драконесса, — ответила Льянна. — Юная и ещё не обретшая истинность ильви. В порядке эксперимента, в надежде заполучить побольше пожертвований от будущих супругов своих учениц, ильви-пансион позволил нескольким выпускницам поучиться ещё немного, один год человеческих университетов, но только там, где ценят и уважают дракозаветы. И платят за своих девиц в университетскую казну весьма существенные деньги, чтобы компенсировать неизбежные неудачи. А на время обучения, дабы не оскорблять заветы предков, драконессе велено именоваться драконом и носить брюки.  
— Вот бре-е-ед, — протянула Карина.  
— Драконианство и драконозаветы сейчас в моде, — возразил Эдик. — Во всяком случае, маарское правительство старается насадить эту моду, поскольку она ему выгодна. А потому ректор пригребёт оплату с двух сторон: и от драконов, и от правительства. Глядишь, через год-другой пролезет на хорошую должность в столичном офисе минобраза или в какую-нибудь образовательную комиссию, коллегию или что-то в этом роде при президенте.  
— А университет из «средненько, но сгодится» превратится в полное дерьмо, — буркнул Марат.  
— Вот потому, — сказала Льянна, — хватит чесать языки обо всякую ерунду. Надо срочно решать, как выбить из ректора гранты, пока не истёк срок их годности. И самое главное, пока не утих опасный для его карьеры скандал. Завтра-послезавтра ещё можно будет чего-то добиться, а дальше всё, поезд уйдёт.  
Таксист кивнул:  
— И хорошо бы вашего ректора ещё на чём-то подловить. Например, кражу из казны университета найти или заставить ляпнуть на камеру что-то антинаучное. Это министру можно хрень нести, над которой весь Маар смеётся, и на должности остаться, а с ректором расклад другой. У него обязательно есть враги намного выше, чем он сам, и все хотят посадить в такую кормушку, как университет, своего родича.  
— Это верно, — кивнула Льянна. — Так что собираем свои умишки в кучку и начинаем мозговой штурм.  
Студенты согласно покивали и задумались.

 

* * *

Поспать удалось совсем немного, в комнате отдыха охраны: один из стражей безопасности, довольный тем, что на дармовщину удалось разжиться книгами, которых недоставало в коллекции жены, уступил Льянне диван. До начала работы оставалось пять часов, домой ехать не имело смысла, и Льянна согласилась. А зубы почистить и душ принять можно в санузле при университетском виварии. Там же продавали мочалки, зубные щётки, мыло, шампунь и даже нижнее бельё. Самое что ни на есть дешёвое, но лучше такое, чем то, которое пробыло на тебе целые сутки. Или, в случае с биологами, то, которое так пропиталось з ** _а_** пахами некоторых секций вивария, а особенно препараторских лабораторий, что требовало стирки с хлоркой. Обычно студенты, аспиранты и научные сотрудники брали с собой и санпринадлежности, и сменное бельё, но иногда забывали, и, с учётом общего количества посетителей вивария, уборщицы наладили тут неплохой бизнес, вскладчину организовав киоск.  
Рабочий день выдался суетным и хлопотным. Льянна готовила библиотеку к передаче, попутно дописывала те курсовые и лабораторные, которые уже взяла в работу, отмахивалась от новых заказчиков — они были весьма настырны, фразу «Я увольняюсь. Все заказы к отличникам вашей же группы» понимали только с третьего-четвёртого раза.  
Да ещё и сразу домой попасть не получилось, пришлось заехать в магазин, взять по университетской накладной заправку для несмываемых маркеров и штемпельную краску. Зато Угличева согласилась подменить Льянну завтра на полдня, что позволяло сдать анализы для медсвидетельства, а затем решить все или хотя бы почти все дела с банком, налоговой и риэлторской фирмой.  
А когда Льянна подошла к дому, то стало очевидно, что нормально отдохнуть не получится: во дворе бушевал очередной скандал. Эпицентром его была Танька — шатенка двадцати семи лет, когда-то миловидная, но теперь потрёпанная, рано поблекшая, обрюзгшая, вечно усталая и замотанная.  
Льянна немного поразмыслила и решила, что поскольку кричального запала в Таньке всегда было немного, то дождаться, когда она сама замолчит, будет быстрее, нежели вызывать полицию. Льянна тихонько проскользнула к своей квартире, окна открывать не стала, а включила очиститель воздуха. Но Танькины вопли пробивались даже через толстые двойные рамы старого образца. На кухне слышимость была особенно хорошей, и Льянна даже подумала уйти в ванную, дождаться в горячей воде и ароматных эссенциях когда Танька наорётся. Но очень хотелось есть, и не абы чего, а горячих блинчиков.  
Льянна начала готовить, стараясь отвлечься от криков. Мелькнула мысль включить музыку, но двойного уровня шума не выдержат нервы и сосуды, обязательно начнётся мигрень.  
— Ребёнка вышвырнули! — визжала Танька не хуже пожарной сирены. — На улицу вышвырнули как собаку! Скоты заворовавшиеся! Знаем, откуда все их клумбы с цветочками и объединённые квартиры с евроремонотом берутся! Всё на наши деньги делано! Во всём доме ни одной старой квартиры нет! Только объединёнки, в простой оттеплухе им, видите ли, тесно! И сразу две квартиры надо, а то и весь этаж, чтобы каждому по своей комнате, столовые-гостиные завели, ворьё поганое! А тут впятером в коммуналке с гроша на грош перебиваешься, детям яблок купить не на что!  
— А ты на поездки к мужу-уголовнику деньги не трать, — сказала одна из соседок. — И будет детям что на суп с мясом, что на яблоки. Вещи мужские, которые Кольке накупила, продай Алексею из двадцатой квартиры. Он инвалид, ему по магазинам ходить трудно, а комплекция с Колькой одинаковая. А на возвращённые деньги детям зимнее купи, сейчас как раз выгодные распродажи.  
— Ты мне не указывай, шалава разведённая, брошенка! Не смогла мужика удержать, так теперь замужним завидуешь, ущербная!  
Соседка презрительно фыркнула:  
— Аж сплющило меня всю от зависти к побоям и созерцанию пьяного рыла. Да ещё и к содержанию такого на свои деньги.  
— Он несчастный! — завопила Танька. — Ему трудно!  
— А ты счастливая и тебе легко, — презрительно бросила вторая соседка. — Сама помои подобрала, сама их жрёшь, а в том, что невкусно, виноваты другие.  
Соседка ушла, а Танька завопила ещё пронзительнее:  
— Людей помоями называют! Детей на улицу выгоняют! Совсем совесть потеряли!  
— А ты из детей свиней не делай! — гаркнул Михей. — Тогда и выгонять не будут. Свой двор загадили так, что смотреть тошно, так в чужой срать пошли!  
А вот это могло оказаться важным при продаже квартиры. Льянна выключила освежитель и приоткрыла кухонное окно, стала наблюдать за скандалом. Третья соседка, рыжеволосая, средних лет, которая стояла рядом с Михеем, спросила:  
— В каком дворе и кто насрал?  
— Танькины дети в семнадцатом доме, — пояснил Михей. — Пока Колька тут был, он лупил их смертным боем, требовал, чтобы они к «воровскому дому» и близко не подходили, потому что дети, насмотревшись через забор на тех детишек, которые в семнадцатом, начинали просить то мороженое, то игрушку, а то и вообще велосипед. А как Кольку за драку у магазина отправили с условного срока на зону, Танька всех своих трёх чад тут же собрала и повела в семнадцатый дом, поиграть на детской площадке. Какой-то дурак над ней сжалился, пустил. Так Танькины дети понабросали везде бумажек от конфет, цветы на клумбе рвать полезли, а один вообще в кустах кучу наклал.  
— Вот дряни мелкие! — возмутилась первая соседка. И гаркнула на Таньку: — А ты куда смотрела, лахудра?!  
— Так это же дети! — заорала Танька. — Они играют!  
— Так вот и учи их по-людски играть! — цыкнул на неё Михей. — Чужое добро не портить, где попало не гадить. Есть же в семнадцатом дворе туалетная кабинка, специально поставили, чтобы по нужде на этажи не бегать, а всё прямо на прогулке культурно и чисто сделать. Рукомойник повесили. Урны поставили. Так нет, вам двадцать метров пройти лень! Где стояли, там и насрали! Хуже свиней. Правильно в семнадцатом доме сделали, что полицию сразу вызвали, а тебя оштрафовали. Скажи ещё спасибо и домкому тамошнему, и полиции, что позволили тебе, по твоей бедности, вместо денежной выплаты двор убрать! И правильно, что теперь ни тебя, ни твоё потомство к людям не пускают. Сначала сами людьми быть научитесь.  
— Так соседи тебе теперь не люди?! — взвизгнула Танька. — Сноха в бизнес подалась, так и ты всех продать решил?  
— Дура-баба, — вздохнул Михей. И уточнил: — Не потому что баба, а потому что дура.  
И потянул за руку рыжеволосую соседку:  
— Пойдём, Урсула. Нечего пустоголовых слушать.  
— И то верно. Люди умные подсказали ей, что делать надо, она слушать не захотела, так теперь всё это её проблемы, пусть сама их и разгребает.  
— Ох, вы посмотрите какие хитромудрые все! — опять заорала Танька. — У одного сноха в мошенницы подалась, другая в офисе на иномарку насосала, и ходят собой гордые! А когда я умоляла вас найти для Коли моего работу, где вы все были?  
Урсула хмыкнула:  
— Если бы твой Коля хотя бы три месяца не пил, я подумала бы, брать его в дворники или нет. У нас кредитная компания, а не уличная закусочная, к работе серьёзно должны относиться все.  
А Михей добавил:  
— Вон через дорогу Рыспек и Усмон ковромойку открыли. Помощников искали. Чего твой Колька к ним не пошёл?  
— Да чтоб мой Коля у черножопых работал?! — взбешённо заорала Танька. — Совсем рехнулся, старый? И так от бабаев с абреками не протолкнуться!  
Михей пробормотал под нос ругательство и сказал вслух:  
— Да по мне лучше сотня трезвых, работающих бабаев с абреками, чем двое таких маарцев, как ты с Колькой. Они хотя бы не серут там, где живут.  
— Сволочь ты старая! — окончательно вызверилась Танька. — С черножопыми нас равняешь?! — и кинулась на старика с кулаками.  
Урсула пыталась оттащить рехнувшуюся бабу, старик старался вырваться и дать сдачи, но удесятирённые истерикой силы Таньки делали её опасным противником.  
«Деда Михея надо было спасать, — решила Льянна. — Причём самой и срочно, потому что соседи-мужчины вмешиваться и не собираются, даже выпивохи со двора сбежали, а пока приедет полиция, Танька успеет серьёзно навредить старику. И сделать надо всё так, чтобы этой ненормальной стало не до меня».  
Льянна взяла двухсотграммовый стакан из-под йогурта, метнулась в прихожую, достала из пакета флакон штемпельной краски, отвернула крышку и вылила краску в стакан. Затем выбежала во двор, улучила момент, подпрыгнула и вылила более высокой Таньке краску на голову.  
Крики сразу же стихли. А мгновением спустя Танька завизжала так, что Михей, Урсула и Льянна отскочили в сторону и пальцами заткнули уши.  
Льянна, у которой в руке был стакан, а потому оба уха заткнуть не получилось, опомнилась первой. Схватила за руки Урсулу и Михея, потянула за собой.  
— Быстро отсюда, пока эта говнючка полицию не вызвала. Иначе до утра в разбирательствах утонем.  
И Михей, и Урсула ситуацию оценили быстро и правильно, вбежали за Льянной в её квартиру со скоростью хороших спортсменов. Льянна заперла дверь.  
— Ну, — сказала она, — хотя бы билет на поезд Танька теперь покупать не будет.  
А Урсула спросила:  
— Это вообще отмоется?  
— Конечно. Если Танька сейчас мыться побежит, то за две недели всё сойдёт. А если краска подсохнет, так месяц продержится. И сохнет она очень быстро. На бумаге почти мгновенно.  
Михей проговорил степенно:  
— Даже если на человеке сохнет медленнее, тоже неплохо. Танька хотя бы две недели детьми как следует позанимается.  
Льянна сказала:  
— Я блины затеяла. Хотите? Всё равно Танька со двора пока уходить не собирается.  
Урсула задумчиво помяла себе бока и кивнула.  
— Давайте. От одного раза ничего страшного не случится.  
А Михей сказал:  
— Вот взяли моду худеть! Баба должна быть справной, чтобы у мужика было, за что подержаться. Мы же не собаки, нам кости без надобности.  
Льянна рассмеялась и пошла на кухню.  
— Проходите. Посуды у меня мало, поэтому придётся есть из одноразовой, из-под магазинных салатов. Урсула, в сушильной два складных стула, принесите, пожалуйста. А вы, дед Михей, садитесь, я вам ссадины обработаю, — Льянна ушла в комнату за аптечкой. А когда вернулась, то Михей сказал:  
— Дмитрий Перфильев говорил, что ты знаешь, как здешних охламонов заставить согласиться на разъезд.  
Льянна глянула на Михея. «Похоже, он не просто так спрашивает. И одно дело продавать квартиру в вечном люмпениатнике и совсем другое — в доме на расселение».  
Льянна ответила:  
— Не то чтобы знаю, дед Михей, но есть одна идея. Только говорить о ней надо с владельцем строительной фирмы.  
Она достала пакетик с одноразовыми перчатками, флакон хлоргеседина, тюбик прозрачного жидкого пластыря, ватные палочки и одноразовый шпатель. На голову надела медицинскую шапочку-берет, которая полностью скрыла волосы.  
Льянна вымыла руки, промокнула одноразовой салфеткой и сказала:  
— Садитесь, дед Михей.  
— Идея-то хорошая? — глянул на неё Михей и сел на единственный кухонный стул. Льянна надела перчатки, стала быстро и ловко обрабатывать царапины.  
— Идея рабочая. А вот как она у фирмача сработает, неизвестно.  
— Да он мужик неглупый, — ответил Михей.  
Урсула посмотрела на него с сомнением:  
— Вы-то откуда знаете? Ни я, ни Дмитрий к нему не пробились.  
— Зато старуха моя игрушки эксклюзивные для его жены шьёт. У богатых домохозяек это сейчас в моде — самоделками хвастаться. То мыло сами варят, то цветы из шёлка делают, то игрушки мягкие шьют. А руки у многих из жопы. Вот они и ищут умелиц вроде моей Василисы.  
Льянна кивнула.  
— Через жену идею внедрить даже лучше.  
Она закончила обработку, выкинула перчатки, палочки и шпатель в пакет с мусором, стала убирать в аптечку лекарства и шапочку.  
— Но если дама решила показаться мужу умнее, чем она есть, то сначала должна купить идею.  
— Сдери с этой задрыги крашеной побольше, — сказал Михей. — И не слушай, что она плести будет. Деньги эта девка из мужа исправно тянет и у матери в кубышку прячет. Ну как в кубышку — матери на счёт складывает. Так что заплатить может хорошо. А переезд, пусть даже с бесплатным улучшением, расходов требует немалых.  
В дверь позвонили. Льянна удивилась — она никого не ждала, а снимать показания газового, электрического и прочих счётчиков было рано, за ними должны прийти через неделю. Льянна открыла дверь. Визитёром оказался участковый.  
— Должен вас предупредить, сударыня Вановская, — сказал он, — что вы до восемнадцати тридцати были в супермаркете, а время так точно запомнили потому, что спешили купить всё к началу телесериала «Одно сердце для двоих» по МЦТ. Всё понятно?  
— Восемнадцать тридцать, сериал «Одно сердце на двоих», МЦТ, — повторила Льянна.  
— Правильно, — одобрительно кивнул участковый. — А если гражданка Сашнеева будет шуметь, то звоните сразу в соцслубу. Вот телефончик, — участковый дал Льянне листочек из блокнота.  
— Соцслужбе плевать на Сашнееву, — ответила Льянна, но листочек взяла.  
— Это они пока Колька тут дебоширил, связываться не хотели, — возразил участковый. — А сейчас детей сразу заберут.  
— Если бы детей забрали при Кольке, — сказала Льнна, — я была бы только за. Даже приют лучше, чем такой отец. Но сейчас им ничего не угрожает, а значит они должны быть с матерью.  
— Всё верно. Однако пара визитов инспектора пойдёт этой дуре на пользу, — жёстко сказал участковый. — Будет разъезд или нет, бабка надвое сказала. А ещё один алкаш и уголовник мне на участке не нужен. Так что чем скорее Танька разведётся и перепишет комнату на себя одну, тем лучше. А Колька после отсидки и в муниципальной общаге в пригороде поживёт, всё одно с таким навозом вместо мозгов ему недолго на воле ходить.  
Урсула добавила:  
— Да и Танька, если не угомонится и не начнёт вести себя по-людски, тоже скоро на зоне окажется. Поэтому воспитание от соцслужбы ей необходимо. Дайте телефон.  
Она взяла у Льянны листочек и стала переписывать номер в смартфон. Участковый козырнул и ушёл. Льянна заперла дверь.  
— Осталось договориться с женой фирмача, — сказала она.

 

= = =

Беата металась по дорогому гостиничному номеру, захлёбывалась слезами и кричала на статного, приятного лицом, хорошо одетого брюнета лет сорока:  
— Артур, ты не можешь так со мной поступить! Ты не посмеешь бросить меня после всего, что у нас было!  
— У нас был только секс, — спокойно сказал Артур. — И я тебе сразу сказал, что ничего большего у нас не будет. И что прекратится всё по первому моему требованию. Ты согласилась. Так что замолчи и возвращайся к мужу.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, — выкрикнула Беата, — что мы пять лет живём в разных комнатах! Он не разводится со мной только потому, что не хочет делить особняк. Муж не прикасается ко мне, разговаривает со мной не чаще одного раза в месяц и то по делам бизнеса. Я даже не имею права входить в дом через парадную дверь, заходить во все комнаты! Для меня разрешены только дверь боковая и моя спальня. Даже у прислуги, старой курицы деревенской толстозадой, и то больше прав, чем у меня!  
— Не нравится — разводись, — презрительно бросил Артур. — По разделу дома получишь столько, что хватит на хорошую квартиру в Прилесье.  
— Ты нашёл женщину, — ответила Беата. Слов ** _а_** о разводе она предпочла не услышать. Каким бы плохим ни был брак, а после развода прекратиться ежемесячное содержание, которое даёт муж. Сам же развод — дело ненадёжное, в маарских законах полным-полно дыр, которые позволяют оставить жену ни с чем. Потому разводиться можно было только для того, чтобы выйти замуж вновь, причём так, чтобы муж был не беднее нынешнего, а желательно и богаче. И Артур, гражданин США, владелец успешной международной фирмы, по восемь-десять месяцев живущий то в Штатах, то в Италии, то в Германии, был превосходным, просто идеальным вариантом. А потому отпускать его из своих объятий Беата не собиралась. — Небом клянусь, я не позволю какой-то подстилке украсть тебя у меня. Мы суждены друг для друга! Ты сам говорил, что я лучшая женщина в твоей жизни!  
— Я всем такое говорю, — безразлично ответил Артур. — Вы, бабы, дуры, а потому нормально трахаться не умеете, вам обязательно красивости словесные нужны. Но ты мне надоела, красивости кончились. Номер оплачен ещё на полчаса, так что приведи себя в порядок, ты похожа на перепившую ведьму.  
Артур вышел из номера. Щёлкнул дверной зам ** _о_** к-автомат, запер Беату, отрезал от всех надежд и мечтаний.  
— Ну нет, — зло сказала Беата. — Так просто ты от меня не уйдёшь. Пока твоя сучка тебе важна, ты расплатишься со мной ею.  
Беата взяла телефон и стала искать по интернету детективное агентство.

 

* * *

Артур сидел в приватном кабинете ресторана, потягивал коньяк, молчал. Его приятель, сидевший напротив него, светловолосый, грузный, лет сорока на вид, одет серо и неприметно, сказал:  
— Ты хотя бы что-то об этой женщине знаешь?  
Артур вздохнул:  
— Восемнадцатого июля этого года она была в Велинграде. Это курортный город в Болгарии.  
— Знаю что это. Но в Велинграде ежегодно бывает больше двухсот тысяч приезжих. И ты уверен, что она именно маарка, а не болгарка и не финка? Многие из них знают маарский.  
Артур пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю, Витек, не знаю. Она говорила без акцента, очень грамотно, но всё же не так литературно, как обычно говорят иностранцы. Проскальзывали современные сленговые словечки. Молодёжные. Она маарка.  
— Слэнг тоже учат, — возразил Витек. — И как раз современный. В сети полно сайтов, где маарская молодёжь бесплатно учит иностранцев маарскому слэнгу, словари составляет. Впрочем, так с большинством языков мира. Вспомни что-то более существенное. Как она выглядела?  
— Никак. Ничем не примечательное лицо, не дурнушка и не красавица, волосы обычного для Маара цвета, среднерусые, глаза светлые, как и у большинства маарцев, оттенок стандартный. Не толстая и не худая, не высокая и не мелкая. Возраст тоже никакой, лет тридцать с небольшим, как у большинства одиноких маарских баб. Под взгляд такая попадёт, так не поймёшь, на что смотришь, на неё или на пустую стену.  
Витек спросил недоумённо:  
— Ну и зачем тебе она? Мало на тебя молодых красоток вешается?  
Артур зло рассмеялся:  
— Кто из них сможет говорить в постели о том, чем литой булат отличается от сварного? А она могла! Ты можешь сравнивать эпос о Гильгамеше и «Шах-Наме»? А она запросто! Я не помню, сколько раз мы за ночь трахнулись, и насколько она была в этом хороша, но разговоры я помню от первого и до последнего слова! — Артур потёр ладонями лицо, посмотрел на Витека и сказал: — Ты помнишь картину Айвазовского, которая висит в седьмом зале музея Частных Коллекций в столице?  
Витек напрягся.  
— Помню, а что?  
— Найдёшь её, получишь картину.  
Витек возмущённо охнул:  
— Да это же весь Маар перерыть надо! Если она вообще маарка.  
Артур иронично ответил:  
— А ты думал получить подлинник Айвазовского за чих бараний?  
— Если я докажу, что она не маарка, картина моя?  
Артур подумал и уточнил:  
— Если ты докажешь, что она немка, финка или кто там ещё. Но если это маарка, ты должен найти её имя, адрес и телефон.  
— Ты что, даже имени её не знаешь? — поражённо сказал Витек.  
— Какое-то старинное название ткани. Ещё с тех времён, когда над каждым крохотным обрезком тряслись, а за сажень даже самого дешёвого полотна можно было получить жирного барана или дойную козу.  
Витек смотрел на друга скептично. Артур сказал зло:  
— Да не спрашивал я её имя. Услышал случайно краем уха. Просто устал от истерик и капризов гламурок, тут ещё бизнес сбоил, болгары с их спецификой. Я хотел отдохнуть, прошёлся по антикварным лавкам. Я всегда их любил. В одной из лавок наткнулся на простенькую, скромненькую, бесцветненькую, но очень уютную бабёнку. Явно одинокую. Склеил её, чтобы разок расслабиться, просто для разнообразия. — Артур вздохнул: — Кто же знал, что всё так обернётся... Я думал поиметь её, стресс сбросить и тут же за дверь выставить. А это она ушла из моего номера под утро, когда я уснул, и даже не подумала оставить свой телефон или взять мой. Я был просто одноразовым членом, у которого ещё и неплохо подвешен язык. Но и не настолько хорошо, чтобы она захотела продолжения.  
— Оставь её, — сказал Витек. — Забудь. Или найди старую деву с любой кафедры истории или искусств. Там таких табуны.  
— Знаю, — сказал Артур. — Но я хочу именно ту женщину. А ты, если хочешь Айвазовского, найдёшь мне её.  
Витек пожал плечами.  
— Попробую. Но ничего не обещаю.


	3. — 3 —

Библиотечный фонд Льянна передала администратору хозяйственной части, но, поскольку новая библиотекарша пока не приехала, Льянна продолжала работать — две недели, которые она по контракту должна была отработать после заявления об увольнении, могли сократиться, только если быстро найдётся замена.  
Новую библиотекаршу ректор нашёл на третий день. К удивлению Льянны, это оказалась не юница, решившая сделать карьерный старт через постель ректора, а тётка лет сорока с небольшим. Но удивление вызвал отнюдь не возраст. Как раз наоборот, роман глубоко пожилого мужчины со зрелой женщиной более естественен и устойчив, чем с молоденькой. Льянну потрясло заявление, которое сделала новая библиотекарша с порога. Сударыня Дормишева, высокая, сухопарая, с закрученными в узел волосами, в строгом, наглухо застёгнутом и тёмном — в опаляющую, душную жару последней декады августа! — длинном платье, ткнула пальцем в шкаф с книгами повышенного спроса и заявила:  
— В этой библиотеке слишком много вредных знаний!  
— Вред бывает не от знаний, а только от их неполноты, — спокойно ответила Льянна и пояснила: — Нет ничего плохого в знании о том, какое именно наслаждение приносит каждый вид наркотиков. Плохо не знать, чем за это наслаждение приходится расплачиваться.  
Она смерила преемницу насмешливым взглядом и сказала:  
— Так пополняйте библиотечный фонд, чтобы вреда от неполноты знания не было.  
Дормишева посмотрела на Льянну ненавидяще и проскрипела:  
— Почему в бриджах? Ректор запретил сотрудницам и студенткам носить брюки! Да ещё такие непристойно короткие.  
— Какое счастье, что я больше не сотрудница этого заведения.  
Льянна пошла к двери, но Дормишева прошипела:  
— Сколько у вас детей?  
«О, да она из размножнецев, — мысленно усмехнулась Льянна. — Ничего не имею против многодетных родителей, это личное дело каждого, но именно по причине права на неприкосновенность личной жизни ненавижу тех, кто лезет указывать другим, как им жить. И вдвойне ненавижу, когда вмешательство возводят в ранг идеологии, начинают приплетать к этому духовные скрепы и гражданский долг».  
Можно было молча уйти, но преемница появилась на три часа раньше, чем говорил ректор, и потому до встречи с Матильдой и её родственником-работодателем было ещё два часа. Сидеть в кафе или шляться по магазинам Льянна не хотела, а позабавиться, немного подразнив духовноскрепку, было вполне приемлемым способом скоротать время.  
— А сколько детей у вас? — спросила Льянна.  
— Речь о вас! — рыкнула Дормишева.  
— Так вы не исполнили долг самки человека, — пропела Льянна, — не наплодили многочисленное потомство.  
— У меня двое детей! — оскорблённо прошипела Дормишева. — И трое внуков!  
— А что так мало? Почему всего два, а не двадцать два? И почему ваши дети так мало потомков родили?  
— А у тебя самой сколько? — шея Дормишевой пошла красными пятнами.  
— Так я личность, а не самка человека, и усиленно плодиться не обязана.  
— Ты личность, ребёнок личность, а как второго рожать, так сразу начинают говорить, что нет денег то на ультравпитывающие подгузники, то на конструкторы, то всякие манго-киви в двойном количестве. Раньше без всего этого по десять-пятнадцать детей рожали!  
Льянна фыркнула:  
— Так бросайте библиотеку, дом с электричеством и канализацией, выкидывайте смартфон и отправляйтесь в пещеру. В вашем возрасте ещё не меньше десятка детей родить можно.  
— А ты из тех, — ещё злее зашипела Дормишева, — кто вместо того, чтобы сам ** _о_** й ребёнком заниматься, выкидывает его чужим тёткам, на развивающие занятия отправляет?! Детям не это нужно.  
— Всё верно, — Льянна подхватила сумку и сказала: — Рабам и детям рабов развитие ни к чему. Оно только для людей.  
Льянна вышла из библиотеки. Говорить с Дормишевой было скучно, провоцировать склоку она умела, а весело препираться — нет.  
Льянна пошла в отдел кадров за трудовой. В коридоре столкнулась с Угличевой.  
— Здравствуйте, — улыбнулась ей Льянна. И кивнула на её брюки: — Нарушаем?  
—Ой, и не говорите! — с досадой сказала Угличева. — Совсем старый хрен с катушек съехал. Собирается ещё запретить юбки до колена и выше.  
— Он перепутал университет с монастырём? — усмехнулась Льянна.  
— «Женщины и девушки должны одеваться так, чтобы стиль и вид одежды не вступал в психологическое противоречие с женственностью. Обратное вредит женскому здоровью, а значит и здоровью нации», — процитировала Угличева.  
— Ух ты! — развеселилась Льянна. — А откуда у женственности и тем более у одежды психика?  
— Не знаю, — хихикнула Угличева. — Но на межкафедральном совещании хохот был такой, что стены дрожали. Впрочем, это не помешало ректору подписать внутреннее постановление о стиле и форме одежды.  
— Какое счастье, что я тут больше не работаю.  
— Я тоже новое место начала искать, — ответила Угличева. — Летом и не на работе я платья ношу с удовольствием, но как только похолодает, никакая сила не заставит меня штаны снять. И по подвалам с крышами в юбке лазить не нанималась! Пусть поищут дуру, которая на такое согласится. А я не пропаду. Это у профессоров с работой проблемы, а хороший хозяйственник везде нужен. В городе три лесопилки, стройфирм сотни, отелей, и везде нужен толковый нач-АХЧ. Если и не к сегодняшнему вечеру, то к завтрашнему точно буду с работой.  
— И правильно, — кивнула Льянна. — Себя надо уважать. И место работы выбирать то, которое не портит жизнь.  
— Вы за трудовой? Я с вами, заявление отдам.  
— А ректор уже подписал?  
— Куда он денется? — фыркнула Угличева. — А после можно вас кофе угостить? Мне ваш совет нужен.  
— Если могу что-то посоветовать, то буду рада помочь.  
Льянна забрала трудовую, Угличева отдала заявление, и женщины вышли из университета.  
— Повезло, — сказала Угличева. — После того шума, что был на межкафедральном, я думала, тут будет не протолкнуться.  
— Уволятся человека два, не больше. Даже если среди студентов, самой социально активной части населения, протестовать против сожжения книг пришли всего восемнадцать человек из двадцати тысяч, то среди педсостава и администрации тем более все всё покорно стерпят.  
— Такое впечатление, что всем нравится превращаться в скотов, — буркнула Угличева.  
— Каждый сам выбирает, как ему жить.  
— Это точно, — согласилась Угличева. И показала на кафе: — Вон там неплохо делают холодный чай. Кофе, правда, дрянь. Зато студентов полно, из-за их гвалта никто разговора не услышит, можно обсуждать всё, что угодно.  
— Пошли пить чай, — согласилась Льянна.  
В кафе Угличева проломилась сквозь толпу студентов не хуже танка, заняла столик в углу. Льянна взяла у барной стойки чай — кафе было с самообслуживанием — и отнесла к столику, отдала Угличевой. Села за столик и спросила:  
— Так что случилось?  
— У меня есть сестра. Сейчас ей двадцать два года. И с пяти лет она под моей опекой. Практически это моя дочь.  
Льянна кивнула и предположила наиболее вероятное:  
— У неё проблемы с мужчиной?  
— У неё проблемы с мозгами! — вскипела Угличева. — Познакомилась на вечеринке с парнем и сразу же с ним переспала!  
— Ну что в этом такого? — не поняла Льянна.  
— Да вот именно, что ничего! Переспала и переспала, наоргазмилась и тут же забыла, какой член поимела, потому что это просто секс. Но моя дурёха вбила себе в голову, что он её истинная пара. А он её, конечно же, и знать больше не хочет.  
— А как они тогда на истинность проверялись?  
— Да никак! — зло сказала Угличева. — Люська сама себе это в голову вбила. Он-де её истинная пара потому, что когда они посмотрели друг на друга, их сразу же охватила обжигающая страсть. Так в сериалах об истинных парах показывают! Источник вернее некуда!  
— А вы спрашивали, сколько она перед появлением обжигающей страсти влила в себя «огненной воды»? Дело-то было на вечеринке!  
— Люська не пьёт, — хмуро сказала Угличева. — Вообще никогда и ничего ни глотка, даже сухого вина дома. Наша мать от её отца сбежала беременной, потому что тот заливать за воротник начал сверх меры. Вот Люська и боится, что не сможет остановиться. Здравое зерно в этом есть, но надо же и в других случаях мозги включать! На вечеринке были травокуры. Значит можно конопляного дыма, а то чего покрепче, надышаться и окосеть не хуже, чем от водки. Потому, если чувствуешь, что голову повело, то всё — перебрала. Надо или на улице до полного протрезвления проветриться, или вообще домой ехать, потому что вечеринка покатилась в разгул, или делать разгул безопасным. Гондон на парня надевать! А не согласен он на резинку, то пинка ему под зад сразу и навсегда, потому что если парень не заботится о безопасности секса, то он кретин, эгоцентрик и сволочь. Постоянно ей это говорила с тех пор, как сиськи расти начали, а всё мимо ушей.  
Угличева одним махом выпила полстакана чая и сказала:  
— Ладно ещё, удалось её на аборт затащить, и хорошо, что она от своей обжигающей страсти не подцепила чего похуже беременности.  
— Хотя бы эту проблему решили успешно, — отметила Льянна.  
Угличева кивнула.  
— Эту-то решили. А основная осталась. Люська у нас до сих пор девочкой была, говорила: «Берегу себя для истинного супруга». Вот и добереглась! — Угличева вздохнула: — И откуда в ней эта дурость? Я ведь её совсем иначе воспитывала.  
— Кроме воспитания есть и самовоспитание. И если подросток воспитывает себя иначе, чем родители, то они могут хоть наизнанку вывернуться, а ничего в нём не изменят. Случаев, когда родители и дети — совершенно разные люди, примерно процентов тридцать.  
— Проценты... — процедила Угличева. — Какие нужны проценты, чтобы вдолбить в Люськину голову, что не нужна она этому хмырю, совсем не нужна. Он не любил её, не любит и никогда не полюбит. Это был просто одноразовый трах, который только по её прилипчивости и приставаниями стал трёхразовым. Но на этом всё кончилось. А она упёрлась и твердит, что завоюет его сердце, что он поймёт их предназначенность друг для друга. И ладно, если бы только меня не слушала. Я баба, она баба — мы друг для друга в любовных делах не авторитет. Так муж мой и сын говорят то же самое! «Если у парня с девушкой при знакомстве кровь к гениталиям приливает раньше, чем начинается разговор о работе и хобби, то из всех вариантов отношений у них возможен только одноразовый перепихон». Но Люське всё не в ум. — Угличева допила чай. — И что с этой дурой делать?  
— Боюсь, что ничего. Пока она сама не набьёт все необходимые для поумнения шишки, вы ничем ей не поможете.  
— Ну пропадёт ведь девка, загубит себе жизнь, за козлом этим бегая! — сказала Угличева.  
Льянна покрутила стакан с чаем, подбирая слова.  
— То, что я сейчас скажу, покажется вам жестокостью и цинизмом. Вы, возможно, возненавидите меня за эти слова. Но это жизнь. И это факт.  
— Выставить Люську за дверь, и пусть делает со своей жизнью что хочет, нам нервы не мотая? — хмыкнула Угличева. — Так что ли?  
— Каждый сам делает свой выбор. И отвечает за него тоже только сам. Поэтому если кто-то в семье выбирает алкоголь, наркотики, криминал или патологичные отношения, то проблема эта касается только выбравшего. А все остальные из-за этого страдать не обязаны. — Льянна посмотрела на Угличеву и сказала: — Вы свой родительский долг выполнили полностью, вы объяснили ей все причины и все последствия. И она сделала свой выбор. Теперь только ей за него и отвечать.  
— Я вторую неделю себе это говорю, — со вздохом сказала Угличева. — Но всё решимости не хватает дать Люське денег на квартиру и выставить вон.  
— Лучше купить ей квартиру и перевезти её туда, сказав, «Теперь сама живи как хочешь», — ответила Льянна. — А то ещё спустит все деньги на этого хмыря. В идеале вообще выставить без всего, чтобы сама и квартиру снимала, и работу, если не две, искала. Это труд, и немалый, а пока трудишься, времени на беганье за ушлёпками не остаётся. Любовные страдания — удел бездельников. К тому же если деньги собственными усилиями заработаны, а не от мамочки получены, то и желание тратить на ублажение кого-то другого, пусть даже возлюбленных, резко уменьшается. Поэтому риск, что ваша дочь станет чьей-то обслугой и банкоматом, значительно снизится.  
— Вот как пить дать! — по-деревенски воскликнула Угличева. — Она же вбила себе в голову невесть кем сказанную глупость, что мудрая женщина любого мужика может очаровать, покорить и в себя влюбить! И не слушает, когда муж говорит, что так не бывает, что если мужика на тебя в первые три секунды не попёрло и не зажгло, то забудь его, он тобой не заинтересуется никогда. Хотя и не откажется один раз вдуть, если ты ему предложишь.  
— Одноразово — это ещё хорошо, — хмыкнула Льянна. — Хуже, если парень использует влюблённую деву как запасной вариант, появляется, когда ему удобно, исчезает, когда захочет, пользуется ею как кухаркой и прачкой, ночует, чтобы на гостиницу не тратиться. Нередко ещё и деньги из неё тянет или заставляет делать его проекты вместо того, чтобы она занималась своими. А она врёт себе о том, что любима, что ему обстоятельства мешают быть у её ног постоянно, что он весь несчастный-страдающий и без её поддержки пропадёт.  
— И не видит, что она для него всего лишь секс без обязательств. Или вообще инструмент.  
— В принципе, — сказала Льянна, — секс без обязательств — дело хорошее, но только при условии, что парень заранее согласовывает время встречи, учитывает мои интересы и выполняет половину работы по организации свидания в комфортных условиях, а не названивает нежданным-незваным, требуя приехать к нему домой или в отель.  
— Вот это я Люське и говорю! — воскликнула Угличева. — Уважение к себе иметь надо. Хочешь гулять ради гульбы — гуляй. Но делай это разумно. И тем более не воображай то, чего и в помине нет.  
Она криво усмехнулась:  
— Если мужик тебя хочет, то он к тебе и под грохот Апокалипсиса прибежит, и сквозь асфальт без отбойного молотка пролезет.  
— Я парней телефоном проверяю, — ответила Льянна. — Если после знакомства, точнее, после того, как мы пообщались и разошлись, он не позвонил мне через час, то я ему интересна только как запасной вариант для траха без обязательств.  
— Точно! — подтвердила Угличева. — Так и есть! Мой муж позвонил мне через сорок минут, да и то лишь потому, что ждал, пока я из центра до новостройки доеду. Мобильники тогда дорогие были, только у богатых. Вот он и ждал, пока я у стационарного телефона окажусь. А один поклонник, который телефон не успел спросить, вообще купил базу всех телефонных номеров и всю именную базу паспортного отдела, чтобы обзвонить даже тех рилленских Тамар, телефон которых оформлен на их родителей. Но с ним я встречаться ни единого раза не стала. Это же маньяк!  
— Ты права, — кивнула Льянна. — Одно дело расспросить о приглянувшейся девушке тех, кто был при вашей встрече или хотя бы поискать её в учреждениях рядом с остановкой. Был у меня дружок-приятель, который нарисовал плакат о прекрасной незнакомке и встал с ним у входа в медучилище. Он меня в маршрутке приметил, а на той остановке, где я вышла, медучилище было наиболее вероятным шансом, что девушка окажется именно там. Как он говорил: «Один раз попробовать было надо, но если бы ничего не получилось, то нечего в тупик лезть. Любая страсть проходит, а работа в этом помогает».  
— Умный парень, — кивнула Угличева. — Чего разбежались-то?  
— «Любая страсть проходит», — усмехнулась Льянна. — И довольно быстро. А потому, если расстаться вовремя, то сбережёшь не только нервы, но и приятельство. В дальнейшем мы не раз пересекались по делу, и всегда к взаимной пользе.  
— Это тоже правильно. Всё полезное всегда бывает только в меру. И любовь не исключение. Если мужчина проявляет к женщине мало внимания — это плохо, потому что он её не любит. Если проявляет много внимания, ухаживает навязчиво — это ещё хуже, потому что он психопат. И так во всём. Мало порядочности у подлецов. Много — у ханжей. Мало до брака погуляли или совсем не гуляли — плохо, не могут сделать правильный выбор. Много гульбы — всё выгуляно, на семью ничего не осталось, так гулять и будут.  
Льянна кивнула, соглашаясь.  
— Что верно, то верно.  
А Угличева ответила:  
— Спасибо тебе. Сама я так и не решилась бы выставить Люську, так из-за неё и страдала бы. Но ты права: девка она взрослая, давно пора только самой за себя отвечать. И некоторым мало на чужие синяки да шишки смотреть, у них ум только через залечивание собственных появляется.  
Она подумала, покивала мыслям и решила:  
— Так и сделаю.  
Льянна улыбнулась:  
— Удачи.  
Угличева улыбнулась в ответ:  
— А сама-то как? Говорят, что в американский университет диссертацию писать едешь?  
— Почти. Это исследовательский проект для бакалавров, но успешные результаты могут принести магистерскую степень.  
«То, что для такого никогда не хватит ума мне, — мысленно уточнила Льянна, — не означает, что это не могут получить другие».  
Угличева спросила:  
— Когда едешь?  
— Через месяц, — сказала Льянна. — Проект стартует двадцатого сентября. А пока надо успеть всё утрясти с продажей вещей, квартиры, с подработкой. Тут наметилась возможность поработать немного консультантом в антикварной лавке. При условии, что пройду собеседование, разумеется. А если найду постоянного продавца-бакалавра из искусствоведов, археологов или культурологов, то за это заплатят отдельно.  
— Да сейчас для такого кастинга самое время! — воскликнула Угличева. — С ректорскими закидонами ты заказчику и доктора наук приведёшь. Среди них много снобов, но хватает и тех, кто по-настоящему умён, а потому предпочтёт сидеть тихонько в антикварной лавке и книжечки научные по своими былым работам писать, нежели превращаться в подопытного кролика у дурошлёпа, который вконец испортит университет.  
— Это верно, — согласилась Льянна.

 

* * *

Дарья Капецки, жена владельца строительной фирмы, точнее, держателя контрольного пакета акций, оказалась прехорошенькой голубоглазой блондинкой лет девятнадцати, высокой, стройной, идеально стильной и элегантной, воплощением того, что называют «лучшим украшением мужчины с положением» и «прекрасным цветком женственности».  
И, не хуже росянки, торопилась выпить из украшаемого как можно больше соков, иначе говоря, денег, пока он не обзавёлся цветочком помоложе и посвежее.  
Такая сообразительность Льянну порадовала. «Каждый выживает как может, — думала она. — Если из всех жизненных талантов только красота, надо использовать красоту. Зарабатывать сексом плохо только в том случае, если работник не может добиться достойного вознаграждения за свой труд. Конечно, заработок сексом, если ты не сутенёр и не сводня, кратковременный и ненадёжный, но всё же позволяет накопить достаточно, чтобы прилично жить на проценты с депозитного вклада и с арендной платы за квартиры студенческого типа или за складские секции на товарных дворах городской ремзоны».  
Василису, жену Михея и своего поставщика мягких игрушек, как и приведённую Василисой Льянну, Дарья принимала на кухне роскошного особняка. Не то таила от мужа свои делишки, выдавая бизнес-встречу за хозяйственные дела, не то считала визитёрок недостойными войти в гостиную. Льянне было одинаково безразлично и то, и другое. Главное, в полной мере получить с хищного цветочка свой гонорар и вовремя исчезнуть из сферы его влияния.  
Впрочем, тот факт, что Дарья отослала с поручениями кухарку и горничную, говорил о стремлении сударыни Капецки скрыть знакомство с Льянной. А значит и продолжать его Дарья не захочет.  
Что не исключало её возможной нечестности в той единственной сделке с Льянной, которую сударыня Капецки собиралась заключить.  
«Но и я не пальцем делана», — мысленно ответила на это Льянна, улыбнулась и сказала вслух:  
— Вы, конечно, можете воспользоваться моей идей, а меня при помощи охраны вышвырнуть, не заплатив. Но подумайте вот о чём: если я нашла способ управлять люмпениатом, то способ отомстить вам тем более найду. Зато честная сделка может быть весьма выгодна для обоих.  
Дарья светски улыбнулась:  
— Можете не сомневаться, я умею соображать, где можно хитрить, а где надо соблюдать безупречную честность. Сколько вы хотите за идею?  
Василиса посмотрела на них и сказала:  
— Ну, вы тут дела делайте, а мне домой надо.  
И поспешила к выходу.  
«Умная бабка, — отметила Льянна. — В случае чего скажет, что не свидетель, ничего не видела и не слышала».  
Когда Василиса вышла, Дарья повторила:  
— Так сколько вы хотите за идею?  
— Полторы тысячи долларов. И не наличными, а на карточку.  
Дарья хмыкнула:  
— Хотите исключить риск обзавестись фальшивыми купюрами? Разумно. Но ст ** _о_** ит ли идея таких денег?  
— Она ст ** _о_** ит много больше. Другое дело, что у меня есть выход только на посредника, а не на основного покупателя. Но можно связаться с конкурентом вашего мужа и получить три тысячи. Или вы можете стянуть эти три тысячи с вашего мужа.  
Дарья кивнула, взяла телефон.  
— Диктуйте номер карточки.  
Когда телефон Льянны пискнул, возвещая об СМС из банка, Льянна прочитала сообщение и сказала:  
— В городе ходит устойчивый слух, что драконы покупают часть Рилленского завода. В Мааре старательно насаждают смесь драконозаветов, иначе говоря, средневековой дикости, и союзянских обычаев, то есть пассивность и бездумность рабов. Люмпениат, в силу лени, глупости и запредельной жажды халявы наиболее склонен к восприятию этих идей и следованию им. А такая ситуация подсказывает следующее решение... — Льянна замолчала, наблюдая за Дарьей. Владела она собой безупречно, но всё же при упоминании драконов что-то изменилось в выражении её лица, промелькнуло что-то в глазах. Льянна продолжила, не отрывая взгляда от Дарьи: — Нужен мужчина сорока пяти лет, крепкого сложения, с уверенными, немного хамско-диктаторскими манерами, потому что в представлении люмпениата любого пола и возраста только такой типаж достоин определения «человек». И этот мужчина должен хорошо сыграть адвоката средней руки. Именно средней, чтобы внушал люмпенам уважение тем, что выглядит побогаче и поуспешнее их, но не слишком превосходил, не вызывал агрессии как «холуй олигархского ворья» или даже «враг трудового народа». Тут главное в хамстве и диктаторстве не перегнуть, не спровоцировать конфликт, а оставаться в пределах представления отребья о «настоящем мужике».  
Дарья кивнула:  
— Понимаю, о чём вы. — Улыбка у неё стала немного напряжённой.  
Льянна отметила это для себя и продолжила:  
— Этот адвокат скажет, что драконы будут строить для работников завода новые хорошие общежития на месте обветшалых коммуналок. Обратите внимание — именно рабочие общаги, ни в коем случае не реконструкция дома для богатых и даже не квартиры серднячкового уровня. Люмпены должны быть уверены, что у новых жильцов будет всё то же самое, что и у них, а то и похуже. Цель жизни люмпенов отнюдь не в том, чтобы свои доходы и условия обитания, кормления, образования и тому подобное улучшить. Для них самое главное и желанное — не допустить, чтобы у кого-то другого было лучше.  
Дарья согласно кивнула и сказала:  
— Всё так, но с обменом-то что?  
— А с обменом станет всё просто, — усмехнулась Льянна. — Адвокат скажет, что старым работникам и их потомкам, в уважение их заслуг перед заводом, этот самый завод даёт отдельные квартиры. И что подписан договор со строительной фирмой, которая займётся всеми хлопотами по обмену старых комнат на новые квартиры, а после будет строить общежития.  
Дарья смотрела с недоверием. Льянна пояснила:  
— Эти люди не умеют и не хотят учиться уметь думать, добиваться, оценивать варианты, принимать решения. Они как биороботы — выполняют приказы хозяина и ждут за это вознаграждения. Именно ждут, но ни в коем случае не требуют, не выбирают того, кому продавать себя выгоднее, не имеют готовности сменить одного покупателя на другого, более выгодного. Для сравнения посмотрите хотя бы на Василисиного мужа — с завода ушёл в более выгодную в соотношении деньги/труд автомастерскую, появилась вакансия в другой мастерской, где платят побольше, тут же ушёл туда. Или взгляните на университетски образованный офисный планктон, среди которого есть инфузории подвижные, которые всегда готовы искать местечко получше, и те, кто сидит на одном месте, ничего не делает, зато ненавидит тех, у кого жизнь хотя бы на крупицу приятнее, чем у него или у неё.  
— О, это точно! — поддержала Дарья. — Тупиковые ветви эволюции. Сами жить не способны и другим не дают!  
— А фирма вашего мужа как раз с такими тупиковыми ветвями и столкнулась, — ответила Льянна. — Поэтому для успешного взаимодействия с ними необходимо, во-первых, показать, что их преемники будут жить не лучше, а то и похуже, чем они сейчас живут, а во-вторых, дать почувствовать превосходство над новопоселенцами из-за того, что сами поднялись выше.  
Льянна глянула на Дарью, улыбнулась ей и сказала, имитируя интонацию чиновника союзянских времён:  
— «Так что не задерживаем стройку, товарищи, не мешаем рабочим, а подписываем обменные документы и переезжаем, завод позаботился о вас, теперь вы помогайте заводу».  
Льянна пару секунд подумала и добавила:  
— Процедуру явления адвоката народу придётся повторить два или три раза, люмпениат крайне неохотно собирается ради того, чтобы решить свои дела, даже если решение принесли на блюде. И надо поменять номера предлагаемых домов и квартир. Например, если изначально Мане предлагалась квартира номер пять в доме номер семь, а Ване квартира номер девять в доме один, то при нынешнем предложении надо сделать наоборот. Тогда и у Вани, и у Мани будет впечатление новой, не связанной с предыдущими предложениями, сделки. И если у вашей фирмы есть дочернее предприятие или партнёр по реконструкции, то лучше провести обмен от их имени.  
Дарья поразмыслила и спросила:  
— А это не мошенничество?  
— Это можно сделать не мошенничеством, если правильно оформить всю процедуру. Есть некоторые юридические тонкости, которые позволяют провести такое законно.  
— И вы их знаете? — Дарья смотрела на Льянну напряжённо, хищно: идею она поняла и оценила результативность, а потому не хотела делиться с юристами фирмы мужа.  
Льянна, понаписавшая многие сотни страниц лабораторных, курсовых и дипломов по юриспруденции на тему мошенничества с недвижимостью, улыбнулась:  
— Конечно. Ваша фирма нанимает частного кризисного менеджера, точнее, просто делает бланк заключённого договора с неким Васей Пупкиным о том, что он уговорит жильцов таких-то домов на обмен, и при этом обязуется действовать строго в рамках закона и не совершать никаких действий, которые могут как-либо повредить репутации фирмы. Если такой договор есть, то вся ответственность лежит на кризисном менеджере. Именно он и предстанет перед судом в случае каких-либо разбирательств. При условии, что вся эта обменная операция вообще всплывёт. Но поскольку сам обмен будет законным, каждый получит именно то, что должен, то шансы на разбирательство минимальные, копаться в деталях никому не надо. Однако всё же если о не вполне корректных методах станет известно, то фирма будет чиста как первый снег, потому что сама станет жертвой преступления. Ведь это кризисный менеджер, гад такой, пришёл не только с фальшивыми документами, но и наклеенными усами, цветными контактными линзами и прочими полностью меняющими внешность штучками. Об этих штучках знает любой актёр, а опыта игры роли адвоката у него не может не быть. Разумеется, нанимать актёра надо в театре провинциального города, который находится подальше от Риллена. Столичного актёра нанять тоже можно, но обойдётся это намного дороже.  
Дарья посмотрела на Льянну с сомнением.  
— Всё слишком просто. Идея лежит на поверхности. Странно, что юристы фирмы до неё не додумались.  
— У этого есть объективная причина, — ответила Льянна. — И она делает вашу фирму очень уязвимой. За пятьсот баксов я её назову. Своему мужу вы продадите это знание намного дороже.  
Дарья подумала и перевела деньги.  
Льянна сказала:  
— Ваши юристы — это мальчики и девочки из крупногородских семей среднего класса, ученики платной или полуплатной школы, в университете общались и дружили только с молодёжью своего круга и выше. И до того, как пойти работать в хорошую фирму, они комфортно и сытно жили на всём готовом. Эти люди просто не знают ни образа жизни, ни менталитета мелких рыночных торговцев и рабочих, а тем более люмпенов. Зато деревенщина и жители малых полудохлых городишек, которые приехали в большой город пробиваться, или дети люмпенов, сбежавшие из дома сначала в училище, а затем в универ, знают всё это превосходно. Они жили во время учёбы в коммуналках и дешёвых общагах-малосемейках, ночами работали в шаурмушных и днём торговали на рынках. Такие люди познали все менталитеты потому, что поневоле жили среди низких слоёв общества и не могли не разглядеть их со всех сторон, а в средние и высшие слои хотели пробиться, и потому изучили их не хуже антрополога и социолога. Зато низшие слои изучают только те, кто хочет получить гонорар за публицистическую статью, исследовательский грант от научной организации или проценты от благотворительного фонда. Поэтому низшие слои общества становятся для крупной успешной фирмы «слепой зоной», она терпит крах, столкнувшись с ними.  
Дарья рассмеялась:  
— А ведь и верно. Детишки сытеньких семей знают о жизни мало.  
Льянна встала.  
— До свиданья. Успеха с мужем.  
— В этом можете не сомневаться, — довольно улыбнулась Дарья. — С таким материалом я завоюю многое.  
Зрачки у неё на несколько мгновений стали овальными, вертикальными. Льянна охнула поражённо, не веря собственным глазам:  
— Драконесса! — И тут же зажала рот рукой, поняла, что сотворила запредельную и очень опасную глупость, сболтнув лишнее.  
Но было поздно. Драконесса рванулась к Льянне и схватила её за горло.

 

= = =

День не задался с самого утра. Жэку, Евгения Игольева, высокого ладного шатена, сначала не включили в списки на стипендию из-за того, что на летней сессии он не добрал один балл до нужного количества, затем не приняли на вечернюю работу в колл-центре из-за того, что сочли гавайскую рубашку несерьёзной одеждой, а когда Жэка зашёл в кафе перекусить, то его задели пробегавшие мимо дети, и он посадил на гавайку огромное кофейное пятно, которое наверняка не отстирается.  
— Одежда несерьёзная... — зло бурчал он. — Да какое имеет значение, во что я одет, если по телефону не видно? Почему, мать вашу, на собеседование я должен одеваться как на похороны, если дресс-кода всё равно нет, и работники в колл-зале обряжены кто во что горазд?! Твари зажравшиеся, студенты для них не люди. И степуху зажали! Балла им не хватило! Чего стоило этой корове с кафедры подправить одну циферку? Всё равно никто экзаменационные ведомости поднимать не будет! Ещё и издевается, сука. «Радуйтесь, что бесплатное обучение оставили!», — передразнил он писклявым голосом. — Только зря шоколад этой дряни подарил... Мать ещё за рубашку запилит.  
Ситуацию надо было срочно менять к лучшему. Но вот как? Идей не было никаких.  
Чтобы немного развеяться, Жэка взял телефон, стал бродить по соцсетям. Однако, как назло, они лишь усилили злость и разочарование: большинство знакомых обсуждали гранты, тему для Жэки весьма болезненную — он в онлайн-тестировании не добрал до нужного уровня два балла, а потому не дошёл даже до первого скайп-собеседования.  
«Алтынайка, дрянь косоглазая, семнадцать лишних баллов набрала! Вот нахрена этому аулу Гейдельберг? Тень принца датского там ловить?»  
В соцсети Алтынай строчила яростные посты о том, что все три завкафедрами их факультета требуют оформить им сопровождение студентов в Гейдельберг, Мюнхен и Прагу, а декан вообще собирался проехаться от Лос-Анджелеса до Бостона, сопровождая студентов до их новых альма-матер.  
«А ну как потеряются по дороге!», — писала Алтынай.  
Аналогичная ситуация была и на других факультетах.  
«Как всегда, — писал Эдик Кронштайн. — "Один с сошкой, а семеро с ложкой"!»  
Жэка ругнулся, его возмущение Эдика раздражало. Этот литературовед хренов, иначе говоря, тварь никому нигде не нужная и ни на что не годная, вообще должен сидеть молча и не отсвечивать. А он, к вящей злости Жэки, отхватил себе стипендию в одном из лучших колледжей Оксфорда.  
«Пока мы не выдрали из ректора гранты, — поддерживала Эдика Иржина, — никто о них и не думал! А тут все вдруг оказались нашими благодетелями, без неусыпной заботы которых нам ни за что ни тестирование не сдать, ни собеседование не пройти!»  
«А наш декан вообще лезет в соавторы и совладельцы телефонного приложения, которое я написал и выставил на продажу, — сказал Марат Даецки. — Там и так не ахти какие гроши получаются, так и эти норовят отобрать!»  
«Хватит пустого трындежа! — вмешалась Карина. — Надо решать проблему, а не болтать! Не знаю как вы, а у моих родителей нет денег на катание паразитов. За мой проезд платит фонд Международного Правозащитного Развития и университет. Но этим присуседившимся надо из родительского кармана билеты покупать!»  
— А ты вообще как в гранты попала?! — возмутился Жэка. — Ты же юрист по Маару! Твоё дело всю жизнь в вонючем рилленском нотариате сидеть и печати на договоры и завещания шлёпать.  
Это оказалась последней каплей. Какая-то блондинка, читай — дура в квадрате, на халяву едет в Чикаго, а во всех отношениях отличному парню зажлобили ничтожную рилленскую стипендию! И на работу не взяли. И новёхонькую рубашку испортили.  
Смириться со столь вопиющей несправедливостью означало потерять всякое самоуважение. Нанесённый судьбой ущерб требовалось компенсировать.  
Только вот идей не было никаких.  
Жэка бездумно просматривал страницы соцсетей, скользил взглядом по строчкам, не вникая в смысл прочитанного, пока не наткнулся на жалобы доцента кафедры какого-то университета из северных регионов Маара. Тётка спрашивала о вакансиях, говорила, что шла изучать механизмы формирования аллергических реакций, а не сдавать ежеквартально тестирование по истории университета, которое в этом году дополнилось тестами по значимости вклада города в мировое научное и культурное пространство. Не сдавшие экзамен штрафовались, а не пересдавшие увольнялись.  
«Класть мне болт и на университет и на город, — писала дама. — Сегодня я работаю в Лаамейрском Политехническом, завтра в Цеддалльской Медакадемии, послезавтра где-то ещё. Я хочу знать аллергологию, а не историю и культуру каждого населённого пункта и каждого заведения, где заключаю трудовой контракт. Пусть этим занимаются те, кому такое интересно. А я хочу заниматься только тем, что интересно мне».  
И тут Жэка понял, что у него появилась идея. Или даже не так. Его ОЗАРИЛА ИДЕЯ!  
Жэка довольно, пьяно улыбался, предвкушая, какие выгоды принесёт эта гениальная придумка.  
«Мне дадут стипендию. И работать я буду не в колл-центре, где нужно впахивать за гроши, а в ректорате, где за те же деньги вообще ничего делать не надо».  
Жэка глянул на часы. Ректор должен был быть ещё у себя.  
Великая Идея требовала подготовки. Жэка заскочил в магазин, купил, исчерпав все возможные суммы превышения плат по кредитке, светло-серые тонкие брюки, кипенно-белую рубашку, чёрно-серый галстук и серые летние туфли. Вид, по мнению Жэки, всё это имело похоронно-официантский, но ради Великой Идеи, точнее, ради того прекрасного, что она принесёт, можно было и потерпеть. Если ректору нравится именно такой вид сотрудников, то в таком виде и надо продавать ему свою идею.  
В приёмной ректора Жэка лучезарно улыбнулся секретарше, унылого вида тётке неопределённого возраста и столь же неопределённой внешности. С будущей коллегой надо было дружить, а потому Жэка вежливо, даже выспренне, в стиле романов века эдак восемнадцатого, попросил доложить ректору, что у него есть предложение как нейтрализовать вред, который грантовики причиняют университету.  
Секретарше такое обращение понравилось, она даже разулыбалась, показав непролеченные зубы, и тут же доложила ректору, назвала Жэку «серьёзным юношей положительного вида».  
— Пусть войдёт, — велел ректор.  
Жэка, старательно копируя походку и выражение лица успешного юриста из американских телесериалов, вошёл в кабинет, поздоровался. Теперь надо было правильно повести разговор.  
«Этот старый гриб хотя и псих, на всю голову чокнутый, — думал Жэка, — но не дурак, совсем не дурак. Эта сволочь хитёр неимоверно. Но да и я не из дерьма слеплен».  
Жэка сел на стол для посетителей и начал осторожно, взвешенно подбирая слова:  
— Сударь Шалимов, как умный человек, вы понимаете, что никто из грантовиков не вернётся в Маар. Эти люди потеряны для отечественной науки навсегда. Они сильно навредили таким поступком своей стране. Но причиняемый ими вред может стать ещё больше.  
Жэка выжидательно замолчал, посмотрел на Шалимова. Тот кивнул.  
— Продолжайте.  
— Эти неудачники, — теперь уже посмелее сказал Жэка, — оказались неспособны справиться с маарским уровнем обучения, направленным на формирование разносторонней, многоплановой личности. Наше университетское образование включает в себя не только специальные знания, но и много общеобразовательных предметов.  
Ректор на это одобрительно кивнул. «Ну ещё бы ты не одобрил, — подумал Жэка. — На один специальный предмет три левых, для работы и на фиг не нужных, но все их ведут родственники ректоров и министерских чиновников». А вслух сказал:  
— Поэтому скудные умом сбежали туда, где готовят узкоспециализированных, сильно ограниченных в знаниях и мышлении исполнителей, винтиков машины потребления. И, чтобы компенсировать свои неудачи, стыдясь вернуться обратно, грантовики будут орать в соцсетях о том, как плохо им жилось и училось в Мааре и как всё прекрасно в тех отстойниках, в которые они сбежали. И эти вопли отравляют психику нормальных студентов. Не все, к сожалению, настолько морально устойчивы, чтобы противостоять лжи слабаков и дураков.  
Шалимов смотрел на Жэку испытующе, оценивающе.  
— У вас есть какие-то предложения?  
— Да. — Жэка мысленно скрестил на удачу пальцы. — Гранты даются не студентам, а университету. И потому, даже имея подтверждённый грант, невозможно получить ни визу, ни деньги на дорожные расходы, ни даже комнату в общежитии и талоны для столовой до тех пор, пока не предоставлено направление из университета, которое доказывает, что данный человек действительно студент того учебного заведения, коему был выделен грант. Но университет не обязан давать направления просто так, без проверки того, сможет ли студент достойно представлять его на чужбине, не опозорит ли своих наставников, поливая Родину грязью.  
Шалимов благожелательно улыбнулся:  
— И что за проверку вы предлагаете?  
— Грантовики должны написать эссе как минимум на десять страниц о своих чувствах к Маару и к университету, о том, как намерены сохранять и беречь их на чужбине, какую пользу собираются принести стране и университету после возвращения. Если эссе плохое, то пусть грантовик поучится ещё год в Мааре, побудет под более активным моральным наставничеством преподавателей, пусть помогает студсовету, а если после всего этого у него или у неё не прибавится ума, необходимого для тех, кто получает маарское образование, то пусть снова пробует получить грант.  
Улыбка Шалимова при этих словах стала хищной, предвкушающей, и Жэка сказал торопливо, боясь, что старый хрыч подгребёт все грядущие плюшки и бонусы под себя:  
— При оценке искренности и достоверности эссе обязательно нужен и студсовет. Наши психологи и литературоведы выше всяких похвал, но у молодёжи постоянно появляются всякие новые фишки, примочки, отследить и учесть которые без сам ** _о_** й молодёжи невозможно. К тому же студенты тоже хотят приносить пользу своему университету и своей стране. Для оценки эссе вообще можно отдельную студенческую комиссию создать в дополнение к преподавательской.  
Шалимов немного подумал и кивнул.  
— Хорошая идея, сударь, очень хорошая. И своевременная. Приятно видеть у молодых людей искреннюю любовь к родному университету и родной стране.  
— Рад быть полезным, — ответил Жэка, стараясь не показать волнения. Решалась его судьба.  
Шалимов спросил:  
— Вы уроженец Риллена?  
А вот теперь надо было начинать то, ради чего и затевалась вся интрига. Жэка сказал, тщательно подбирая слова:  
— Да, но родители — не самые обеспеченные люди. Интеллигентность сейчас ценится низко. Чтобы не обременять их, я ищу подработку не хуже, чем приезжий.  
— Ничего, — кивнул ректор, — трудности закаляют юношество.  
— Я не против закалки, — изобразил оптимистичную улыбку Жэка. — Но мне не нравится, что молодёжь считают несерьёзной и ненадёжной, даже разговаривать со студентами не хотят. А не вся молодёжь одинакова!  
— Верно, — кивнул Шалимов. И сказал то, чего Жека так хотел услышать: — Вы согласны поработать ассистентом в ректорате?  
Жэка понял, что первый раунд в битве со зловредной судьбой он выиграл.

 

* * *

— Не дёргайся, курица! — цыкнула на Дарью Льянна, промокая ей лицо смоченной в холодном молоке салфеткой. Дарья сидела на журнальном столике в гостиной, рядом валялись сухие салфетки, которыми Льянна убирала с её лица следы жидкости из струйного баллончика для самообороны. — Твою же морду лечить мешаешь.  
— Больно... — проскулила Дарья.  
— А нефиг молоко покупать обезжиренное! Оно и для здоровья вредное, и как средство первой помощи намного слабее. И аптечку на кухне надо иметь нормальную, а не пузырёк зелёнки в шкафчике. Где вы вообще эту дрянь нашли, зелёнка уже больше двадцати пяти лет не используется.  
— В аптеках продают! — провыла Дарья.  
— В аптеках и БАДы продают, и даже талисманы. Ты и их лекарством считаешь? Почему на кухне нет одноразовых перчаток и хозяйственного мыла, распустёха ты хренова? Ваша повариха голыми руками в сырое мясо и в рыбу лезет, а после ими же за продукты, не подлежащие тепловой обработке, хватается?  
— Ты почему баллончик на поясе носишь? — склочно спросила Дарья.  
— А я что, как какая-то дура виктимная, должна его в сумке носить? Вверх смотри, попробую молоко с салфетки в глаза закапать.  
— Глаза лечит только грудное молоко, — попробовала отодвинуться Дарья.  
— Космический век на дворе... — вздохнула Льянна. И сказала так, как если бы растолковывала прописную истину недоумку: — Молоко вообще ничего не лечит. Но оно нейтрализует или ослабляет действие некоторых веществ, а потому используется как средство первой помощи при химических ожогах и отравлениях. Не всех, конечно, но от веществ, которые используются в баллончиках самообороны, помогает. Особенно если после молока лицо промыть слабым раствором соды, а глаза — альбуцидом. Но поскольку альбуцида нет, промоешь тёплой водой пообильнее. И сходи к окулисту, глаза есть глаза, с ними всякое может быть.  
Льянна закончила обрабатывать лицо Дарьи раствором соды и сказала:  
— Иди мойся. И в следующий раз думай, прежде чем на людей кидаться. У некоторых при себе не баллончик, а пистолет, причём не травматика.  
— Никто не должен знать, что я полудраконесса.  
— Тогда за трансформой своей следи внимательнее, — буркнула Льянна, забрала сумку и пошла к выходу.  
— И ты не будешь задавать вопросов? — удивилась Дарья.  
Льянна глянула на неё, усмехнулась.  
— Мне плевать. Твоя жизнь — твои проблемы.  
И вышла из гостиной в холл, пошла к дверям. Дарья догнала её у порога.  
— Мне страшно, — сказала она. — Я совсем одна. Никто не знает, что я наполовину драконесса. А сегодня трансформа вышла из-под контроля.  
— Матери позвони. Она-то точно должна знать, что делать.  
— Ты знаешь, что полукровки рождаются только от драконессы и человека? — поразилась Дарья. — Откуда?  
— А от дракона и человечицы рождаются драконессы и драконы, чья магия и физическая сила равны драконессовским, — буркнула Льянна. И сказала саркастично: — Книжки читать надо! Это такие похожие на небольшую коробку штучки с буквами, которые бывают в библиотеках. А ещё книги и библиотеки бывают электронные. Ими можно пользоваться с телефона. Поэтому, если матери звонить не хочешь, читай.  
Льянна хотела уйти, но Дарья сказала:  
— Дед убил маму, папу и бабушку. Нашёл и убил. Мне было десять лет. Я с соседкой росла. Она с бабушкой дружила и опекунство на меня оформила. Она мне как мама, но научить меня ничему не может. Не знает ничего. У драконесс маскировка — это инстинкт, их ничему учить не надо. А я полукровка, мне нужна наставница.  
Говорила она отрешённо, тускло. Дарье явно было всё равно, кто перед ней и чем закончатся её откровения. Она дошла до крайней точки психологического перегруза и не могла не выговориться.  
— Новая мама говорила, что все мужчины сволочи. Женщина для них только вещь. Поэтому надо брать с них деньги, и быть готовой удрать. Я со своим брак не регистрирую, мне эта цепь ни к чему. Только свой банковский счёт и только бриллианты! Будут проблемы — схватить рюкзак и убежать. А его долги или что там, меня не касаются. И он меня искать не имеет права, потому что я для него никто, чужая тётка, а значит — неприкосновенная.  
Льянна схватила Дарью под руку и потащила в глубину дома, за гостиную и какие-то комнаты, ткнула на диван в небольшом уютном зале. «Пусть я об этом и пожалею, — решила Льянна, — но оставить человека в таком состоянии одного я просто не могу».  
Дарья улыбнулась устало.  
— Я в порядке. Истерика закончилась. Но ты мне очень поможешь, если вспомнишь хоть что-то о маскировке. Или хотя бы книжку назовёшь.  
Льянна села рядом.  
— Я вообще впервые слышу о маскировке. В книгах рассказывается о размножении драконов, о законодательстве, социальной системе, об огненном и ледяном дыхании, о волшебстве трансформы. Но почти ничего о драконессах. Они магически и физически слабее дракона примерно так же, как человечица слабее человека. Естественная овуляция у драконесс один раз в сто лет, зельями и магией её можно сделать ежегодной, иногда вообще ежемесячной. Менструаций при овуляционном цикле, что естественном, что ускоренном, нет. Это всё.  
Дарья характерным для страдающих от головной боли жестом потёрла виски. Льянна взяла ей руку, измерила пульс.  
— Тахикардия. После стресса и болевого шока это нормально. Зелёный чай в доме есть? Желательно ещё и мята с мелиссой.  
— Не знаю. Это Гришкин дом, я не жена, чтобы хозяйством заниматься.  
Дарья глянула на часы и вызвала горничную.  
— Два горячих... — глянула на Льянну и уточнила: — Горячий чай надо?  
Льянна кивнула и сказала сама:  
— Зелёный чай с мелиссой и мятой, процентовка и заваривание «настой стандартный». Сахар отдельно. И спросите у персонала, есть ли у кого тонометр. Если будет электронный, то фонендоскоп отдельно.  
Горничная глянула на Дарью, получила подтверждающий кивок, сделала книксен и ушла. А Дарья спросила:  
— Ты что, врач? Василиса вроде говорила, что библиотекарша.  
— Я медсестра. Двенадцать лет как бывшая, но жизнь показывает, что бывшим медиком стать невозможно.  
— Ну... — Дарья повела плечами. — А ухватки как у врача.  
— Это только в кино пациенты в отдельной палате и подключены к аппарату наблюдения. А в реальности, во всяком случае, маарской, медсестра по очереди с интернами бегает один раз в час, иногда раз в полчаса, проверять тяжёлых и средней тяжести пациентов пальчиками, глазками и ушками. По критическим бегают врачи. Нередко бывают случаи, когда одновременно орёшь на всё отделение «Врача!» и сама начинаешь реанимационные процедуры — те, что попроще, понятное дело. В медицине и секунда может как спасти, так и убить.  
— Понятно, почему ты ушла с такой работы, — кивнула Дарья.  
— Да нет, работа хорошая, мне нравилась. Просто уровень физических нагрузок для меня тяжеловат. Здоровья не хватило.  
Льянна откинулась на спинку дивана.  
— Но вернёмся к нашим баранам. Вспоминай, как мама играла с тобой в прятки. Хотя нет. Начнём с самого начала. Как твоя бабушка стала ла ** _и_** р-раор-прер?  
— «Как и все по-дурацки воспитанные», говоря её же словами, — ответила Дарья. — Это была эпоха глухого союзячества, когда джинсы, которые в Штатах на распродаже сбагривали по доллару, и японские радиомагнитолы того же качества, которыми сами японцы брезговали, в Союзе превращались в драгоценность, потому что союзячная промышленность даже на таком уровне не могла что-то сделать, но и её криволяпных поделок не хватало, за всем очереди были в километр. А не хочешь стоять, довольствуйся той дрянью — даже по маарским меркам дрянью! — которую выдавали на работе по распределению. Панельные квартиры величиной с конуру, да и те по десять-пятнадцать лет ждать надо. И хорошенькая девочка, для которой единственным источником знаний о жизни были соседки, стенающие о том, какие плохие у них мужья, но о разводе у этих женщин и мысли не было, считалось, что лучше дурной муж, чем статус разведёнки и брошенки. Всеобщие насмешки над девушками, которые к двадцати одному-двадцати двум годам не вышли замуж. Ненависть и травля всех, кто хоть как-то выделялся из стандарта. Фильмы о том, что для женщины нет ничего важнее, чем истинная пара, что женское образование и профессиональные успехи ничто в сравнении с истинным союзом, даже если заключать его приходится с тупоумным, закомплексованным мизогином с запойной рожей.  
Дарья вздохнула, усмехнулась криво:  
— Союзяшка издох, но нравы его ещё действовали. И не только в манере сидеть пнём и ждать когда ненужная профессия или издыхающее предприятие вдруг сами собой превратятся в доходные, а все прелести Западного Мира, обильным потоком хлынувшие в Маар, прилетят в дом тоже сами собой, по неведомо кем сделанному распределению. Маарские девы от восемнадцати и до бесконечности кинулись искать себе истинные пары в Европе и в Америке, наивно полагая, что отброс, на который не позарились аборигенки, превратится в принца, пообщавшись с маарскими телушками. Ведь превращение дерьма в шоколад им показывали в кино, причём не только в маарском, но и в хлынувшей потоком зарубежной дешёвке низшего сорта, а там врать не будут! И вот в разгар этого идиотизма появился ОН. Принц аж из самог ** _о_** Надмирья, не чета каким-то там американским и европейским женихам. Богатый и красивый. Истинная пара. Все соседки и подружки завидуют.  
Дарья замолчала. Льянна продолжила осторожно:  
— А в Надмирье принц оказался нищебродом, который жил с того, что продавал землянинок драконьей аристократии.  
— Да, — кивнула Дарья. — Там это до сих пор стабильный бизнес, а Маар тогда был страной непуганых идиоток, да ещё и бесплатных — за приобретение вагины в Саудовской Аравии деньги отдавать надо, тогда как маарские бурёнки сами в руки прыгали.  
Дарья вздохнула:  
— Поумнела бабушка быстро, но вот сбежать получилось только через пять лет. Точнее, через двое родов и четыре выкидыша. А после побега обнаружилось, что спринцовка своё дело сделала. Бабушка была беременна.  
— Спринцовка? — насторожилась Льянна.  
— Драконья аристократия не занимается сексом с человечицами. Для них это равносильно скотоложеству. Ла ** _и_** р земного происхождения осеменяют искусственно. Аристократ дрочит в стаканчик, а смотрительницы раор-башни, иначе говоря, надзирательницы за тюрьмой-казармой для производительниц драконесс, впрыскивают сперму очередной лаир-раор-прер.  
Дарья сцепила пальцы и добавила:  
— Бабушка говорила, что это даже к лучшему. Трахай её дракон, она бы рехнулась. Да и сбежать той лаир, которую трахают, намного сложнее.  
— Почему она оставила беременность?  
— Боялась, что дракон почувствует уничтожение своей крови и прилетит, чтобы забрать беглянку обратно в прер-башню. Или публично казнить, чтобы другим землянинкам неповадно было даже думать о побеге. И хотя своей кровью считается не генетический ребёнок, а привязанный к Родовому Камню, причём плоду такую привязку делают только на тридцатой неделе, бабушка не хотела рисковать. И я её понимаю.  
— Я тоже, — кивнула Льянна. — А почему не отказалась от дочери в роддоме? Это же противоестественно — оставлять плод насилия.  
— Бабушка вернулась в то время, когда умирал от рака её отец. В отличие от большинства соседей, брак её родителей был удачным. Крайне редкий случай того, когда люди, которых насильно поставили в пару идиотской проверкой на истинность, на самом деле подошли друг другу. Поэтому бабушка любила отца. И провела обряд Жертвы, поклялась, что оставит дочь в своём доме и будет ей хорошей матерью. Жертва не помогла, мой прадед умер. Но бабушка к тому времени полностью убедила себя, что ребёнок ни в чём не виноват. И родила мою маму.  
Горничная принесла чай. Когда она вышла, Льянна измерила Дарье давление, послушала сердце, лёгкие.  
— Вроде бы всё нормально. Последствий от контакта с останавливающей жидкостью нет. Впрочем, это и не отравляющее вещество, хоть сколько-то заметного вреда не причиняет, всё проходит часа за два-три.  
Дарья взяла чай.  
— Я всё же полудракон. У меня регенерация быстрее.  
Она отпила чай, помолчала и продолжила:  
— У бабушки и мамы были хорошие отношения. Бабушка научила маму скрывать своё происхождение так, как сумела. Скорее всего, вообще никак, маме инстинкт помогал, но бабушка хотя бы внушила ей, что от драконов и их порядков надо держаться подальше. Мама поступила в университет, вышла замуж за человека. Вторая мама говорит, он был редким исключением среди мужской поганой природы. А после нас нашёл мой дед. Не знаю, как он это сделал. Первая мама понимала, что спастись невозможно, и пока папа, как мог, отвлекал дракона, мама потратила всю свою магию, чтобы телепортировать меня через два подъезда в квартиру к соседке. Так я выжила, а моя семья нет. Бабушку дед убил ещё до того, как пришёл в квартиру моего отца. Это всё, что я о себе знаю. И я очень боюсь, что мой дед найдёт меня и убьёт. Полукровок всегда уничтожают — это закон драконов.  
Льянна немного подумала и спросила:  
— Как твоей бабушке удалось сбежать? Она что-то об этом говорила?  
— Я её рассказ наизусть знаю. Они с мамой по сотне раз это обсуждали. Но там нет ничего, что помогло бы мне скрывать свою природу.  
— И всё же расскажи. Возможно, я свежим взглядом замечу то, на что не обратили внимания вы трое.  
Дарья подумала и кивнула.  
— Возможно, и так.

 

* * *

Зоран Деличек, владелец антикварной лавки «Дублон», среднерослый, ширококостный, с круглым красноватым лицом, смотрел как Льянна фотографирует на телефон очередную товарную единицу и одновременно надиктовывает Люсьене Угличевой, своей стажёрке и будущей продавщице, характеристики товара:  
— Экземпляр 77-18-45-206. Ваза для цветов, цветное стекло, Нижняя Бавария, первая половина восемнадцатого века. Состояние отличное. Размеры: высота двести двадцать два миллиметра, диаметр основания шестьдесят семь миллиметров, диаметр горловины сорок три миллиметра. Разрешение на вывоз за пределы Маара имеется.  
Ваза стояла на стуле, застеленном белой тканью. Сам стул, чтобы был повыше, водружён на стол, за которым лучшим клиентам подавали кофе. Фотографировала Льянна каждую вещь по пять-шесть раз, со всех сторон, фиксировала все особенности, описание делала как для музея. Люсьена после переводила всё это на английский, корейский и китайский, а сам Зоран заказывал в интернете переводы ещё и на японский, немецкий, итальянский и арабский.  
«Всё же, будучи самоучкой, — размышлял Зоран, — многое упускаешь. Я и не додумался бы сделать многоязычный сайт для мелкой лавки, которую открыл чисто как хобби, и на каждый товар выправлять либо разрешение на вывоз за границу, либо каталогизацию в Реестре Частных Коллекций Республиканской Федерации Маар, а значит и возможность выставлять его за рубежом по музейной линии».  
Он глянул на Люсьену. Девчонка была отменно хороша собой: высокая длинноволосая брюнетка с превосходными формами, грациозная и гибкая, с обаятельной улыбкой и милым личиком, но в ней не чувствовалось стержня, уверенности в себе, самостоятельности и готовности к активным действиям. Да и умом не блистала. А без этих качеств в бизнесе делать нечего, даже если ты просто сидишь за прилавком.  
«Переведу в референты, — решил Зоран. — Всё же три востребованных в торговле языка на дороге не валяются. Особенно если к ним прилагается смазливая мордашка, которая будет бесплатно, просто из дуробабского тщеславия, сниматься в рекламе. Засуну подальше в угол, пусть документацию переводит, а когда рекламную фотоморду делать понадобится — выну. И после обратно засуну, нечего такому мелькать там, где дела делаются».  
Зоран опять глянул на Льянну. Она сняла стул со стола, поставила на сиденье высокую статуэтку и снимала её для фототаблицы.  
«Льянна уезжает через два дня. А замену я так и не нашёл. Эти чёртовы музейщики и университетчики либо всего боятся, их с насиженного места и бульдозером не сдвинешь, даже если место катится в дерьмо. Всё равно будут держаться за него до последнего, а после ныть, как им плохо. Либо сами добывают себе гранты на исследования, а значит и зарплату, и потому работать на дядю им нет смысла. А я в итоге без продавца!»  
Зоран вздохнул, кивнул женщинам и вышел. Внимания требовали и другие магазины.  
Льянна поставила статуэтку обратно на полку, водрузила стул на стол, поставила на сидушку шкатулку для писем и, сверяясь с накладной, стала делать очередную фототаблицу, диктовать Люсьене описание.  
Звякнул дверной колокольчик, возвещая о появлении покупателя. Льянна жестом велела Люсьене заняться им, а сама поставила шкатулку на витрину, убрала стул и стала сбрызгивать стол чистящей жидкостью, протирать.  
Судя по кокетливому щебетанию Люсьены, визитёр — мужчина, причём богатый. Льянна хотела пойти в подсобку делать кофе, но услышала «скифско-сарматский и савромато-сарматский стиль» и поняла, что Люську надо спасать. Льянна убрала под прилавок очищающую жидкость, перчатки и тряпку, подошла к Люсьене и покупателю.  
— Савромато-сарматский стиль, — сказала Льянна, — отличается от других сарматских стилей схематизированным и строго канонизированным изображением животных, когда использовались только определённые виды животных в небольшом наборе ситуаций.  
Едва Льянна заговорила, мужчина уставился на неё так, словно его кувалдой по лбу озадачили. Льянна посмотрела на него с удивлением. «Он меня не понимает? — поразилась она. — Но тогда откуда в его лексиконе взялись савромато-сарматы? Это знание узкоспециальное».  
Льянна продолжила, наблюдая за мужчиной:  
— Этот стиль стал прародителем полихромного геометрического стиля. Для интересующихся савромато-сарматским стилем у нас есть превосходное блюдо для мяса и два поясных кинжала-акинака.  
«Где-то я этого человека видела. И не так давно», — думала Льянна.  
Визитёр сказал:  
— Покажите акинаки.  
— Это здесь, — Льянна подошла к витрине, пытаясь вспомнить, где встречалась с этим мужчиной.  
«Велинград, — сообразила она. — Тот мужчина из антикварной лавки и из отеля с готической крышей. Каким ветром его занесло в Риллен? Неужели драконы и правда вложились в завод, и теперь сюда хлынули те европейские предприниматели, кто не чурается маарского бизнеса, зачастую полукриминального?»  
Впрочем, это были проблемы завода, драконов и тех, кто пытался сшибить на этом денежку. А Льянна твёрдо решила поиметь свой процент с продажи акинаков.  
— Обратите внимание, — сказала она, — как превосходно сохранились чеканные накладки на ножнах, рисунок виден почти полностью. Верхние накладки инкрустированы бирюзой и редким розовым топазом. По поверьям савроматов, розовый топаз приносил вождю верность его сторонников, а бирюза обеспечивала долголетие.  
— Одну минуту, — сказал мужчина и достал телефон, настрочил сообщение. Убрал телефон и сказал: — Дела. Они повсюду. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
— Акинаки были найдены на берегу реки Кума, неподалёку от её впадения в Кизлярский залив. Принадлежали братьям-близнецам, захороненным вместе. Судя по богатству кургана и тем вещам, которые были обнаружены в захоронении, братья считались в своём племени великими воинами и погибли в бою. Поэтому эти два акинака продаются комплектом. Обратите внимание на узор обрамления — это чрезвычайно тонкая работа, выполнена с отменным вкусом и весьма явственно показывает, что вскоре полихромный геометрический стиль вытеснит звериный. А металл клинка — добротный сварной булат, он доказывает, что кузнечное дело у савроматов находилось на очень высоком для того времени уровне.  
Звякнул дверной колокольчик, и в магазинчик вошла девушка в бриджах, шлёпках, невзрачной футболке, в шляпке-панамке с логотипом фирмы «Порученец» и с крупным букетом из алых роз и белых лилий.  
— Служба доставки, — возвестила девушка. — Кто заказывал цветы?  
Букет Льянна узнала, эти до вульгарности яркие, неуклюже-пышные и неоправданно дорогие цветочные композиции продавались в магазине «Сказочный сад», который был в этом же здании, Льянна каждый день ходила мимо. Специализирующий на мелких услугах «Порученец» явно получил заказ купить цветы в ближайшей к «Дублону» точке.  
— Я заказывал, — забрал букет визитёр. — Оплата была через фирму GZ-Modus.  
«Крепко же Люськино декольте его впечатлило!» — мысленно хмыкнула Льянна.  
У Люсьены восторженно засверкали глаза — она считала букеты «Сказочного сада» образцом гламура, неоднократно говорила Льянне, что хотела бы работать среди такой потрясающей романтики.  
Люсьена немного прогнула спину, чтобы поэффектнее выпятить груди, лучезарно улыбнулась и шагнула к мужчине.  
А он подошёл к Льянне и протянул ей букет.  
— Ты же всё помнишь. И ты знаешь, что ничего не закончилось.  
Люсьена изумлённо и возмущённо охнула, а Льянна отступила в сторону. «Только этого не хватало, — растерянно подумала Льянна. — Преследователь?! Ни один психически здоровый мужчина не будет напоминать об одноразовой встрече».  
Она судорожно, торопливо соображала, как спровадить ненормального, не раздражая его.  
— Это было давно, — сказала Льянна. — А в настоящем вас окружает множество прекрасных юных дев. Уделите внимание им.  
— Успела мужика подцепить, — кивнул визитёр. — Глупо было думать, что ты долго пробудешь одна. Но ещё глупее думать, что он не сбежит, едва поймёт, кто тебя выбрал.  
— Выбираю я, — отрезала Льянна. «Глупо заниматься экивоками. Он ничего не поймёт. Тут надо всё говорить прямым текстом и твёрдо». — И мне не нравится, когда появляются незваные гости и начинают проявлять непрошеное внимание. Поэтому покиньте магазин и употребите букет на знакомство с новой пассией.  
— Это не было встречей с пассией! — швырнул букет на кофейный стол визитёр. — Всё было не просто так!  
— Было и прошло, — жёстко сказала Льянна. — Осталось в Велинграде.  
— А теперь заново начнётся в Риллене, — приказал визитёр.  
— Исключено, — Льянна старалась говорить уверенно, спокойно и твёрдо, не оставляя шанса возразить. По возмущённо-ошеломлённому выражению лица мужчины, Льянна поняла, что у неё получилось донести до него отказ. Льянна добавила, чтобы всё окончательно прояснить:  
— Любые отношения подобны презервативу: если что-то не получилось в одних, то начать заново можно только в других. Уходите.  
Визитёр надменно вскинул подбородок и сказал не допускающим возражения тоном:  
— Ты предназначена мне. Та ночь показала это лучше Сферы Истинности. Ты моя пара.  
Льянна метнулась за прилавок и положила пальцы на тревожную кнопку.  
— Вон отсюда, или будешь объясняться с полицией!  
Визитёр рассмеялся.  
— Здесь не Европа с Америкой, чтобы арестовывали за внимание к даме.  
— Значит арестуют за угрозы совершить теракт.  
Визитёр испытующе посмотрел на Льянну и решил:  
— Я вернусь вечером, когда ты остынешь и придёшь в разум.  
Визитёр вышел, а Льянна обессиленно опустилась на стул, сцепила дрожащие руки. «Вот это влипла так влипла. Маньяк, да ещё богатый. И маарские говнозаконы, по которым нет защиты от преследований и домогательств. А маньяк есть маньяк, с него станется и насильно затолкать в машину, увезти к себе в особняк и запереть в подвале. Причём он может оказаться в этом весьма расторопным. Я запросто и в Штаты уехать не успею. Бежать надо прямо сейчас».  
А Люська бросилась к цветам, схватила их так, словно спасала из огня младенца.  
— Бог мой, какая роскошь, какая красота! — Она обернулась к Льянне. — Вы сумасшедшая, если не рады такому подарку! Сейчас мужики пошли убогие, даже один цветочек не подарят, а тут божественно прекрасный букет!  
Льянна вскочила со стула, рванулась к Люсьене.  
— Дай сюда! — она выхватила букет, вылетела с ним на улицу и швырнула цветы в урну.  
Плюнула, перевела дыхание и спокойно вернулась в магазин.  
Люсьена посмотрела на Льянну ошалело и непонимающе:  
— Вы сумасшедшая, — повторила она. — Такой красивый мужчина, разыскивал вас не хуже, чем Принц Золушку. И он расплачивается со счетов GZ-Modus! Я посмотрела в интернете, это международная корпорация с миллионными годовыми оборотами! А он оплачивает цветы и курьера деньгами фирмы. Представляете, какую должность он там занимает?! Где вы такую любовь ещё найдёте? И простите, в вашем-то возрасте и с вашей-то внешностью!  
Льянна не слушала. Она взяла с витрины старинный серебряный кулончик в форме круга со Священной Звездой и на короткой цепочке, надела на шею и расплатилась карточкой.  
Люсьена сказала:  
— Кулон совсем простенький и невидный! К тому же такое носят только старые девы и монашки. Лучше надеть хорошую бижутерию, она сейчас намного моднее драгоценностей, а украшает гораздо эффектнее.  
Льянна не обратила на эти слова внимания, нашла по телефону сайт кассы аэропорта и купила билет до Алма-Аты. Затем через телефонное приложение вызвала такси.  
И сказала Люсьене:  
— У меня срочные дела. Если объявится Зоран, скажи, что я пошла к одному знакомому археологу поговорить о найме его сына и посмотреть коллекцию, старик желал кое-что продать.  
Люсьена посмотрела на Льянну задумчиво и схватилась за телефон.  
— Я вам скину адресок салона, где можно пёрышки почистить очень хорошо и недорого.  
Льянна глянула на неё с удивлением. «Что это с ней? Впрочем, салон красоты — неплохой способ запутать след». И сказала вслух:  
— Давай.  
Люсьена сбросила по СМС адрес.  
— Завзалом зовут Катя Райдер. Я там имя написала. Попросите её и скажете, что от меня. Вас примут без записи и очереди.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Льянна. — Спасибо.  
И вышла из магазина. А Люсьена тут же начала звонить Кате.  
— Здравствуй, дорогая. У меня к тебе дело экстренной важности. Речь идёт о мымре, которая у меня Игоря увела.  
— А я-то тут причём? — удивилась Катя.  
— Она меня никогда не видела и имени не знала. Зато я её с Игорем видела! И когда эта гадюка пришла в «Дублон» серьги покупать, я её сразу узнала. Развела на разговор и дала ей адрес твоего салона. Она на свидание с Игорем собирается! Сделай из неё такое чучелище, чтобы черти в аду испугались! Я буду должна.  
— Не боись, подруга, твой Игорь, когда её увидит, на всю жизнь импотентом станет.  
— Солнышко, спасибо тебе! — воскликнула Люсьена. — Её зовут Льянна Вановская, она скажет, что от меня. И не удивляйся, что она в возрасте и выглядит как церковная мышь. Эта стерва мужиков так притягивает, что как будто привораживает.  
— Знаю таких, — ответила Катя. — Прикидываются скромницами, а сами суки и хищницы, каких поискать. Не волнуйся, она месяц никуда носа не высунет.  
— Спасибо, золотко! — обрадовалась Люсьена.  
Катя попрощалась и оторвала связь. А Люсьена довольно улыбнулась. «Старая, нищая, серая мышь должна жить только со старым, нищим, серым мышем, — размышляла она. — А истинной парой для могучего и прекрасного короля во цвете лет может стать только юная и прекрасная эльфийская принцесса. Это гармония! Это правило мироздания! И иначе не может быть никак».  
Люсьена внимательно осмотрела себя в большом старинном зеркале и сказала вслух:  
— Надо всё же купить то светло-розовое платье. Оно такое нежное и невинно-сексуальное!  
Люсьена через телефонное приложение добавила денег на карточку, повесила на дверь табличку «Технический перерыв десять минут», заперла магазин и со всех ног рванула на второй этаж здания за платьем.  
Едва Люсьена ушла, от магазина отъехала легковая машина — неприметного сине-серого цвета, не новая, но и не старая, недорогой, но приличной модели. Водитель был столь же неприметной внешности, а на переднем сиденье рядом с его креслом лежало устройство для записи звука с оконного стекла.  
Водитель взял беспроводной телефонный динамик-микрофон, надел на ухо, а в списке номеров телефона, который был закреплён в специальных держателях на приборной доске, выбрал абонента. Дождался ответа и сказал:  
— Интересующее вас лицо посетило продавщицу антикварного магазина. Судя по их разговору, там был роман, но дама бросила этого кавалера. И он настойчиво добивается восстановления отношений. Запись их разговора переслать?  
— Нет! — заорала Беата. — Узнайте её имя и адрес! Немедленно!  
— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил мужчина и оборвал связь. Он остановил машину у кондитерского магазина, купил коробку конфет. Затем в цветочном киоске взял недорогую розу и поехал обратно к «Дублону». Люсьена к тому времени вернулась, на двери висела табличка «Открыто». Мужчина взял покупки, вошёл в магазин и сказал:  
— Можно поговорить с сударыней Льянной Вановской?  
Люсьену эти слова, а главное, наличие у нового визитёра цветка и конфет, заставили сдавлено и возмущённо охнуть. Мужчина понял, что барышня расскажет ему всё.


	4. — 4 —

Дарья вошла в квартиру Льянны, огляделась. Как и сказала Льянна, обстановка была походно-геологическая — почти всё распродано, дом похож на палатку. Остались только кровать, два чемодана, сумка с ручной кладью, платяной шкаф и огромное уютное полусофа-полукресло.  
«Какая прелесть! — залюбовалась креслом Дарья. — Индивидуальный дизайн, сразу видно. Мама такое давно хочет, но никто из мебельщиков так и не понял, что от них требуют, или цену заламывали как за односпаленную квартиру. Куплю для мамы, Льянна явно всё по дешёвке продаёт!»  
Дарья положила ключи от квартиры на подоконник и заглянула в кухню. Стол, стул, газовая плита, холодильник, посуда на подоконнике.  
«Льянна сказала взять бульонную чашку, — мысленно перечисляла Дарья, — кружку для чая, кофейную чашечку, джезву, ложку, вилку, нож».  
Она достала листочек с перечнем вещей, который Льянна положила в конверт вместе с ключами.  
«И ещё настольная газовая плита для еды и маленькая спиртово-газовая горелка для джезвы. И кофемолка с универсальным розеточным переходником-адаптером».  
Опыта упаковки вещей у Дарьи не было, но она немного подумала и решила, что надо собрать вещи из списка в одну кучу, а затем распределять их по чемоданам и сумке с ручной кладью.  
«И список с вещами на каждый чемодан скотчем приклеить».  
Укладывание чемоданного содержимого — дело нехитрое, и Дарья без помех могла размышлять о звонке Льянны.  
«Куда она вляпалась?! Сказала, что ситуация приближается к той, что была у моей бабушки с дедом. И попросила взять в кафе конверт с ключами от квартиры, привезти в аэропорт вещи, причём в старый аэропорт, из него только по Маару самолёты летают. А говорила, что скоро уезжает в Штаты... Конвертом оказался замотанный в скотч газетный свёрток, в дешёвом кафе ничего другого не было. Хотя бы список на нормальной бумаге для принтера. Почему Льянне понадобилось так спешить, если всё равно скоро уезжает? Как у обычной человечицы может возникнуть опасность, приближенная к драконам, если эта человечица достаточно умна, чтобы держаться от драконов подальше?»  
Дарья проверила, все ли вещи собрала. Список составлялся не по алфавиту и не по комнатам, а в разнобой, как какая вещь вспоминалась.  
«Она сильно нервничала. Почерк неровный, некоторые вещи по два раза записаны».  
Дарья обнаружила, что забыла санпринадлежности и побежала за ними в ванную. Количество предметов по уходу за кожей и волосами Дарью порадовало — их было обширно, но не слишком много.  
«Умные люди, как женщины, так и мужчины, тем и отличаются от дураков, что заботятся о своём теле, любят его, однако не превращают уход за собой в смысл жизни».  
Дарья отметила и грамотный выбор кремов, масок и прочего полезного для здоровья инструментария — не дешёвка сомнительная, не пойми где, как и из чего сделанная, но ничего дорогого, когда деньги дерут за упаковку и громко пропиаренное имя, а внутри всё то же самое, что и в разумно-бюджетных вариантах.  
И хотя Льянна ничего не написала о косметике, Дарья решила, что после того, как пришлось понервничать, будет весьма полезно расслабиться в ванне, а после накремить все возможные места. Она поискала на кухне непременный атрибут каждой хорошей хозяйки — пакет с пакетами. Искомое обнаружилось между боковой стенкой холодильника и стеной кухни. Дарья взяла два больших прочных пакета, воткнула один в другой, сложила в них косметику, завязала ручки и положила получившееся в третий пакет и стала искать то, что Льянна дважды попросила взять в телефонном разговоре — оранжевый пластиковый контейнер индивидуальной военно-полевой аптечки. Такие аптечки, насколько знала Дарья, давно сняты с производства, но контейнеры иногда сохранялись у военных и медиков из-за удобства этой коробочки.  
Контейнер обнаружился быстро, но едва Дарья к нему прикоснулась, как по телу прошла неприятная волна, сердце тревожно заколотилось. Дарья посмотрела на коробочку с удивлением, а драконья составляющая её натуры рычала и скалилась. Дарья плохо понимала эту часть себя, всегда старалась её подавить и усыпить, но опасность драконесса всегда чуяла так, что никакие усыпления и подавления не помогали. Дарья схватила полотенце и через него взяла контейнер, открыла. В нём были две маленькие ампулы с непонятной маркировкой. А драконья часть злилась всё больше, кричала, что Дарья держит в руках смерть.  
Девушка захлопнула коробочку и положила обратно на полку, взяла телефон. Льянна звонила с нового номера, и Дарья поискала его в списке входящих, надеясь, что Льянна не поменяла сим-карту ещё раз.  
Но симка оказалась всё той же, на звонок Льянна ответила. Дарья сказала:  
— Моя ящерица взбесилась от одного вида твоей оранжевой коробки.  
— Интересный эффект, — спокойно сказала Льянна. И пояснила: — Там прикормка для крыс. Из-за свинарника во дворе они иногда совершают нашествия, а пока дератизационную службу вызовешь, точнее, пока заставишь хотя бы половину быдло-соседей сдать на неё деньги, надо как-то держать в порядке собственную квартиру.  
— Но сейчас-то тебе это зачем? — не понимала Дарья.  
— Это может стать единственным шансом спастись.  
Дарья испуганно охнула:  
— Всё так серьёзно?!  
— Пока нет, но вполне возможно, что будет. Поэтому, если не можешь привезти барахло, привези только документы и оранжевый контейнер.  
— Я привезу всё, — сказала Дарья. — Но ты уверена, что контейнер поможет? Если поблизости будет дракон, то он это сразу учует.  
— Иногда человеки бывают не лучше драконов.  
— Это точно, — согласилась Дарья. — Скоро буду.  
Она оборвала связь, убрала телефон, мысленно цыкнула на драконессу и стала заворачивать контейнер в полотенце так, чтобы не прикасаться к его корпусу кожей пальцев. Драконесса успокоилась, дальнейшей упаковке вещей не мешала и даже смирилась с присутствием оранжевого контейнера.  
Дарья погрузила два чемодана и дорожную сумку в машину, ввела в навигатор запрос на дорогу к старому аэропорту и поехала к Льянне.  
Ехать было долго, и Дарья задумалась о своей драконьей составляющей.  
Льянна сказала правильно — глупо подавлять и прятать то, что является частью тебя, с этим надо учиться жить.  
«Играть в "Засунь себя в шкаф" с собственной природой глупо, потому что обречено на провал, — говорила Льянна. — Природа никуда ни от кого никогда не денется. Поэтому свою природу надо не отрицать и подавлять, а познавать и использовать».  
Для Дарьи это стало не то чтобы откровением, но принципиально новым взглядом на мир. До сих пор все окружающие твердили, что плохие стороны себя надо если и не искоренять, то как можно твёрже сдерживать.  
А Льянна думала иначе. У Дарьи в голове опять зазвучал её голос: «У людей не бывает ни плохих, ни хороших черт. Есть только то, что используется конструктивно и деструктивно».  
И такой подход Дарье нравился намного больше. Как и спокойный прагматизм Льянны в анализе проблемы.  
«Всегда сначала физиология, после психология. Во-первых, ПМС. Гормоны бьют в голову всем, дуреют от этого все, но у нас, у женщин, то преимущество, что гормональный удар случается только в строго определённое время. Поэтому веди календарь цикла и следи, как ведёт себя твоя драконья часть перед менструацией, во время и после оной, а так же на пике овуляции. Вычисли проблемный период, и в это время либо пей по утрам по одной таблетке лёгкого успокоительного из тех, что продают в аптеке без рецепта, либо направляй повышенную эмоциональную энергию на то, чтобы чего-то добиться там, где нужны напор и хороший уровень здравой агрессии. Во-вторых, тебе всего девятнадцать лет. Ты ещё растёшь, и расти будешь не менее года, а то и двух. Следовательно, все подростковые элементы кризиса роста при тебе. Вот и действуй как умный подросток, который хочет держать себя под контролем — сбрасывай напряжение в бесконтактные виды спорта типа тенниса, плавания и бега, потому что контактные провоцируют агрессию. Или займись танцами, тоже хорошо помогает. А самое главное — нагрузи мозг. Учи ещё один язык или займись подготовкой к университетским вступительным экзаменам, или запишись на курсы фортепианной игры, или ещё что-то в этом роде сделай. Лобные доли коры оттягивают на себя всю энергию, на глупости ничего не остаётся. Но при этом именно подростковые кризисы имеют самый сильный энергозапас для успешного обучения — устаёшь меньше, а делаешь больше. Глупо не пользоваться таким подарком природы».  
Звучало банально, но в этом не было осуждения, страха или обречённости, которые так раздражали Дарью в других людях. Льянна даже проблемы в сложившейся ситуации не видела — её интересовали лишь преимущества, которые в данных обстоятельствах можно извлечь.  
«Я тоже так хочу, — решила для себя Дарья. — Надоело всего бояться и жалеть себя».  
Она поставила машину на стоянку аэропорта, позвонила Льянне.  
— Ты где?  
— Второй терминал, правая сторона.  
— Сейчас подойду, — сказала Дарья и убрала телефон, подозвала носильщика.  
Выглядела Льянна обычно, и не скажешь, что бежит куда-то сломя голову. «Хотя выбор аэропорта странный, — возразила себе Дарья. — Куда можно лететь из этой дыры?»  
— Ты что, в столице решила пересидеть? — спросила вслух Дарья, отдала ключи от квартиры.  
Льянна отрицательно качнула головой.  
— В столице он может меня встретить. И тем более будет ждать в новом аэропорту. Он точно знает, что у меня загранпаспорт, и догадывается, что открытый Шенген. Хотя мы и познакомились в Болгарии, которая в Шенгенскую Зону не входит, но два и два сложить несложно.  
— И куда ты собралась? — озадачилась Дарья. — Из этой дыры можно улететь только в другую дыру.  
— Не все дыры одинаковы. Из некоторых есть прямые рейсы в Евросоюз. А там законы совсем другие, не чета Маару и его друзьям. Потому я и взяла билет на ближайший самолёт в одну из таких дыр.  
— Разумно, — одобрила Дарья. И спросила: — А то самое... Крысиный подарок... Оно обязательно?  
— Надеюсь, что нет. Но лучше с ним, чем без него.  
— Это верно, — кивнула Дарья, — Только будет ли возможность применить?  
Льянна потянула кулончик, короткая цепочка размоталась на такую длину, что подвеску стало возможным положить в рот. Льянна показала обратную сторону кулончика:  
— Задвижка, а внутри стеклянная капсула для последнего средства освобождения. В эпоху Возрождения венецианские купцы привезли идею из Китая, а местные умельцы доработали. И до начала двадцатого века такое устройство было весьма популярным у тайных организаций всех сортов, — Льянна сжала кулончик и цепочка опять свернулась.  
Она улыбнулась:  
— Посиди немного с вещами, я пойду залью начинку в пирожок, — Льянна открыла сумочку, показала шприц.  
Дарья задумчиво почесала подбородок:  
— Я понимаю, что это действительно может быть нужно, но оно хотя бы быстрое? И как с болью?  
— Отсутствует. Я же не садистка, животных мучить только потому, что с ними нельзя жить на одном пространстве. От этого умирают мгновенно, а одной ампулы хватит на весь подвал дома и двор.  
— Ничего себе, — охнула Дарья. — То-то моя ящерица так взбеленилась. Где ты такое взяла?  
— Если три с половиной года отработать санитаркой в Центре Биоисследований, да ещё и частенько убирать там, где ходят в костюме биозащиты, то и не такое достать будет можно.  
— Богатая у тебя биография, — хмыкнула Дарья.  
— Меня устраивает, — отрезала Льянна.  
— Я не о том, не обижайся. Просто... Такие работы, как у тебя, всегда презираются — библиотекарша, медсестра, теперь вот ещё и уборщица. Но оказалось, что при желании они открывают огромные возможности!  
— Возможности много где есть, но не все хотят их видеть.  
— И я о том же! — горячо вскликнула Дарья. — У меня ведь нигде ни в чём никаких талантов, даже в фотомодели не берут, потом что в росте пять сантиметров недостатка, а в весе пять кило избытка, и худеть нельзя — драконья часть сразу выходит из-под контроля.  
— Полно случаев, когда нужны не ходячие шесты для прыжков, а умеренно высокие девушки с формами.  
— Только не в Мааре! — фыркнула Дарья. — А чтобы пробиться за рубежом, нужны успешные дефиле и фотосессии в Марре.  
— Можно поселиться по визе без права на работу в Испании, а в Италию и во Францию ездить на кастинги. А там можно получить и долговременный рабочий контракт с весьма неплохими гонорарами. К тому же не обязательно зацикливаться на шмотках и косметике. Фотомодели, рекламирующие бытовую технику и автомобили, тоже неплохо получают. А значит работу можно искать в Германии и в Швеции. Ведь это ЕС, в одной стране есть виза, то во все другие можно свободно ездить на два-три дня.  
— И на гонорары прикупить ресторанчик или прачечную, — продолжила мысль Дарья, — назначить туда толкового менеджера, проверять его через аудиторскую фирму... Красота быстро заканчивается, поэтому все модели вкладывают гонорары в бизнес. Я тоже всё, что из Гришки и его предшественников вытрясала, не тратила.  
— Это правильно, — кивнула Льянна. — Я скоро.  
Она взяла дорожную сумку, ушла в женский туалет. А Дарья задумалась.  
«Надоел мне Гришка с его жирным пузом и вечными капризами. Но ещё больше надоел своим пилежом, что я без него ничто. Козёл вонючий! Если такой крутой и деловой, то зачем ему самоутверждаться за мой счёт? Льянна вон не выпендривается».  
Дарья посмотрела на Льяннины чемоданы.  
«А если и правда уехать? Для всех счетов у меня SWIFT сделан, деньги можно переводить любыми суммами в любую минуту, для налоговых я ИП, независимый бизнес-консультант. И если раньше Гришка, а до него Мамед смеялись над этим, то пусть теперь похохочут, когда я свои деньги могу привезти куда угодно, и мне не зададут вопросов. А вот они вряд ли будут столь же чисты».  
Дарья дождалась возвращения Льянны и спросила:  
— Можно я полечу с тобой? И тебе не скучно в дороге, и мне легче решиться начать настоящую жизнь. Да и европейские законы хороши, только если есть кому о твоей пропаже в полицию позвонить. А маме я по прибытии всё объясню. Она даже рада будет, что я Гришку бросила.  
— Что, прямо так, без всего хочешь ехать? — удивилась Льянна.  
— Труселя и зубную щётку на месте куплю. А карточки и оба паспорта — внутренний и загран — у меня всегда с собой. Шенген тоже есть.  
— А как же лучшие друзья девушки — бриллианты? — всё ещё сомневалась Льянна.  
— Так я девушка хотя со всех сторон бездарная, но не безмозглая. Бриллианты, рубины, изумруды и прочие блестяшки, равно как и золото всех сортов заменены имитаций и проданы. Эти козлы олигархические мало того, что каждый день нервы мотают, без этого у них не встаёт, так ещё и при расставании норовят подарки отобрать. Да и подарки на три фальшивки один настоящий — они за лишний грош удавятся. Так что каждый получает то, что заслужил.  
— Это точно, — согласилась Льянна и сказала: — Рейс RQ-17, Риллен - Алма-Ата. Направление средней востребованности, может и будет билет. У меня эконом-класса, а ты бери какой хочешь.  
— Даже если билета и не будет, — усмехнулась Дарья, — то бабло побеждает зло. За двойную цену билет всегда найдётся, они пару кресел зажимают или экипажные места в салоне продают. Лётчикам и стюардессам тоже приварок нужен.  
Билет нашёлся и без переплаты — рейс действительно был в середнячке по востребованности. Дарья легко договорилась со стюардессой и с пассажиром, чтобы ей позволили поменяться местами и лететь рядом с Льянной.  
Лёту было всего час, но Дарья забыла сходить в туалет в аэропорту, а потому после взлёта предсказуемо захотелось справить малую нужду.  
Она пошла к уборной, и тут случилось такое, что едва не заставило обмочить от испуга штаны.  
В одном салоне с ними летел дракон! Дарья сразу же узнала драконий з ** _а_** пах, почувствовала ауру.

 

* * *

Драконн ** _е_** й Вернер Оллер — на вид лет двадцать пять, по годам восемьдесят два, высокий, жилистый, белокурые волосы до плеч, зелёные глаза — весь полёт чуял драконессу-полукровку.  
Полудраконесса была совсем юна и неопытна, но всё же сумела закрыться так, что Вернер не мог узнать её среди молодых человечиц, лишь чувствовал присутствие той, кто в союзе с полукровкой-драконом может родить драконнейев.  
«Она талантлива, — размышлял о незнакомке Вернер, — но без обучения ей не выжить. А она должна выжить! Даже если не захочет войти в нашу общину и окажется чайлдфри, она должна жить. Живая и обученная полукровка не сможет не оказать общине хотя бы пару-тройку услуг потому, что ей самой это будет выгодно. А драконнейев критически мало, и драконы сильно хотят нас уничтожить, чтобы мы отказывались даже от столь мимолётного сотрудничества».  
Вернер снова и снова творил заклинания, старался вычислить полудраконессу, но девушка каждый раз в последнюю секунду сбрасывала щупальце созданного Вернером сканера. Сбрасывала неумело, неуклюже, с грохотом и шумом, который драконы могли услышать за километр.  
К счастью, после появления авиации драконы перестали появляться в земном небе. Но это не меняло того, что делать сканер в пятый раз Вернер не мог — как ни старался закрыть себя от магического шума, а полная защита невозможна, и теперь Вернера терзала головная боль, ломило уши.  
Он встал с кресла и прошёл к туалету.  
— Поторопитесь, пожалуйста, — сказала стюардесса. — Скоро посадка.  
— Я быстро, — кивнул Вернер.  
В туалете он позвонил драконнейне, которая ждала его в аэропорту.  
— Келли, — сказал Вернер на драк ** _о_** нисе, драконьем языке, — в одном салоне со мной летит полудраконесса. Она необученная совершенно, но очень интуитивная, сбрасывает все щупальца, маскируется. И она меня почуяла! Я уверен, что почуяла. Потому и прячется.  
— У тебя ещё есть силы?  
— А что надо делать? — хмуро сказал Вернер.  
— Не сканируй её, не ищи, просто имитируй агрессивное излучение драконьей ауры. Но не слишком сильное! Ты должен измотать её, заставить потратить на маскировку всю магию, однако ни в коем случае не напугать настолько, чтобы она начала обороняться всерьёз. Особенно в воздухе.  
— Про воздух могла бы не напоминать, — буркнул Вернер. — Не дурак, понимаю, сколь мало шансов выжить даже у меня, не говоря уже о полукровке, если эта консервная банка начнёт падать. А вот измотать нашу незнакомку — идея отличная. Она выйдет к тебе открытая как на сцене под рампами.  
— Сам тоже следи, — ответила Келли. — Когда спадёт маскировка, ты увидишь это первым. А кто знает, как быстро она восстановит обнулившийся магический резерв. Полукровки иногда делают это за несколько секунд.  
— Ты сама-то такое видела? — хмыкнул Вернер. — Это просто слухи и фантазии.  
— У которых есть основания. Зафиксирован случай полутораминутного восстановления. И я не хочу получить новый рекорд, если он сопряжён с потерей ценной для общины единицей!  
— Да понял я, понял, — Вернер оборвал связь и вернулся на место в салон.  
До посадки оставалось ещё минут шесть, и Вернер старательно, но не слишком интенсивно имитировал ауру злобного, жаждущего уничтожить полукровку дракона. И добился своего — девушка на несколько мгновений потеряла самообладание, у неё едва не началась трансформа. Но женщина, которая сидела рядом с полудраконессой, сжала ей запястье, прошептала что-то на ухо, и полудраконесса успокоилась, опять стала и физически, и аурально выглядеть как человечица.  
Вернер незаметно сфотографировал их обоих и хотел, наплевав на правила полёта, переслать снимки Келли, но помешали суета и шум в салоне — спутнице полудраконессы стало плохо с сердцем. К ним подбежала стюардесса, а спустя несколько мгновений повела женщину в салон бизнес-класса, говорила, что там перенести посадку легче. Полудраконесса поддерживала женщину с другой стороны.  
А после посадки Вернера задержали таможенники, отобрали документы и телефон и два с половиной часа проверяли на наркотики, взрывчатку, причастность к деятельности террористических организаций и чёрт знает ещё какой вздор. Вернер хотел уже вызывать австрийского консула, но таможенники сказали, что его личность подтверждена, к лицу, находящемуся в международном розыске, он не имеет отношения, просто немного похож.  
Вернер, усталый и злой, вышел в зал ожидания. «Это не могло быть случайностью. Таможенников натравила девчонка, а сама сбежала под шумок. Но как она меня узнала? Ведь по её лицу было видно, что она только чувствует дракона, однако не понимает, кто именно из пассажиров дракон. Или ей подсказала её спутница?»  
Зазвонил телефон. Судя по мелодии, это Келли.  
— Я у третьего терминала, — сказал ей Вернер по-английски, чтобы не привлекать внимания драконисом. — Ты видела нашу даму?  
— Ни её, ни второй. Они вообще из самолёта не выходили.  
— Значит всё это была игра, — проговорил Вернер. — Притворство.  
— Какая ещё игра? — встревожилась Келли. — Во что ты влип?  
— Ни во что. Это наша дама, пока её спутница изображала умирающего лебедя, уговорила стюардессу выпустить её вместе с экипажем, а меня задержать через таможенников. И сбежала. Интересно, что она наболтала?  
— Я сказала бы, что ты секс-преследователь, — ответила Келли. — Женщина женщине в такой ситуации всегда поможет. Ты хотя бы слепок ауры этих двух дам сделал?  
— Нет. Но я сделал фотографии в разных режимах съёмки, попробуй вытянуть из них энергоматрицу.  
— Скинь фото в почту, сделаю.  
Келли отключилась, а Вернер переслал ей фотографии.  
А затем пошёл в бар аэропорта. Потерять полукровку было обидно, тем более что она проявила недюжинные таланты.  
У Вернера зазвонил телефон.  
— Слушаю тебя, Дитер, — ответил Вернер на венском диалекте.  
— Последний член Пятёрки Высочайших вылетел из обоймы, — сказал Дитер. — И теперь драконы займутся дележом власти. А значит скоро так перебьют друг друга, что мы впервые за две тысячи лет сможем открыто заявить о себе как о народе, не боясь, что драконы объявят против нас Истребительный Поход.  
— Уверен? — скептично хмыкнул Вернер. — Последним был Ли ** _а_** н дель-Г ** _е_** рро, а он самый хитрый змей в Надмирье. Он захватит власть четверых ослабевших, и вместо Пятёрки Высочайших будет Единственный Наивысший правитель.  
— Лиану нечем захватывать власть. Родовой Камень дель-Герро пуст как пивная бутылка под конец праздника. Начинай публикацию материалов по мошенничеству на Рилленском заводе.  
— Это Роберт приказал? — уточнил Вернер.  
— Это требование ситуации.  
— Я подожду приказа. В Алма-Ате ситуация не менее важная, чем в Риллене, и пока не станет точно известно о вложениях в фирму «Кёктем», я буду сидеть тише, чем мышь под метлой.  
— Смотри, будет поздно, — настаивал Дитер.  
— Поздно не рано, проглотившая приманку крыса проглотит и яд. А вот спугнуть крыс преждевременным шумом можно. Даже если разорены Лиан дель-Герро и То ** _э_** н дель-Терт, то трое других из Пятёрки Высочайших пока не бессильны.  
— Моё дело предупредить, — Дитер отключился.  
Вернер потягивал местное красное вино, к его удивлению, весьма неплохое, и размышлял.  
«Противостояние начнётся со дня на день. А полукровка такой силы, пусть даже и неопытная, будет серьёзным подспорьем. Она ведь хочет жить? Поэтому поможет тем, кто защитит её от драконов».  
Вернер открыл на телефоне фотографию светловолосой юной красавицы.  
«Куда же ты побежала, будущая драконнейна? Что за человечица тебя ведёт? Или ты ведёшь её? Зачем?»  
Телефон пискнул, сообщая об СМС. Келли прислала энергоматрицы полудраконессы и человечицы. И предупредила, что, судя по основным векторам, для уговаривания будущей драконнейны очень важно заручиться симпатией сопровождающей её человечицы.  
А ещё Келли вызвала Стеллу и Марка, чтобы составить настоящий ловчий квадрат.  
Вернер довольно улыбнулся, ушёл в туалет, заперся в кабинке и начал плести заклинание поиска.

 

= = =

Артур ходил по гостиной в отеле и говорил Витеку яростно, зло:  
— У бабы никогда не должно быть ни гроша собственных денег! — Он остановился и пояснил: — Как только женщина обретает финансовую самостоятельность, она становится никому и ни в чём не подконтрольной. Материально независимую женщину невозможно ни покорить, ни привязать. Она всегда будет делать только то, что хочет сама.  
Артур сел в кресло:  
— А потому финансовой независимости ни у одной бабы никогда не должно быть. В идеале вообще надо лишить женский пол права на владение частной собственностью. И запретить бабам работать даже за гроши. Как только женщина поймёт, что может прокормить себя и детей самостоятельно, мужчина тут же теряет над ней всю власть. А прокормить себя и детей сама может любая женщина, если хотя бы немного постарается. Потому-то у баб и не должно быть ни права на собственность, ни права на работу.  
Витек на это только хмыкнул.  
— А если без абстрактных рассуждений? Что ты хочешь?  
— Живьём закопать её, суку! — вскочил Артур. — Я назвал эту тварь моей парой, решил сделать свой женой, а она сбежала от меня как от прокажённого! Эта сучка должна сполна заплатить за предательство.  
— Арт, прежде чем называть кого-то женой, надо получить согласие.  
— Мне никто никогда ни в чём не отказывает! — прорычал Артур. — А бабы всегда сами на коленях ползли и руки целовали, умоляя, чтобы взял!  
— Боюсь, Льянна Вановская и тот сорт женщин, с которыми ты обычно общаешься, не имеют ничего общего.  
— Все бабы одинаковы! — рявкнул Артур.  
— И банкир ван Геллер, и адвокат Вествуд, и директор...  
— Нашёл с кем сравнивать! — рассмеялся Артур. — Кто они и кто она.  
— То, что ты не замечаешь очевидного, не означает, что его нет.  
Артур сел в кресло.  
— Так ты говоришь, что найти Льянну невозможно?  
— Арт, если тебя не интересуют оптовые закупки шерсти, хлопка, фруктов или пряностей, то лететь в Алма-Ату можно только за ежедневным прямым рейсом в Германию. Алма-Атинский аэропорт — это перевалочная база для нескольких стран. Алма-Ата, затем Гамбург, Берлин или Франкфурт, а дальше весь мир. Но значение имеет не это, а то, что как только самолёт Льянны войдёт в воздушное пространство Евросоюза, все твои притязания обеспечат тебе тюрьму на время следствия, а ей — миллионную компенсацию из твоего кармана.  
Артур опустил голову, задумался.  
— В Алма-Ате ты её достать не сможешь?  
— Не за одни сутки.  
Артур откинулся на спинку кресла и сказал:  
— Тогда найди мне дракона-ловчего.  
Витек от изумления даже подскочил:  
— Охотника за головами?!  
— Мразь, что предала меня и унизила мою честь, должна расплатиться за это сполна. А когда наказание закончится, я решу, кем она станет — моей прощённой женой или рабыней моей молодой жены. А зависеть это решение будет только от того, насколько смиренно Льянна примет заслуженную кару и насколько искренне раскается.  
Витек покачал головой.  
— Ты сошёл с ума.  
— Я всего лишь беру то, что принадлежит мне, — жёстко ответил Артур. — И учу мою бабу чтить мою волю.  
— Арт, мы очень давно дружим, и я сделаю для тебя очень многое, но дракона-ловчего ищи сам. А я об этой твоей идее даже не слышал никогда.  
— Струсил? — поразился Артур. — Ты — и струсил?!  
— Арт, если прессе станет известно, что ты якшался с драконом-ловчим, то твой срок в Алькатрасе будет сопоставим с драконьей жизнью.  
— Потому ты и объяснишь мне, как найти дракона-ловчего в Мааре. То, что здесь называется прессой, не заслуживает и плевка. А настоящие СМИ не интересуются событиями стран третьего мира. Зато у тебя связи есть везде, даже в Надмирье.  
— Арт, ты не понял. Я ничего не знаю о твоём намерении связаться с драконом-ловчим. И никогда об этом не слышал.  
Витек встал с кресла.  
— Надеюсь, ты одумаешься.  
Он вышел из номера. Артур немного подумал, достал телефон и бумажник, из которого вытащил сим-карту. Поменял её в телефоне и позвонил. Здороваться не стал, приступил сразу к делу:  
— Кафе «Долорес», улица Каменщиков и Литейщиков.  
Артур оборвал связь, опять поменял сим-карты. Убрал телефон и бумажник в карманы и вышел из номера.

 

* * *

День клонился к вечеру, и в просторном кабинете, отделанном яшмой и дорогими породами дерева стали сгущаться сумерки. В высоком стрельчатом окне огненными сполохами замерцали багровые лучи заходящего солнца, а в кабинете сами собой зажглись зачарованные свечи.  
Ли ** _а_** н дель-Г ** _е_** рро, Хранящий Деревья Луч Пятёрки Высочайших, дракон тридцати лет на вид и восьмисот семидесяти двух от роду, рослый, хорошего сложения, с длинными, до пояса, вьющимися каштановыми волосами и зелёными глазами, сидел в кабинете за столом и внимательно рассматривал вычерченный на листе бумаги график. Одет Лиан был в роскошную, расшитую золотой нитью тёмно-синюю мантию, надетую поверх штанов и камзола того же цвета, но на три тона светлее.  
В углу кабинета сидела рыжеволосая, белокожая красавица лет двадцати восьми на вид, с сапфирово-голубыми глазами, её платье и мантия были бело-голубых цветов, а волосы уложены в причёску с изысканными длинными локонами.  
Красавица сказала:  
— Родовой Камень возможно воскресить?  
— Он не умер, Эстелла. Но на грани смерти.  
— Ваш благородный и высококрылый сын за все девяносто два года, минувшие с его совершеннолетия, так и не осеменил ни одну из своих лаир настолько хорошо, чтобы они доносили плод до положенного срока.  
— Моя прекрасная ильви, — саркастично сказал Лиан, — вы как никто другой умеете поддержать и ободрить.  
— Я и не собираюсь ни утешать вас, — отрубила Эстелла, — ни ободрять. Я всего лишь хочу привлечь ваше внимание к тому, что угасание Родового Камня началось не вчера, и даже не сто восемь лет назад, а намного раньше.  
— Сто восемь лет назад родился Дайн.  
— Единственный ваш сын, Лиан. А сколько лаир-руир принимали и принимают ваше семя? И сколько дочерей родили вам лаир-раор? Вы всю вашу совершеннолетнюю жизнь тайно покупаете девчонок у простолюдинов, хотя это обходится намного дороже, чем оплачивать налоги золотом.  
— Я сохраняю честь рода! — вскочил Лиан.  
— А разве я упрекаю вас за эти траты? Или за то, что драгоценности рода дель-Герро, которые я вынуждена надевать на люди, давным-давно фальшивка? Я хочу, чтобы вы, наконец, начали решать проблему.  
— Я делаю это четыреста тридцать восемь лет, ещё до вашего появления в этом доме.  
— А ваш отец? — спросила Эстелла. — Почему вы — единственный сын?  
Лицо Лиана закаменело в холодном высокомерии, всякий намёк на чувства исчез. Лиан сел в кресло так, слово занимал трон и произнёс холодно, безразлично:  
— Что вы предлагаете?  
— Вызвать Дух Рода.  
— Нет! — отрезал Лиан, теряя всю выдержку высшего аристократа. Помолчал, овладел собой и сказал: — Ещё не все средства исчерпаны.  
— Жертвоприношения не обязательно должны сопровождаться смертью, — возразила Эстелла. — Тогда Дух Рода пробудится в настроении спокойном и благодушном.  
— Он никогда не бывает в настроении спокойном и благодушном, прекраснейшая из ильви Надмирья. Дух Рода всегда злобен, сварлив, капризен, непомерно властолюбив и жаден к новым жертвам. За свою помощь он всегда требует настолько огромную цену, что прибегать к этому средству можно только в самом крайнем случае. И вы это знаете не хуже меня. Как и то, что крайний случай ещё не наступил.  
— Мы давно уже на краю, — ответила Эстелла. — И вы это знаете не хуже меня.  
— И всё же не настолько, чтобы пробуждать Дух Рода.  
— Именно настолько, Лиан, именно настолько. Отрицать это бессмысленно.  
Лицо Лиана опять закаменело, голос стал ледяным и высокомерным.  
— Нет.  
— Вас уничтожат. Пятьдесят три года вам удавалось сохранять убедительную видимость процветания и даже медленно выбираться из бездны, но в Риллене вы потеряли всё. Едва об этом станет известно, вас и вашего сына разорвут на клочки не только четыре Высочайших, но и вся высокая и высшая аристократия, и даже многие буржуа. Надмирье не избежало влияния Земли с её равными правами для всех. Теперь получить звание Высочайшего может кто угодно.  
Лиан гневно сверкнул глазами, но сдержался, сказал спокойно:  
— А если Дух Рода потребует жизнь Дайна? Сердце одного из сыновей — плата нередкая. Или захочет вашу жизнь? Ильви тоже его любимое лакомство.  
— И всё же другого выхода нет, — твёрдо сказала Эстелла. — А вот шанс пробудить Дух Рода более сговорчивым имеется.  
— На основании чего вы так решили? — начал сдаваться Лиан.  
— Манускрипт допереселенческих времён из библиотеки дель-Ванонайев.  
— Как вы туда попали? — не поверил Лиан.  
Эстелла с холодным высокомерным презрением покривила губы.  
— С теми, от кого зависит твоё благополучие, надо обращаться нежно и бережно, иначе они превратят благо в кошмар. — И пояснила: — Ильви Таннея недовольна своим хозяином.  
— Ильви, лишившаяся хозяина, будет влачить свои дни в монастыре Предвысья на покаянии.  
— Только если её не выберет новый хозяин, — возразила Эстелла. — Батарейка и балансир нужны всем. Бесхозных ильви, которых заточили в монастырь, было всего три за всю историю драконов. Об участи этих бедных дурочек много говорят, ею пугают в пансионе, но число бесхозных ильви так и не увеличилось. А потому любая ильви, вышедшая из пансиона, может выбрать себе нового пользователя заранее.  
— Таннея изменила своему господину?! — возмущённо возопил Лиан. — За это сжигают на костре.  
— Если генерал не ценит и не уважает солдата, этого генерала даже далеко от линии фронта очень скоро настигает шальной выстрел. Смертельно опасно плохо обращаться с теми, у кого в руках есть хоть какое-то оружие, — спокойно ответила Эстелла. И добавила: — А ильви сама по себе оружие.  
Лиан шевельнул желваками, но возражать не стал. Помолчал немного и сказал:  
— Что вы успели прочитать в манускрипте?  
— Таннея позволила мне его переписать.  
Лиан посмотрел на Эстеллу расширившимися от смеси жадности и надежды глазами:  
— Что требуется делать?  
— Нужен Homo Terrus, — сказала она. — Лучше, если это будет женщина, а не мужчина. Женщины более выносливы, и в то же время им от природы свойственно смиряться и подчиняться.  
Лиан глянул на свою ильви, но ничего на это не сказал, лишь попросил продолжать. Эстелла достала из-за корсажа сложенный вчетверо бумажный лист, развернула и стала читать:  
— Найди простеца, спокойного сердцем, лёгкого нравом и обладающего обильной жизненной силой. Погрузи оного простеца в сон сладкий, из грёз, ему желанных, составленный, после чего возложи его на алтарь Родового Камня и соедини с простецом Дух Рода, дабы проникся он благостью простоты. А когда половина сил простеца перетечёт в Дух Рода, воззови к нему, пробуждая. И тогда явится тебе Дух Рода в расположении добром и к помощи склонном.  
Эстелла сложила бумагу и убрала за корсаж.  
— Как видите, ничего сложного. И, что немаловажно, не сопряжено с убийством, а значит Дух Рода не потребует новых смертей. Человек, пробудившись ото сна, и помнить ничего не будет, и не пострадает. Разве что немного поболеет.  
Лиан задумчиво рисовал на листе бумаги узоры.  
— В этом есть смысл, — сказал он. — А если человека так и держать в сладких грёзах, то Дух Рода можно пробуждать многократно. И тогда его сила быстро восстановит величие дель-Герро!  
— Я советую найти не только человека-простолюдина как такового, а женщину, жаждущую встречи с истинной парой. Те, кто вместо того, чтобы добиваться собственных целей, ждут судьбу, выбранную для них другими, будут наилучшей жертвой. Поэтому корм для Духа Рода надо искать в Сфере Истинности среди старых дев. Если человек к двадцати годам не научился ни людей нужных вокруг себя собирать, ни одиночеством наслаждаться, в дальнейшем им не миновать участи рабов.  
— Совет хорош, — кивнул Лиан. — Я составлю в Сферу Истинности запрос на женщину от тридцати лет, которая живёт там, где такой возраст считается преддверием старости, а отсутствие мужа приравнивается к ущербности. Такая дамочка станет отличным лакомством для Духа Рода дель-Герро.

 

= = =

Олег Тавричев стоял посреди гостиной и любовно поглаживал икону, которую принесла сегодня утром Беата.  
— Завтра повезёшь её в столицу на аукцион Музея Частных Коллекций, — приказал он жене. — Стартовую цену назначишь в двести тысяч долларов.  
— Почему я? — возмутилась Лилечка. — Все денежные дела — это мужская работа.  
— При регистрации на аукционе, — жёстко, не допускающим возражений тоном, продолжил Тавричев, — для перевода денег оставишь номер счёта, который я тебе дам. И не перепутай ничего!  
— Олежек, но...  
— Поедешь и сделаешь! Если можешь тряпки на мои деньги покупать и морду холить, сможешь и на семью поработать! Поэтому замолкни, бери телефон и записывай, что будешь делать.  
Лилечка обиженно засопела, но телефон взяла. И тут же сказала:  
— Скопируй из блокнота или где у тебя там всё, и пришли мне СМС.  
— Пиши! — цыкнул ей Тавричев. — Что запишешь, то запомнишь! А мои СМС утонут в ворохе сообщений от твоих безмозглых подруг.  
Лилечка посмотрела обиженно, но записывать приготовилась. Тавричев взял свой телефон, продиктовал номер и адрес регистрации, проверил, правильно ли записано. И сказал:  
— В столицу полетишь вместе с детьми.  
— Но школа...  
— Я сказал молчать! — рыкнул Тавричев. Лилечка надула губки, но села на диван и приготовилась записывать новые указания. Тавричев положил икону на журнальный столик, сел в кресло и продолжил: — Документы детей из школы заберёшь, скажешь, что переводишь их в частный пансион в столице. А сама, как только отдашь икону на аукцион, вылетишь с детьми в Таиланд.  
— Куда?! — изумилась Лилечка.  
— А что поделаешь, если наше правительство запретило госслужащим и их семьям выезд во все страны, с которыми оно похерило отношения? Из непохеренных остались только Таиланд, Китай, Куба и несколько африканских стран-голожопий, к которым даже приближаться опасно. А после Китая и Кубы могут не пустить в Штаты и в ЕС. Поэтому остаётся только Таиланд. Там ты найдёшь для детей нянь-сопровождающих, которые отвезут их в Англию, в частные пансионы. Я уже все документы подал и обучение проплатил.  
— Как?! — возмутилась Лилечка. — И меня не спросил? Я их мать!  
— Которая разбаловала их до безобразия! Дурачьё растёт! Но ничего, в пансионе им мозги вправят. Заодно и языки до положенного уровня доучат, и школьные предметы подтянут. Я все Британские острова перерыл, отыскивая школы на их уровень, да ещё работающие с иностранцами, которые плохо знают язык.  
— Они же совсем маленькие! — взвыла Лилечка.  
— Для приучения к самостоятельности как раз пора, — отрезал Тавричев. — Одной семь лет, другому вообще девять. В пансионы с шести лет принимают, и ничего, нормальные дети растут — дельные, самостоятельные, умеющие работать и пробиваться, а не ждать, когда родители всё за них сделают.  
— Подожди, ты их что, в разные школы отправляешь? — сообразила Лилечка.  
— Ноутбуки и смартфоны у них не заберут, а значит будут каждый день общаться и с нами, и друг с другом. Не было в одной и той же школе две ученических вакансии! В эти-то еле воткнул, по сто желающих на место. И всё на этом! Я решил.  
Лилечка кивнула. Когда муж приказывал, оставалось только подчиняться. Тавричев сказал:  
— Одновременно с отправкой детей будешь делать Шенген и отдельную туристическую визу в Испанию. Таиланд не Маар, из него можно лететь куда угодно. Это у нас не выпустят, если в паспорте неугодные властям отметки, а в Таиланде всем плевать, какие визы ты получил. Когда приедешь в Мадрид, пойдёшь к этому адвокату, — Тавричев дал жене переписать адрес и имя, — и купишь отель на побережье Средиземного моря. У адвоката есть все доверенности и распоряжения, поэтому просто подписывай то, что он даст. Займёшься отелем и будешь оформлять себе вид на жительство. Отель стоит шестьсот тысяч, на сто тысяч больше того, что иностранцу надо для получения ВНЖ по бизнесу.  
— Я не могу управлять отелем! — в ужасе возопила Лилечка. — Я никогда...  
— Управлять буду я! — оборвал намечающуюся истерику Тавричев. — А ты будешь присылать еженедельные отчёты и выполнять приказы.  
Лилечка сморгнула слёзы и послушно кивнула.  
— А когда приедешь ты? — спросила она.  
— Не знаю. Пока увольняться крайне невыгодно, маарские сектора Сферы Истинности получают крупную финансовую поддержку и от правительства Надмирья. И это явно будет не единственной выплатой.  
Лилечка опять кивнула. С этим спорить тем более не имело смысла. Финансирование Сферы Истинности означало только одно — маарские чиновники растащат её по собственным карманам. И главному инженеру Рилленского сектора должна достаться весьма неплохая сумма.  
Такая перспектива не могла Лилечку не радовать, но вот отъезд был новостью крайне неприятной.  
— Зачем ехать мне, если всё делает адвокат? — сказала она. — Отправлю детей в Англию из столицы и вернусь.  
— Ты поедешь и займёшься отелем с ВНЖ, — приказал Тавричев.  
— Бабу завёл?! — взвизгнула Лилечка и вскочила с дивана. — Меня за тридевять земель отправляешь, а сам к молодой мокрощёлке полез?!  
— Дура баба, — спокойно сказал Тавричев. — Ничего дальше своих бутиков не видишь. В Мааре становится опасно. А плацдарм для беженства надо готовить заранее, чтобы не оказаться в положении тех, кто в Годину Двух Революций спасался от союз-социалистских расстрелов, голодоморов и концлагерей, удирая из Маара с голым задом.  
— Не настолько всё плохо, — упрямилась Лилечка. — Я могу отправить детей в Англию, пусть учатся, это сильно поднимает наш престиж, но зачем уезжать мне, если адвокат и сам всё купит?  
— Затем, что бизнес требует присутствия. Нам с этого отеля жить!  
— Я могу ездить раз в квартал проверять, — гнула своё Лилечка. — Нам не обязательно жить раздельно!  
— Ты поедешь и будешь делать ВНЖ, чтобы мне, с моим чиновничьем прошлым, можно было подать на воссоединение семьи.  
— А почему нельзя поехать вдвоём? — не сдавалась Лилечка. Оставлять мужа без присмотра она боялась всё больше и больше.  
«Не зря он так настаивает, чтобы я уехала, — говорила себе Лилечка. — У него не просто очередная девка, а любовница, с которой всё серьёзно».  
Тавричев вздохнул. Жена была женщиной неглупой, но когда начинала ревновать, то мозги у неё отключались полностью.  
— Лиля, — сказал он спокойно и терпеливо, — дело не только в том, что Маар катится в задницу и загораживается от мира новой версией «железного занавеса». Гораздо хуже то, что мир отгораживает от себя Маар. Культивируемая здесь духовноскрепость по общественной опасности пока ещё не доросла до самых знаменитых нарушений прав личности, но энергично движется в этом направлении. Поэтому всё большее число стран хочет держать Маар за забором как Северную Корею.  
— Да с чего ты взял? — фыркнула жена. — Нормально у нас всё.  
— Ты о грантовом скандале в университете знаешь?  
Лиля села на диван, посмотрела на мужа с интересом.  
— Но там ничего особенного. Обычное мелкое вымогательство. Ректору тоже на что-то надо жить, с одной зарплатой далеко не уедешь.  
— Ректор хотел задержать грантовиков, не выдавая им направления, но оказалось, что студенты не дураки, и такой ход предусмотрели. Они добились от принимающих университетов разрешения заменить направление справкой для бухгалтерии на работе родителей о том, что такой-то студент учится в таком-то университете. Выдавать такую справку университет обязан, и никакой ректор этому помешать не может. А переведённая в юридически зарегистрированной фирме и снабжённая апостилем, эта справка действительна везде. В итоге двадцать два студента, одиннадцать аспирантов и семь преподавателей уехали, а ректор разослал по зарубежным университетам письма с официальным отказом от грантов. Но это так, предыстория. Как то, что в библиотеке стали списывать, иначе говоря, изымать книги с несоответствующим духовноскрепости содержанием, а ректор обязал студенток и сотрудниц носить только длинные юбки и запретил им надевать брюки.  
— Вот идиот, — фыркнула Лиля. — Если гранты можно и самим непосредственно в нужном университете добывать, а в библиотеки и так никто не ходит, все из интернета книги качают, то за одежду бабы ректора порвут.  
— Только порвали они не ректора, а драконессу-первокурсницу. Не в прямом смысле, разумеется, а, едва она появилась, студенты, и особенно студентки стали забрасывать её комками грязи и бумажными пакетами с краской — близко подходить никто не отважился. Освистывали, оскорбляли, потому что сочли её единственной причиной ректорских указов и решений.  
— А драконесса-то тут при чём? — не поняла Лиля.  
— Вот именно, что ни при чём! — зло ответил Тавричев. — И вместо «французской весны 1968» получилась «охота на ведьму» в самых гнусных традициях Тёмных Веков.  
Лиля кивнула.  
— От такого побежишь и в Испанию, — сказала она. — Страна, конечно, пребывает в хроническом и неизлечимом экономическом кризисе, но это очень уютный, спокойный и безопасный кризис.  
— В качестве транзита пойдёт, — сказал Тавричев так, словно выносил судебный приговор. — Жить там придётся несколько лет, поэтому с отелем надо разобраться как можно быстрее. Я должен легализовать деньги! Поэтому чтобы уже через неделю была сеньорой директором.  
— Как скажешь, милый, — кивнула Лиля. И с подозрением посмотрела на икону, затем с тревогой на мужа. — Ты уверен, изменения в Сфере Истинности прошли незамеченными? Драконы будут проверять всё так тщательно, что ревкомовские комиссары позавидуют.  
— И сядут на той же заднице, на которой садились всегда и драконы, и комиссары. Я соединил приём «дитя для истинности» и «ветер судьбы».  
Лиля нахмурилась:  
— «Дитя для истинности» — это приютский младенец, которого на день брали к себе в дом семьи, планирующие своим детям династические браки. Они подсовывали приютских детей вместо своих для регистрации в Сфере Истинности, после чего выкидывали сирот обратно в приют, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, кто окажется предназначенной им парой. Таким образом купцы, успешные ремесленники и богатые дворяне, не говоря уже о правителях, могли заключать через брак детей финансовые, земельные и политические союзы, не оглядываясь на веления Сферы Истинности. Использовать детей-заменителей перестали после того, как обязательность метки истинности отменили. А «ветер судьбы» что такое?  
— Любые изменения в Сфере Истинности под влиянием внешних и случайных сил — ветер, град, жара, магнитная буря, землетрясение, пожар и всё такое прочее. Так что не беспокойся, для драконов воля «ветра судьбы» ещё значимее, чем Сферы Истинности.  
— А сама девчонка? — не успокаивалась Лиля. — Она ведь аннулировала свою истинность, и если метка появится снова, то будет скандал. Отказникам плевать на «ветер судьбы», и потому девица поднимет крик, драконы узн ** _а_** ют, что она отказница, и у тебя начнутся крупные проблемы.  
— Потому я и сделал восстановление детской печати. Взрослый её заметить не может до тех пор, пока печать не активируется и не начнёт расти до своего истинного вида. А расти она будет только после того, как драконы утащат девицу к себе и начнут ритуал.  
— И всё же это опасно, — жалобно сказала Лиля. — Отказники — люди ненадёжные, потому что склочные, строптивые и своевольные.  
— Вот из-за этих качеств Льянна Вановская и обзавелась таким врагом как твоя на всю голову больная подружка Беата. И в этом случае сударыне Вановской ещё повезло, что она всего лишь станет жертвоприношением для Родового Камня. Кара могла быть намного хуже.  
Лиля бросила презрительно:  
— Низшие не должны вставать на пути высших. Если ты обряженная в китайское барахло библиотекарша и живёшь в дешёвом районе, то ты — пустое место. Поэтому сиди в своём углу тихо и делай, что прикажут.  
Тавричев посмотрел на неё как на идиотку, покривил губы и приказал:  
— Иди собирай вещи. И лишнего не нагребай! Только самое необходимое.  
— Хорошо, — послушно ответила Лиля и вышла из гостиной.

 

* * *

В салоне маленькой машины-бусика было жарко и душно, окна плотно закрывали шторы, а лобовое стекло и стёкла у водительской и пассажирской дверей закрыты наброшенным поверх машины старым шерстяным одеялом. Внимание такая композиция не привлечёт, потому что везде, где жаркий климат, так прикрывают машины — иначе водительское место раскалится так, что к нему невозможно будет прикоснуться.  
Сеть из пропитанных магией верёвок, которой окутали Дарью и Льянну, заставляла зудеть кожу. Похитители заткнули женщинам тряпками рты и заклеили скотчем, посадили пленниц на заднее сиденье, после чего накрыли сетью, которая почти не позволяла шевелиться. Но именно почти. Дарья смогла частично превратить свой рот в драконью пасть, избавиться от кляпа и освободить рот Льянны. Но на этом её магия иссякла.  
Дарья опять попробовала превратить рот в драконью пасть, чтобы перекусить верёвки, но по лицу лишь прошла лёгкая волна.  
— Чёрт бы драл эту трансформу! — зло сказала Дарья. — Когда не надо, она сама вылезает, а когда надо — фиг сделаешь!  
— Ты полностью оборачиваешься? — спросила Льянна.  
— Наполовину. Получается человекоподобный рептилоид с намёком на крылья, как в фильмах-космооперах. Но морда у меня не плоская, а немного вытянутая, сама видела, какая. Не так сильно, как у полноценного дракона, но вполне себе пасть, и зубы что надо, не хуже, чем у крокодила, верёвку перегрызть можно в два укуса.  
— Отравишься. Через слюну яд действует намного быстрее, чем через кожу.  
— Ничччееегоссс, — прошипела Дарья, стараясь превратиться, — выжшшиивффуссс.  
Но и в этот раз ничего не получилось. Льянна пожала ей запястье.  
— Не трать зря силы. Побереги для драки.  
— Если выберемся отсюда, всегда буду носить с собой нож, — решила Дарья. — Даже в декольте вечернего платья! Куплю туристический или канцелярский, чтобы в самолёт с ним пускали.  
— Идея хорошая, — кивнула Льянна. — Но мне сейчас интереснее, почему никто не слышал наших криков.  
— Потому что нет никого круг ** _о_** м. Алма-Атинский аэропорт — это ещё и огромная территория складов, и все в частной аренде. Да и вокруг полно бусов, ещё один никто и не заметит.  
— Мы слишком мало ехали, — возразила Льянна. — Минуты три, не больше. Я видела часы на стене перед тем, как нас усыпили. И посмотрела на часы, когда проснулась. Мы рядом со зданием залов ожидания. Нас должны были услышать!  
— Значит, тут магия всё глушит. — Дарья опять стала стараться трансформироваться. — Надосссс до сссиглисссацсссии добратьссся.  
— Побереги силы. Тут надо подумать. Почему мы проснулись от усыпляющего, которым нас одурманили, так быстро и без головной боли? В мире нет пока анестетика общего действия, из которого так легко выходят.  
— Ты перестала быть медсестрой двенадцать лет назад! — возразила Дарья.  
— В этом отношении ничего не изменилось. Усыпить человека стало легче, но с пробуждением по-прежнему куча проблем и сложностей. А у нас пробуждение прямо-таки мечта анестезиолога-реаниматолога — ни головой боли, ни тошноты, ни ломоты в костях, ни брадикардии с тахикардией, ни проблем с давлением или печенью-почками. Даже спутанности сознания не было, а в п ** _е_** рвые секунд десять-двадцать, иногда несколько минут после пробуждения от анестезии мозг всегда в неадеквате, потому медсестра сначала привязывает пациента к кровати, и только после этого реаниматолог его будит. И развязать разрешит, когда убедится, что мозги на место встали, и не надо вызывать психиатра.  
— А бывает и такое? — поразилась Дарья.  
— При лёгких формах психических расстройств. В обычной жизни у человека будут всего лишь мелкие странности, ему даже у невролога, не говоря уже о психиатре, наблюдаться не надо. Но общая анестезия — это сильный шок. Всё мелкое может мгновенно вырасти до критических размеров.  
— Жуть какая, — поёжилась Дарья.  
— Смерть ещё хуже. И, нередко, это будет очень больно и очень долго. Поэтому без операций, а значит и общей анестезии, не обойтись.  
— И часто пациенты на врачей кидаются? — заинтересовалась Дарья.  
— Очень редко. В основном в первые мгновения хлопают глазами, не понимая, кто они и кто мы, и где что к чему вообще. А через несколько мгновений мозг просыпается полностью, и пациенты начинают осмысленно отвечать на вопросы. Иногда что-то бормочут, продолжают говорить со своими снами. Считается, что под анестезией не видят снов, но так не со всеми. И лишь единицы пытаются убежать или напасть. При этом опасности подвергается не столько врач, сколько пациент — зачастую у него в животе дренажи, в горле трубка, а то и что похуже. Дергаясь, он не врачу синяков понаставит, а себя убьёт. Хм... — задумалась Льянна, — а если эта сеть — те же вязки, что и в реанимации? Тогда почему тут нет того, кто нас усыпил? Мы проснулись намного раньше, чем должны были?  
— У них какой-то форс-мажор, — сказала Дарья. — Ты оставила бы пленника без присмотра?  
— У нас нетипичная реакция на магию и зелья. Точнее, не та, которую ждут похитители. Мы и проснулись раньше, и на сеть у нас аллергия. Возможно, удастся выбраться. И самим поймать кого-то из этих уродов. У них реакция на сеть, скорее всего, будет типичной.  
— Сначала надо самим из сети выбраться, — буркнула Дарья. — И из машины.  
— Дуры мы, что остались в аэропорту до рейса на Германию. Понадеялись, что оторвались от дракона. И что он не будет нас искать. Надо было сразу же валить куда подальше, в ту же Турцию или в Израиль, и уже оттуда лететь в Германию.  
— Поздно каяться, — сказала Дарья. — Надо из машины выбираться.  
— А ты сможешь завести её без ключа? С выковырянными проводками или как-то так?  
— Смогу. Возможно, и дверной зам ** _о_** к открою. А если не получится, то могу выбить лобовое стекло.  
— Тогда выбираемся из сети. — Льянна оглядела верёвки ещё раз. — Я так думаю, всё дело в моём медальоне. Я ведь могу двигаться немного лучше, чем ты. И проснулась на несколько секунд раньше. Ты говорила, что у лекарства, которое в нём, сильная аура?  
— Через серебро она не чувствуется, но так да, очень сильная. Но если серебро изолирует, то почему аура действует на сеть?  
— Не важно. Главное, действует. И что ещё важнее, сеть крупноячеистая. Будь у неё мелкое плетение, она действовала бы сильнее.  
Льянна, как смогла, подтянулась к Дарье.  
— Наклонись немного.  
Дарья нагнула голову, и Льянна ухватила зубами одну из верёвок сети, потянула её с Дарьи. Получалось медленно и неуклюже, пришлось несколько раз перехватывать верёвки, но Дарья старалась помочь, мотала головой, стряхивая сеть, и через пару минут смогла освободить голову. Едва это произошло, действие магии сети прекратилось, женщины стряхнули её с себя как самую обычную.  
Дарья сразу же рванулась к приборной доске, занялась замк ** _о_** м зажигания, взломала его, используя составные части заколки для волос.  
— Нам повезло, что это высер маарского автопрома, — довольно сказала Дарья, когда заурчал мотор. — С импортной машиной всё намного сложнее.  
— Где ты этому научилась? — заинтересовалась Льянна.  
— У моего самого первого любовника, ещё в старших классах. Я прекрасно понимала, что уродилась бездарью во всех смыслах, а потому пробиться по жизни могу только через постели богачей. А все мужчины сволочи. Богатые мужчины — сволочи вдвойне. Надо быть готовой драпать. Причём из самых разных условий. Хватало историй, когда богачи запирали любовниц в подвале. Поэтому для начала я сошлась с парнем из автосервиса, больш ** _и_** м мастером во многих делах. — Дарья вздохнула. — Он единственный, кто не был сволочью. Но зато был невыносимым занудой. От него все девушки быстро уходили. Я одна полгода продержалась. Да и то потому, что училась.  
Льянна кивнула:  
— Ты молодец. Жаль, другие искательницы принцев редко бывают столь предусмотрительны.  
— Готово, — открыла дверь Дарья. — Сигнализация здесь тоже дерьмо.  
— Следовательно, — проговорила Льянна, — эту машину арендовали в спешке. Взяли первое попавшееся, точнее, то, что спросом не пользовалось. Такой старенький бусик как раз вписывается в версию.  
— Хочешь сказать, наше похищение запланировали наскоро, спонтанно?  
— Похоже, да, — ответила Льянна.  
Дарья скрепила заколкой волосы.  
— Теперь не только нож с собой постоянно буду носить, но и набор для вскрытия замк ** _о_** в. Он маленький, можно спрятать в волосах и в одежде. А далеко не всё зам ** _о_** чно-машинное делано рукожопами, чтобы можно было вскрыть заколкой. Я всегда думала, что надвигающуюся опасность можно увидеть по поведению мужика и подготовиться, но оказалось, что она может быть и внезапной, от незнакомцев. Сбылись страшилки о маньяках-похитителях ничего не подозревающих дев.  
— Хорошо ещё, паспорта и кредитки остались в гостинице. А вот телефонам и кошелькам с наличкой кранты, — сказала Льянна. — Ладно, там немного было.  
— Это точно, — согласилась Дарья и сорвала одеяло, бросила его на одно из пассажирских сидений. В зеркало заднего вида посмотрела на Льянну. — Ну что, угоняем транспортное средство? Спрячем, и пусть поищут. Маленькая месть лучше, чем никакой.  
— Угоняем, конечно!  
Дарья захлопнула боковую дверь и стронула машину с места, поехала от аэропорта прочь.  
— До самолёта успеваем?  
— Ещё три часа, вылет в двадцать три сорок. Но уже темнеет, а здесь сумерек нет, ещё минут пять, и будет непроглядная тьма.  
— Ничего, — успокоила Дарья. — Я же полудракон. У меня ночное зрение лучше, чем у кошки, и физическая сила не меньше, чем у крепкого мужика-человека. Возьму тебя на спину и добегу до аэропорта.  
Льянна проговорила задумчиво:  
— Во всех книгах по стратегии пишут, что врага нельзя оставлять в тылу. Он должен быть или уничтожен, или заключён в лагере для пленных. Я не о том, чтобы убить наших похитителей — ни в коем случае, мы не бандиты-отморозки! Но хорошо было бы поймать одного из них и допросить. Вряд ли они так легко угомоняться. Поэтому полезно было бы знать, кто на нас охотиться и зачем. Раз уж у нас есть парализующая сеть, её надо использовать.  
— Согласна, — кивнула Дарья. — К тому же когда преследователи видят, что жертва тверда характером и даёт отпор, предпочитают отвалить. Это я по опыту школьных драк говорю. Но у нас нет времени на подготовку.  
— В Германию можем поехать и завтра. И даже послезавтра вечером, потому что на мой билет из Берлина в Нью-Йорк на ночной послезавтрашний рейс. А сейчас надо разобраться с похитителями.  
— Разберёмся, — сказала Дарья, оскалившись по-драконьи.

 

= = =

Горячие пещеры Надмирья бывают разные — одни раскалены до убийственности, другие дарят мягкое, уютное тепло, ничем не хуже домашнего камина. А прекрасный вид, открывающийся из пещер, делает их идеальным местом для свиданий.  
Два дракона в охотничьей одежде сидели, обнявшись на небольшом карнизе у входа в пещеру, прямо над пропастью, на дне которой бежал стремительный горный ручей, и любовались рассветом. Один был светлокожий, с зелёными глазами и с длинными каштаново-рыжеватыми волосами, выглядит лет на двадцать пять, другой смуглый, черноволосый и черноглазый, внешне лет двадцати семи.  
Смуглый нежно приласкал щёку белокожего и с гурманским удовольствием, словно смакуя изысканнейшее блюдо, поцеловал его в губы.  
— Что с тобой сегодня, Дайн? — спросил смуглый. — Ты всю ночь сам не свой.  
Дайн крепко обнял любовника, уткнулся лицом ему в ложбинку между шеей и плечом.  
— Прости, Вельн, дела измучили.  
Вельн погладил его по спине.  
— Всё так плохо?  
— Мы дель-Герро, мы справимся, как справлялись наши предки. Просто я немного устал, — сказал Дайн и крепче обнял Вельна. — Прости.  
— Твой аппетит в эту ночь никак не назовёшь усталостью. От усталости ты прижимаешься ко мне и засыпаешь. Но ни в коем случае не стремишься перебрать за ночь все ласки и позы «Свитка таинств единения». Таким ненасытным ты не был даже в самом начале. А уж сейчас, когда страсть стала привычной... Что случилось, Дайн?  
Вместо ответа Дайн крепко обнял любовника и впился поцелуем ему в губы, стал целовать жарко, жадно, так, словно терял его и не мог смириться с потерей.  
Вельн отстранил его и сказал жёстко:  
— Что случилось? И не пытайся мне врать!  
— Отец пробуждает Дух Рода, — обречённо ответил Дайн.  
Вельн отшатнулся, мертвенно побледнел, а в следующее мгновение крепко обнял Дайна.  
— Ты перейдёшь в наш Род, — зашептал он отчаянно. — Примешь кровь и имя моего отца.  
Дайн вырвался из объятий и рыкнул зло:  
— Чтобы вас обоих убил глава вашего Рода?  
Вельн улыбнулся успокаивающе:  
— Мой дед — мудрый дракон. Пока я вовремя хожу в прер-башни, чтобы подрочить в стаканчик, ему плевать, с кем и как я согреваю свою плоть.  
— У тебя семеро сыновей, — возразил Дайн. — И никакой задолженности по дочерям. А мои заряды холостые. Отец втайне, так, чтобы не знала даже Эстелла, даёт мне стаканчик со своей спермой, чтобы я отнёс его моим лаир, но жизнеспособный сильный плод так и не понесла ни одна из них. Как и ни одна из лаир отца. А ещё твоя ильви не только жива-здорова, но и сильна магически. Тогда как обе моих ильви едва могли наколдовать крохотный светящийся шарик и умирали от магического истощения через каких-то жалких тридцать лет использования. Сейчас я опять без ильви! — зло сказал Дайн. Перевёл дыхание и улыбнулся горько: — Если ты предложишь ввести меня в ваш Род, твой дед повелит тебе искупить попытку осквернить его и принести себя в жертву Родовому Камню. А то и сам убьёт тебя сразу, как только ты заговоришь об этом. Пусть о моём бесплодии не знает никто, но об отсутствии у меня сыновей известно всем. К тому же при принятии в Род сначала делают проверку на Родовом Камне, а он сразу же покажет мою ущербность. А это твоя смерть.  
Вельн крепко обнял любимого.  
— Мы обязательно найдём какое-нибудь средство. Дух Рода не уничтожит тебя.  
Дайн прижался лбом к его плечу.  
— Ничего нет. Я просмотрел все книги и свитки библиотеки сеньориала дель-Герро. Спасения от кары Духа Рода не существует.  
Вельн гладил его по волосам, по спине.  
— Есть ещё сеньориал миц-Т ** _о_** дден. Пусть мы всего лишь мелкотравчатый дворянский род и наша родословная не длиннее перечня блюд к званому обеду, но миц-Тоддены всегда были искусными артефакторами. У нас есть свитки и книги, которые ещё до Переселения считались древними и редкими.  
— Артефакт и Дух Рода — не одно и то же, — тускло ответил Дайн.  
Вельн ладонями взял любовника за голову, заставил посмотреть на себя, поцеловал.  
— Но можно сделать артефакт, который обманет и Дух Рода, и Родовой Камень. Не мы первые в такую беду попали, были и до нас сражённые тем же злосчастьем. «Нет ничего нового под Небесами, и лишь глупец, знаниями прошлого пренебрегающий, говорит, что узрел новое, и не ведает, что случалось сие не единожды во временах минувших». Так сказано в Священных Заповедях, Дайн. А значит мы найдём спасение.  
— Ты прав, — кивнул Дайн. — Ты моё мудрое чёрное пламя. А я расклеился как баба, заистерил. Прости меня.  
Вельн приласкал ему ушко, щёку.  
— У любого силы не беспредельны, Огонёк. Но вдвоём у нас сил больше. Мы справимся.  
— Во всяком случае, я не сдамся так легко, — ответил Дайн. — И в первую очередь нам будет нужен артефакт для поиска тайной библиотеки дель-Герро.  
— А она существует? — усомнился Вельн. — Все древние фамилии говорят о секретных артефактах, талисманах, свитках и книгах, но в реальности этого нет.  
— Есть. Пусть не так много и не такие могущественные или мудрые, как на словах, но кое-что есть. А сейчас чаши весов моей судьбы в таком положении, что и пёрышко как груз использовать надо, дабы перетянуть жребий на свою сторону.  
— Хорошо, — нежно поцеловал его Вельн. — Я сделаю тебе и артефакт, и даже талисман. А сейчас давай полетаем, и пусть ветер принесёт нам удачу.  
Он отпустил любовника, прыгнул с карниза, обернувшись в прыжке чёрным драконом, и взмыл в небеса.  
Дайн улыбнулся, превратился в коричнево-золотистого дракона и устремился вслед за Вельном.

 

* * *

Льянна, подсвечивая найденным в бардачке буса фонариком, рисовала на асфальте маленькими кусочками кирпича пентакль, внимательно следила, чтобы его размеры были немного меньше, чем ширина покрышки колёс буса. Дарья сидела на крыше машины и драконьими когтями процарапывала пентакль на краске, сверяя с образцом на стикере, початую пачку которых и карандаш девушки нашли в бусе.  
Дарья доцарапала одну из линий и спросила:  
— Ты уверена, что это поможет?  
— Понятия не имею, — пропыхтела Льянна. Сидеть скрючившись было неудобно. — Но в нашем положении надо использовать любое средство. Особо рассчитывать на пентакли было бы глупо, но не сделать их — ещё глупее.  
— Яссс не о томссс, — прошипела Дарья, сосредоточенно наполняя пентакль магией. — Ты уверена в правильности рисунка?  
— Я могу сказать, что это пентакли из учебников по истории взаимодействия человеков и драконов. И из учебников по истории магии. Я за двенадцать лет столько этих пентаклей перечертила для задолженников, что наизусть выучила.  
— Вотссс не понимаюссс зсссачемссс идти в универ, есссли не учитьссся?  
Льянна фыркнула:  
— Так деньги не свои, а родительские. На хорошую должность тоже родители посадят. И они же найдут помощников, младших менеджеров, заместителей, секретарей, которые будут работать за их чад, получая треть, если не четверть чадовой зарплаты.  
— А главсссный инжшшшенер моего Гришшшки, — Дарья, в виде бронированного персонажа космоужастика, спрыгнула с крыши и превратилась в человека, — выгнал сына из дома, когда тот стал плохо учиться. И за универ платить перестал. Сказал, что если не ценит помощи, то пусть сам как хочет, так в люди и выбивается.  
— Значит этот инженер работает, а не ворует деньги заказчиков, — хмыкнула Льянна. — И ответственность у него высокая.  
— В первую очередь у него треть Гришкиного бизнеса и работа с иностранными инвесторами. А они не будут иметь дело с корпорацией, один из наследников которой — раздолбай. Забугорники ценят долгосрочные партнёрства с хорошей преемственностью гарантий, а потому ни со своими отпрысками не цацкаются, ни с теми, кто себе на шею раздолбаев сажает.  
— Это правильно, — согласилась Льянна.  
— Он вообще очень хороший. Редкое исключение из мужского рода: одновременно и не сволочь, и не зануда. Но, как и все хорошие мужики, любит жену. Впрочем, пялься он на мои ноги, а не на женины, не был бы хорошим. Я никогда не буду ни у кого отбивать даже с ** _а_** мого лучшего мужика. Это бессмысленно. Если он верен своим обещаниям, то на меня и не посмотрит. А если, поклявшись в верности одной женщине, полезет в трусы к другой, то это врун и пакостник, и будет врать и пакостничать всегда, везде и во всём.  
— Ты права, — кивнула Льянна и вылезла из-под машины, огляделась.  
Бусик стоял на площадке рядом с каким-то казённым зданием, принадлежащим посёлку, расположенному возле аэропорта. Здание было кирпичным, полузаброшенным, сильно обветшалым. Лампочек в фонарях не было, площадку освещали фары буса.  
Дарья сказала:  
— Где прятаться будем?  
Она оглядела дощатые ворота здания. Воротных створ было две, доски скреплены полосками железа с петлей на конце. В петли вдет навесной зам ** _о_** к.  
Дарья подошла, ощупала крепления.  
— Можно попробовать выколупать эти болты из дерева, а после пристроить всё обратно так, чтобы выглядело целым, но вылетело от пинка.  
— А как после убирать наши отпечатки, з ** _а_** пахи и всё прочее? Это похитители об угоне молчать будут, а селяне о взломе заявят сразу, да ещё и председатель сельсовета повесит на нас всё, что разворовал из сельхозказны.  
— Это точно, — Дарья отошла от ворот. — И что тогда делать? Здесь нет места для засады.  
— Говорят, что надёжнее всего прятать что-то на виду. Вот и сядем на с ** _а_** мом виду в тех кустах как парочка прикорнувших на ночь бомжих.  
— Бомжихам нужен соответствующий наряд, — возразила Дарья. — Я, конечно, сменила гламур на практичность, но это чистая и хорошая практичность. У тебя такой же вид. На бомжих мы и близко не похожи.  
— Прикроемся кусками их одеяла, — усмехнулась Льянна. — И надо посмотреть в багажнике. Там может быть какая-нибудь куртёшка, подстилка, которые нужны для ремонта и чистки машины.  
— Точно! — Дарья бросилась к бусику и принялась открывать багажник. Спустя пару минут радостно воскликнула: — Нашла!  
Она вытащила куртку и халат, помахала ими торжественно.  
Льянна довольно улыбнулась, взяла куртку, оставив длинный халат более высокой Дарье. Надела куртку, подобрала с асфальта сеть и улыбнулась подруге:  
— Ставь машину на пентакли и сразу же выходи из неё.  
Дарья накинула халат и села за руль, включила зажигание, осторожно стронула машину с места.  
— Ещё немного! — сказала Льянна. — Стоп! Давай оттуда!  
Дарья выключила фары, зажигание и выскочила из буса, отбежала в сторону, на ходу захлопнув дверь.  
Льянна обошла машину кругом, разглядывая её в свете фонарика.  
— Пентаклей не видно, магия тоже не должна фонить.  
Дарья превратилась в полудракона, присмотрелась, принюхалась.  
— Я ничего не вижу и запах не чую, — она превратилась обратно в человека.  
— Отлично, — улыбнулась Льянна. — Пошли в кусты ждать наших похитителей.


	5. — 5 —

Эстелла-ильви-Лиан дель-Герро, сидя в своём кабинете, перепроверяла расчёты. Сам Лиан дель-Герро, сидя на софе, терпеливо ждал.  
Эстелла отложила таблицы с данными и калькулятор.  
— Вы правы, Лиан, номер 1000-001-983-295 по биопараметрам и аурометрии подходит лучше всего. Но мне не нравится, что она была в числе отказников. Это может разгневать Дух Рода.  
— Всё верно, прекраснейшая из ильви, и я разделяю ваши опасения, но у нас нет времени. Мы подобны больному, которому нужна срочная пересадка сердца, и потому он не может выбирать, а принимает первый хоть сколько-то подходящий **_о_** рган.  
Эстелла отрицательно качнула головой.  
— У вас есть сын. И он не только мужеложец, но и бесплоден.  
Лиан вскочил с софы, рванулся к Эстелле, схватил её за плечо и горло и выдернул из кресла.  
— Как ты узнала?! Следила за мной?!  
Эстелла посмотрела на него холодно, жёстко и, хотя голос из-за пережатого горла был хриплый и сдавленный, сказала уверенно, тоном приказа:  
— Убери руки!  
По телу Лиана прошла дрожь, лицо стало драконьей мордой, но он разжал руки и отступил. Перевёл дыхание и вернул человеческий облик.  
Эстелла проговорила ледяным тоном:  
— Высочайший властитель Надмирья забыл, насколько сильно жизнь дракона зависит от его ильви?  
— Простите меня. Я...  
— Высочайший правитель Надмирья, — перебила его Эстелла, — перепутал меня с кем-то из глупых ящериц, не осознающих своей силы, которых видел в домах своих друзей?  
— Простите, — склонил голову Лиан. — Но мой сын...  
— Именно поэтому, — оборвала оправдания Эстелла, — вам не следует забывать о том, что ильви без особого труда переживёт и смерть своего хозяина, и аукцион, и синхронизацию с новым владельцем. А вот дракон без поддержки ильви не выживет.  
— Простите, — повторил Лиан.  
Эстелла шагнула к нему и влепила сильную, хлёсткую пощёчину, от которой Лиан пошатнулся.  
Эстелла сказала со спокойной, твёрдой уверенностью:  
— Никогда не смейте меня оскорблять и тем более поднимать на меня руку.  
— Я призна ** _ю_** свою вину, — ответил Лиан. — Я не ищу оправданий, но прошу назначить компенсацию.  
Эстелла фыркнула:  
— У вас давно ничего нет. Но... — она села за стол, посмотрела на Лиана и сказала: — Я всё ещё не против партнёрства с вами, глава сеньориалла дель-Герро. А потому давайте подумаем, как спасти вашего наследника от кары Духа Рода.  
— Благодарю, — поклонился Лиан и сел на софу.  
Немного помолчал и сказал:  
— Я думал отрешить Дайна от Рода, а когда Дух уснёт, вернуть. Но боюсь, что Дух сделает это невозможным.  
— Я боюсь того же самого, — кивнула Эстелла. — А потерять единственного наследника будет катастрофой, при которой даже Дух Рода не поможет. Вас попросту низложат. Поэтому нужно другое средство спасения. — Она несколько секунд помолчала, вновь обдумывая свою идею. — Но оно весьма необычное. Чрезвычайно необычное.  
— А именно? — Лиан подобрался: Эстелла нередко давала мудрые советы.  
— Миссия вдали от дома. Настолько важное для укрепления Рода поручение, что Дух этого Рода простит наследнику отсутствие и при пробуждении, и в служении.  
Лиан обдумал идею, кивнул.  
— Здравое зерно в этом есть, но будет очень трудно найти убедительный для Духа повод отправить Дайна в Мёртвые Горы. А во всех остальных местах Дух почует его ауру. И тогда Дух за бесплодие Дайна убьёт меня. А возможно, что и вас.  
— Потому я и предлагаю отправить Дайна на Землю.  
— Куда?! — поражённо охнул Лиан. — Но это же... — он запнулся, подбирая определение, — низший мир примитивных существ.  
— Это недоступный власти Духа мир, — возразила Эстелла. И добавила не без злорадства: — А ещё это мир, который создал артиллерию и авиацию.  
Лиан, несмотря на всё своё самообладание, при этих словах вздрогнул. Эстелла усмехнулась:  
— Вижу, вы прекрасно помните, что это. Уверена, что Дух вашего Рода запомнил артобстрелы и самолёты-истребители не хуже вас.  
Лиан кивнул.  
— Вы правы. Дайна нужно спрятать на Земле. Но как мы объясним это Духу? Что может быть миссией дракона среди низших существ?  
— Месторождение магии, — с ехидной усмешкой сказала Эстелла. — Если вы поверили в эту ложь, поверит и Дух.  
Лиану хватило самообладания сохранить бесстрастный вид.  
— Идея хороша, — сказал он, — а ваша мудрость драгоценна, прекраснейшая из ильви.  
— Этот вопрос решили, — кивнула Эстелла. — Теперь надо разобраться с элемент ** _е_** риями.  
— Разве они не безупречны? — удивился Лиан.  
— Не вполне. Позволю себе напомнить вам, что элементерии — это продукт слияния набора овеществлённых заклинаний, пранической энергии и магии главы дома, а предназначены элементерии для всевозможных бытовых работ. Но никак не для ведения хроник Рода дель-Герро!  
— Они же не умеют писать! — не понял Лиан.  
— Зато собирают в себе образы, которые могут вас погубить, если их кто-то увидит. Как показал один случай, эти образы можно извлечь.  
— И вы хорошо запомнили этот случай? — подался вперёд Лиан. — Его возможно повторить?  
— Думаю, да. Но прежде чем просматривать коллекции образов чужих элементерий, необходимо очистить память собственных. И ограничить её запоминанием только того, что необходимо им для работы. А главное, сделать всё это до того, как проснётся Дух Рода. Иначе не выжить не только Дайну, но и вам, и мне.  
— Да, согласен, — сказал Лиан. — Слишком многое элементерии видели такого, чего Духу Рода знать не нужно. Дела последнее время у нас идут неважно.  
— Но вы сумели сохранить реноме, — ответила Эстелла. — И для Надмирья, и для Превысья, и для Земли вы по-прежнему Высочайший Предводитель, Луч Правящий. А это немало. Пожалуй, что это главное. Деньги и магию вернуть можно, а репутацию — нет.  
— И в этом вы правы. Но прежде чем заняться очищением и модификацией элементерий, надо отправить с миссией Дайна. И сделать это со всеми ритуалами Рода, чтобы у Духа не возникло никаких сомнений.  
— Я сейчас же займусь подготовкой, — сказала Эстелла.  
— Но куда его отправить? — задумался Лиан. — Земля стала весьма неприятным местом. Страны, которые определяют её жизнь, пренебрегают драконозаветами, драконианская церковь утратила популярность, а в государствах, где драконозаветы и драконианская церковь в почёте, появляться лично будет весьма неразумно, потому что легко можно стать нежелательным лицом там, где делаются настоящие состояния и покупается подлинная власть.  
— Я помню об этом. И я выбрала Индию. Она единственная среди драконозаветных стран не имеет плохой репутации в Европе и Штатах.  
Лиан отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Сейчас у нас напряжённые отношения с Индией. Именно у правителей Надмирья с правительством Индии. Будь Дайн простолюдином, никаких осложнений не возникло бы. — Он немного помолчал и сказал: — Мои коллеги никогда не блистали умом, но эта их склока особенно не вовремя.  
— Когда они успели её устроить? — поразилась Эстелла. — Ещё два дня назад всё было прекрасно и дружелюбно.  
— Дураку на ссору много времени не надо, — устало сказал Лиан. Он откинулся на спинку софы, полузакрыл глаза. — Я отправлю Дайна в Сэтагаю.  
— Где это? — удивилась Эстелла. — Никогда о ней не слышала.  
— Это в Японии. Район Токио с особым статусом и собственным правительством, практически государство в государстве. Это очень дорогое, очень японское место. Традиционная архитектура, офисы весьма большого бизнеса, дом ** _а_** для высших управленцев, которым чужды все эти... европейские веяния. Они взяли у Запада лишь то немногое, что действительно было полезным.  
— Вы в этом уверены? — с сомнением сказала Эстелла. — В Японии всё не то, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
— Я знаю Сэтагаю. Я был одним из тех, кто создавал этот район и дал ему статус специального.  
— Вы ещё вспомните свои подвиги времён сёгунатов, — фыркнула Эстелла. — Когда вы последний раз были в Японии? Шестьдесят девять лет назад?  
Лиан немного смутился, но сказал упрямо:  
— Япония консервативна и патриархальна. Для неё сто лет — очень малый срок.  
Эстелла с сомнением глянула на карманный инженерный калькулятор японского производства, затем на Лиана.  
— Вы уверены? Или позабыли то, что было в эпоху Мэйдзи и особенно в эпоху Тайсё?  
Лиан снисходительно улыбнулся:  
— Зато после была эпоха Сёва, когда Япония избавилась от избытков либерализма и западничества. Впрочем, доля правоты в ваших словах есть. И дабы свести возможные вредные влияния к минимуму, я отправлю Дайна не к моему партнёру по бизнесу, а к настоятелю храма Тэндозди, о-сё Мэйган-сану. Старик многим мне обязан, и потому хорошо присмотрит за Дайном. Храм, пусть даже и не драконианский — не место для вольнодумства и противоестественностей.  
— Храм — это прекрасно, — кивнула Эстелла. — Дайну будет на пользу немного строгости и аскезы. Отошлите его туда как можно скорее. А нам нужно заняться элементериями. Затем наполнителем для Родового Камня и кормом для Духа Рода. Экземпляр номер 1000-001-983-295, человеческое имя Льянна Вановская, необходимо доставить как можно скорее, чтобы должным образом подготовить к ритуалу.  
— Я сейчас же отправлю за ней ловчего. Он готов и ждёт приказа, — ответил Лиан.

 

= = =

Чего Вернер Оллер никак не ожидал от юной и неопытной полудраконессы, так это подстроенной ловушки. Причём такой, в структуре которой он не мог разобраться. И это при том, что никаких заклятий или заклинаний использовано не было! Просто переплетение свитых из магии тросов. Глупое, абсурдное, чрезмерное в энергозатратах волшебство, но оно оказалось действенным, потому что Вернер не знал, как из-под тросов выбраться. Они плотно прижимали его к боку буса, не давая даже пошевелиться.  
И иссякнуть заряд должен был ещё не скоро, потому что при всей своей непомерной энергоёмкости переплетение было сделано так, чтобы обеспечить минимальный расход вложенной энергии. Иначе говоря, автор ловушки попытался хоть как-то сократить затраты магии и, надо отдать должное, преуспел в своём стремлении.  
Келли тоже оказалась в плену. Полудраконесса сбила её с ног и набросила парализующую сеть, выбраться из-под которой невозможно ни человеку, ни дракону.  
«Однако полудраконесса выбралась, — отметил Вернер. — Не знаю как, но выбралась и человечицу свою вытащила. А значит выберемся и мы».  
Человечица тем временем вышла из ночной тьмы, в которой пряталась, и спросила с интонацией следователя:  
— Зачем вы нас похитили?  
— Если вас увидят драконы, — сказала Келли, — вы обе покойницы. Они никогда не оставляют в живых ни полукровок, ни их соучастников.  
— Соучастников в чём?  
— В существовании полукровок, — сказал Вернер. — Драконы уничтожают любое потомство драконессы и человека, и сыновей и дочерей. А в потомстве дракона и человечицы — только сыновей. Вместе с полукровками драконы убивают всех, кто связан с ними родством или дружбой.  
— И чем мы им помешали? — спросила полудраконесса и приняла человеческий облик.  
«Она ещё и не верит! — с раздражением подумал Вернер. — Хотя нет, драконов она боится. Значит, у нас есть шанс».  
И сказал вслух мягко:  
— Отпустите нас, и мы вам всё объясним.  
— Вы уже объяснили похищением, — фыркнула полудраконесса. — И теперь я хочу знать, от какой ещё сволочи, кроме драконов, мне надо прятаться.  
«Она права, — с досадой отметил Вернер. — Мы вели себя как враги. Но что ещё оставалось, если в городе полно драконов? Наивная полукровка не прожила бы и суток».  
— Мы ваша надежда на спасение, — сказал Вернер. — Если бы не наше похищение, вас убили бы драконы, которых сейчас в Алма-Ате немало. А мы не драконы. Мы драконнейи.  
— Только аура у тебя чисто драконья, — ехидно ответила полудраконесса.  
А сопровождающая её человечица скептично хмыкнула:  
— Что-то о драконнеях ни в одной книге нет.  
Келли бросила зло, её тоже не радовало присутствие возле потенциальной драконнейны лишней персоны:  
— Не всё сказано в книгах. Кое-чему надо учиться и у людей.  
Полудраконесса на это хохотнула и сказала:  
— У человеков учиться? В твоей ауре ничего драконьего и близко нет.  
Человечица посветила в лицо Келли фонариком и сказала:  
— Это тюрчанка. И, скорее всего, южная. Кожа смуглая, а северные тюрки чаще всего белые как молоко, белее европеоидов.  
— А говорила по-английски, — заметила полудраконесса. — И на американском английском!  
— Я американская гражданка, — сказала Келли. — Но от рождения меня звали Каламкас. А родилась я в Казахстане, в селе под Сарыагашем. После школы приехала в Алма-Ату на заработки, на фабрику устроилась. Надеялась выйти замуж в большом городе, сёстрам хороших женихов найти. Рассказывать, что с хорошенькой аульной овцой дальше стало, или твоя бабка поделилась с тобой воспоминаниями? Ведь она такая же, как и я!  
— Тебе тридцать с небольшим, — ответила полудраконесса. — Ты родилась, когда в сказки об истинных парах и тем более в бредни о прекрасных драконах уже перестали верить.  
Келли-Каламкас зло рассмеялась:  
— Даже в больших городах богатых европейских стран до сих пор хватает дур, которые верят в счастье от встречи с истинной парой и с вожделением взирают на драконов. Что уж говорить о селе в полунищей азиатчине? Как и положено глупой овце, я смотрела не на поведение мужчины и не на его характер, а на абсурдные выдумки о назначенной судьбой любви и на мнение столь же овцеподобных подруг. Но самое главное, аульная девочка не знала, что можно жить и по-другому, с тем мужем, который уважает её и смотрит на жену как на равноправного партнёра, сотрудничает с ней, а не использует и командует. — Она немного помолчала и добавила: — Но даже у нас в ауле женщины не унижались до того, чтобы оставаться супругой мужчины, заикнувшегося о второй жене.  
— Ты убежала беременной? — спросила полудраконесса.  
— Да. Когда ты брюхата, надзор ослабевает. — Келли-Каламкас вздохнула и сказала: — Родовой Камень считает беременных начисто лишёнными способности к самостоятельным действиям. Но при этом всегда готов перенести из прер-башен в убежище в горах. Если как следует настроиться ментально, то Родовой Камень начнёт телепортацию, которую ментальным давлением на Камень можно перенаправить так, как надо вам. В моём случае из безопасных стран были США. Телепорт выбросил меня на окраину Питтсбурга. И мне повезло, что я наткнулась не просто на патрульного полицейского, а ещё и на женщину-соцработника. Она быстро опознала во мне жертву насилия и потребовала, чтобы меня увезли в приют для женщин. А дальше аборт, беженство, документы на то имя, которое могли выговорить чиновники, аннулирование брака через суд, языковые курсы, кредит на организацию палатки с беляшами. И накапливание денег на киллера, который убьёт моего бывшего истинного муженька. К счастью, я познакомилась с драконнейями и занялась более важными вещами — борьбой за то, чтобы из изгоев, прячущихся по углам, мы стали народом, равноправным другим. — Келли мгновение помолчала и добавила с ледяной злостью: — Но экс-мужа я при случае всё равно убью. И подыхать эта тварь будет очень больно и очень медленно.  
— Как тебя приняли в драконнейны? — не поверила полудраконесса. — Ты же человек!  
— У нас это не имеет... — начал Вернер, но человечица перебила:  
— Келли, вы замужем?  
— Да. За драконнейем. И у нас трое детей.  
— Ваш муж полукровка? — продолжила допрос человечица.  
Келли ответила с яростью:  
— Он тот, кого драконы называют «женородец» и обрекают на уничтожение. Сын дракона и человечицы. Дракон, по физической силе и магии равный драконессе, а значит неполноценный, потому что для безмозглых драконов жизнь заключается исключительно в драках! А мой муж — доктор микробиологии, его разработки благословляет множество фермеров.  
— Кто ваши дети — драконы, человеки, полукровки или драконы-дву ** _о_** стники? — задала новый вопрос человечица.  
Услышав упоминание главной тайны драконнейев, Вернер зарычал, попытался трансформироваться, вырваться из пут. Безуспешно. Волшебство, при всей его нелепости, держало крепко. Келли ругалась матерно сразу на трёх языках, но сеть это нисколько не ослабляло.  
Полудраконесса смотрела на них с удивлением.  
— Что это с ними? — спросила она человечицу.  
Та пояснила:  
— В драконьих легендах упоминаются дву ** _о_** сники — драконы и драконессы, которые владели одновременно и прямой, и обратной магией. И если рождения дракона-обр ** _а_** тника считалось благословением небес, потому что такая магия заметно сильнее прямой, то двуосников драконианская религия объявляла порождением тёмных сил, потому что любой, даже самый слабый двуосник будет физически и магически сильнее Высочайшего. А Высочайшие считаются сильнейшими и благословеннейшими из драконов, и превосходить их объявлено грехом. В «Истории взаимоотношений человеков и драконов» упоминается легенда о тайной деревне двуосников, которую Пятёрка Высочайших уничтожила, бросив на каждого двуосника по десять пр ** _я_** мников или по семь обратников. — Человечица развела руками, подчёркивая и своё удивление, и необычность ситуации: — Похоже, это не легенда. И, судя по всему, двуосники рождаются из-за сильной примеси человеческой крови.  
Полудраконесса приняла вторую форму, стала внимательно рассматривать Вернера.  
— Нетссс, — сказала она. — У негоссс одна магичессская ссспиральссс, — полудраконесса опять превратилась в человека. — И спираль закручена по часовой стрелке. Стандартная драконья магия.  
— Попробуй заглянуть под эту спираль.  
Полудраконесса отрицательно качнула головой:  
— Моей магии на это не хватит.  
Келли тут же влезла:  
— Тебе не хватает умения. Но если ты пойдёшь с нами, тебя всему научат.  
— Спасибо, обойдусь, — фыркнула полудраконесса. И тут же рявкнула: — Где наши телефоны, уроды?! И наличка.  
— У меня в сумке, — сказала Келли. — Мы не воры, собирались всё вернуть.  
Человечица подошла к Келли, подобрала с асфальта её сумку, но едва взялась за застёжку, как полудраконесса вскрикнула:  
— Бежим отсюда! — и потянула человечицу за собой.  
— Что слу...  
— Скорее! — перебила полудраконесса. — Пентакли почуяли опасность!  
«Пентакли?! — изумился Вернер. — Кто в наше время пользуется пентаклями?! Это же как писать гусиным пером!»  
Человечица, при всей своей неповоротливости и медлительности, свидетельствующими о слабом здоровье, рванула с площадки так, словно за ней гнались черти. Полудраконесса на бегу обернулась в боевую трансформу, крикнула:  
— На ссспину!  
Человечица неуклюже, но как могла быстро залезла полудраконессе на спину, и та умчалась намного проворнее, чем обычно бегали полукровки. А в следующую секунду на груди Келли расплылось кровавое пятно.  
«Пистолет с глушителем», — успел понять Вернер до того, как в его голове вспыхнул ослепительно белый свет, и мир исчез навсегда.

 

* * *

Кафе «Долорес» было дешёвой студенческой забегаловкой, здесь отвратительно пахло дрянной едой, стоял круглосуточный гвалт, было, вопреки запрету о курении в общественных местах, надымлено дешёвыми сигаретами, но Артур терпел все эти неудобства ради анонимности, которую обеспечивали такие шалманы. Тут можно было встретиться с кем угодно, не боясь скомпрометировать себя этой встречей.  
Однако было скверным то, что посредник, связавший Артура с драконом-ловчим, захотел повторной встречи.  
«Ловчий должен был прислать сообщение о том, где он оставил Льянну, а не посредника».  
Артур мысленно обложил Витека отборной бранью.  
«Мог бы свести меня с хорошим ловчим, гад. У него связи с Намирьем намного теснее, чем у меня. А этот посредник нашёл какого-то мошенника, который дело не сделал, зато решил стрясти ещё денег. Хрен ему! Он мне эти деньги вернёт».  
Посредник, человечишка вида потёртого и бесцветного, уже ждал Артура в кафе.  
— Вы предоставили неверные сведения об объекте, — сказал посредник вместо приветствия. — Мой клиент вернёт вам две трети суммы. Одна треть останется ему в компенсацию. Или вы доплачиваете за сложность, и мой клиент привозит вам заказ.  
— Какая, к драной матери, сложность?! — мгновенно вскипел Артур. — Что это за ловчий, если с заурядной продавщицей из мелочн ** _о_** й лавки справиться не может?  
Посредник усмехнулся:  
— Эта продавщица залезла под дракона, который взял в плен двух драконнейев-боевиков.  
— Кого? — отопрел Артур. — Это вообще кто?  
— Драконы в квадрате и враги драконов истинных. А ваша продавщица спит с тем, кто смог взять их в плен.  
Артуру от ярости перехватило дыхание.  
— Спит с драконом?!  
— С очень необычным и весьма опасным драконом, — уточнил посредник.  
— Что за дракон? Откуда он вообще взялся?!  
— Это неизвестно, — ответил посредник. — Мой клиент видел лишь последствия его деяний. Два драконнейя, причём опытные оперативники, были взяты в плен весьма необычным способом. А сам дракон сбежал за несколько секунд до того, как там появился мой клиент. Дракон сделал уникальные сторожевые маячки, которые предупредили его о приближении чужака. Им в данном случае был мой клиент. А дракон прихватил известную вам особу и удрал.  
Артур спросил скептично:  
— Если ваш клиент ничего толком не видел, то почему решил, что это был дракон? И что известная вашему клиенту продавщица — любовница этого дракона?  
Посредник фыркнул:  
— А головой подумать никак? Если дракон таскает с собой человечицу, то кем она может ему доводиться кроме любовницы? И кто ещё, если не дракон, может использовать магию? Тем более такую.  
— Какую? — насторожился Артур.  
— С вами имеет смысл говорить о тонкостях применения магии?  
— И поподробнее, — зло процедил Артур.  
— Этот дракон не творил заклятий и заклинаний, а использовал пентакли.  
— Что использовал? — поразился Артур.  
— Всё верно, — кивнул посредник, — это равносильно использованию свечек вместо электрической лампочки. Но как свечи не создают электромагнитного поля, так и пентакли не генерируют те типы магического эха, которые могут засечь современные сканеры. А чтобы драконнейи не учуяли з ** _а_** паха пентакльной магии, он использовал пентакли для ловли демонов, в которые вписал параметры драконов.  
— Это как? — оторопел Артур. — Демонов же не существует!  
— Но это не означает, что для них делали плохие ловушки. Сама конструкция у них прекрасна и эффективна, а чтобы пентакль ловил дракона, надо всего лишь заменить в нём элемент-определитель.  
— Да кем надо быть, чтобы до такого додуматься?! — охнул Артур. — Откуда вообще в наше время знать устройство ловушки для демона, да ещё и оценить её чисто с механико-конструкторской стороны? Это всё равно, что покупать ружьё для охоты на Снарка!  
— Однако нашёл тот, кто поймал Снарка. И это ещё не всё. Конструкция заряда ловушки модифицирована по принципу систем энергосбережения в электроавтомобиле. Очень примитивных, первых моделей, но благодаря этому они заработали на чисто магической основе.  
— Невозможно, — не поверил Артур. — Сопряжение магии и техники крайне сложный и трудоёмкий процесс.  
— А сопряжения и не было. Он просто соединил между собой то, что было более-менее похоже. Долго такая конструкция не проработает, но ведь долговечности и не требовалось. А часа два это сооружение продержалось бы как миленькое. И этого как раз достаточно, чтобы ввести пленных в состояние анабиоза и погрузить в машину. — Посредник посмотрел на Артура, усмехнулся криво: — Однако сам факт такого комбинирования говорит о весьма незаурядном мышлении и высокой находчивости, предприимчивости. Это очень опасный противник, за борьбу с которым надо соответственно платить.  
Артур задумчиво поглаживал подбородок.  
«Девка — ценность невысокая: быстро постареет, приестся. Наказать её за своеволие — это другое дело, но не настолько важное, как заполучить бойца подобного уровня. Так что девку пусть забирает боец, а я возьму его самог ** _о_**. К тому же дракон наиграется девкой очень быстро, и тогда продаст её за грош. И девка сполна расплатится за то, что дерзнула отвергнуть того, кто несоизмеримо выше её, но оказал ей честь и выбрал себе в жёны. Только на сей раз прощения она не получит. За предательство эта тварь будет расплачиваться всю её жизнь».  
Артур сказал вслух:  
— Пусть ваш клиент следит за этим драконом. Пусть собирает всё, что может его скомпрометировать или поставить под кару закона. Пусть покопается в его прошлом, если сумеет. Пусть поищет обязательства, которые этого дракона тяготят и от которых он хочет избавиться. Но никаких активных действий вашему клиенту предпринимать не нужно. Только сбор информации.  
Посредник кивнул, достал телефон, открыл калькулятор и набрал число.  
— Мой клиент предполагал такой заказ, — сказал посредник. — Вот сумма доплаты.  
Он показал набранное число Артуру. Тот кивнул.  
— Договорились.

 

* * *

Жэка метался по комнате в родительской квартире, которую занимал вместе с двумя младшими братьями.  
— Жэк, не мельтеши, мешаешь, — сказал один из братьев.  
— Молчи, мелкий, я думаю.  
— Иди думать во двор, — ответил второй брат. — Мы уроки делаем, а ты отвлекаешь.  
Жэка бросил на них мрачный взгляд и вышел из комнаты на балкон, облокотился на перила.  
«Задолбало всё, — думал он со злостью. — Нищета чёртова, теснота, перспектив никаких. Осеннюю практику зарубили, козлы. Придётся отбывать её в университетской лаборатории. Чем я им плохой инженер? Какого-такого креатива им у меня мало? Можно подумать, на нашем вонючем заводе есть то, с чем можно креативить!»  
— «Зубрёжка не метод!», — ядовито передразнил он преподавателя. — А сам-то чем лучше, пень старый? Если такой умный, то чего сидишь в Риллене, а не в Париже и не в Сеуле, спец по эко-автомобилям ты хренов? Или хотя бы в маарскую столицу свалил... Правильно говорят, что в универах преподают те, кто не нужен на нормальной работе.  
Жэка сплюнул с балкона и вздохнул. Перспективы собственного трудоустройства были отнюдь не радужными.  
«Тут и в универе преподавать рад будешь».  
При этой мысли сразу же вспомнилась взбучка, полученная от ректора. Гениальная затея закрыть грантовикам выезд не прошла проверку практикой. Соответственно, ректора крепко взгрело начальство — в Мааре всячески старались сократить эмиграцию, особенно среди востребованных специалистов и перспективных студентов. А ректор компенсировал обиды от полученного пистона, оторвавшись на Жэке.  
Но беда была вовсе не в оре старого маразматика. Его Жэка просто не слушал, лишь кивал в такт покаянно. И была настоящая проблема даже не в том, что не получилось отомстить засранцам, которые ничем не лучше Жэки, а исключительно на слепом везении отхватили самый счастливый билет, какой только мог быть в жизни. Катастрофой стало грядущее увольнение из ректората, а значит и конец всем надеждам взять ипотеку на отдельную квартиру.  
«Каринка, сучка! — от злости Жэка так сжал перила балкона, что стало больно пальцам. — Это она всё придумала и организовала. Когда только успела...»  
Догадаться о том, как и что произошло, было не сложно.  
«Карька никак не могла проделать всё это одна. И другие грантовики ничем ей помочь не могли, в дирекциях зарубежных университетов, грантовых советах и где там ещё, никто не стал бы их слушать. Карина уговорила кого-то из наших преподов связаться с тамошними преподами и исследователями маарского происхождения и попросить их выступить на грантовом совете или ещё где, чтобы нашим гадёнышам разрешили приехать без направления. Бывшие маарцы с энтузиазмом просветили грантовые советы и о беспредельной маарской коррупции, и об изъятиях книг из библиотек, и о приказах студентам и преподавателям голосовать за того, на кого укажут, и о травле за инакомыслие, и о многом другом, от чего у нормальных людей волосы дыбом встанут».  
И тут Жэка понял, как спасти карьеру.  
«Ректор не дурак, сразу сообразил, откуда пришла помощь грантовикам. Но вычислить, а значит и наказать того, кого считает предателем и вредителем, не может. И потому с восторгом ухватится за идею чистки преподавательского состава от опасных элементов, разлагающих неокрепшую психику студентов».  
Теперь надо было определить, кого считать опасным элементом. Точнее, как именно записать в опасные элементы тех, кто больше других досаждает ректору.  
«Сложность в том, что надо назвать не имена, потому что тогда это будет акция одноразовая, а необходимо дать определение, в которое десятилетиями можно вписывать самые разные имена».  
Жэка перебирал в памяти все случаи избавления от неугодных, которые приобретали мало-мальскую известность в маарской соцсети.  
«Следователя судили за написание слэша, иначе говоря, литературы о гей-любви. Ничего не доказали, эротику до порно не дотянули, растление несовершеннолетних, совершённое при помощи текстов, тоже не повесили, потому что в тексте было предупреждение о его предназначенности для взрослых. Но дама ушла из правоохранительной системы в частный нотариат. Это хорошо, поскольку слэш читает и пишет практически всё женское население универа и четверть мужского. Но мелко, ректора этим не впечатлить, тем более что сначала придётся объяснять, что такое слэш. А выслушивать объяснения он не настроен. Слэшеров надо оставить на тот случай, когда ректор сам потребует новых идей. Тогда как сейчас надо пробивать идеей его. Следовательно, необходимо использовать то, что зацепит его сразу. Нескольких журналистов судили за шутки о религии. Кого-то посадили, кого-то оштрафовали, но своего добились — писаки или профессию сменили, или вообще из страны свалили. Тоже хорошо, но тоже мелковато, хотя и покрупнее слэша. И от текущих проблем ректора религиозные вопросы находятся далеко. Спору нет, в ситуации, когда правительство насаждает религиозность, можно очень хорошо разыграть карту атеизма и недостаточного религиозного пиетета, но не сейчас, когда ректора прессанули из-за грантовиков. Непочтение к религии надо использовать позже и пустить перед слэшем, когда настанет время приучать ректора ценить и мелочи. А сейчас надо нечто такое, что прошибёт его с одного удара».  
Жэка достал телефон, стал просматривать маарскую соцсеть, комментарии к новостям, надеясь выудить из них идею.  
«Бесполезно. Настоящих комментариев тут нет, всё писаниной презеботов забито. Говорят, при аппарате маарского президента есть целое подразделение презеботов, вся работа которых в том, чтобы шариться по сети и на каждое критическое замечание о маарской жизни и на все новости оставлять пропрезидентские комментарии. А ещё презеботы ведут патриотические блоги и страницы в соцсетях. — Жэка мысленно хохотнул: — Наше правительство всерьёз надеется, что найдутся идиоты, которые будут верить словам, а не реальности? Ведь судя по тому, что творится на популярных ресурсах маарнета и по некоторым репликам президента и его команды об интернете, презеботы, коих велеречиво наименовали "операторы по мониторингу интернета", и правда активно пишут. А судя по топорности и неуклюжести этой писанины, все места в подразделении наглухо забиты неудачно слепленными детьми чиновников в возрасте от пятнадцати и до бесконечности. Теми самыми, которые сначала в школе балду гоняют, затем в универе всё сдают по родительскому звонку в деканат или через родительский же подарок декану. Те детишки, что получились с мозгами, учатся в Европах-Америках, там же работать остаются, а глупых чад родители пристраивают, как могут. — Жэка вздохнул. — Вот бы мне такой приработок! Говорят, за один комментарий платят как за полбатона хлеба. За пару дней абсолютно неэнергозатратной работы — у них все реплики по одному шаблону, многие просто дублированы! — можно срубить бабла на вечер в крутом ночном клубе. А за год и на квартиру-односпаленку заработаешь без напряга. Но увы, к такой кормушке и чиновники-то не все могут своих чад пристроить, куда уж мне...»  
Жэка, печально вздыхая над своей тяжкой долей, машинально продолжал просматривать соцсеть.  
«Что ж у всех презеботов такой союзяшинский лексикон? — с раздражением отметил Жэка. — Как по "Методичке партпропагандиста" пятидесятилетней давности писано. "Наймиты госдепа", "пятая колонна", "предатели Родины", "маарофобство", "злотворный имперско-американский либерализм", "тлетворные западные ценности"... На каких идиотов это рассчитано? Похоже, на тех, кто экзамен без родительского звонка декану не сдаст. Но никак не на читающих то, что эти деятели понаписали. Во всяком случае, не на тех читающих, чей IQ от сотни, минимального балла для умственной нормы, и выше. О, а вот это прямо-таки шедевр дебиломыслия! "Под видом так называемой борьбы с коррупцией проводят действия, направленные против правительства Маара". Ё-моё, и вот такое запредельно безмозглое по жизни имеет всё: и крутых родителей, и работу без работания, и зарплату офигенную».  
И тут Жэку озарила великолепная мысль. Жэка покрутил её так и сяк, попробовал со всех сторон и убедился — мысль гениальная. Она не только сохранит ему место в ректорате, но и принесёт льготную магистратуру, а затем должность преподавателя и льготную защиту научной степени.  
«Ректору не нужна интеллектуальность, — принялся оттачивать идею Жэка. — Ему нужен повод выгнать тех, кто для него неудобен! И в коррупции он по уши, поэтому поведётся как телок на верёвке».  
Но начинать надо было обязательно с мелочи, с тех преподов, которые вели малозначительные на рынке труда предметы типа культурологии и философии.  
Жэка вышел из соцсети и зашёл на сайт университета, в рабочий сектор, посмотрел данные на преподавателей.  
«Вот то, что нужно. Макарьев Дмитрий. Бывший армейский политработник, о чём заявляет каждому встречному при знакомстве, а после напоминает чуть ли не еженедельно. Нынешний преподаватель социологии и кошмар студентов, потому что на лекции не материал объясняет, а ругает все те страны, с которыми разругалось маарское правительство. Учитывая, что таких восемьдесят процентов, поговорить Макарьеву есть о чём. А ещё о своих успехах в международной научной деятельности, потому что два года назад тиснул свою статью по философии в каком-то заштатном праворелигиозном журнальчике. Таких изданий возле любой западной гуманитарной кафедры трётся сотнями, там к псевдонаучным журнальчикам относятся либерально, но и ценят их мнение в ноль. Зато всякие неуделки из стран третьего мира могут хвастаться гонорарными публикациями в научных журналах Европы и Америки. И по этой причине задавать Макарьеву вопрос о том, почему он, такой международно успешный и публикуемый на Западе, сидит во второсортном маарском университете, нельзя ни в коем случае. Сначала он будет долго орать о патриотизме, тыкая в прицепленный на груди значок с маарским флагом, а после не сдашь ему ни одной лабораторной. Жалобы студентов, которым для будущей работы нужна полноценная социология, а не макарьевские высеры, вынудили завкафедрой и кафедрального ассистента настоятельно порекомендовать Макарьеву уволиться по собственному желанию, не дожидаться, когда студенты вместо устных жалоб на кафедре сделают письменное обращение в горотдел минобраза. Говорили, Макарьев от такого предложения напился вдрызг и жаловался, что теперь нигде не найдёт работы».  
Жэка посмотрел список сотрудников кафедры ещё раз, затем кафедру политологии и философии.  
«Тюнечева. И, возможно, Гольдштейн. Обе работают с дистанционщиками и вечерниками, иначе говоря, полупреподы, практически внештатники для внестудентов. Соответственно, чего бы с Тюнечевой и Гольдштейн ни случилось, внимания штатных сотрудников и дневных студентов-очников это не привлечёт. И, судя по тому, что у дамочек есть часы по социологии, они в неплохих отношениях с завкафедрой и ассистенткой. А преподавая социологию, обе дамы не могли не пересечься с Макарьевым. Идеальная тройка для пробной акции».  
Жэка скопировал из штатного расписания телефонный номер Макарьева и вставил в окошко телефонного приложения, нажал кнопку дозвона. Через два гудка Макарьев ответил. Жэка сказал:  
— Добрый вечер. Вас беспокоит младший ассистент ректора Евгений Игольев.  
— Что ещё? — хмуро буркнул Макарьев.  
— Студенческому совету, точнее, студкомиссии при нём, известно о вашем несправедливом увольнении. Мы хотим предложить вам поддержку.  
— Это как? — мгновенно повеселел Макарьев.  
— Вам надо написать ректору жалобу на Тюнечеву и Гольдштейн и попросить студкомиссию засвидетельствовать её, чтобы это было действительно обращением пострадавшего, а не выглядело попыткой неудачника свести счёты.  
— Так это они оклеветали меня перед завкафедрой?! — мгновенно подхватил брошенную кость Макарьев. — Я так и знал, что это происки завистников, ревнующих к моим научным успехам. Особенно от этих двух маарфобских либералок! Я сам слышал, как они подбивали студентов на участие в антиправительственном митинге!  
«Главное, не сблевать при общении с этим идиотом, — сказал себе Жэка. — Он мне ещё не раз понадобится».  
И ответил вслух:  
— Если вы не против, то давайте обсудим жалобу.

 

* * *

Льянна, сидя в зале ожидания берлинского аэропорта, читала с телефона алма-атинские новости. Дарья сидела рядом и занималась тем же самым. Льянна глянула на неё и сказала:  
— Не знаю как ты, а я из-за смерти похитителей переживать не собираюсь.  
— Меня больше волнуют живые, чем мёртвые, — буркнула Дарья и потеребила такой же серебряный кулончик, как и у Льянны, но не с драконианской, а с лютеранской символикой. — Хорошо, что в Берлине антикварные лавки есть рядом с аэропортом. И хорошо, что там продаются не слишком старинные вещи с разрешением на вывоз.  
— Это точно, — криво усмехнулась Льянна. — Без некоторых безделушек начала прошлого века девушке не обойтись никак.  
— А ничего, что я у тебя половину лекарства забрала?  
— Не волнуйся, — успокоила Льянна. — Этой половины хватит на троих. Даже если это трое чистокровных драконов. Сама говорила, что аура у этого лекарства непростая.  
— Ещё какая непростая! Хорошо, что лекарство без запаха, а серебро блокирует излучение ауры, и потому его не замечают на таможне.  
Льянна кивнула и сказала:  
— Но как ни крути, а тебе надо общаться с другими полукровками, учиться у них маскировке.  
Дарья отрицательно качнула головой:  
— Прятаться надо только в большом городе, в многолюдье легче затеряться. А что касается учёбы, то лучше я сама как-нибудь, чем с собратьями тех двоих.  
— Вполне возможно, что на Земле есть не только их община драконнейев. Вас явно больше, чем кажется.  
— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — процедила Дарья. — Но не уверена в том, что другая община лучше. Они прячутся, стараются выжить. Сама же видела — не успели полукровки себя проявить, как прибежал какой-то дракон и убил их. А может и не дракон. С там же успехом это может быть конкурирующая община полукровок. Если представители одной общины украли нас, чтобы сделать членами это общины, то почему члены другой общины не могли их убить, чтобы забрать нас себе?  
— Логично, — согласилась Льянна. А Дарья сказала:  
— А потому в общинах и паранойя будет зашкаливать, и порядки сектантские, и на размноженчестве они наверняка зацикленные. Я не против детей, но лет через десять, а то и пятнадцать. Сначала надо для себя как следует пожить, чтобы не сожалеть об упущенном и непопробованном, когда из-за ребёнка свобода сильно ограничится лет на двадцать. Но самое главное, прежде чем заводить ребёнка, на него надо накопить деньги. Нужна и няня не абы какая, а способная заниматься с ним всеми этими методиками раннего развития, и развивающий детский сад, чтобы нянино учение закрепить и продолжить, и школа хорошая, и качественные продукты питания, и одежда натуральная, и игрушки, и гаджеты, и расходы на лечение... Много чего надо. Поэтому сначала карьера, после дети.  
— Это правильно, — кивнула Льянна. — А с принципом «Дал бог зайку, даст и лужайку», обретёшь исключительно проблемы и тупик.  
— Фу, насмотрелась я на тех, кто так живёт. Дело, конечно, их, но сама я так ни за что жить не буду. Для этого я слишком сильно люблю не только себя, но и своих будущих детей.  
— А вот это верно, — отметила Льянна. — Только те, кто по-настоящему любит своих детей, сначала создают материальную базу для их роста и воспитания, и лишь после этого рожают самих детей.  
— Жаль, не всем хватает ума это понять. И чёрт бы с ними, с дураками, но дети страдают.  
— И это верно, — сказала Льянна. — Однако сочувствие сочувствием, а сначала надо свои проблемы решить. Твой дракон малоуправляем.  
— Причём с недавних пор. Даже в тринадцать лет было легче. Я много раз искала в интернете сведения о физиологии взросления драконов, но на английском и тем более на маарском ничего толкового нет. А драконис я не знаю.  
— Похоже, придётся выучить.  
— Угу, — согласилась Дарья. — Но кое-что я всё же нашла. У драконов три совершеннолетия. Первое в шестнадцать, второе в восемнадцать и третье в двадцать. Похоже, у меня сейчас период острого гормонального кризиса, как у человека в тринадцать лет. Только если у человеков в это время дуреет сам подросток, то у меня — драконесса.  
— А если это первая линька? — предположила Льянна. — Даже волнистый попугайчик во время линьки нервный и агрессивный. А у тебя дракон.  
— Если это линька, то мы закажем себе самые крутые косухи в мире, — рассмеялась Дарья. И добавила серьёзно: — Очень может быть. А в книжке Роджера Грина написано, что с каждой линькой дракон обретает новые магические способности. И поскольку нечто никогда не возникает из ничего, мой гипофиз и надпочечники должны сходить с ума.  
— И аппендикс.  
— А он-то тут при чём? — не поняла Дарья.  
— У драконов он вырабатывает магию.  
— Надо же, — удивилась Дарья, — У драконов есть аппендикс. Но тогда получается, что Homo Sapiens Terrus и Homo Sapiens Drakus — две ветви одного вида?  
— Или это закон единообразия движения материи. Хотя не надо забывать, что ретикулярную формацию и мозжечок человеки унаследовали от динозавров.  
Дарья вздохнула.  
— Интересно было бы почитать об этом хороший научпоп. Но драконы, сволочи, себя изучать не дают. — Она подумала немного и сказала: — А что будет, если хорошенько пнуть дракона в аппендикс?  
— Возможно, то же самое, что бывает, когда хорошенько пнули в селезёнку. У человеков в таких случаях смерть до прибытия шестьдесят три процента. До прибытия «скорой» имеется ввиду. Смертность в больнице — двенадцать процентов в навороченных клиниках. В средней больнице возрастает до двадцати шести. Драконы более живучи, да и степень повреждения селезёнки при аналогичном ударе ниже, но без операции и дракону не выжить. Лёгкие повреждения селезёнки дают общую слабость, умеренную тахикардию, небольшую тошноту — симптомы множества других болезней, той же нетяжёлой простуды, например, или лёгкого сотрясения мозга. Но кровотечение в брюшную полость идёт. И за несколько дней доходит до перитонита. А это опять высокий уровень смертности до прибытия. Так любители уличных драк часто умирают. Не идут после махача, в котором получили по животу, проверяться в больницу.  
— Адреналин и у драконов есть, — задумчиво проговорила Дарья. — А значит боль от разрыва они могут и не почувствовать.  
— Добавь, что у всех гимнастов и бойцов-рукопашников вырабатывается рефлекс на блокировку боли. Пробить его в момент выполнения задачи очень нелегко.  
— Хреново, — подытожила Дарья. Немного подумала и сказала: — А если из полимерной глины или термопластика понаделать шариков-пентаклей и швырять в драконов и драконнейев? Не получат ранение, так хотя бы навернутся на шариках. А полимерная глина и особенно термопластик почти ничего не весят, носить с собой легко, на таможнях и в самолётах оружием не считается.  
— Зато магия считается опасным предметом, — возразила Льянна. — Точнее, имеющие магический заряд вещи, даже самые безобидные. Но можно попробовать замаскировать магию. Всё же пентакли в наше время практически нигде не используются. — Она вздохнула. — Поэксперементировать бы как следует. Но мы будем жить в разных странах.  
— Угу, — мрачно кивнула Дарья. И слегка подскочила на сидушке, вдохновлённая идеей. — Ты говорила, что фомористов настолько не хватает, что легко дадут рабочую визу и грин-карту?  
— Даша, ты представляешь насколько сильно фоморы генерируют страх и депрессию, если даже мексиканцы и сомалийцы, готовые пролезть в США любым способом, не идут на эту работу?  
— Ничего, с полгодика перетерплю, — отрезала Дарья. — Если я эти самые полгода выдержала занудство Иржека Тапенского, то фоморов и подавно выдержу. Страх... Пусть они боятся мне в башку заглядывать! Иначе такие картинки из моего детства узрят, что обсерутся.  
Льянна пожала плечами.  
— Всегда лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном. Не получится — улетишь в Испанию. А попробовать сделать боевые шарики надо. И подумать над мини-пращей надо.  
— Я знаю как сделать трубку-стрелялку, — сказала Дарья. — Иржек научил. А вообще нужно заняться единоборствами. Против оборзевших олигархов хватало и обычной полудраконьей силы, я не боялась, что любовник меня побьёт или изнасилует, как нередко бывает с их жёнами и ещё чаще с содержанками. Но оказалось, есть звери пострашнее маарских бизнесменов. И мне необходимо уметь постоять за себя в рукопашной.  
— Правильное решение, — одобрила Льянна. А Дарья спросила:  
— Пробьёшь мне место фомористки?  
— Попробую. Ничего не обещаю, но очень постараюсь вытащить тебя в Колледж-Стейшен хотя бы на три месяца.  
— И будем делать боевые шарики! — довольно улыбнулась Дарья.  
— И чтобы действовали ещё и на человека, — сказала Льянна, припомнив поползновения случайного велинградского любовника. — Человеки иногда хуже драконов.  
— Это точно, — согласилась Дарья. — А потому сделаем всё, чтобы выжить.  
— И остаться на свободе.  
— Это самое главное, — кивнула Дарья. — Свобода.

 

* * *

Люсьена Угличева, сидя в офисном кабинете, предназначенном сразу для бухгалтера, логиста, товароведа, переводчика и планировщика, переводила длинный нудный контракт и грустно вздыхала. Зоран Деличек, гад такой, не оставил её в магазине. Нанял какую-то толстую хиврю пенсионного возраста. А ведь в магазин в основном заходят мужчины. И какие мужчины! Люсьена опять вздохнула, глубоко и печально, вспомнив прекрасный букет, который эта ненормальная Льянна Вановская вышвырнула в урну.  
«Вот глупая! Он нашёл её даже в другой стране, сразу узнал в ней истинную пару, а она бросила его, даже не поговорив. Отвергла такую любовь! Да ещё и богатый, и красивый».  
Люсьена тяжко вздохнула, сожалея, что никто не пришёл так к ней. И Игорь оказался не истинной парой, а обманкой. Усугубляло обиду на мир и то, что не получилось отомстить Вановской за её непомерное везение и пренебрежение ценнейшим подарком судьбы. Вановская просто не пришла в салон, где её ждала Катя Райдер.  
— Угличева! — грянуло над ухом. — Если болит живот, идите к врачу, а тут стонать нечего.  
Люсьена бросила на говорившую мрачный взгляд и опять занялась переводом. Логистку Изабеллу Кернер Люсьена возненавидела с первого взгляда. Это была точная копия Льянны Вановской, разве что не под сорок, а хорошо за сорок. Нет и никогда не было ни мужа, ни детей, как нет и никогда не было сожалений по этому поводу. Одевается не для красоты, а для удобства. Да ещё и переводит яойную мангу, японские комиксы о гомо-любви, весьма популярные и в Японии, и в обоих Америках, и в Европе, но совершенно неприемлемые для Маара. Однако Кернер нисколько такого занятия не скрывает, на кофе-брейке или обеденном перерыве внаглую с планшета администрирует сайт с этой, Истинностью Связей запрещённой, мерзостью.  
И если Вановская спокойна и молчалива, да и об увлечениях её ничего не было известно, то Кернер ехидина и насмешница, без своего замечания не оставляет практически ничего.  
А ещё Кернер, в точности как и ненавистная Люсьене Вановская, плевать хотела, как относятся к ней люди, что о ней думают.  
Пропиликала мелодия настенных часов, возвещая о начале пятнадцатиминутного кофе-брейка.  
Люсьена взяла кружку, бросила в неё чайный пакетик и пошла к кулеру за кипятком. Там уже собралась немалая толпа, пришлось стоять в очереди.  
К кулеру подошла и Тереса, нежная, хрупкая, хорошенькая и милая блондинка двадцати пяти лет, такая же новая работница как и Люсьена. Одевалась Тереса с безупречным вкусом, всегда была такой нарядной и женственной, что хоть на обложку журнала фотографируй. Люсьена ей даже немного завидовала.  
Но сегодня Тереса была печальной и подавленной.  
— Что случилось? — тихо спросила её Люсьена.  
— Оштрафовали, — ответила Тереса. На глазах у неё сверкнули слёзы. — Муж меня теперь вообще загнобит. И так твердит постоянно, что я бесполезна. А тут только начала работать — и сразу штраф.  
Люсьена утянула Тересу на балкон. Тут, правда, уже были Кернер и кадровичка Темирбекова, но всё же можно поговорить спокойнее, чем в кабинетах.  
— За что оштрафовали? — спросила Люсьена.  
Тереса сморгнула слёзы и проговорила дрожащим голосом:  
— Вчера утром я рассказывала о ссоре с мужем, просто не могла иначе успокоиться, а наша начальница сказала, чтобы я перестала грузить коллег своими проблемами, что мои отношения с кем угодно — это исключительно моё дело и никого больше не касаются. — Тереса зло и ядовито передразнила: — «Не устраивает муж — разводись. Не хочешь разводиться — веди его к семейному психологу. Не идёшь к психологу — значит всё у тебя именно так, как надо тебе, потому замолкни и жри то, что имеешь. А захотелось язык почесать, то делай это в перерывы и говори о погоде, не загружая людей тем, что к ним не имеет отношения».  
— Вот сука! — возмутилась Люсьена.  
— Ещё какая! — согласилась Тереса. — А вчера вечером муж такое устроил, что просто слов нет. Я всю ночь не могла уснуть, хотела утром выговориться, а Цаплина на меня акт составила и оштрафовала за создание негативной обстановки на рабочем месте.  
— Дрянь, — сказала Люсьена.  
— Правильно сделала, — вмешалась Кернер. — Развели моду на работе о личном трындеть, даже не спросив, надо ли это окружающим. В Западном Мире такое вываливание словесного дерьма на чужие уши называется «наггинг» и относится к асоциальному поведению. В Европе вплоть до начала девятнадцатого века любителей жаловаться на жизнь или ворчать обо всём подряд суд приговаривал к ношению намордника с кляпом, без него ворчунам и нытильщикам запрещалось выходить из дома. Но сейчас времена гуманные, и вместо намордника используют штраф. И это справедливо! Если у тебя проблемы, то или конкретной помощи проси, например, как подешевле снять приличную комнату, чтобы было где жить во время развода с мужем, или вали к психологу и ной там. А паразитировать на нервах окружающих и вываливать на них свой негатив нечего.  
— У психолога не поноешь, — фыркнула Темирбекова, высокая, сексапильно-пухленькая азиатка в строгом деловом костюме из тонкого натурального шёлка, ровесница Кернер. — У меня дочь психолог, так они клиентам сопли жевать не позволяют. Или человек решает проблему, а психолог поддерживает и вдохновляет, или проваливай, не мешай лечиться тем, кто свою жизнь действительно хочет исцелить.  
— Что это за психологи такие? — возмутилась Люсьена.  
— Профессиональные, — вежливо улыбнулась Темирбекова.  
— Профессиональный психолог учит быть женственной, нежной, милой, уметь подстраиваться под характер суженого, добиваться своего по-женски, исподволь, а не превращает женщину в бой-бабу!  
— Настоящий психолог никогда и никого не учит быть жертвой и тряпкой для вытирания ног! — отрезала Темирбекова. — Если психолог говорит о подстаривании под кого-то или подо что-то, а не о выстраивании того, что приятно и удобно клиенту, и учит не взаимодействию, а обману и манипуляциям, то это никакой не психолог, это мошенник. И никогда ни один психолог не будет использовать такие абсурдные понятия как «суженый», «истинная пара» и «вторая половинка». Это лексикон мошенников.  
— Столетиями в истинной паре никто не сомневался, — возмутилась Люсьена, — а сейчас вдруг это стало мошенничеством!  
Кернер презрительно фыркнула:  
— Столетиями землю считали плоской. А после поумнели.  
— Нет, — качнула головой Тереса. — Невозможно найти никого лучше истинной пары. Каким бы ни был твой суженый, но только он твоя истинная любовь и судьба, твоя вторая половина, без которой ты никогда не увидишь настоящего счастья. Всё остальное будет враньём, развратом, паскудством и грязью!  
Темирбекова искренне рассмеялась:  
— Так забавно, когда лезут рассуждать о счастье те, у кого пятьдесят процентов от личности, полулюди, недоразвитые существа, которые даже не могут сами определить, с кем и как им хочется жить, и потому сношаются по приказу, опускают себя ниже, чем проститутки с проститутами, потому что даже они сами решают, кого, когда и как обслужить, а кого прогнать навсегда.  
Темирбекова смерила Тересу и Люсьену иронично-насмешливым взглядом и ушла.  
— А сама-то замужем за истинным! — крикнула ей вслед Тереса. — Я сама печать видела!  
Темирбекова вернулась и сказала:  
— От своей истинной пары я сбежала ещё до свадьбы и аж до Маара добежала, чтобы не догнал. И вышла замуж не за истинного супруга, а за подходящего и приятного мне мужчину, с которым хорошо партнёрствовать по жизни. Что касается печати, то это её имитация, мы сделали магические татуировки в виде соединённых меток истинности на двадцатую годовщину бракосочетания. Мы решили, что это интереснее и оригинальнее, чем получать в подарок нафиг не нужный фарфоровый сервиз. Поэтому друзья оплатили нам церемонию, похожую на ритуал обретения истинности. Свадьба-2 была такой же скромной, как и свадьба-1, но не менее радостной. Мы не искали истинного супружества, вторых половинок и прочей мути, а сами сделали себе настоящую семью.  
Темирбекова торжествующе, победно улыбнулась.  
Кернер насмешливо добавила:  
— Естественный отбор и правда никогда не ошибается, — взяла Темирбекову под руку, и обе женщины ушли с балкона.  
Тереса качнула головой:  
— Вот из-за таких сучек семьи и распадаются. Раньше мужчина и не думал с истинной супругой разводиться, а сейчас запросто. Причём восстанавливают истинность и опять новых истинных ищут.  
— Это как? — поразилась Люсьена.  
— Истинность разорвать можно хоть валяясь на диване дома, хоть гуляя на улице, хоть сидя в сортире. Визит в секторальный храм Сферы Истинности для этого не нужен. А после можно прийти в секторальный храм, показать оператору мёртвую печать, покаяться в грехах юности и восстановить метку. После чего искать новую истинную супругу, женщин-то в Сферу вписано в четыре раза больше, чем мужчин.  
— Какой ужас! — охнула Люсьена.  
— И это ещё не всё! Когда в одном городе закончатся все не видевшие этого мужчину операторы, такой козёл начинает ездить по храмам пригородных сёл, благо из-за обилия маршруток с поездками нет никаких проблем, это тебе не рейсовый автобус два раза в день времён Маарского Союза. Да и своя машина сейчас у каждого второго.  
— Но ведь столько браков не будут регистрировать в ЗАГСе, — не поверила Люсьена.  
— А эти гады брак и не регистрируют. Они встречаются с очередной истинной парой, предлагают ей попробовать, живут с ней месяца три-четыре, а то и полгода, после чего заявляют «У нас ничего не складывается, удачи тебе с новым парнем» и уходят к другой истинной. Причём, мерзавцы, так тихо связь истинности разрывают, что бедная девушка ничего не замечает! А они, живя у одной, приискивают себе другую.  
— Но ведь есть обязательства истинности! — всё ещё не верила Люсьена. — Есть отношения.  
Альтер-Эго Люсьены, её внутреннее Я тут же ехидно напомнило голосом мамы Тамары об Игоре. Люсьена мысленно отмахнулась от него, а Тереса сказала ядовито и зло:  
— Они говорят: «Отношения отношениям рознь. У нас были пробные. И я тебе ничего не обещал, предлагал не жениться, а только лишь пожить вместе».  
— Небеса великие, — в ужасе и потрясении простонала Люсьена, — зачем им это?! Сейчас ведь полным-полно шлюх, которые заявляют, что мужа и детей надо заводить не раньше тридцати, если не в сорок, а до этого делать карьеру, развлекаться и откладывать деньги на детей, тогда в браке и с ребёнком на руках не придётся жалеть об упущенных радостях жизни и считать гроши. Эти паскуды сами хотят секса без обязательств! Так почему блудодеи не сношаются с распутницами? Зачем им нормальные девушки?!  
— Потому ни одна распутница никогда не пустит мужчину к себе жить и не будет ему готовить и наглаживать штаны с рубашками! Эти блудодейки говорят, что для брака нужно только отдельное совместно проплаченное жильё, а домашние дела или каждый делает сам для себя, или оба за двоих по очереди, чтобы у каждого был одинаковый вклад. Эти шлюхи всегда всё рассчитывают, каждый грош и каждое действие. А на истинную любовь способна только непорочная женщина. Девственная девушка или честная вдова. Вот козлы этим пользуются. Свои квартиры сдают, гребут за это деньги, а сами наживаются на любви тех, кого собираются обмануть. Да ещё и хвастаются на сайте для таких уродов, кто сколько истинок распечатал. А женщины остаются в слезах, с разбитым сердцем и без шанса на истинную пару, потому что печать истинности убита. Новую же делать означало бы обманывать судьбу, а расплата за это всегда жестокая.  
Люсьена потёрла виски — от таких новостей разболелась голова.  
— Но ведь истинность есть истинность. Если довести мужчину до брака, то он никуда не денется, вскоре влюбится так, как и предписано судьбой.  
— В том-то и дело, что мужики теперь на истинных парах не женятся! — возопила Тереза.  
— А забеременеть этим дурам ума не хватает?! — возмутилась Люсьена. — Ребёнок меняет всё!  
Внутренний голос тут же напомнил, что её собственная беременность вызвала у Игоря только ругань и крики о том, что ребёнок не от него. И не сделай Люсьена аборт, осталась бы одна с ребёнком, который ей на самом деле был не нужен, да ещё и стал бы ненавистен за то, что не удержал Игоря.  
«С истинной парой всё иначе!» — горячо возразила себе Люсьена.  
А Тереса тем временем говорила отчаянно и горько:  
— Распечатывальщики знают, насколько важна в истинной паре беременность. Они заставляют девушку после каждого соития прямо при них пить таблетки безопасности.  
— Умная женщина подменит таблетки. Или за щёку спрячет и вскоре выплюнет.  
— И распечатывальщик скажет идти на аборт, — печально ответила Тереса.  
— Так умная женщина говорит о беременности только тогда, когда аборт делать поздно.  
— Это ничего не даёт, — ещё горше проговорила Тереса. — Распечатывальщики отказываются от теста ДНК, а без него отцовство не доказать и алименты на ребёнка не получить. Принудительного анализа в Мааре нет. Но даже если удастся добиться алиментов без анализа, то это ничего не даст, потому что в Мааре с десяток способов от них уклониться, этому любой, даже самый тупой адвокат научит на раз.  
— Не может такого быть! — не поверила Люсьена. — Связь истинности — это не просто так! Она разожжёт в мужчине любовь, даже если её изначально нет!  
— Бывает и хуже, — всхлипнула Тереса. — Когда моя сестра сказала своему истинному, что аборт делать поздно, он отпинал её в живот и ушёл.  
— О нет! — простонала испуганно Люсьена.  
— А когда сестру привезли в больницу, то выяснилось, что этот козёл ещё и хламидиоз ей притащил!  
— Его посадили? — с надеждой спросила Люсьена.  
— Да ты что? В Мааре побои уже год как не преступление. Издали же закон, по которому за побои всего лишь штраф. Разве что моральный ущерб с избившего взыскать можно. Да и тот не доказали. Не было свидетелей побоев. Мы с сестрой даже не доказали, что этот урод был во время избиения у наших родителей в доме. До суда так и не дошло. Наоборот, это он заявил, что моя сестра в его отсутствие таскала в дом любовников, заразила его вензаблоеванием, а наши родители её блудни прикрывали.  
— Вот сволочь!  
— А моя сестра осталась без девичьей чести, бесплодная и с мёртвой печатью. Вечной брошенкой и в вечном позоре.  
Люсьена только и смогла, что охнуть жалостливо. Тереса кивнула и сказала зло:  
— А эти твари, вроде Кернер и Темирбековой, говорят: «Сама, дура, виновата. Нечего было путаться с мужиком, который не надевает презерватив, потому что так делают только заведомые сволочи. И нечего переживать из-за какого-то перепихона. Секс — это всего лишь секс, сам по себе он ничего не значит. Не получилось с одним мужиком построить отношения, в которые есть что-то ещё кроме траха, плюнь на него, забудь и ищи мужчин получше, попутно потрахиваясь просто для здоровья. Ну и чтобы не появлялось иллюзий, будто в трахе есть что-то ещё кроме оргазма».  
— Мерзавки! — возмущённо воскликнула Люсьена не столько для Тересы, сколько для внутреннего голоса, который напоминал об Игоре и о маме Тамаре, которая твердила то же самое.  
Люсьена кое-как угомонила собственный эмоциональный раздрай и осторожно сказала Тересе:  
— Но вот до свадьбы надо было до тела не допускать.  
— Умная, да? — ядовито прошипела Тереса. — Если печать пробудилась, то был ритуал соединения истинности или нет, а отказ мужчины от суженой убивает её печать! Ты всё равно остаёшься вечной брошенкой, без надежды на истинную любовь и истинное супружество. И от девственности твоей в этом случае пользы будет ноль.  
— Ой, а ведь и точно! — испуганно охнула Люсьена.  
— Так что тут надо мужчину удерживать всеми возможными средствами. А любовь после появится. В истинном союзе она не может не появиться! — с отчаянием возопила Тереса. — Я прочитала и просмотрела всё, что только нашла об истинных парах. И везде женщина могла разжечь любовь в своём супруге, изменить его этой любовью. Даже если он сначала ненавидел её, то истинная связь всё меняла. Не сразу и не легко, но меняла. Появлялась любовь, и ненавидящий мужчина становился любящим, заботливым и нежным, настоящим защитником и опорой.  
Люсьена мысленно цыкнула на свое Альтер-Эго, взявшееся перечислять соседей, коллег и знакомых, у который истинный брак отнюдь не был счастливым, и кивнула.  
— Да, всё так и есть.  
— Поэтому я и делаю всё, чтобы не допустить развода. Пока сохраняется связь истинности, есть и открытая дорога для истинной любви.  
— Да, — пробормотала пришибленная новостями и внутренними противоречиями Люсьена. — Да.  
— Мать постоянно ругает сестру, что та никчёмная и глупая, не смогла истинную пару удержать. Опозорила семью. А отец то и дело за это поколачивает обеих. Если ещё и меня суженый бросит, то совсем жизни не будет.  
— Твоя мать в истинном браке?  
— Конечно! — Тереса даже задохнулась от возмущения. — Она не шлюха, чтобы в безыстинности жить, не со своей родной половинкой, а с чужим мужиком.  
— Тогда всё наладится, — сказала Люсьена громче, чем нужно, чтобы перекрыть вопль Альтер-Эго о том, какая дура Тересина мать, что сразу не развелась с тем, кто её ударил. — Истинность связи вернёт любовь.  
— Я знаю. И потому ни за что не допущу развода. Не превращусь в такую шмару как Цаплина. Она с истинным мужем сама, по своей инициативе развелась, после ещё два раза замужем была, теперь с четвёртым мужем живёт, да ещё и хвастается этим, говорит, что без проб и примерок хорошего товара не найти. Это любовь настоящую ей никогда не найти! Она даже не понимает, что значит любить и быть любимой! Ты знаешь, что она говорит о браке? «Счастливая жизнь бывает не в истинной паре и не со второй половинкой, а только с подходящими партнёрами, и только если все партнёры в равной мере работают на поддержание этой подходящести. Но если работа перестала приносить положительный результат, это значит, что сами люди изменились, и потому им надо не терять зря время, а как можно быстрее расстаться, чтобы найти себе новых подходящих партнёров и снова стать счастливыми».  
— Из-за таких понятий семьи и превратилось в чёрт знает что, — кивнула Люсьена. — На Западе вообще и геям жениться позволяют, и разрешение на тройной-четверной брак обсуждают, и даже бабы внебрачно детей рожают, а общество их за такое распутство не изгоняет.  
— Всё верно! Семейные узы и мужчины испортились из-за них. Раньше мужья не говорили жёнам, что они бесполезны и никчёмны. Не упрекали тем, что содержат их. Не называли тупыми колодами, с которыми даже не о чем говорить, и на которых ни в чём нельзя положиться.  
Альтер-Это тут же напомнило Люсьене о том, как жестоко избивали мужья жён за маленькое приданое и за низкую прибыль от вышивок и кружевоплетения, и не просто так напомнило, а со ссылкой на сайты госархивов Маар и других стран, которые в университете заставляли посещать на истории и страноведении. Люсьена мысленно оттолкнула Альтер-Эго, припомнила свои самые любимые фильмы-мелодрамы и любовные романы, после чего сказала с тяжёлым вздохом:  
— Узаконенным отказом от истинности убили любовь и уничтожили настоящих мужчин.  
— Но пока есть истинный брак, не закрыта дорога к счастью, — ответила Тереса.  
— Это так, — кивнула Люсьена. И, памятуя об Игоре, спросила заинтересованно: — А как ты заставила своего жениться?  
— Мне просто повезло. Тогда он планировал чиновничью карьеру и сам подал заявку на истинную пару. Но чиновником так и не стал, занялся бизнесом. И сразу же заговорил о разводе. Только я этого не допущу! Я дождусь, когда истинность нашего брака заставит его полюбить меня.  
— Поздравляю! — гаркнула с порога офис-менеджер. — На вас составили акт об опоздании с перерыва и оштрафовали!  
Тереса испуганно, болезненно простонала и опрометью бросилась в кабинет. Люсьена же шла медленно, полностью погрузившись в размышления об истинной связи.  
В кабинете Люсьена открыла браузер и поискала закон о бракосочетании после объединения связи. Оказалось, что последний любовный роман об истинной паре не солгал — если печати не просто активированы, но и произошло их соединение, то это приравнивается к браку в том случае, если никто из соединившихся не разорвал связь в течение трёх суток. ЗАГС сразу же выдавал брачное свидетельство, если кто-то из связанных предъявлял справку из филиала Сферы Истинности об истинной связи, продлившейся более семидесяти двух часов с момента установления.  
«Надо сразу же, как только печать активируется, — размышляла Люсьена, — установить связь с суженым. Но так, чтобы он ничего не заметил. А после получить брачное свидетельство. И тогда он никуда не денется, признает себя мужем и вскоре полюбит жену, потому что истинной пары без счастливой любви не бывает! — Она цыкнула на внутренний голос, ехидно пророчившим ей любовь в виде побоев, как у Тересиной матери, и продолжила размышлять: — Если две половинки встретились, то они непременно полюбят друг друга и обязательно обретут великое счастье!»  
Но сложность была в том, что талисман, тайно устанавливающий связь истинности, стоил немалых денег.  
Люсьена повертела в руках телефон, посмотрела на приложение банка. Мама Тамара положила на счёт Люсьены деньги для оплаты за первый семестр второго высшего образования. Этих денег должно было хватить на талисман.  
«Чёрт с ним, с образованием, — решила Люсьена. — Без цифрового графического дизайна я обойдусь. А вот без истинной пары — нет. И если в университете можно взять годичный отпуск или забрать документы и поступить на следующий год, потому что универ никуда не денется, то истинную пару встречают только один раз в жизни. И я должна быть к этому готова. Причём как можно скорее, потому что мой суженый может появиться и сегодня».  
Она положила телефон на стол и принялась искать в интернете сайт-магазин, связанный с Надмирьем и специализирующийся на магии истинности.

 

* * *

«Следить — не ловить, всегда легко» — этого принципа дракон-ловчий Вильмор Теренс, высокий жилистый брюнет, придерживался твёрдо. Но и не отрицал, что есть случаи, когда слежка выходит на уровень ловитвы.  
И с такими делами Теренс не связывался, свой профессиональный уровень и боевые навыки он оценивал здраво.  
А порученный ему объект — дракон, чьей любовницей была Льянна Вановская, оказался совсем не прост.  
Для начала, Теренс потерял его в Алма-Ате. Следы дракона исчезли, как будто он растворился в воздухе. А этого никак быть не могло, потому что летает дракон исключительно благодаря магии, и из-за этого в точке взлёта всегда остаётся след. Тем более дракон не может обойтись без следов в человеческой ипостаси. Однако дракон исчез именно бесследно. И это пугало. До сих пор такого не мог сделать ни один дракон.  
Единственной ниточкой к этому дракону оставалась Льянна Вановская.  
Найти Вановскую было несложно. О том, что она уехала в Техасский университет A&M, Теренс знал, а Колледж-Стейшен — городок небольшой, все жители так или иначе упомянуты на сайте университета в списках персонала, студентов и волонтёров. Теренсу даже не нужно было крутиться у фоморника, расспрашивать о Вановской, неизбежно привлекая к себе внимание — в маленьких городках, даже студенческо-научных, любое новое лицо становится заметным.  
Теперь Теренс сидел в кафе возле фоморника, ждал, когда у фомористов начнётся ланч и размышлял о практически невозможной странности того, что дракон позволил своей женщине работать. Ведь бессмысленно ждать смирения и покорности от тех, кто может прокормить себя сам. И потому женщины драконов заняты исключительно домашними делами. В прер-башнях они вытачивают заготовки для талисманов и амулетов или плавят их из стекла, шьют для своего господина и его ильви ритуальную одежду, покрывая её обильной вышивкой, делают кирпичи для ремонта и расширения з ** _а_** мка. Но даже в саду, огороде и в хлеву работают только элементерии, потому что ни в коем случае нельзя позволять женщине появляться там, где она сможет что-то продать на сторону тайком от своего властелина и начать копить собственные деньги, а значит и приобретать своеволие со строптивостью.  
На Земле, конечно, правильно содержать женщину намного труднее, однако всё равно хватает возможностей сделать так, чтобы она не имела касательств к опасным для её природы вещам.  
И тем более никогда ни один дракон не подпустит свою женщину к фоморам. А ну как соберёт фоморида и будет мстить за каждую оплеуху, не говоря уже о более основательном поучении? Как такую женщину воспитывать?  
Конечно, дракон мог свою любовницу и бросить, но только не вскоре после того, как спасал от драконнейев.  
«Спасал-то он себя, — размышлял Теренс, — но если прихватил с собой и бабу, то она имела для него такую полезность, которая не исчерпывается за неделю. Или всё же Вановская была нужна для чего-то одноразового?»  
В случае брошенности Вановская не могла знать, где скрывается дракон. И дракон возле неё больше не появится. Но был и другой вариант. Очень и очень маловероятный, однако возможный.  
Вановская не спала, а сотрудничала с драконом. И это делало её весьма проблемным объектом. А ещё уличало во лжи заказчика.  
Поэтому Теренс и хотел посмотреть на Вановскую поближе, понаблюдать, оценить.  
«Вполне вероятно, что она сама по себе действительно никто и ничто. Маарский бизнесмен не мог ошибиться в оценке, эти полубандиты в людях разбираются превосходно, иначе их очень быстро убивают. Другое дело, что Вановская, будучи пустым местом как собственно Вановская, является ключом к чему-то значимому и ценному. Наследница, которая не знает о наследстве. Свидетель, который что-то важное видел, но не понимает, насколько это значимо. Или вообще на ДНК её прабабки когда-то закрыли клад, и теперь нужна жертва из Вановской, чтобы его открыть. Последнее было больше из земных приключенческих романов, чем из реальности, но такие дела иногда делались, писаки не из фантазий это взяли».  
Но тут с размышлениями пришлось заканчивать, потому что в кафе вошли работники фоморника.  
У Вановской запиликал телефон. На звонок она ответила по-маарски, а собеседника назвала «Мариной» — имя международное, при этом по-маарски говорят не только маарцы и выходцы из Маара, но и немало американцев и европейцев.  
«Так что собеседница может быть откуда угодно», — отметил Теренс и включил замаскированную под телефон прослушку, запеленговал разговор Вановской. Линия была незащищённая, подслушать разговор труда не составляло.  
— Я просто в шоке, — говорила Марина. — Прямо стииленские времена! Настоящий донос тех лет, прямо как витрины музея Жертв Стииленского Режима.  
— В стииленские времена доносы писали анонимно, — уточнила Вановская. — А у вас сейчас формируется аналог ранне-джулиановского режима. Ещё не военный союз-социализм, когда всё и вся было в руках кучки прорвавшихся к госвласти террористов, а маарцам запретили все личные свободы и все контакты с заграницей, зато ввели для них первые массовые расстрелы и пытки, но преддверие такой ситуации. И это именно агрессивно-параноидальный режим военного союз-социализма позволил Стиилену пролезть к верховной власти.  
— Быть в преддверии не означает войти в дверь! — горячо сказала Марина. — Ещё можно всё изменить.  
— Не мне, бакалавру культурологии, объяснять магистру философии и кандидату наук, что любое развитие идёт не только по восходящей, но и по нисходящей, а социум — самособирающаяся система, потому что люди объединяются в группы по сходству интересов, целей, стилей жизни, убеждений и многому другому. Поэтому социумы бывают добрые и злые, прогрессивные и консервативные, динамичные и ригидные, дружелюбные и агрессивные, активные и пассивные... Одни социумы развиваются, другие деградируют. Но объединяет их всех одно: никакой социум никогда нельзя изменить. Можно только выбрать какой-то из имеющихся. Или создать свой собственный, но это для тех, у кого и ума побольше, и характер покрече, чем у нас с тобой.  
— Почему социум нельзя изменить? — возмутилась Марина. — Ведь мир столько раз менялся!  
— Менялся он только там, где социум ориентирован на динамику, активность и развитие, — ответила Льянна. — Там люди сами постоянно ищут чего-то нового, стремятся к переменам и предпочитают сами отвечать за свою жизнь, поэтому стараются сами, никого и ничего не дожидаясь, эту жизнь улучшить. Такие социумы всегда процветают. А там, где у людей преобладает стремление к неподвижности, где они боятся обновлений и перемен, где перекладывают ответственность за свою жизнь на других и ждут, пока за них все улучшения сделает кто-то другой, там социум всё время норовит откатиться от тех достижений, к которым его подтолкнуло взаимодействие с другими социумами, обратно в дикость, да ещё и закрыться от любых контактов. Люди в ригидных и консервативных социумах ненавидят всё, что отличается от шаблона, стремятся это уничтожить, видят в любой нешаблонности причину собственной скверной жизни.  
— Это всё теории! — вскипела Марина.  
— Хорошо, вот тебе практика: пьяница, если хочет бросить водку, сначала должен бросить своих пьющих дружков и пойти в группу поддержки для анонимных алкоголиков. Женщина, если хочет порвать с распускающим руки мужем, то сначала должна порвать с такими же подружками-жертвами, которые советуют не злить мужа, и познакомиться с сильными, самостоятельными и независимыми женщинами, которые будут её подбадривать в желании развода и внушать решимость давать мужу отпор. Если родители хотят, чтобы их дети хорошо учились, то должны найти им класс не с мажорами, которым мамочка с папочкой покупают высшие оценки, и не с потомством пьяниц, которым плевать на двойки, которые приносят их дети. Для хорошей учёбы ребёнку нужен класс, где все родители с раннего детства приучают своих отпрысков думать о будущем, планировать его, накапливать полезные для карьеры знания и умения. Поэтому и тебе надо менять твой бодро бегущий к корлагам и инквизиции социум на нормальный.  
— Ну и куда я поеду со своей философией? — возопила Марина. — Это программисты везде нужны, более-менее нужны биохимики и дизайнеры, а я безнадёга полная. Счастье, что в университет преподавать дистанционщикам и вечерникам удалось пристроиться.  
— Лапа моя, — с такой ласковой ядовитостью сказала Вановская, что Теренсу стало не по себе. «Да это Внесудьбинник! Тот, кто столько раз менял данное им судьбой предопределение на собственную прихоть, что Судьба ушла от них навсегда, и теперь их жизнь зависит только от воли случая и собственных сил этот случай подчинять. Интонацию Внесудьбинника ни с чьей не спутаешь. А связываться с Внесудьбиннками рискованно. Слишком непредсказуемым делают мир вокруг себя. Так что заказчик должен мне двойную оплату».  
Вановская тем временем говорила:  
— Угомони истерику и включи мозг. Философия — это не столько наука, сколько надёжный способ прилепиться к любой отрасли человеческой деятельности. Философское содержание, нуждающееся в немедленном изучении, можно найти в чём угодно. А клей для этого прилепления называется «грант».  
— Ну и куда мне лепиться?! — возмутилась Марина. — Это на словах легко.  
— А в какой социум какой страны и какого города ты хочешь попасть?  
— Ну знаешь, не в моей ситуации выбирать! — огрызнулась Марина.  
— Как раз в твоей, — уверенно и спокойно ответила Льянна. — Для каждой страны клей будет индивидуален. И хотя в первые строчки списка востребованных стран сразу не влезешь, но в добротненький середнячок типа Португалии или Исландии — вполне. А из них перебираться в первую пятёрку списка будет в два раза легче. И даже если не получится перебраться, то не страшно, потому что эти середнячки не скатываются в худшие из кошмаров в истории Земли. Поэтому надо всего лишь определить, философское содержание какого из вкладов в мировое развитие и у кого из середнячков ты будешь исследовать.  
— Ты что несёшь?! — оторопела Марина.  
А Вановская ответила так обыденно, словно обсуждала цвет купленной на распродаже юбки:  
— У тебя из языков только английский, поэтому работа может быть исключительно международной направленности. Но в то же время максимально ценное и важное для выбранной тобой страны. Например, для Португалии нужно что-то типа: «Влияние уникальности мирного характера Революции Гвоздик на политические процессы в мировом сообществе как проблема динамики гуманизации менталитетов разных культур».  
— Это невозможно... — обалдело сказала Марина.  
— С чего вдруг? Тема-то превосходная! На ней несколько крупных научных работ можно сделать. Хм... Правда, это больше культурология и социология, но главное, что есть рабочая идея, а удобную тебе формулировку сделаешь сама.  
— Я не настолько хорошо знаю английский, — упиралась Марина. — Я могу сносно болтать на нём, смотреть фильмы и читать развлекательную прозу, но не писать научные труды. Это просто стыдно, делать что-то на языке, которым не владеешь полноценно!  
— Стыдно в преддверии опасности сидеть и ничего не делать, — сказала Вановская таким тоном, как будто объясняла правила пользования светофором ребёнку. — Что касается языка, то для любой работы сначала всегда пишут черновик. А когда дойдёт до чистовика, как раз подтянешь язык до нужного уровня.  
— Одного языка мало. Надо ещё и то, что на этом языке говорить. Я же не могу гнать пустопорожние речи. Необходимо что-то по-настоящему осмысленное.  
— С твоей головой смыслом можно наполнить всё, что угодно. Будь у меня такая голова, я уже возглавляла бы кафедру в одном из университетов Лиги Плюща.  
— Ну что ты такое говоришь, — досадливо ответила Марина. — Если считать по стобалльной системе и за ноль взять первокурсника, то я наберу баллов пятьдесят шесть, не больше. Ты бы видела тех, кто у нас на кафед...  
— Хватит себя недооценивать, — оборвала Льянна. — Я читала твои статьи для университетского журнала.  
— И вот с этим я получу приглашение в Унивесидаде де Порто?! — зло хохотнула Марина. — Думаешь, там своих таких умных мало?  
— Но за них платят португальские налогоплательщики, а за тебя заплатит фонд Сороса или кто-то в этом роде. И будет платить все те годы, которые необходимо прожить для получения гражданства Португалии или работы в университете США или Оксбридже.  
— Ты вообще в курсе, сколько людей по всему миру пытаются получить грант от Сороса и ему подобных?! — возопила Марина.  
— А ты в курсе, что сейчас копируешь люмпениат из моего бывшего дома? Это он мастер сидеть на сломанной скамейке среди грязи, часами трындеть о том, как всё плохо, но при этом виртуозно изобретать отговорки от любого предложения активности. Такие находчивость и упорство да на толковое дело, давно бы все озолотились.  
— Да не хочу я озолачиваться! — разозлилась Марина. — Я хочу жить спокойно и тихо, чтобы никто никогда меня не трогал, и в свободное время вязать игрушки.  
— Вот и будешь спокойно писать грантовые опусы в уютном городе буколически-милой и тихой страны, которая прекрасна именно тем, что там никому ни до кого нет никакого дела, а в перерывах вязать игрушки и даже продавать их в интернете. В Европе такое покупать любят, а европейские почты, в отличие от маарских, работают быстро, точно и аккуратно.  
— А родители?! — с трагизмом воскликнула Марина. — Они никуда не захотят уезжать, а я не могу оставить стариков! Да и не пустят их ни в Германию, ни в Великобританию — туда молодым-то пробиться трудно.  
— Для родителей есть пенсионерский ВНЖ в недорогих странах типа Болгарии, Португалии, Испании, Италии, Греции и балканских государств, большинство которых — члены ЕС. А в этих странах есть фирмы по уходу за пожилыми, причём качество работы таких фирм очень высокое, потому что две трети туристического бизнеса, иначе две трети налогов в госказну держатся на обслуживании пенсионеров, которые съезжаются с северных регионов всего мира, чтобы дожить остаток дней в тёплом мягком климате. А дети и внуки этих пенсионеров дистанционно проверяют качество работы фирм через службу защиты прав потребителя и соцслужбу. И навещать родителей, живя в Европе, несложно.  
— Я же говорю — они не захотят уезжать! — трагизма в голосе Марины прибавилось. — Это пожилые люди! Им тяжело менять место жительства и окружение.  
— Оплати им месяц или даже две недели проживания в хорватском или португальском пансионе, и они не захотят возвращаться в Маар. А для общения с привычным окружением есть телефон с ватсапом, скайпом и тому подобным, так что прежние контакты никто никогда не теряет. Этот метод вывоза родителей проверен сотнями тысяч уезжантов.  
— Льянна, я тебя люблю, но твои высказывания настолько абсурдны, что слов нет. Ладно, тебе хорошего дня, а я спать пошла, у нас уже полночь.  
Связь оборвалась. Вановская пожала плечами, выражая своё отношение к нежеланию подруги позаботиться о себе, убрала телефон, занялась ланчем. Телефон пискнул, сообщая об СМС. Судя по тому, как Вановская сосредоточенно и долго читала послание, пользовалась какими-то приложениями, текст был на английском.  
Вановская закончила перевод, подошла к коллеге, показала сообщение и сказала:  
— Я идти. Предупредить, пожалуйста, старший смена.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула коллега.  
Льянна улыбнулась, кивнула и пошла к административному зданию. Теренс поспешил за ней.  
Льянна свернула к боковому входу, к которому вела небольшая, но густо затенённая старыми дубами аллейка. Теренс отметил, что в ней нет ни обжимающихся парочек, ни зубрил-ботанов, хотя место что для тисканья, что для учёбы идеальное — тихое, спокойное, закрытое.  
Льянна прошла половину аллейки, когда открылся портал, из него вышел полуобернувшийся дракон, набросил на Льянну парализующую сеть и утащил в портальный проём.  
Портал закрылся.


	6. — 6 —

Время близилось к полуночи, Дайн сидел на комфортабельной, европейского типа кровати в комнате для гостей в доме храмового настоятеля, пытаясь понять, куда и зачем его засунул отец.  
Страхи не оправдались. Надежды разбились. А взамен пришло ощущение грандиозного обмана.  
Началось всё именно так, как ожидалось: отец открыл для Дайна портал на территорию храма Тэндодзи, на площадку перед маленьким святилищем Великого Первопредка, сына Всетворца, главного, после Всетворца, божества в драконианстве.  
У портала ждал столетний старик-священник, настоятель Мэйган-сан — именно такой, каким и должен быть: степенный, достойный, в торжественном облачении. Настоятель поприветствовал гостя, провёл для него обряд поклонения Первопредку и повёл к своему дому. И тут начались странности.  
У дома их ждала не молодая, но ещё и не слишком старая, не старше двадцати семи лет, монахиня в повседневном варианте облачения, тёмно-синих штанах и рубахе, а волосы её были собраны в высокий хвост и скреплены кокетливой пластиково-стразной заколкой в виде букета голубых, белых и лиловых цветов.  
Дайн замер, осознавая то, что монахиня не обрита наголо, да ещё и одета в мужское облачение, а не в женское. Это было запредельным, невозможным, как если бы сосна заплодоносила одновременно и яблоками, и хурмой, да ещё и сделала бы это посреди зимы.  
— Это моя правнучка, — сказал Мэйган-сан. — Преподобная Тэнкэй. Семь лет назад она приняла посвящение, а в скором времени наследует мой храм, когда Небесный Учитель призовёт меня, старого и немощного, к себе.  
— Не слушайте его, — сказала гостю невозможная, бредовая, но вопреки всем попыткам Дайна проморгаться от м ** _о_** рока, не исчезнувшая монашка. — Прадедушка у нас сильный и крепкий, проживёт ещё очень долго.  
— Волосы... — пролепетал, вопреки всем правилам приличия, Дайн.  
— А, так ещё одиннадцать лет назад женщины нашей секты решили, что монахини после пострига могут снова отрастить волосы, — сказала преподобная. — Если сами пожелают, конечно. Для женщины без длинных волос или модной стрижки ходить не миленько, но мы должны уважать мнение тех, кто хочет соблюдать древние традиции. Некоторые другие секты этого не одобрили, но большинство оказались с мозгами и не вмешиваются в то, что их не касается. Ведь наши правила не мешают им строго придерживаться традиций. Впрочем, я знаю ещё три секты, где женщины тоже решили, что монахиням после пострига можно отрастить волосы.  
У Дайна от изумления стала проступать чешуя.  
— Миленько?.. — растерянно пролепетал он. — Женщины решили?!  
Сосна не только обросла в мороз яблоками и хурмой, но отправилась торговать ими на новогоднем рынке. Дайн знал, что в эпоху Мэйдзи монахи начали жениться, есть мясо и баловаться спиртным, а в эпоху Тайсё женщины даже учились в университетах, но после пришла благословенная эпоха Сёва, и потому то, что он видел и слышал сейчас, не лезло ни в какие ворота. Этого вообще не могло быть!  
А преподобная пригласила дракона ужинать так, словно он был соседом, завернувшим поболтать по дороге от мастерской к дому.  
В кухне-столовой, за столом, который был по-настоящему японским и по форме, и по содержанию: низенький, вокруг подушки для сидения, на сам ** _о_** м столе соба с курицей, жареная рыба с рисом, Дайна ждало новое потрясение. За столом сидели живой и здравствующий сын Мэйгана, внук и правнук. Жёны сына и внука тоже были, но они не имели ни малейшего значения.  
Женщина, которая становится наследницей храма при наличии наследников-мужчин, вот что было потрясением основ и противоестественностью. Даже в перебравшую западничества эпоху Тайсё женщины ничего не наследовали при наличии в семье мужчин. А эпоха Сёва тем более расставила всё по своим местам.  
И потому женщина-наследница — это не просто сосна, на которой растут яблоки и хурма, она не только лично продаёт их на рынке, но и сопровождает процесс декламацией хайку, традиционных японских трехстиший.  
Дайн оторопело посмотрел на настоятеля и, позабыв от изумления обо всех приличиях, воскликнул:  
— В вашей семье есть мужчины?!  
— Здесь и монахи-ученики есть, — хохотнула преподобная Тэнкэй. — Помогают нам с прадедушкой.  
Преподобная явно ждала вопроса о том, почему в таком случае настоятель не выбрал в наследники кого-то из учеников, как и надлежит делать в тех случаях, когда не наследует сын или внук, но Дайн не стал выставлять себя идиотом. Он поклонился присутствующим, поклонился домашнему алтарю и молча сел за стол, гадая, можно ли попросить помыть руки.  
— Раковина и мыло там, — показала сноха настоятеля, элегантная пожилая дама в шёлковом брючном костюме. Муж её был в монашеской одежде, зато их сын и внук, соответственно, внук и правнук настоятеля обряжены в джинсы и футболки, головы у них не обриты — постриг они не принимали, что для настоятельских потомков мужского пола невозможно.  
Дайн машинально поклонился, прошёл в кухню, вымыл руки и вытер их бумажным полотенцем, выбросил его в корзину. Действовал как мог медленно, чтобы было время хоть как-то свыкнуться с увиденным.  
...После ужина ситуация не улучшилась. То, что гостевая комната была в европейском стиле, Дайн ещё мог понять — буддийские монахи есть и в Европе с Америкой, они могут приехать в гости к японскому коллеге.  
Но, заглянув на следующий день украдкой в спальни настоятеля, его сына, внука, правнука и правнучки, Дайн понял, что и у них комнаты такие же. Никаких напольных постелей-матрасов, именуемых футоном, только европейская мебель, да ещё и ноутбуки на столах. К тому же выяснилось, что после осеннего Хигана, праздника равноденствия, и связанных с ним обширных хлопот, правнук уйдёт из родового дома навсегда — он учился на последнем курсе университета, нашёл хорошую работу и теперь мог снять собственную квартиру, вести самостоятельную жизнь. И настоятель этим весьма гордился. Как и карьерными успехами другого внука, живущего в Ниигате. Внуки от второго сына вообще жили в Штатах и навещали деда на Рождество.  
Уложить всё это в голове Дайн никак не мог.  
Странной была и сама Сэтагая.  
Настолько странной, что если бы улицы не были бы заполнены восточноазиатами, Дайн подумал бы, что попал в Гамбург или в Майами.  
Пусть Сэтагая и сохранила свою древнюю архитектуру — современных зданий тут не больше четверти от общего количества, но сама её суть изменилась так, что не было ничего общего с рассказами отца.  
В храме, как и во всей Сэтагае, и, судя по косвенным признакам, по всей Японии всевластно правил кавай.  
Это слово означало «мило, приятно, умилительно, изящно» и наполняло собой каждую сферу и минуту жизни.  
Даже изображения того самого будды Шакьямуни, великого Небесного Учителя, создателя буддизма, были кавайными. О многочисленных буддах разрядом помельче, бодхисаттвах, дхармапалах, дакини, йидамах и многих других святых, как и синтоистских божествах, и о статуях Первопредка даже говорить нечего. Большинство из них изображены так, чтобы и старухи, и молодухи умилённо улыбались и говорили «Ну какие они хорошенькие!».  
Кавайности не избежала даже школа воинских искусств. Древняя бронзовая статуя сурового воина в полном облачении, которая стояла у входа, держала в руках флаг с изображением слащавой принцесски времён Хэйан и надписью «Я люблю воинов». Подол кимоно у принцесски при этом задирал шаловливый ветерок.  
И для всех это было в порядке вещей.  
И ладно бы только кавай! Здесь в храмах было полно тех, кто приходил туда ради игры в телефонные игры-квесты всех сортов и разновидностей, от ловли виртуальных монстров до водружения виртуального флажка со своим именем, свидетельствующего, что игрок побывал в этом месте. Причём флажки ставились где угодно, от алтаря до крыши храма.  
А настоятели церквей и храмов лишь пожимали плечами и говорили:  
— Что бы ни приводило людей в храм, главное только то, что они здесь, а значит сделали первый шаг к спасению души.  
И даже договаривались с производителями игр, чтобы они включали их храмы в свои маршруты, снабжали уникальными квестовыми задачами. А для удобства играющих вешали объявления о том, на каком участке храма есть риск споткнуться о священный камень или упасть в пруд. К объявлению зачастую прилагалась кружка для пожертвований и телефонный код для тех, кто предпочитал не наличность, а электронные платежи.  
Дайн такого не понимал. В Надмирье и Предвысье за одну только попытку высказать мысль о том, что в храме можно играть, отправляли в тюрьму. А здесь игры в храмах были в порядке вещей, даже если храм был драконианский.  
Во время первой прогулки по Сэтагае Дайн увидел храм секты, которая всегда славилась своей строгостью и верностью традициям. Правнук настоятеля широким взмахом руки предложил Дайну осмотреть храм, а сам пошёл в кафе. Несложно догадаться, что отношения у двух настоятелей были напряжёнными.  
И это вдохновляло, внушало надежду увидеть настоящий храм, неиспорченный влиянием Запада.  
Так и оказалось, всё здесь было скромным, суровым и аскетичным, достойным страны самураев. И настоятель был холост, держал монахов в строгости, а единственная приходящая старуха-монахиня выглядела так, как и подобает.  
Конечно, настоятель называл Дайна гайдзином, что означало «иностранец, чужак», но Дайн, наученный отцом, к такому был готов. К тому же настоятель добавлял к этому слову суффикс «-сан», знак вежливости и уважения, поэтому оскорбительное, в общем-то слово, звучало нисколько не обидно.  
Мэйган у этого настоятеля симпатии не вызывал.  
— Он нарушает традиции, — строго говорил настоятель. — Разбаловал родню. Утратил истинный мужской дух.  
Дайн кивал, соглашаясь. И едва не поперхнулся собственным вдохом, когда услышал:  
— Вот в гайдзин-сане сразу виден настоящий мужчина. Скоро начинается сезон охоты. Вы пойдёте со мной в горы поохотиться? Я ещё никогда не ходил на охоту с иностранцем.  
Из храма Дайн попросту сбежал. Ему стало страшно оставаться рядом с буддийским монахом, да ещё настоятелем храма, который считает нормой жизни ходить на охоту, как если бы был офисным работником. Кто знает, что ожидать от такого безумца? Против коварства сумасшедшего может оказаться бессильной вся драконья магия и сила.  
А Риёта, правнук Мэйгана, лишь посмеялся.  
— Этот настоятель не очень хороший буддист, но сам по себе человек нормальный. Много помогает разным приютам, матерям-одиночкам и малообеспеченным старикам. И с прадедом они не такие враги, как показывают. Им просто скучно, вот они и играют так. А когда у прадеда была простуда, то Куфуку-сан каждый день присылал свежие фрукты.  
Дайн, уже успевший узнать о дороговизне фруктов в Японии, кивнул, выражая восхищение широтой жеста. Риёта добавил:  
— А мы помогли с ремонтом одного из святилищ храма.  
Дайн вежливо улыбнулся, изображая понимание. «Ильви Эстелла была права, когда предупреждала меня, что суждениям отца о Японии слишком много лет, а потому они утратили достоверность».  
Но самое главное потрясение случилось, когда преподобной Тэнкэй понадобилась помощь в перевозке коробок с фейерверками для предстоящего праздника. И мужчины семьи, и оба монаха храма были заняты другими делами, поэтому помогать барышне с погрузкой тяжёлых коробок пришлось Дайну.  
Тэнкэй взяла храмовый фургончик и поехала на другой конец огромного Токио. Но по дороге ей позвонила одна из прихожанок. Судя по репликам Тэнкэй, у прихожанки случилось что-то очень плохое, кто-то оказался в больнице.  
— Да-да, — говорила Тэнкэй, — я еду в Аракаву к мастеру Ёто и сейчас подъезжаю к границе Синдзюку и Бункё. // Конечно, я заберу детей из школы и присмотрю, чтобы они поели и сделали уроки. Не беспокойтесь. И скорейшего выздоровления вашему супругу, я обязательно буду молиться за него.  
Тэнкэй остановила машину, достала из бардачка наголовное покрывало монахини и другую заколку для волос, собрала их в строгий узел пониже затылка, надела покрывало. Убрала в бардачок яркую весёлую заколку с играющим в мячик Шакьямуни — Дайна передёрнуло от очередного попрания заветов, когда он разглядел это украшение.  
Тэнкэй сказала:  
— Как вы слышали, я должна помочь своей прихожанке. Её муж попал в аварию.  
— Женщина из Бункё или Синдзюку ходит в храм Сэтагайи? — поразился Дайн. — Это же равносильно тому, как ездить из Лос-Анджелеса в Нью-Йорк.  
— И немало людей ездит, это обычное дело. А Кохару-сан нравится наш Шакьямуни из главного святилища, она считает, что он самый кавайный в Токио, — гордо сказала Тэнкэй. — А ещё ей нравится наша Каннон, она очень стильная и миленькая. Кохару-сан зашла в Тэндодзи случайно пять лет назад, и с тех пор приезжает каждый месяц, а то и два раза в месяц, очень помогает храму пожертвованиями. И это она устроила нас к мастеру Ёто. Он её дальний родственник, и если бы не протекция Кохару-сан, мы ни за что не получили бы его прекрасные фейерверки, у него заказы расписаны на три года вперёд.  
Преподобная строго посмотрела на Дайна и сказала:  
— Поэтому вы сейчас пойдёте в манга-кафе и будете там ждать, пока я заберу детей Кохару-сан из школы и посмотрю за ними до тех пор, пока не придёт няня. Их постоянная няня сегодня выходная, потому что Кохару-сан по четвергам работает дома. Но кто-нибудь из её подруг сменит меня часа через три или попросит приехать их няню. Если проголодаетесь, то напротив манга-кафе есть ресторанчик с жареной свининой. Вот та вывеска, видите? — показала она на плакат со слащаво-умильным поросёнком, глаза которого были такими огромными, что едва помещались на морде. — И никуда, кроме манга-кафе и ресторанчика, не ходите, потеряетесь. Я сама за вами приеду.  
— Но... — начал было Дайн, однако Тэнкэй перебила его с отнюдь не женской и не монашеской твёрдостью:  
— Идите! — и вытолкнула его из машины.  
Дайн забористо выругался и пошёл в манга-кафе, гадая, что же это такое. Судя по тому, что Тэнкэй рекомендовала обращаться за едой в ресторанчик, никакой кормёжки в этом кафе не было.  
Иероглифы на вывеске гласили, что в заведении находятся бесцельные, иначе говоря, намалёванные просто от безделья картинки. Ещё два иероглифа предлагали «закусить чаем». В правильные времена такое предлагали чайные домики, где вели мудрые беседы. А сейчас, похоже, вместо бесед предлагались бесцельные картинки.  
Осознать такой вздор никак не получалось. Мелькнула даже мысль о порножурнале, но Дайн отмёл её как несостоятельную. Всё же при всех своих странностях Тэнкэй оставалась монахиней и никак не могла послать гостя в лавку с порнухой.  
Дайн потеребил волшебный перстень-переводчик, который давал владельцу власть над любым языком и наречием, как устным, так и письменным, и жестовым, влил в перстень новую порцию магии, но стимуляция волшебной вещицы не сделала вывеску понятнее. Дайн ругнулся. Волшебство перстня становилось действенным только в том случае, если могло улавливать ментальное излучение тех, кто понимал, о чём идёт речь. Если же живого справочника рядом не было или люди были поглощены обдумыванием каких-либо дел, иначе говоря, их ментальное излучение становилось узконаправленным, то перстень переводил всё буквально или теми переносными значениями, с которыми сталкивался раньше. Но язык, как всем известно, весьма изменчив, и слово, которое вчера обозначало кошку, сегодня может обозначать стол, а завтра будет обозначать море.  
Дайн посмотрел на перстень, на вывеску и вошёл в заведение — другого способа выяснить, что это такое, не существовало. Да и преподобная придёт за Дайном только сюда.  
Лавка оказалась чем-то вроде библиотеки. В читальном зале в офисных креслах и на напольных подушках, кому как удобнее, сидели дети и взрослые, читали книги в мягких переплётах. А вокруг было множество шкафов с книгами. На каждом шкафу была табличка с обозначением жанра, кое-где имена, очевидно, популярных авторов. Ни имена, ни жанры ничего Дайну не говорили.  
К растерянно озирающемуся иностранцу подошла хозяйка заведения, женщина средних лет в джинсах и футболке, поприветствовала его на английском. Говорила с ужасным акцентом, речь было трудно понять. Да знание английского, как у многих японцев, наверняка было более чем посредственным.  
— Здравствуйте, — на японском ответил Дайн. — Друг сказал мне, что здесь я могу его подождать.  
— О, — обрадовалась говорящему на японском гайдзину хозяйка, — здесь есть всё, чтобы даже ожидание стало приятным. Какую историю вы хотели бы почитать?  
Дайн пожал плечами.  
— А что у вас есть?  
— Всё, что только пожелаете. Назовите историю, которую вы хотите прочесть, и я найду вам множество вариантов. Что вас интересует? Достижение успехов в спорте, офисная жизнь, фантастические квесты, исторические приключения или что-то ещё?  
— Ээ... Аа... — растерялся Дайн. — А о драконах что-нибудь есть?  
— Конечно. Что именно вас интересует?  
— Ээ... Что-нибудь об эпохе Сёва.  
— Выбирайте место поудобнее, — улыбнулась хозяйка. — Сейчас я принесу вам несколько историй.  
Дайн пошёл к креслу в углу, но замер на полпути, увидев картинку на обложке книги, которую читала девочка лет четырнадцати — там в романтической рамке из хризантем нежно и недвусмысленно обнимались два парня в форме старшеклассников. Дайн уставился на обложку, будучи не в силах не только пошевелиться, но и дышать.  
— Гайдзин-сана интересует мужская любовь? — понимающе кивнула хозяйка. — Если хотите историю пооткровеннее, то вам в зал для взрослых, тут лишь самые невинные произведения, для подростков. В них только очень упрощённые сердечные переживания и поцелуйчик в финале. Но если хочется серьёзной вдумчивой романтики, зрелой психологии и сюжет без эротики, то тут такое тоже есть.  
Дайн перекинулся в дракона прямо в зале, чем вызвал испуганно-восторженный визг посетителей обоего пола. Пусть перекидывание, особенно при человеках и тем более в гражданском, а не в военном заведении, было вопиющим нарушением приличий, но иначе Дайн свалился бы от пережитого шока в обморок как какая-нибудь истеричная барышня времён королей Людовиков.  
«Это уже не стихолюбивая сосна на рынке, это просто невозможно!» — оторопело подумал Дайн и пробормотал вслух:  
— Но это же Япония!  
— Но не Саудовская Аравия. Так вы будете читать мангу или принести вам чай?  
— Холодной воды, если можно...  
Дайн перекинулся в человека, прошёл к креслу.  
Девочка положила на колени свою книгу и спросила сочувственно:  
— У драконов мужская любовь запрещена?  
Дайн посмотрел на неё с возмущением, он не понимал, как ребёнку, да ещё девочке позволили о таком узнать. А девочка сказала решительно и твёрдо:  
— Я за однополые браки. Когда мне исполнится двадцать, я буду голосовать за тех депутатов, которые хотят их узаконить! А после университета сама буду депутатом!  
То, что японские женщины со времён Сёва сильно изменились, Дайн уже понял. Но никак не ожидал, что изменения проявляют себя и у таких юниц. И что окружающих столь невозможные слова из уст ребёнка оставят совершенно равнодушными.  
Хозяйка принесла запотевшую бутылочку минералки — явно вынула из холодильника, так что вода была не просто холодной, а ледяной. Дайн приложил бутылочку ко лбу. А неумолимая хозяйка сказала:  
— Мангу о мужской любви вам принести? Может, для начала романтическую комедию? Совсем простенькую, для детей.  
Девочка тут же сунула Дайну свою книгу.  
— Почитайте, тут всё кавайно-прекавайно! Очень успокаивает.  
На этом Дайн потерял-таки сознание.  
А сейчас сидел на кровати в доме настоятеля храма, смотрел на стену, где висел плакат с умиляшистого вида Шакьямуни, который вместе с каким-то не менее умиляшистым буддой местного значения отплясывал танец с веерами, обычно исполняемый группой поддержки спортсменов для вдохновления их на победу. И вокруг лежали пять книг с историями в картинках, именуемые мангой, и все на тему мужской любви. Две подарила добросердечная хозяйка манга-кафе, на одну, во имя просвещения драконов, пожертвовала карманные деньги юная правозащитница, ещё одну подарил посетитель манга-кафе, не забыв написать на книге свой телефон. А пятую выкупила преподобная Тэнкэй, заявив, что четыре — число очень нехорошее.  
— Великий Первопредок, — простонал Дайн на драконисе, — что творится в человеческом мире? И почему, прострел тебе в крылья, этого нет в мире драконов?!

 

= = =

После четвёртой безрезультатной попытки дозвониться Льянне Дарья забеспокоилась. Утренний визит в фоморник заканчивался как раз в девять и, если всё было бы в порядке, то Льянна обязательно ответила на звонок. Дарья со злостью посмотрела на телефон. В их с Льянной случае «Абонент недоступен» означало смертельно опасные проблемы. Обращаться в полицию Колледж-Стейшена или в администрацию университета невозможно. Для того чтобы заставить их действовать, пришлось бы слишком многое объяснять. А когда недоступность Льянны для контактов станет убедительной для полиции и университетского начальства, может не стать самой Льянны.  
Подругу надо было искать самой, при помощи магии.  
«Которой я не умею пользоваться, — с досадой думала Дарья. — Но главное, что при использовании магии меня почуют драконы или драконнейи».  
Значит, магия должна быть нестандартной. Вроде той, что они с Льянной сделали в Алма-Ате, когда Льянна придумала использовать магию по принципу механики и электросистем, а более искушённая в технических вопросах Дарья доработала инженерную часть идеи.  
И результат получился превосходным, причём никакое обучение магическим премудростям не понадобилось.  
«А если у полукровок не один вид магии? — задумалась Дарья. — Что если их два или три? Ведь не просто так драконнейи сильнее драконов. А поскольку нечто никогда не появляется из ничто, у дополнительной магии должен быть материальный источник. Что-то ещё кроме аппендикса, способное вырабатывать магию. Или хотя бы мутации каких-то **_о_** рганов, которые позволяют аппендиксу вырабатывать в два раза больше магии, подпитывают его, поддерживают».  
Но как определить наличие таких органов, Дарья не знала. «И вряд ли это вообще возможно без медобследования, хоть магического, хоть технического. А вот проработать вариант, что магия, как радиоволна, идёт у всех только на определённом наборе частот, можно и нужно. Если я найду незанятую частоту, то можно магичить на ней сколько угодно, меня фиг кто обнаружит».  
Дарья покрутила идею так и эдак, и чем больше её обдумывала, тем больше она ей нравилась.  
«Засечь можно только то, что работает на передачу, но не на приём. А чтобы не засекли магический аналог электромагнитного поля, которое неизбежно создаёт работающий приёмник, надо заглушить его другими приборами. На фоне холодильника или стиральной машины радио будет незаметно».  
Дарья взяла телефон и при помощи онлайн-переводчика стала искать в Мадриде магазинчик магических товаров. Хотя на часах и был пятый час вечера, ещё можно было успеть до закрытия, если магазин окажется поблизости. Магических лавок обнаружилось сразу три, и до одной было всего полчаса на такси.  
В магазине Дарья купила то, что посильнее фонило магией — защиту от воров в виде брелоков для сумок и чемоданов. Взяла целый десяток, чтобы наверняка. Немного поразмыслила и выбрала ещё защиту комнаты от шума.  
Теперь можно было возвращаться в отель.  
В комнате Дарья разложила на постели, на тумбочках, на софе и на столиках включённые антиворовские талисманы, стараясь, чтобы они образовали круг. В середину этого круга поставила стул, села и положила на колени талисман-заглушку, включила.  
«Ну и как надо ловить магорадиоволну? — задумалась Дарья. — Я знаю, как надо поменять сломанную детальку в мобильнике на такую же новую, но чёрт их побери, я понятия не имею, как они работают! Для ремонта смартфонов и ноутбуков надо уметь пользоваться паяльной станцией и находить повреждённый участок в устройстве, однако при этом совсем не нужно понимать, как это устройство функционирует».  
С другой стороны, для того чтобы пользоваться радио и смартфоном, тем более не нужно знать, как и почему они работают. Достаточно уметь нажимать нужные кнопочки.  
Дарья закрыла глаза и постаралась представить себя карманным китайским радиоприёмником, тем самым, грошовым, размером немногим побольше мизиньчиковой батарейки, с пуговичными наушниками, которые и антенна, с одним верньером-выключателем на торце. Такие приёмники продают в газетных киосках по всему миру. Разумеется, это копия с южнокорейского или японского оригинала, которая по качеству и близко с первоисточником не стояла.  
«Мои умения, а особенно способности тоже качеством не блещут. Так что для меня китайский приёмник — это будет достижение, и немалое».  
Дарья сосредоточенно представляла, как крутится верньер, как шумит эфир, и вскоре действительно уловила магическое воздействие. Происходило оно где-то очень и очень далеко, слышно было плохо, но Дарья попыталась сосредоточиться, зафиксировать волну, определить и запомнить её характер. Получалось не очень, Дарья перебирала различные образы измерительных приборов, но всё оказывалось бесполезным до тех пор, пока по случайной ассоциации из глубин памяти не всплыл обычный уличный термометр, который приклеивают снаружи к оконной раме.  
Красный столбик тут же показал плюс пятнадцать по Цельсию. Довольная Дарья записала полученную информацию в телефонный блокнот и продолжила поиски. Через три часа упорного, занудного и утомительного труда Дарья проверила всю шкалу термометра градус за градусом, не погнушавшись залезть в те уровни, которые применительно к уличному термометру казались невозможными: плюс и минус сто.  
— Зато теперь есть если и не полная, то обширная картина, — пробормотала Дарья.  
Она доплелась до отельного телефона, позвонила в обслуживание номеров и заказала жареного мяса с кровью, бокал красного вина, попросила доставить как можно скорее.  
Подкрепив силы, Дарья опять задумалась.  
Она понятия не имела, как работать на общеупотребительных частотах, что уж говорить о свободных зонах, для выхода в которые требовались какие-то особые приёмы.  
«Я даже не знаю систему и закономерности функционирования магии. Поэтому никак не могу что-то придумывать. Льянна говорит, что когда не знаешь, как разобраться с проблемой, надо прогнать её через три закона диалектики, которые действуют всегда и во всём, и тогда решение появится. В школе вроде бы говорили то же самое».  
Дарья поудобнее легла на кровати, подгребла под себя подушки, взяла телефон и нашла в интернете нужные законы.  
«Ну, с переходом количества в качество всё понятно — чем больше тренировок, тем лучше умения. Беда в том, что я понятия не имею, как и в чём тренироваться. Отрицание отрицания — тоже всё ясно: не получилось одно, пробуй другое, на предыдущий вариант не похожее. Но у меня нет как раз отправного варианта. А вот каким боком сюда вписать единство и борьбу противоположностей? Что, мать его, противоположно магии, о которой я не знаю вообще ничего?!»  
Чтобы успокоиться и отвлечься от досады, Дарья открыла сайт-магазин самодельной бижутерии, стала смотреть новинки. Но побрякушки неожиданно вызвали раздражение. Дарья поискала на музыкальном сайте, где делала трек-листы, сборник романтических композиций, которые обычно хорошо успокаивали, запустила проигрывание и под музыку зашла на сайт клуба у-шу, в который записалась на тренировки — надо было проверить, нет ли в клубе какой-нибудь интересной лекции или демонстрации старинной церемонии, и если есть, то успеть записаться.  
Дарья открыла англоязычную страничку анонсов и замерла, осенённая идеей.  
«Техника! Драконы перестали лезть на Землю из своего Надмирья, когда тут начался технический прогресс. Мы с Льянной победили драконнейев, когда соединили магию и технику».  
Теперь Дарья знала, что делать. «Не думаю, что поможет, но у меня появилась отправная точка».  
Дарья схватила сумочку и пулей вылетела из номера, поспешила в холл отеля. У девушки на ресепшине спросила, где ближайший магазин с канцтоварам. И помчалась туда.  
В магазине купила набор картона для детского творчества, ножницы, цветную бумагу, фломастеры, простой карандаш и клей. Немного поколебалась, и на всякий случай выбрала не просто линейку, а школьный чертёжный набор с циркулем, транспортиром и другими полезными вещами. Подумала и взяла канцелярский нож — тупить тот, который спрятан в лифчике, не хотелось: кто знает, с кем предстоит столкнуться в следующее мгновение? А так какое-никакое, но оружие. Струйный баллончик, который она, по примеру Льянны, стала цеплять к поясу шорт и юбок, использовать можно не везде.  
Вернувшись в номер, Дарья стала мастерить из картона и двух полосок бумаги разных цветов, склеенных в кольцо, макет термометра. Через час устройство было готово. Дарья хорошенько пропитала его магией, промотала красную часть ленты так, чтобы «термометр» показывал середину самой обширной из неиспользуемых зон.  
Теперь надо было подготовить объект для предстоящего волшебства. Дарья решила сотворить простенькое заклинание, которое нашла вчера на сайте о драконьей истории и на всякий случай выучила. Предназначалось заклинание для распыления мелкого мусора.  
Дарья сложила в пепельницу бумажные обрезки, поставила пепельницу на стеклянный кофейно-журнальный столик, села на софу, покрепче сжала в руках «термометр» и начала творить заклинание, направляя магию через руки в устройство.  
Она сотворила заклинание раз, затем второй, стараясь выплетать ментальный узор как можно аккуратнее. Но ничего не происходило, магия не работала, волшебство не получалось.  
Дарья отложила устройство, взяла бумагу и карандаш, нарисовала узор заклинания.  
«Его надо изменить. Оно предназначено для прямого выброса магии, а тут опосредованный. И если прямой находится по получившейся у меня шкале на плюс семи, то сейчас мне надо минус шестьдесят два».  
Дарья подумала ещё немного, повспоминала, на что может быть похож узор заклинания в техническом мире и стала искать в интернете формулу расчёта того, под каким углом друг к другу и к лампочке поставить зеркала для создания звёздочек из солнечных зайчиков. Зануда Иржек Тапенский очень любил устраивать такие штучки, делать их вращающимися, меняющими высоту, часами занимался расчётами и мастерил новые игрушки, поэтому названия формул Дарья знала.  
Расчёты и их проверка чертежом заняли полтора часа. Дарья порадовалась, что взяла полноценный набор для черчения, без него решить поставленную задачу было бы невозможно.  
Считать, особенно с невеликими способностями в математике, было нелегко, но получилось всё как нельзя лучше. Дарья полюбовалась на чертёж и стала выплетать заклинание по полученному образцу.  
Магия шла трудно, Дарья чувствовала себя так, словно пытается тащить мешок картошки через заросли шиповника — больно, тяжело, всё время что-то мешает.  
«Терпи, — порыкивала на себя Дарья. — Если тебя поймают, когда начнёшь использовать обычную магию, будет намного больнее. А без магии не выжить».  
И вдруг как будто из тела Дарьи вылетела пробка, которая сдерживал могучий водный поток. Магия хлынула не хуже цунами, распылила не только бумагу и пепельницу, но и столик, закружилась сверкающим радужным смерчем по комнате.  
Дарья мысленно набросила на неё парализующую сеть, пытаясь хоть как-то остановить, но магия лишь превратилась в туман, стала расползаться по комнате, заполнять её, а Дарья никак не могла остановить хлещущий из неё поток. Силы таяли, становилось трудно дышать, кружилась голова. Через несколько мгновений Дарья потеряла сознание и рухнула на ковёр.

 

= = =

Льянне очень хотелось спать, но под балконом какой-то недоумок распевал неаполитанский любовный романс. Голос у недоумка был превосходным, пел он мастерски, и Льянна явно знала исполнителя, только никак не могла вспомнить. Однако сути дела это не меняло — лишь психически больной ухаживает за дамой так, что это мешает окружающим. Льянна терпеливо ждала, когда серенадщик довоет и пойдёт в междуножие к своей даме, но певун затеял второй романс. Весь куплет и припев Льянна ждала, что кто-нибудь вызовет полицию, но к середине второго куплета стало очевидно, что звонить надо самой.  
«Везде одно и то же, — вздохнула Льянна. — И в Риллене, и в Колледж-Стейшене».  
Объясняться с полицией на английском, не умея связать на нём толком трёх слов, отчаянно не хотелось, но невозможность уснуть доводила почти до боли.  
Льянна взялась за телефон. Но он оказался куском толстого картона. Выяснять, чья эта дурная шутка, времени не было, и Льянна решила действовать способом, проверенным на серенадчиках там, где этот дрянной обычай зародился. И благодаря контрмерам очень недолго продержался, хотя и успел войти в историю — исключительно по причине непомерной глупости и болтливости тех представительниц женского пола, которым был адресован.  
Льянна прошла в уборную, чтобы взять ведро для мытья пола и налить его доверху водой.  
И тут оказалось, что она находится не в своей комнатке в университетском кампусе, а в зале какого-то дворца.  
«Тьфу ты, — поняла Льянна, — это сон. То-то серенадчик пел голосом Энрико Карузо. Хотя странно, мне приснился тенор. Я люблю баритоны и басы. И ещё страннее, что мне вообще приснилась серенада».  
Дворцовая зала тем временем сменилась садом. Льянна поморщилась.  
«Ничего не имею против роз и лилий, но не в таких количествах. Это уже не аромат, а вонь. И дизайнер у сада бездарный, делая микс регулярного французского стиля и арабского чох-багх, перебрал с украшательствами так, что стошнило бы и мадам де Монтеспан, которая прославилась как раз тем, что не знала в украшении как себя, так и окружающего пространства никакой меры и вкуса».  
От з ** _а_** паха и раздражающего глаз изобилия цветовых пятен вперемешку со слишком вычурно подстриженными кустами началась мигрень. Льянна помотала головой, стараясь проснуться. Но не получилось. Тогда она сосредоточилась, вспоминая португальский сосновый лесок, в котором был один из её любимых санаториев. Льянне нравился ненавязчивый аромат хвои, спокойные приглушённые зелёно-коричневые тона, разбавленные небольшими вкраплениями лесных цветов.  
Но вместо лесочка получился японский сад.  
«Ладно, пойдёт», — согласилась Льянна. Японский и китайский парковый дизайн она любила, как и возникший на их основе английский пейзажный стиль, особенно одно из его продолжений, сельско-загородный дизайн — тот самый, с садовыми гномиками и одноместными сиденьями в виде грибов, столь ненавистный претендующими на аристократичность эстетам, особенно пробившимся из низов среднего класса к его верхушке.  
«Аристократам, к слову, плевать, что эстеты считают китчем, а что признаком хорошего вкуса. Аристократы спокойно держат в гостиной софу восемнадцатого века и стулья из Икеи, а для сада покупают гномиков, если довелось проехать мимо деревенской гаражной распродажи. Им плевать, может ли быть в хорошем саду грядка с картошкой и помидорами или нет, и что благороднее — идеально ровный стриженый газон или разросшиеся на собственное усмотрение клумбы. Аристократы живут так, как им удобно, и класть хотели на мнение окружающих. Верхушка пролетариата, все эти рукастые, хорошо зарабатывающие слесари, электрики и водопроводчики, ведут себя точно так же. И только середнячок почему-то тщится кому-то что-то доказать вместо того, чтобы просто жить в своё удовольствие».  
Отвлёкшись на размышление, Льянна потеряла контроль над сном, и сад опять поменялся, превратился в медицейский. Льянна не имела ничего против итальянского стиля, апофеозом которого стали дворцы Медичи, но тут у дизайнера опять был перебор по части украшательств, всех этих скульптур-ваз, и количества ароматных растений.  
Льянна ущипнула себя, пытаясь проснуться. Опять ничего не получилось. Больше того, вместо её весьма среднего бюста торчали сиськи пятого размера, упакованные в пышное, излишне щедро оснащённое оборками, кружевами и золотой вышивкой, платье из голубого шёлка.  
«Фу, только не голубое! — тут же мелькнула мысль. — От него у меня лицо сразу бледное и больное».  
Платье поменяло цвет на поросячье-розовый. Льянна попыталась переделать его в нормальный светлый оттенок, освежающий лицо, но ничего не получилось. Льянна потрогала голову. Так и есть, вместо простой удобной стрижки жуткое сооружение из длинных патл и завитых локонов.  
«Это не мой сон, — поняла Льянна. — Это вообще не сон. Я помню портал, помню парализующую сеть... Значит я сейчас привязана к лабораторному столу, а кто-то заставляет меня переживать галлюцинации. Только почему-то они все почерпнуты из дрянных любовных романов: серенада, до тошноты слащавый сад, идиотски пышное платье — стандартное украшение обложки бездарных лавбургеров. Из моих собственных воспоминаний только две неаполитанские песни Карузо и фрагмент императорского сада, я столько раз добавляла это фото к курсовым и лабораторным, что помню его наизусть, если так можно сказать о картинке. Остальное всё не моё. Впрочем, что-то знакомое мелькнуло в дизайне залы, вроде бы это откуда-то из рейнских з ** _а_** мков. Тур по Рейну везде постулируется как знакомство с самой романтичной Германией, поэтому фотографий в сети масса, и курсовые с лабораториями для факультета архитектуры и пространственного дизайна никак не могли без них обойтись».  
Льянна попыталась перенестись в залу, но вместо этого оказалась в книгохранилище университетской библиотеки. И в нормальном виде, а не в косплее под куклу восемнадцатого века.  
«Я могу сопротивляться воздействию, — порадовалась Льянна. — Возможно, получится даже сломать ту хрень, к которой меня подключили. Но сначала надо выяснить, я привязана ремнями вручную или лежу в какой-нибудь капсуле с автоматизированным управлением. Если есть ремни, это плохо. Из них самостоятельно не выпутаться. Но ведь можно так повлиять на хрень, к которой меня подключили, чтобы она выдала необходимость перевезти объект, то есть меня, в реанимацию, в палату, в клетку — куда угодно, ради чего похитителям придётся расстегнуть ремни. А это даёт пусть и крохотный, но шанс на побег. Или хотя бы возможность выбраться из психотронной машины и начать собирать реальную информацию, которая поможет сбежать».  
Библиотека замигала, её стал перекрывать сад, по которому шёл высокий, атлетического вида загорелый белокурый красавец лет тридцати.  
«Да ё-моё! — разозлилась Льянна. — Что у них за тематика такая, на вагиномыслящих ориентированная?!»  
И в то же мгновение она оказалась в мрачном подвале, голая, прикованная к стене цепями, а к ней приближался белокожий до бледности и длинноволосый брюнет.  
«О, началось читво для любительниц темы "Любовь из ненависти" и тому подобного вздора».  
Льянна сосредоточилась на образе нелегального оружейного магазина из голливудских фильмов. Получилось. Она взяла со стены автомат, достала из гостеприимно распахнувшего дверцу сейфа рожок с патронами и зарядила оружие.  
«Так, где-то тут должно быть переключение на одиночные выстрелы. Впрочем, это же воображаемый мир. Переключить можно и альтернативно».  
Она почесала ствол и вышла из подвала на пустую улицу с нарисованными на картоне и ткани домами.  
«Кстати, автомат, как и то платье с сиськами-заколками, не тяжёлые. А в реальности дамы претерпевали немалые муки, таская на голове кило шпилек на полкило волос, да ещё корсет, не дающий нормально дышать, и килограммов десять юбка. Грудь больше третьего номера тоже начинает давить на позвоночник».  
Льянна навела автомат на одно из нарисованных окон и нажала на курок. Грохот выстрела, дёрнувшееся оружие, дырка в декорации.  
«Настроилось как надо, — порадовалась Льянна. — А вот то, что отдача реалистичная, плохо. Рукам больно, я ведь не знаю, как правильно держать оружие. Тьфу, ещё и вес появился!»  
Льянна повесила автомат на шею и пошла по улице-декорации к фильму в жанре «зомби-апокалипсис».  
— Ну и что дальше? — сказала она вслух.  
«Теоретически, сейчас кто-то из исследователей может лично сунуться в психотронное устройство, чтобы проверить, почему эксперимент идёт не по плану. И тогда виртуальным выстрелом в голову, сделанным здесь, я обеспечу ему настоящий инсульт в реальном мире. Очень надеюсь, что от инсульта он не сдохнет, а станет гадящим под себя паралитиком с постоянными мигренями. Смерть — слишком мягкое наказание за эксперименты над людьми».  
Льянна подумала и снова почесала ствол, переводя автомат на короткие очереди. И, как оказалось, очень вовремя: в небесах засиял светлый лик. Льянна всадила очередь ему прямо в лоб.  
В обычных условиях до зоны облачности, а тем более выше, из автомата дострелить невозможно, но в мире воображаемом это получилось как нельзя лучше. Льянна даже услышала совершенно реальный крик ужаса и боли.  
«Отлично!» — порадовалась она.  
А мгновением спустя оказалась в своём любимом кресле в уютной, отделанной в спокойных зелёно-коричнево-жёлтых тонах, комнате с камином.  
— Вот с этого и надо было начинать, — фыркнула Льянна. — Может, я и повелась бы на ваш обман. Хотя нет. Не повелась бы.  
На коврике у камина лежал прекрасный полуобнажённый юноша, который пополз к Льянне, восторженно завывая:  
— Госпожа, о моя госпожа! Я так тосковал о вас!  
— Замолкни и замри, — велела ему Льянна. — А лучше вообще исчезни.  
Изображение парня помигало, пошл ** _о_** рябью и пропало. Льянна села в кресло, сняла с шеи автомат, положила его на колени и задумалась.  
«Почему здесь всё идёт под знаком сексуальной озабоченности? Прямо кастинг на идеального жениха для сказочной принцессы».  
Льянна замерла.  
— Истинная пара! — воскликнула она. — Портал! Парализующая сеть! Да это же драконы! Было у них такое колдовство, сырьём для которого являлась ментальная энергия жертвы.  
Льянна выругалась длинно, смачно и творчески — вариант полового извращения вызвал бы исследовательский восторг у Фрейда, а компоновка фразы привела бы в умиление профессора маарской филологии: Льянна использовала лексические единицы, почерпнутые из первых памятников письменной культуры Маара, причём грамотно употребляла падежные окончания и суффиксы спряжения.  
Судя по зарябившей картинке окружающего мира, ораторское искусство Льянны впечатлило и драконов.  
— А сейчас, господа нехорошие, поиграем по моим правилам, — с холодной яростью пообещала Льянна.  
«У драконов всё серьёзное волшебство идёт через Родовой Камень. А что и как надо делать с Родовым Камнем, мне в своё время объяснили».  
Она встала с кресла, повесила на шею автомат, сосредоточилась и сотворила из гостиной кухню. Улыбнулась довольно и стала собирать всё, что необходимо для варки каши.  
«"Заварить кашу", "заварилась каша" — выражения многозначные, — размышляла Льянна. — И за каждым из них накопленная за тысячелетия ментальная нагрузка. А присутствие магии делает ноосферу из философского понятия реальным явлением. Пусть и только локальным, но мне как раз хватит, потому что волшебство уже имеется, и я в него вовлечена как составная часть. Надо всего лишь подтолкнуть развитие процесса в нужном мне направлении».  
Вода закипела, и Льянна всыпала в неё крупу, посолила.  
— Насолить, как следует насолить, — говорила она довольно, — а в чём соль они сами знают, на что нарываются, именно то сейчас и получат.  
Крупа стремительно набухала, варево становилось густым, ложка проворачивалась в нём всё труднее.  
— Крутая каша, — порадовалась Льянна, делясь с ноосферой ещё одним эмоционально насыщенным и многозначным выражением.  
Кастрюля с кашей превратилась в портал, через который было видно Землю. Льянна схватила прихватки и стала крутить кастрюлю, наводя портал на Северную Америку, затем на штат Техас, нашла в нём Колледж-Стейшен, а в городке разыскала автостоянку перед своим кампусом.  
Льянна принялась растягивать кастрюлю, расширять портал, превращала его в дверь, через которую можно свободно выйти.  
За спиной у неё раздался грохот. Льянна отскочила в сторону, обернулась и увидела огромного тёмно-красного дракона. Дожидаться, когда он пыхнет струёй пламени или потоком убийственно-острых ледяных осколков, Льянна не стала, всадила ему в грудь, затем в морду по автоматной очереди и прыгнула в портал. Но дракон всё же успел ударить по кастрюле длинным хвостом с тяжёлым навершием. Настройки портала сбились, Льянну закрутило мощным вихрем, в котором было трудно дышать, и швырнуло неведомо куда.  
«Лишь бы не на стену или скалу. И не под колёса машин на автостраде», — успела подумать Льянна, прежде чем вспыхнул ослепительно-яркий свет неизвестного происхождения.

 

= = =

До шести вечера оставалось сорок минут, и работать Люсьене Угличевой совсем не хотелось. Тем более что ничего срочного не было, только обычные переводы, а значит можно не бояться, что Зоран Деличек оштрафует за просрочку.  
Начальник Люсьене не нравился.  
«Ещё туда же, из грязи в князи, мурло пролетарское, а корчит благородного. Антикварный магазин у него, теперь ещё переписка с арт-салонами и музеями в Пекине, Сеуле, Нью-Йорке, Лондоне... Кем он себя возомнил, слесарюга?! И почему я должна на работе переводить его частную переписку? Ладно ещё для сайтовского магазина, но хобби-письма — это уже наглость».  
Она взяла кружку, высыпала в неё содержимое кофейного пакетика и пошла к кулеру за кипятком.  
Там уже собрался народ — в понедельник люди ещё не разработались после выходных, не вошли в обычный ритм и под конец дня отдохнуть хотели все.  
— Что Зоран наш сегодня злой такой? — спросила Цаплина, высокая и ладная шатенка. — Орёт на всех, к каждой мелочи придирается.  
— Так в воскресенье он на встречу выпускников ходил, — фыркнула офис-менеджер. — И она его не удовлетворила.  
— Ну и дурак, — сказала Цаплина. — Встречаться с бывшими одноклассниками всё равно, что общаться с прошлогодним снегом. А на других за свои портаки срываться вообще мерзко.  
— Почему одноклассники то же самое, что прошлогодний снег? — удивилась Люсьена.  
— Потому что это случайные, ничего не значащие люди. Встреча одноклассников всё равно, что встреча пассажиров городского автобуса.  
— Двенадцать лет провести вместе ничего не значит?! — возмутился Гнедкович, начальник отдела экспедиторов, высокий, дородный, степенный брюнет с проседью в волосах.  
Цаплина фыркнула:  
— Я двадцать лет каждое утро езжу из пригорода в центр в одном и том же автобусе с одними и теми же людьми, но ни с кем из них знакомиться не собираюсь. Случайное совместное пребывание в одно и то же время в одном и том же месте ни в малейшей степени не является основой для общения.  
— А как же школьная дружба? — продолжал возмущаться Гнедкович.  
— А зачем для общения с друзьями встреча одноклассников? — не поняла Цаплина.  
— Так со школы не виделись!  
— Если не виделись, то дружба закончилась вместе со школой, и столь же навсегда.  
К кулеру подошла Изабелла Кернер и добавила:  
— После учёбы имеет смысл общаться только с однокурсниками. Это схожие интересы, общая кормушка-профессия и взаимообразные услуги по добыванию кусочков повкуснее.  
— А как же воспоминания? — обиделась Люсьена. — Отказаться от них что ли?  
Кернер усмехнулась:  
— Воспоминания нужны только тем, кому переизбыток лени и дефицит ума не позволяют хорошо обустроить настоящее, а значит лишает всех перспектив на будущее. Всё, что у них есть — приукрашенное прошлое.  
Гнедкович оскорблённо и возмущённо сказал:  
— Вот потому в Мааре и жизнь такая поганая, что всем плевать на прошлое!  
— В Мааре всем плевать на настоящее, — ответила Кернер. — Потому оно такое поганое.  
— А как быть тем, кто в школе был аутсайдером? — склочно спросила Люсьена. — И стал после успешным? Тоже надо всё забыть и не показать тем, кто над тобой смеялся, каким ты стал?  
Цаплина посмотрела на неё с сочувствием, как на тяжелобольную, и сказала:  
— Если потянуло что-то доказывать прошлогоднему снегу, то надо идти к психологу и лечиться от комплексов.  
Кернер поддержала:  
— Нормальным людям безразлично, кто и что о них думает. Нормальные люди делают только то, что хотят они сами, стараясь лишь не причинять своими желаниями вреда другим, но сами под чужие желания, мнения и вкусы не подстраиваются никогда.  
— Вот потому тебя замуж никто не берёт! — злорадно сказал Гнедкович.  
— Вы бы сначала спросили, хочу ли я замуж.  
— Все женщины хотят замуж, — с безапелляционной уверенностью заявил Гнедкович.  
— Большинство женщин хотят классно потрахаться. Многие из них, но далеко не все, хотят трахаться в браке. А ещё много тех, кому не нужен ни брак, ни секс. Как и тех, кому нужен секс и не нужен брак. Или нужен брак, но не нужен секс. Добро пожаловать в разнообразие реального мира!  
Люсьена мрачно глянула на неё и сказала:  
— Вот из-за таких и мужчины не хотят жениться.  
Гнедкович отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Мужику всегда баба в доме нужна. Но настоящая, а не феминистка.  
Цаплина ответила:  
— Ненастоящая женщина — это мужчина-трансвестит, да и то только на приёме у уролога. А все, у кого две Х-хромосомы, ненастоящей женщиной не могут быть никак.  
— Я о женственности, а не о наличии вагины! — разозлился Гнедкович.  
Кернер усмехнулась на это и спросила:  
— И что такое женственность, если не вагина?  
— Сиськи! — ответила Темирбекова. — Чем больше, тем женственнее. По килограмму силикона под каждый сосок впихнула и стала супер-женственной!  
Гнедкович едва не зарычал:  
— Никакие сиськи не помогут, если нет умения быть бабой, а не мужиком в юбке! Бабы не хотят быть бабами, остервенили и омужичились, потому и страна в жопу катится.  
— А не жопа — это где паранджа и гарем? — ехидно поинтересовалась Темирбекова. — Или прер-башни? То-то в Надмирье и туризм развит, и экономика процветает, и столь любимая радетелями за Маар рождаемость высокая.  
— Вы всё засираете и паскудите, — прошипел Гнедкович. — Дожили — бабу надо учить быть бабой! Вон, в холле даже плакат висит «Школа ведической женственности». Учат себя по-женски держать, чтобы замуж взять приятно было, а в браке мужа почитать, заботиться о нём так, чтобы не бросил.  
— А кто учит мужчин держать себя так, чтобы их приятно было брать в мужья, и в браке почитать жену и заботиться о ней так, чтобы жена мужа не бросила? — спросила Темирбикова.  
— И объясняют ли на этих курсах, — добавила Кернер, — что прежде чем становиться домохозяйкой, надо заключать с мужем нотариальный договор о том, что он ежемесячно кладёт на банковский счёт жены сумму, равную её зарплате на брошенной работе, причём эта сумма, как и купленное на неё движимое и недвижимое имущество, не подлежит разделу при разводе. И обязательно должны быть штрафные санкции за просрочку выплат. Это в Америках-Европах бывший муж платит алименты не только детям, но и жене-домохозяйке до тех пор, пока она не найдёт хорошую работу или нового мужа — если вообще захочет работать или замуж. А не захочет, так бывший муж будет платить ей алименты и на пенсии, ибо нефиг было обращаться с женой так, что она потребовала развод. И уклониться от алиментов, утаить хоть какую-то часть дохода практически невозможно. А у нас законы идиотские, домохозяйки никак не защищены, поэтому без нотариального договора отказываться от работы ни в коем случае нельзя. Сначала карьера, и только после неё дети, и лишь после детей мужик. Иначе не выжить.  
Одна из женщин сказала:  
— Договор на работу по дому нужен, с этим никто не спорит. И на работу няни, поскольку и о детях заботиться нужно. Но ведь домохозяйка сама в этом доме живёт, ест купленные мужем продукты, одевается в купленную мужем одежду. Да и по дому муж хотя бы немного, но помогает. Не каждый, ох, далеко не каждый, но ведь и такое иногда бывает. Может, половину бывшей зарплаты платить?  
— Только ц ** _е_** лую! — отрезала Темирбекова. — И с премиальными. Сколько бы муж ни помогал по дому, а с каждым месяцем домохозяйничания женщина всё больше и больше теряет свою востребованность на рынке труда, потому что никому, нигде и никогда не нужен специалист с перерывом в профессиональном стаже.  
— К тому же чем ближе к пенсии возраст, — добавила Цаплина, — тем ниже популярность работника у работодателей. Поэтому, случись развод или вдовство, у домохозяйки будет в два раза меньше шансов найти новую работу, чем у её попавшей под сокращение ровесницы. Да и кто возьмёт работника без рекомендательного письма, если даже у свежеодипломленного специалиста, который по определению ещё никто и ничто, требуют рекомендации с мест практики и от деканата?  
— По сути, — сказала Кернер, — муж, предлагая жене домохозяйничание, причиняет ей сильнейший социальный ущерб, а потому весь период домохозяйничания должен выплачивать ей компенсацию, на которую женщина, если случится развод, вдовство, безработица или болезнь мужа, сможет открыть бизнес, делать инвестиции и заниматься прочими способами прокорма себя и своей семьи, которые не требуют стажа, дипломов и рекомендаций.  
— А ещё, — сказала кадровичка, — есть медицинское нормирование труда, по которому работать можно только на полторы ставки, но не на две. Поэтому в семьях, где работают оба, все домашние дела делят поровну, а домохозяйка выполняет семьдесят пять процентов домашних работ, но никак не сто. Полставки бытового сервиса, иначе говоря, двадцать пять процентов стирки, уборки, готовки, нянченья детей остаётся мужу. Не хочет сам работать — пусть нанимает своей домохозяйке помощницу на четверть ставки. А если муж или жених на такое не согласен, то это тупой, жадный, ленивый, эгоцентричный засранец! Пинка ему под зад, а не замуж!  
Гнедкович даже побагровел от такого:  
— Да вы все вырожденки! Вам никакая учёба ведической мудрости и женственности не поможет. Оторвались от исконных традиций настолько, что людьми быть перестали.  
Цаплина посмотрел на него с интересом и спросила:  
— А вы вообще знаете, что такое Веды? Вы в курсе, что это название сборника текстов, который содержит молитвы, описание обрядов и постулаты одной из многочисленных религий, созданных в Индии? И что в Индии, кроме ведической религии, есть ещё и женская неправительственная организация Gulabi Gang, в которую входят женщины от восемнадцати лет и до глубоких старух. Членши этой организации одеваются в розовые сари, самую что ни на есть традиционную, исконную женскую одежду, и носят с собой крепкую дубину, зачастую выкрашенную в женственный розовый цвет. И как только Gulabi Gang узна ** _ю_** т, что где-то есть мужчина, который занимается домашним насилием, абьюзничает, или где-то начальник-мужик применяет дискриминацию по признаку пола, или какой-то хмырь занимается сексуальным домогательством, или лезет к женщинам с оскорбительными шутками, или совершил сексуальное насилие... Ну и всё прочее в таком роде. Как это случается, то дамы из Gulabi Gang идут к такому мужчине и лечат его патологическое поведение очень традиционным, сугубо исконным средством, именуемым «дубиналис по спиналис». Вот вам ведическая женственность, как она есть! — Цаплина довольно улыбнулась и добавила смиренным, мягким тоном: — Всё же законы, защищающие права женщин, действительно не нужны. Без них гораздо проще. Да и юриспруденция — занятие сугубо мужское. Бабе в него лезть нечего. Женщина должна решать проблемы женственно.  
Большинство сотрудниц засмеялись, зааплодировали. А Темирбекова спросила:  
— Такая организация и правда есть?  
— Конечно. В интернете о ней полно материалов на английском. И кстати, Gulabi Gang не обращает внимания на религию участниц, там не только ведийистки. Но то, что создана эта организация в той стране, где создавалась и ведическая религия — факт.  
Кернер улыбнулась Цаплиной, посмотрела на Гнедковича и проворковала:  
— Какое интересное у вас выражение лица! Вижу, вы резко стали сторонником законов Западного Мира о гендерном равенстве.  
Гнедкович сбежал к себе в кабинет под хохот и новую волну аплодисментов сотрудниц.  
Одна из женщин сказала:  
— Затравили мужика. Нельзя так.  
Темирбекова ответила:  
— Хамить нельзя. Лезть в чужую личную жизнь нельзя. Осуждать свободу выбора нельзя. Требовать от людей подстраиваться под шаблон нельзя. Выдавать деструктив за правильность нельзя. Гнедкович получил именно то, чего своим поведением выпрашивал.  
А Келлер добавила:  
— Если Гнедкович не абьюзничал, а вежливо сказал, что уважает самостоятельных женщин, как одиночек, так и замужних и их мужей, но лично для себя предпочитает тихую послушную домохозяйку, но не знает, как такую найти, потому что домашние женщины не любят выходить из дома, я дала бы ему телефоны кулинарных курсов и клуба ручной вышивки. Там полно незамужних дам сугубо домашне-патриархального типа.  
— У моей приятельницы брачное агентство, — вспомнила Цаплина. — Там полно домашних женщин, которые не могут мужа найти, потому что из мужиков там одни эгоцентрики с капризами и агрессией, типа нашего Гнедковича: для них надо всё, а они взамен не хотят давать ничего.  
— И то верно, — повздыхали остальные женщины. — Чем с таким, как Гнедкович, лучше одной.  
А Люсьена спросила:  
— Никто не видел Тересу Дробянски?  
— Она на работу не вышла, — сказала Цаплина. — Я звонила на домашний и на мобильный, но везде говорит только автоответчик.  
— Позвоните ещё! — попросила Люсьена. — Вдруг что-то случилось. А я её номера не знаю, мы только тут общались.  
Цаплина достала из телефонной сумочки смартфон, выбрала номер в контактах. На этот раз на звонок ответили, хотя и не сразу — так, как будто бы к телефону шли, а не в кармане держали.  
— Дробянски, — сказала Цаплина, — вы почему не вышли на работу?  
И замерла, ошарашенная. А после поставила телефон на аудиозапись и заговорила деловито, с напором:  
— В какой она больнице? Корпус, этаж, палата? // Полиция у неё была? // До какого часа будет её лечащий врач? Попросите его подождать, мы скоро приедем.  
Цаплина убрала телефон и сказала:  
— Дробянски избита так, что попала в больницу. Сейчас её переводят из реанимации в палату, можно навестить. И сдавайте деньги. Кто сколько может, хоть на буханку хлеба. Дробянски сейчас любая помощь нужна.  
— Это муж, сука! — возмущённо сказала одна из женщин. — Говорила этой дуре, чтобы разводилась! Так нет, всё появления истинной любви ждала. Вот и дождалась. — Помолчала и спросила: — У кого на примете хороший адвокат имеется? В Мааре мужа за побои посадить дело ох какое нелёгкое.  
— Если Дробянски захочет его посадить, — возразила Кернер. — А не завоет «Бьёт — значит любит».  
Цаплина процедила зло:  
— Всегда было интересно, почему такие двойные стандарты и такая подлая оценка ситуации — если мужчина бьёт женщину, то это любовь, а если женщина бьёт мужчину, то это кошмар, ужас, насилие и преступление?  
— Потому что «Бьёт — значит любит» придумано сволочами для дур, — ответила Кернер. И добавила: — Поэтому сначала надо нанять хорошего психолога, чтобы мозги Тересе вправил.  
— Психологическая проблема — не насморк, — возразила Цаплина. — Мозги можно поправить только тем, кто сам хочет выздороветь.  
— Психолог может попытаться вызывать такое желание. Никакой гарантии, что попытка будет успешной, нет, всё же попробовать предложить лечение надо.  
— Моя дочь найдёт психолога, — сказала Темирбекова. — Она знает тех, кто специализируется на помощи жертвам семейного насилия. А нам надо собирать деньги. И нечего к Дробянски всей толпой ломиться, только пугать. Пусть Угличева съездит, они приятельницы. А завтра нам расскажет, какая Дробянски нужна помощь.  
Люсьена и опомниться не успела, как оказалась на улице с сумочкой в одной руке и бумажкой с адресом в другой.  
В больницу она поехала охотно — бедную Тересу было жаль, Люсьене искренне хотелось её приободрить.  
Но медсестра Люсьену к Тересе не пустила.  
— Она не хочет никого видеть. А волновать её в таком состоянии нельзя.  
— Но Тереса хотя бы заявление сделала? Даже если она не может его подписать, то заявить устно при понятых и перелом челюсти не мешает! Достаточно просто подтвердить согласие движением век. А полиция составляет об этом протокол. Я в детективах видела.  
— С ситуацией Тересы всё очень сложно, — ответила медсестра. — Да и заявление не нужно, мать и сестру уже арестовали.  
— А они тут при чём? — не поняла Люсьена. — Тересу ведь муж избил!  
— Её избили мать и сестра. И бросили умирать на улице. Не знаю, почему. Но вашей подруге очень повезло, что был какой-то старик, который шёл домой из магазина и видел концовку избиения, а когда пришёл домой, всё же решился позвонить в полицию. Сами знаете, у нас народ в таких случаях слепнет, глохнет и немеет. Так что вашей подруге повезло вдвойне.  
Люсьена пробормотала:  
— Я... Мне нужно... Можно воды?  
Медсестра кивнула и принесла воду, от которой крепко пахло валерьянкой. Судя по всему, здесь такое питьё всегда было наготове. Люсьена выпила его залпом.  
— Можно я завтра приду?  
— Попробуйте, — ответила медсестра. — Всё же Дробянски ещё не полностью отошла от шока, с избиения не минуло и суток. Ночь поплачет, может, и поменяется настроение.  
Люсьена кивнула, попрощалась и поехала домой. В голове невероятная новость никак не укладывалась.  
«Нет, тут что-то не то, — решила Люсьена. — В этом надо разобраться».

 

= = =

В Токио Дайн стал бояться ночи. Слишком много мыслей появлялось, стоило остаться одному в тишине и бездействии. А сегодня ещё и весь день постоянно терзала тревога, из-за которой было трудно контролировать трансформу.  
Дайн был уверен, что дома происходит что-то очень плохое, но отец запретил как-либо связываться с ним или с ильви Эстеллой, и Дайн не решался нарушить приказ.  
А на сердце становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее, дурные предчувствия накатывали волна за волной, магия вскипала, вырывалась, из-за этого вокруг Дайна постоянно что-то ломалось, на окружающих обрушивалось не меньше ведра ледяной воды, вспыхивали деревянные и бумажные детали обстановки.  
Дайн вовремя успевал пресечь катастрофу, извинялся, оплачивал ущерб и радовался, что ещё не настолько потерял контроль над собой, чтобы поджечь чью-то одежду или волосы.  
Это было тем более важно, что в храме Тэндодзи полным ходом шла подготовка к одному из главных событий и в японском буддизме, и в светской жизни Японии — дню осеннего равноденствия. Какое отношение к этому празднику, именуемому Хиган, имели синтоистские и христианские святилища, Дайн не понял, и там подготовка шла не менее интенсивно. Их хлопоты Дайн видел лишь мельком, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять — там ситуация не легче.  
В Тэндодзи репетировали барабанное шествие, возглавлять его должны были два местных монаха и две монахини из другого храма этой же секты.  
Монахини были правильные — бритые наголо, в женском облачении. Только Дайн успел подумать, что не всё ещё исказилось с тех времён, о которых рассказывал отец, как примчался муж одной из монахинь и привёз двух карапузов-погодков, одному было семь месяцев, другому полтора года. Монахиня при помощи мужа деловито пристроила на себя две детские сумки-кенгурятни и барабан так, чтобы они все не мешали друг другу. При этом старший ребёнок висел за спиной монахини, махал всем ручками и визгом заменял приветственные фразы, а младший мирно подрёмывал впереди, и шум с суетой ему нисколько не мешали. А когда началась репетиция, то оба ребёнка принялись восторженно орать в такт барабанным ударам. И для всех, от настоятеля до прихожан такое дополнение к священной церемонии было в порядке вещей.  
Пока обряжали детьми и барабаном первую монахиню, вторая объясняла оторопелому гайдзину, что муж и дети — это обуза, непонятное и ненужное занятие, и что бритая голова делает женщину намного кавайнее, потому что патлы не отвлекают внимание от глаз. При этом у монахини глаза были весьма искусно подведены тушью, ресницы нарощены, а форма верхних век изменена пластической операцией, благодаря чему глаза монахини казались того же размера, что и у героинь манги.  
После беседы с монахиней Дайн окончательно перестал понимать, в каком мире он находится и куда подевалось всё то, о чём рассказывал отец.  
А в довершении потрясений произошло такое, что едва не заставило Дайна потерять сознание второй раз в жизни.  
Ближе к вечеру в храм пришли двое парней лет тридцати-тридцати трёх, по виду — самый что ни на есть стандартный японский среднеофисный планктон. Парни принесли подарок настоятелю с его наследницей и стали уточнять детали венчания, которое должно было состояться в свадебном центре через неделю.  
Дайн посмотрел на это и спросил тихонько у Риёты:  
— А почему венчание в храме свадебного центра? Чем не угодил этот?  
— Тут можно венчаться только по-буддийски, — как о само собой разумеющемся сказал Риёта. — А в свадебном центре ещё будет синтоистское и христианское венчание. Возможно, и драконианское, оно сейчас набирает популярность.  
— Все четыре сразу? — обалдело пролепетал Дайн. — Это как?!  
— По очереди, конечно, — снисходительно улыбнулся глупому гайдзину Риёта. — Если сразу, то будет путаница и никакого кавая. Поэтому сначала утром женятся по обряду синто, немного повеселятся, переоденутся и будет буддийское венчание. После опять повеселятся, наденут европейские костюмы и обвенчаются по-христиански. А вечером, когда стемнеет и будет хорошо видно магические огни, сделают драконианское венчание. И начнётся новое веселье, до полуночи.  
— Но драконианские и христианские каноны запрещают обряды других религий и поклонение богам другой веры! — воскликнул Дайн. — Ни один священник не согласится участвовать в таком святотатстве!  
— Их будут венчать японские священники, — ответил Риёта так, словно речь шла о горстке психически здоровых людей среди огромной толпы безумцев.  
— Но... Но как это вообще возможно? Они принимают все вероисповедания?  
— Если хотят. Но обычно большинству такие хлопоты ни к чему. Ведь когда приходят пригласить священника в свадебный центр совершить обряд, он объясняет людям обязательства, которые налагает на них венчание в его вере, и рассказывает о деталях обряда. Этого достаточно. Не дети ведь пришли поиграть, а взрослые люди хотят связать свои судьбы.  
— Сколько же в свадебном центре храмов?! — поразился Дайн.  
— Один. Он универсальный, для всех венчаний. — И добавил гордо: — Если свадебный центр возле университета или международной корпорации, то там и все другие гайдзинские венчания есть. И исламское, и викканское, и церкви сатаны, и иудаистское, и многое какое ещё.  
Риёта немного подумал и добавил:  
— И там обычно два храма — один не успеет всех обслуживать.  
— Да сколько же там священников?! — Дайн был близок ступору.  
— Там нет никаких священников, — Риёта посмотрел на гайдзина как на дурачка. — У каждого человека своя секта, а чаще всего три-четыре. И тем более у каждого человека свой размер кошелька. Потому со священниками все договариваются сами и привозят их в свадебный центр. Некоторые так даже из-за границы везут.  
— А разве в храмах венчаний не бывает?  
— Бывает, но не часто. Это же неудобно — ехать в храм, после в ресторан, после в отель. А в свадебном центре всё сразу. Поженились, провели первую брачную ночь и улетели в свадебное путешествие. Храм больше для того, чтобы прийти самому или с семьёй и пообщаться с Небесами. А ещё для погребения и поминовения усопших. Свадьба и род ** _и_** ны — дела слишком многолюдные и шумные для храма. Для них лучше приглашать священников туда, где праздник не помешает прихожанам, которые ищут душевного покоя и утешения.  
Дайн вежливо поблагодарил за разъяснение, тщетно пытаясь угомонить поднявшийся в голове кавардак.  
И тут как раз произошло то самое, донельзя шокирующее.  
Парни попросили настоятеля освятить обручальные кольца, с которыми собирались идти регистрировать брак в муниципалитете.  
Дайн оцепенел не хуже глупой ящерицы.  
— Но это же мужчины! — возмущённо воскликнул он на драконисе. — Я думал, что они выдают замуж родственицу, но они сами собираются жениться!  
— Это Сэтагая, — на драконисе Риёта говорил почти без акцента. — Здесь однополые браки законны. И ещё кое-где. Но всё идёт к тому, что лет через десять будут законны во всей Японии. Ведь вся Япония давно признаёт однополые браки, заключённые за рубежом. Любой совершеннолетний может взять сертификат о том, что не состоит в браке, а после жениться где хочет и с кем хочет. Или с чем. Некоторые вообще со своей подушкой или машиной женятся.  
— Это как? — растерянно сказал Дайн, будучи уверен, что Риёта шутит. — Я думал, что все разговоры о легализации однополых браков — это просто разговоры.  
— Мне это тоже не нравится, — с досадой сказал Риёта, — как и прадеду, однако если закон приняли, то его надо исполнять.  
— Как вообще могли в Японии принять закон о браке мужеложцев? — возмутился Дайн. — Хоть о признании зарубежного, хоть о заключении собственного.  
— Так, как все законы принимают, — ответил Риёта буднично. — Выбрали законодателями тех, кто обещал его принять. В Японии демократия.  
К ним подошла преподобная Тэнкэй и сказала грозно:  
— Чем гейская свадьба помешала вам заключать браки с женщинами? Кто как из совершеннолетних хочет, те так и женятся! А если вам заняться нечем, идите покормите котов, поменяйте им наполнитель в лотках и поиграйте с бедными животными. Они хотят общения, а прихожане заняты молитвами и медитациями. — Тэнкэй посмотрела ещё суровее и приказала: — Живо!  
— Да, сейчас. Идём-идём, — торопливо ответили Риёта и Дайн.  
Кошачье население Тэндодзи, как и почти всех храмов всех конфессий было обширным. Священнослужители их отлавливали, возили стерилизовать, но плодоносных особей всё равно хватало, и по территории храма вечно бегали котята.  
Дайна поражало спокойно-снисходительное отношение к животным. Они могли заходить во все помещения, рожали под алтарём, кошки спали на головах будд и синтоистских богов, именуемых ками, ловили за ноги прихожан, занимающихся ходячей медитацией, собаки тянули за одежду на улицу тех, кто медитировал сидя, а все лишь улыбались и мягко отстраняли животных, если из-за их внимания невозможно было исполнять ритуалы или молиться.  
В храмах Надмирия и Предвысья животное, осквернившее своим присутствием священное место, ждала бы смерть.  
Здесь же некоторые прихожане вообще посещали храм не для молитв, а как бесплатное котокафе — заведение, в котором можно погладить кошек и поиграть с ними. Как выяснил Дайн, у большинства населения квартиры были съёмные, где правила аренды запрещали держать животных. Вот ушлые дельцы и наладили бизнес, который требовал мало вложений, зато приносил немало денег — возиться с кошками в Японии любили.  
— Дайн! — окликнул его Риёта. — Ты идёшь? Коты без внимания ошалеют.  
— Да, иду.  
Драконы кошек не привечали, но Дайн, пробыв в Японии всего несколько дней, пристрастился к котообщению.  
Обычно возня с ласковыми уютными животными успокаивала, но сейчас лишь усиливала смятение. Дайн никак не мог заставить себя не думать о свадьбе с Вельном. О венчании в цветущем саду. Об уютном домике в горах, о залитой солнцем террасе, где днём греются коты и где вечером так хорошо вдвоём пить чай. О ночных и рассветных совместных полётах над их любимым ущельем, когда жару сменяет холод, ветер становится сильным и приятно бьёт в крылья.  
«Но это невозможно. Я живу не на Земле, я часть Надмирья. А там за мужеложство положена казнь».  
Однако не вызвать Вельна на связь и не рассказать ему обо всём Дайн не мог. И конечно же Вельн ему не поверил — когда он видел Землю последний раз, нарушителей Закона Истинности ждала каторга.  
Но Дайн оплатил ему номер в отеле и велел приехать. Вельн поупирался, поспорил, но уступил. И завтра на рассвете должен был быть здесь.  
Дайн соскучился по любовнику, ждал встречи с ним, однако радость омрачалась недоступной, изматывающей душу тревогой. Что-то очень плохое случилось в сеньориале дель-Герро.  
И Дайн решился нарушить приказ и связаться с отцом.

 

* * *

Дарья проснулась, когда за окном сверкал жаркий полдень. Она глянула на настенные часы-календарь — так и есть, полдень. А в обмороке, который перешёл в сон, она пролежала почти сутки.  
Дарья встала с ковра, размяла затёкшее тело, немного подумала и заказала говядину по-татарски — сырое мясо с сырым же яйцом сейчас восстановит силы лучше всего.  
Пока готовили и несли заказ, Дарья приняла душ, переоделась в свежее.  
А за едой принялась обдумывать случившееся.  
Сначала пробудившаяся в Дарье магия просто летела в пространство, поскольку Дарья не умела ею управлять. Это было чем-то сродни кровотечению при тяжёлых родах — нечто, зревшее внутри Дарьи, выбралось на свободу, но попутно разорвало само тело.  
Однако драконья регенерация своё дело делала, и всё повреждённое восстановилось, магический выброс прекратился. Но магия успела разлететься далеко и широко. И часть улетевшего добралась до Надмирья, где зацепилась за очень странные заклятия.  
Это были именно заклятия, а не заклинания — Дарья научилась их различать. У заклятий оказался очень узкий спектр действия, зато длительность намного больше, чем у заклинания.  
Сделаны заклятия были очень давно, но с тех пор, несмотря на отсутствие положительных результатов, регулярно подновлялись.  
И когда к ним прикоснулась радужная магия Дарьи, заклятия заработали так, как надо. Они принялись искать какой-то затерянный в бесконечности Космоса кристалл. Или даже Кристалл — настолько для сотворивших заклятия он был важен.  
Заклятия нашли Кристалл очень быстро. А как только они соприкоснулась с ним, сразу же начали передавать Дарье записанную на нём информацию.  
Передать заклятия успели немного, поскольку магический заряд закончился, ещё меньше Дарья поняла и запомнила, но кое-что уразуметь сумела. Во сне она видела картины из драконьей жизни, фрагменты рукописей, слышала обрывки лекций в университетах и занятий в школах. Поначалу не понимала ни слова, но в Кристалл была встроена функция обучения драконису. Поэтому, наградив попутно Дарью отчаянной головой болью, Кристалл наколдовал ей владение полуродным языком.  
Дарья подозревала, что форма языка давно устарела, но просмотр сайтов драконианской церкви утешил — разница была невелика, примерно как между маарским начала девятнадцатого века и современным.  
Из того, что сделанные основателями Надмирья заклятия принесли Дарье, она хорошо усвоила только заклинания универсального поиска, летящих клинков и портала — это было то, что могло спасти жизнь в нынешней ситуации.  
А ещё поняла, что радужную магию современные драконы и драконнейи не видят, потому что у них эта функция спит слишком крепко. И такая ситуация давала немало преимуществ.  
Дарья взяла лист бумаги, начертила матрицу заклинания летящих клинков и задумалась, как переделать её в парализующее. Не всех врагов надо убивать сразу, некоторых разумнее сначала допросить. «А совсем некоторых можно и перевербовать, — добавила Дарья. — Всё-таки в шпионских и полицейских боевиках иногда и кое-что полезное показывают».  
Дарья мысленно перебрала то, что сообщили надмирские заклятья. Конечно, это были случайно подхваченные обрывки всего подряд, никакого смысла не имеющие, однако кое-что дельное, способное навести на правильную мысль, Дарья из этого мусора извлекла. Насколько хорошо получилась модификация, она не знала, проверять было не на ком, но неуклюжей свежесозданная матрица не выглядела.  
Дарья надела спортивный костюм, кроссовки, мягкой заколкой собрала волосы в прочный узел, а в него воткнула две длинные китайские шпильки, предварительно магией хорошенько заострила их кончики.  
«Из-за гламурной верхушки это совершенно легальные заточки, — довольно улыбнулась Дарья. — Если из простого пластикового или стального штыря такое сотворить, так посадят без разговоров. А так это не оружие, это этническое украшение».  
Пользоваться ими Дарья решила только в крайнем случае.  
«Оружие в руках неумехи опасно для него самого, но не для врагов. Поэтому шанс у меня может быть только один. И всё же такое оружие лучше, чем ничего. На магию полагаться нельзя, начало двадцатого века доказало это как нельзя лучше».  
Теперь надо было спрятать в многочисленных декоративных карманчиках спортивной куртки — просто вшитые молнии — инструменты для взлома. Дарья сделала их из набора инструментов для мелких технических работ, купленного в хозяйственном отделе ближайшего супермаркета. Часть инструментов она пристроила под резинку носков и трусиков, под лямки бюстгальтера — кто знает, каким может быть обыск, если поймают. А так есть шанс, что драконы не смотрели полицейских боевиков и настоящего обыска не видели.  
Дарья надела небольшой рюкзачок, в котором держала бутылку воды, пластырь, бинт, хлоргеседин, пять пачек галет, фонарик, запасные батарейки, компас, туристический нож, две коробки спичек, каждая аккуратно завязана в презерватив, сменные носки, бельё, рулон туалетной бумаги и пачку дамских прокладок. В пособиях по выживанию писали, что такой набор может спасти жизнь, а дискутировать с опытными людьми, не имея собственных наработок, Дарья не собиралась.  
Теперь можно было и Льянну искать.  
Дарья сотворила заклинание, которое указало ей на некую точку в Надмирье, где обнаружились свежие следы пропавшей подруги. Дарья новым поисковым заклинанием попыталась прощупать пространство. Получилось так себе, однако понять, что поблизости никого нет, можно было совершенно отчётливо. До Дарьи донеслось ментальное эхо страха, боли, отчаяния, но принадлежали они все каким-то драконам, не Льянне.  
«Надеюсь, она кого-то из этих тварей грохнула», — порадовалась Дарья. Надеяться, что грохнутым окажется дед Дарьи, было бессмысленно и глупо, но ведь можно немного помечтать? Положительные эмоции весьма полезны перед серьёзным делом.  
Дарья выстроила портал к месту, которое хранило следы, оставленные подругой — только там можно было понять, что с ней стало, куда Льянна оттуда исчезла.  
Дарья оказалась в большом зале, не то церковном, не то каком-то специфическом колдовском цехе. В центре алтарь не алтарь, стол не стол, памятник не памятник. Какая-то малопонятная хрень из чего-то, похожего на белый нефрит, водружённая на гранитный постамент.  
И это сооружение окружали восемь гранитных столбов, увенчанные сводом, стиль которого Дарья, мало что понимающая в архитектуре, определила как готический — при взгляде на это выспреннее подобие беседки вспоминался кёльнский собор и здание британского парламента.  
Ещё недавно величественная и надёжная, сейчас беседка выглядела покосившейся, как заброшенная крестьянская изба. Как это всё до сих пор не рухнуло, Дарья не понимала, но выяснять не собиралась.  
С безопасного расстояния запустила к куску нефрита поисковое заклинание, просканировала, как сумела, однако ничего не обнаружила. Льянна тут была, это неоспоримо. Но исчезла так, как будто испарилась в воздухе.  
«Льянна человечица, — размышляла Дарья. — Сама исчезнуть никак не могла. Значит кто-то её утащил через портал. Но никаких следов портала нет. Или, что более вероятно, я не умею их искать».  
Зато отчётливо были видны следы тех, кто притащил сюда Льянну.  
Дарья немного поразмыслила и пошла по этим следам. И от беседки, и от зала, и от всего здания веяло страхом и безнадёжностью, поэтому вряд ли тут кто-то способен оказаться опасным. А вот разведать обстановку надо. Может и получится вызнать, кто украл Льянну второй раз.  
К удивлению Дарьи огромный роскошный дом, который правильнее было бы назвать дворцом или з ** _а_** мком, оказался безлюдным — ни слуг, ни стражи.  
Дарья шла по изысканно декорированным коридорам, держала наготове в одной руке волшебство парализующих клинков, в другой — готовое в любую секунду активироваться волшебство портала. Но дворец безлюдностью мог соперничать с кладбищем в дождливый день, когда попрятались даже вездесущие бомжи.  
«Ну и на кой чёрт тогда нужен дворец? — недоумевала Дарья. — С земной аристократией всё понятно, кто-то должен был и для них самих, и для их охраны и подручных стирать, убирать, готовить, шить одежду. А из-за отсутствия бытовой техники и магии приходилось нанимать немалую толпу людей, которой надо где-то жить. Охрана и подручные тоже не на улице ночевали. Так что во дворцах, несмотря на их размеры, ещё и тесно было. Но тут-то зачем хоромы величиной с муниципальную общеобразовательную школу в крупном городе?»  
Следы привели Дарью к двери в кабинет — скорее всего это был кабинет, поскольку до него была небольшая, для малых приёмов предназначенная гостиная.  
Дарья припомнила то, что видела в фильмах о военных действиях в городе, и решила действовать так же. «Других вариантов всё равно нет. А боевики были качественные, деланы мозгом, не задницей».  
Дарья, как сумела одной рукой, скатала волшебство портала в трубочку и засунула за пояс штанов сзади, как тот герой боевика, который выжил в финале, засовывал пистолет. Затем переложила волшебство парализующих кинжалов в левую руку, влила, на всякий случай, в его заклинание ещё немного радужной магии, правой рукой резко распахнула дверь, а левой швырнула в кабинет волшебство. Опытные парни, которые выживали к финалу боевика, именно так и говорили новичкам: «Сначала брось в комнату гранату, и только после того, как она взорвётся, входи сам». Те новички, которые следовали этому правилу, тоже доживали до финала.  
Сразу после броска Дарья прижалась к стене рядом с дверью, копируя поведение хорошего солдата из фильмов.  
Волшебство сработало, Дарья уловила лёгкую волну отдачи. И порадовалась, что была сбоку от дверного проёма, потому что могло зацепить осколками волшебства, несколько из которых вылетели в дверной проём.  
Дарья прислушалась. В кабинете было тихо, не пахло ни магией, ни оружейной смазкой. Дарья подумала, припомнила фильмы и сняла рюкзачок, помахала им в дверной проём. Реакции не последовало. Дарья надела рюкзачок и осторожно заглянула в кабинет.  
На удобной софе лежал дракон тридцати лет на вид и, насколько могла судить Дарья, видя его в такой позиции, рост у него высокий, а сложение превосходное, звёзды боевиков позавидуют. Длинные каштановые волосы дракона заплетены в толстую косу.  
«Морда тоже неплохая, — отметила Дарья. — Не слишком слащавая, не слишком брутальная, то, что надо. А вот с аурой у него проблемы, и немалые. Такие разрывы будут восстанавливаться долго».  
Рядом с драконом в кресле сидела красотка в сером спортивном костюме, похожем на Дарьин, рыжие волосы закручены в узел, под ярко-голубыми глазами залегли тени, а лицо и руки слишком белые даже для рыжих. Аура не разорвана, но заметно ослаблена.  
Дарья злорадно улыбнулась, сказала на драконисе:  
— Тяжкие часы вам выдались, ящерицы? — и рявкнула боевым рыком: — Где Льянна Вановская?  
Пленники не ответили. Дарья мгновение поколебалась, но припомнила бабушку и родителей, подошла к дракону и выкрутила ему ухо.  
Тот не шевельнулся, не издал ни звука. Дарья процедила:  
— Играть в героя — глупый выбор, ящерица. Я полукровка, и убивать драконов для меня — наслаждение.  
Женщина в кресле издала едва слышный стон, умоляюще смотрела прямо перед собой, будучи не в силах взглянуть на Дарью.  
Дарья заглянула ей в лицо, покачала её голову за подбородок.  
— Слишком сильный паралич? — догадалась Дарья.  
Драконесса застонала снова, стараясь сделать стон утвердительным.  
Дарья выпрямилась, встала над мужчиной, задумалась.  
«Чёрт, я же не знаю как ослабить паралич. Да ещё и не снять при этом совсем. Против настоящего дракона мне не продержаться и секунды».  
В Кристалле было что-то написано об овеществлении желаний посредством магии. А тренер на у-шу разминал затылок и шею парню-новичку, который решил попробовать кулак на прыгающей боксёрской груше, но не подумал, что надо уворачиваться, когда она летит обратно.  
Дарья подошла к драконессе, стала разминать её затылок и челюсть так, как это делал тренер, направила в них крошечную капельку радужной магии.  
— Мы не убивали Льянну Вановскую! — тут же сказала драконесса.  
— Ага, вы пригласили её в погреб чаю попить и обсудить дневной сериальчик для домохозяек.  
— Всё изменилось. Льянна Вановская нужна нам живой, здоровой, свободной и дееспособной, чтобы предложить ей сделку.  
— Да что вы можете предложить взамен? — презрительно фыркнула Дарья. — Я видела ваш дом. Он пуст как гнилой орех. Вы разорены до голого зада.  
— Как и все высокие и высшие фамилии Надмирья. Драконнейи неплохо поработали, создавая по всей Земле видимость точек выбросов природной магии. Очень умело выбирали страны — с минимумом демократии, с высокой продажностью чиновников, но не со слишком плохой репутацией в Западном Мире. Идеальное место для обмана тех, кто возомнил себя самым умным и решил всех обмануть.  
— Лжёте, — жёстко ответила Дарья. — Вы разорены уже очень давно.  
— Потому все высшие с высочайшими и ринулись в ловушку. Мы вымираем. Наша сила уходит, оставалась лишь видимость. Но этой видимости хватало, чтобы сдерживать от междоусобиц кланы простородков. А теперь, когда власть аристократии пала, в Надмирье начнётся гражданская война. Плебеи кинутся делить власть.  
— Сейчас обрыдаюсь от жалости, — брезгливо покривила губы Дарья. — Где Льянна?  
— Не знаю, — сказал дракон.  
Дарья отскочила в сторону, выхватила волшебство портала и мысленно отругала себя за глупость. «Как можно было забыть о драконе?!»  
А дракон продолжал торопливо, в голосе звучали страх и отчаяние:  
— Я не хочу её смерти! Она — спасение моего Рода.  
— Это как? — не поверила Дарья.  
— Она привязала к себе Дух Рода, забрала с собой две трети Родового Камня и исчезла. Вы способны понять, что это значит?  
— Для вас... — Дарья запнулась, вспоминания слово, — крындец. Но мне это по здруям. Мне нужна только Льянна.  
Судя по выражению лиц драконов, слова оказались матерными. «Потерпят, — фыркнула Дарья. — А словечки надо запомнить как следует, и другие того же типа из Кристалла вытащить. Что с драконами, что с драконнейями по-другому говорить явно невозможно».  
А дракон спросил:  
— Насколько она для вас важна?  
— Она мне как сестра. Но сомневаюсь, что вы способны понять такую связь.  
Дракон закрыл глаза, перевёл дыхание и посмотрел на Дарью. Она отметила, что глаза у него очень красивые, прямо изумруды. «Жаль, что он сволочь, — сказала себе Дарья. — А то можно было бы его покувыркать немного в койке. Впрочем, жена тут явно не из тех дур, что прощают измену. За поход налево яйца оторвёт и сожрать заставит, а после на улицу вышвырнет и возьмёт нового мужа, хорошего и неблудливого. Молодец дама, уважаю таких. Поэтому муженьки у них всегда будут исправно держать причиндалы в штанах, появись перед ними хоть голая Афродита».  
Дракон тем временем сказал:  
— Господин-женщина...  
И осёкся, потому что Дарья посмотрела на него как на идиота. И лишь несколько мгновений спустя полудраконесса сообразила, что в современном драконисе нет вежливых обращений к женщинам типа «миз», «сударыня» и тому подобное.  
Она проговорила снисходительно:  
— Эрр ** _а_** ш. Женщинам надо говорить «эрраш».  
— Вы знаете древнее наречие?! — поразился дракон. — Откуда полудр...  
— Ближе к делу, — оборвала его Дарья. Засунула телепорт за пояс и стала выплетать новое парализующе заклинание, наполнять его магией. Драконы видели только нервные движения пальцев.  
И дракон явно решил, что у Дарьи начинается истерика, потому что заговорил воркующе-покровительственно, как с ребёнком:  
— Ваша сестра чистых кровей человечица. А привязанный Дух Рода и немалый кусок Родового Камня — это очень хорошая добыча для любого, в ком хотя бы осьмушка драконьей крови. Убивать и грабить вашу сестру ринутся не только все охотники за головами, но и половина скрывающихся на Земле полукровок. Дух Рода какое-то, очень непродолжительное время сможет защищать себя и Камень, а значит и вашу сестру, эрраш, но надолго его сил не хватит. И тогда Льянну просто принесут в жертву, сделают сырьём для волшебства.  
Дарья бросила в него, затем в драконессу по парализующему клинку и сказала:  
— Вы уже принесли её в жертву.  
— Нас было только двое, — прохрипела драконесса. — А там будет легион. Если вашей сестре не поможет мой повелитель, она погибнет. А если Льянна согласится на сделку, то Лиан дель-Герро, Хранящий Деревья Луч Пятёрки Высочайших освободит её от Духа его Рода и выплатит компенсацию золотом.  
— Откуда оно у вас? — фыркнула Дарья.  
— У Лиана есть запас на скверные времена. Золотые слитки высшей пробы. Вы и ваша сестра пол ** _у_** чите по три килограмма каждая. И дарственную, легальную во всех странах мира.  
Дракон хотел что-то сказать, но драконесса оборвала:  
— Замолчите, глупец! Вы всё, что могли, уже сделали. Теперь не мешайте мне вытаскивать нас обоих из получившихся результатов.  
Дракон послушно прижух.  
Дарья улыбнулась драконессе одобрительно и сказала:  
— Что требуется от меня?  
— Помочь нам найти вашу сестру, Дух Рода и Родовой Камень до того, как их всех троих убьют, и доставить сюда, в сеньориал дель-Герро. А Лиан присягнёт магической сущностью, что не причинит вам обеим никакого вреда ни лично, ни через имущество, ни через наёмника. Вы ведь знаете насколько мучительна смерть нарушителя такой присяги!  
— Ты дашь такую же присягу, — сказала Дарья. — Пусть у других драконов жена — это имущество, но ты-то не из глупых ящериц, которые с таким согласны.  
— Хорошо, — ответила драконесса. — Я присягну. И поспешите с принятием присяги, каждое мгновение может стать для вашей сестры последним.  
— Сейчас найду правильную присягу, — ответила Дарья и начала делать заклинание поиска.


	7. — 7 — (начало, 1/2 главы)

— 7 — (1/2 главы, начало)

В неизвестно где было тепло и можно было дышать. И даже свет, такой болезненно-яркий вначале, стал немного помягче — раздражал и утомлял, но не грозил повредить сетчатку глаз.  
Льянна поёрзала на какой-то похожей на столешницу поверхности, к которой была прикована. Сосредоточилась, попыталась представить, что цепи исчезают, но получилось лишь немного их удлинить.  
«Попробуем иначе», — сказала Льянна и себе, и магии, которая создавала её оковы.  
Льянна представила автомат. И он тут же появился, лег на живот. Льянна перевела автомат на одиночные выстрелы и отстрелила цепи, которые приковывали её к чему-то, похожему на стол — к счастью, цепи оказались достаточно длинными, чтобы кое-как передвинуть автомат и сделать выстрел так, чтобы не поранить себе руку. А дальше стало всё просто.  
Льянна спрыгнула со стола, огляделась. Оказалось, она непонятным образом висела в пустоте, а вместо стола был огромный кусок белого нефрита.  
«Судя по форме — часть алтаря. А узор резьбы на боковых сторонах типичен для драконов. Жаль, фотографии нечем сделать. Возможно, по узору можно было бы определить похитителей и подать заявление в интерпол».  
Льянна скользнула взглядом по своему обнажённому телу.  
«Надо одежду раздобыть, я не хочу радовать все видеохостинги мира бесплатным стриптизом. А если кто-то увидит на улице голую тётку, то сразу же кинется снимать на мобильник. Вот бы выбраться отсюда прямо в мою комнату! Это же какое-то альтернативное пространство, а значит выход из него может быть куда угодно. — Льянна вздохнула и честно добавила: — Теоретически».  
Некоторую надежду внушал кусок алтаря, поскольку в нём должна была быть магия. Осталось сообразить, как ею воспользоваться.  
Льянна поудобнее пристроила на шее автомат и стала оглаживать, поцарапывать алтарь и, как умела, посылала ему ментальные импульсы, стараясь хоть как-то установить контакт с магией.  
— Со мной можно договориться словами через рот, — сказал алтарь.  
Льянна отскочила в сторону и всадила в него пулю. Алтарь охнул возмущённо:  
— Б ** _о_** льно! Ты и так мой дом разрушила, так теперь и меня изведёшь!  
— Я к тебе в гости не напрашивалась, — отгрызнулась Льянна.  
— Ты хочешь выбраться отсюда или ругаться?  
— А ты хочешь домой или сдохнуть? — ядовито поинтересовалась Льянна. — Я-то вылезу отсюда и на твоей посмертной магии.  
— С этим не поспоришь, — вздохнул алтарь. — Можно мне выйти?  
— Куда? — не поняла Льянна.  
— Из камня. Я в нём живу. Жил. И если ты вернёшь меня и мой дом на место, я тебе хорошо заплач ** _у_**.  
— Плюс компенсация за похищение.  
— На многое не рассчитывай, — сказал алтарь. — Будь я богат и силён, стали бы мои дети укреплять меня такой опасной для них вещью, как жертвоприношение?  
— А ты вообще кто?  
— Дух Рода дель-Герро. А это Родовой Камень дель-Герро.  
— А зовут тебя как?  
— Зовут? — оторопел Дух Рода.  
— Ну да. Дух Рода — это должность. А имя у тебя какое?  
Алтарь замолчал. Долго молчал, Льянна даже хотела окликнуть его, но Дух сказал:  
— У меня нет имени.  
— Значит будешь Алекс. Называть тебя Духом неудобно.  
— Лучше Трайс, — ответил Дух. — Сокращение от...  
— ...«сильномогучий», — закончила Льянна. И с подозрением посмотрела на алтарь. — Откуда я знаю драконис?  
— Понятия не имею! — рыкнул Трайс. — Ты разбила мой дом, приволокла меня неизвестно куда, и после всего этого спрашиваешь, как засунула в меня знание своего языка, а из меня вытащила драконис?!  
— Нехрен было лезть, куда не просили! Жрал бы фанатиков дракономудрости, их в Предвысье у драконианского монастыря огромная толпа. И каждый будет счастлив принести себя в жертву.  
— У них там у всех мозг больной! — возмутился Трайс. — А те дракониане, которые на голову здоровые, жертвой не будут никогда.  
— А на какое место больной ты, если вообще до жертвы додумался?  
— Это не я! — оскорбился Трайс. — Это дель-Герро!  
— И с чьей подачи им в голову пришла такая мысль? — Льянна всадила в алтарь ещё одну пулю.  
Трайс возмущённо и обиженно заверещал. Льянна процедила:  
— Переживёшь. А вот я из-за вас потеряла работу и визу. Меня уволят за прогулы, а без работы вышвырнут из страны.  
— Я могу вернуть тебя в то место, откуда похитил ловчий, но на минуту позже. И прикрою твою наготу. До дома добежать успеешь. Вместе с алтарём, я наделю его возможностью передвигаться по воздуху, а все будут думать, что ты везёшь тачку с брюквой.  
— О, для нынешнего города тачка с брюквой станет незабываемым зрелищем! — фыркнула Льянна. — И с какой стати я буду тебе верить? Ты хотел меня убить и сожрать!  
Она почесала ствол автомата, перевела его в режим непрерывного огня и нажала на курок. «Здесь виртуальная реальность, а потому патроны бесконечные!»  
Дух вскоре умолк, как Льянна и рассчитывала, боль от пуль очень быстро довела его до беспамятства.  
«Жаль, что нефрит — очень прочный камень. Хорошо было бы, разлетись алтарь на осколки. А так всего лишь несколько небольших сколов. Впрочем, нефрит всё равно из атомов, а атомы везде одни и те же».  
Льянна положила на алтарь руки, сосредоточилась, представляя, как атомы вылетают из алтаря и оседают на коже, соединяются в одежду.  
— Неееее трооооогааааай! — заверещал Трайс. — Выкуп дам. Много. У дель-Герро богатая заначка есть.  
Льянна не обратила внимания, продолжая творить себе реальную, а не иллюзорную одежду. Трайс выкрикнул:  
— Я дам тебе присягу! А после выкуплюсь с вечным и абсолютным отказом от мести.  
Льянна убрала руки.  
— Договорились. Присягать будешь магией.  
— Согласен, — кисло ответил Трайс.  
Льянна быстро перебрала в памяти лабораторные, курсовые и дипломы на тему двусмысленностей в договорах. И сказала вслух:  
— Ты будешь повторять слова присяги за мной, но это ты присягаешь, а не я.  
— Согласен и подтверждаю согласие магией, — буркнул Трайс, а алтарь мягко засветился.  
Льянна стала произносить слова присяги. Трайс рычал, шипел, ругался по-чёрному, но присягнул так, как хотела Льянна.  
— Теперь можно и выбираться, — сказала она. — Алтарь спрячем в кустах, а после я расчищу в квартире место, и ты его туда телепортируешь.  
— О... — озадачился Трайс. — Хорошая идея. Простая и надёжная.  
— Тогда одевай меня и давай выбираться из этой прозекторской.  
— Откуда? — заинтересовался Трайс.  
— После объясняю. А сейчас надо посмотреть, нет ли в аллее студентов. И если есть, то безвредно, но эффективно спровадить их оттуда. Так, стоп. А как я смогу видеть тебя и говорить с тобой на Земле? Там-то пространство самое обычное, не магическое. И своей магии у меня нет, потому что я человек.  
— Хм... А ведь и правда, — ответил Трайс и задумался. А через несколько мгновений на алтаре появился тонкий нефритовый браслет. Трайс сказал: — Надевай. С ним ты сможешь видеть и слышать как дракон.  
— И как его отключать? И как снижать действие до уровня возможностей полукровки, а ещё лучше четвертькровки или осьмушечника? Драконье восприятие и сил драконьих требует.  
— Хм... — опять задумался Трайс. А спустя несколько мгновений браслет изменил форму, стал овальным, незамкнутым, в середине появилось изображение Священной Звезды. Трайс сказал: — Положи палец на Звезду и дай ментальный посыл: «Проснись», «Усни», «Будь драконом», «Будь драконессой», «Будь полукровкой» и так далее. Вплоть до «Будь шестнадцатикровкой».  
— А как насчёт фоморов? Магия их браслета не разозлит?  
— Что же ты такая проблемная? — вздохнул Трайс.  
— Я тебе в компанию не навязывалась. И твоих подопечных жертвоприношениями заниматься не заставляла.  
Трайс проворчал с неохотой:  
— Сейчас сделаю.  
Браслет замерцал, на нём появилось по дракону с каждой стороны от звезды — на одной европейский, на другой восточноазиатский.  
— Бери, — сказал Трайс. — Теперь его не то что фоморы, даже драконнейр не учует.  
Льянна надела браслет на правую руку и сказала:  
— Ты со своими дель-Герро должны мне ещё за одежду, часы, смартфон и кредитку.  
— Ладно, ладно... Выбраться сначала надо.  
Перед Льянной появилось окно портала, на раме которого был указатель даты и времени. Трайс сказал:  
— Наводи на точку.  
Это оказалось несложным, Льянна такое уже делала. А сейчас из-за более тесного и спокойного ментального взаимодействия поняла, почему Дух Рода сам не мог выбраться из той непонятности, в которой оказался — без ментальной поддержки он впадал в спячку, которая быстро переходила в смерть. Собственно, он и не был никогда живым. Духом Рода оказалась операционная система. А алтарный камень был процессором, жёстким диском, ОЗУ и всем прочим, на чём работает операционка. И раскололся он как раз там, где начинались свободные сектора жёстких дисков.  
«Ушлый, — отметила Льянна. — Всю информацию унёс с собой. Интересно, а как стереть нынешнюю операционку и установить новую, более качественную? Если добавить к оставшейся каменюке тот осколок, который остался во дворце, то возможностей носителя хватит и на более мощную программу. И не лучше ли ещё и сам носитель проапгрейдить? Заменить глыбу нефрита сплавом кремния и...»  
— Стой! — сказал Трайс. — Там дракон. И он следил за тем, кто тебя похитил.  
— Уверен?  
— А может, за тобой следил. Не знаю. Но за похищением следил, и за аллеей следил. Похоже, это ловчий. Охотник за головами.  
— Сразу два дракона-ловчих и все за мной? — не поверила Льянна. — Да это же огромные деньги! Кому я нужна, чтобы так тратиться?  
— А если дело не в тебе? Если тут наследство?  
— Или я видела что-то безобидное, которое является частью опасного. Например, рукопожатие чиновника и бандита. Пока мне не покажут их фото, я не вспомню о мельком виденной встрече. А чиновник за якшания с криминалом рискует десятью годами тюрьмы, если не больше. И чиновники богаты, наворовали из госказны. При этом у каждого из них полно соперников, которые ради повышения не только дракона-ловчего наймут, но всю стражу Надмирья.  
— Я бы тебя пристрелил из-за угла и думать о твоих знаниях забыл, — сказал Трайс. — Зачем столько сложностей?  
— Вот и я о том же. Всё слишком сложно. Надо бы этого охотника поймать и допросить о нанимателе. И о том, не заметил ли он вокруг меня ещё каких-то странных личностей. А то ведь бред получается — третьесортную университетскую служащую один дракон похищает, второй за ней следит. Откуда вы все вообще обо мне узнали?  
— Из Сферы Истинности, — ответил Трайс.  
— Я отказалась от истинности ещё в шестнадцать лет. Правда, её можно восстановить. Но если речь идёт о женщине, это деньги, и немалые. Баб в маарской части Сферы Истинности переизбыток. А за такое пустое место как я, никто деньги платить не будет.  
— Сейчас и спросишь, кому ты нужна. Переключи оружие на одиночную стрельбу и держи наготове.  
Над алтарём поднялось серое облачко, набросило на Льянну клочок тумана, который тут же превратился в джинсы и футболку. А Трайс сказал:  
— Наведи фокус портала на дракона. И отскакивай за алтарь. Оттуда держи дракона под прицелом. И не высовывайся, сиди как за бойницей. Драконы-ловчие — самые опасные существа во вселенной. Но в этом странном месте у нас есть шанс победить. Главное, не убить его при захвате. Мёртвые разговаривают только в сказках.  
— Ты уже имел дело с драконами-ловчими?  
— Конечно, — хмуро сказал Трайс. — Живыми они не сдаются. Слишком много у них врагов, слишком много знают, чтобы их смерть была лёгкой. Поэтому, если не получилось удрать, они стараются убить как можно больше врагов, а после убить себя. Но это если, с их точки зрения, повезёт. А так на первом месте удрать, не получилось — мгновенно сдохнуть.  
Льянна прикоснулась к кулончику на шее.  
«Они хотя бы сами выбрали такую жизнь».  
А вслух сказала:  
— Надо обязательно взять его живым. Я хочу знать источник всего того дерьма, которое на меня обрушилось.  
Льянна навела телепорт на высокого жилистого брюнета.  
— Поймала! Тяни! — И спряталась за алтарь.  
Спустя несколько мгновений в инопространстве появился плотный магический кокон, из которого торчала голова ловчего. Рот был плотно заткнут кляпом.  
— Это чтобы он не разгрыз яд, который прячет во рту, — пояснил Трайс.  
— А как его допрашивать?  
— Ментально, — ответил Трайс. — Меньше шансов соврать. И всё время держи его на прицеле.  
Ловчий был спокойным, даже отстранённым. И очень опасным в этом спокойствии.  
Льянна настороженно следила и за ним, и за облачком-Трайсом.  
— Скажи ему, — велела она Трайсу, — что он может выкупить свою жизнь. И своё здоровье в том виде, в котором оно есть сейчас.  
До Льянны долетело ментальное эхо. Ловчий удивился, причём не столько предложению выкупиться, сколько чёткому понимаю того, что жизнь и здоровье не одно и то же.  
Трайс сказал:  
— Он спрашивает о цене.  
— Жизнь — я хочу знать имена, адреса и номера телефонов всех тех, кто второй раз вписал мои данные в Сферу Истинности, а ещё того, кто выманил меня к похитителю при помощи СМС. Здоровье — он полностью и навсегда отказывается от мести мне и тебе вместе со всеми нашими близкими.  
И снова до Льянны долетело эхо удивления. На этот раз ловчий был поражён тем, что в клятву были включены близкие, а не родня, семья, клан и тому подобное. Близкий — не обязательно родственник. Ловчий удивился, что кто-то это понимает.  
А Льянна удивилась его удивлению. «Как будто это не очевидные условия договора». И ещё отметила, что, ловчий, вопреки процветающему у драконов женоненавистничеству, спокойно воспринял перспективу сделки с женщиной.  
«Впрочем, он наёмник. Ему не привыкать работать на человеков не только мужского пола, но и женского».  
Трайс тем временем закончил переговоры и сказал:  
— Он согласен на сделку-присягу. Согласие скреплено магией. Можно его выпускать. А зовут его Вильмор Теренс.  
— Сначала пусть подтвердит магией согласие на то, что он повторяет за мной слова присяги, но он присягу даёт мне, я принимаю присягу у него.  
— Ой, точно! — сказал Трайс. — Забыл.  
И начал переговоры. А до Льянны опять долетело эхо удивления. Но на этот раз к нему добавились уважение и интерес. Ловчий как будто был не против долгосрочного контракта.  
«Да ну, чушь!» — мысленно отмахнулась от такой идеи Льянна и сосредоточилась на формулировке текста присяги. Покрутила его так и сяк, внесла коррективы и подошла к Трайсу и ловчему.  
— Кляп пока не вынимай, — сказала Льянна Трайсу. — Сможешь установить между этим драконом и мной вр ** _е_** менную ментальную связь?  
А вот тут ловчий испугался. По-настоящему испугался, даже не мог этого скрыть.  
Льянна посмотрела на него с удивлением, затем глянула на Трайса и спросила:  
— Что это с ним?  
— Никто не будет по доброй воле устанавливать ментальную связь с тем, кто командует Духом Рода, да ещё в таком месте, как это. Ты для него сейчас запредельный монстр. Будучи твоим пленником, выкупить у тебя жизнь и здоровье — это удача. Поработать на тебя при случае — тоже удача. Но соприкосновение ментала... Если твоя менталка сумела изменить меня, то что будет с обычным драконом?  
Льянна положила руки на висящий на шее автомат.  
— Ты уверен, что ему можно позволить раскрыть рот?  
— И даже полностью его развязать. Ловчего, понятное дело, не рот. Всю предварительную подготовку я сделал.  
Льянна нацелила автомат на ловчего, положила палец на курок.  
— Развязывай.  
В отличие от Трайса, ловчий текст присяги воспринял спокойно. «Ему и правда не привыкать».  
Когда присяга завершилась, Льянна сказала:  
— Теперь выбираемся и прячем в кустах алтарь. Трайс ждёт маяка, а Вильмор идёт со мной. В комнате надо мебель передвинуть.  
— Сделаю, — кивнул Вильмор.  
— И будьте оба осторожны и аккуратны, — велела Льянна. — Нам только проблем с полицией из-за превышения допустимого уровня магии и не хватает.  
...Переход на Землю получился ровным и гладким, иллюзия одежды не рассыпалась по дороге к кампусу, а Вильмор ловко вскрыл дверной зам ** _о_** к.  
— Трайс должен мне за штраф в управу кампуса, — сказала Льянна. — Ключи спёр тот ловчий, который утащил меня к дель-Герро. А ещё спёр мобильники и кредитку.  
Льянна бросилась к ноутбуку блокировать то и другое. А Вильмор принёс ей банный халат.  
— Иллюзия закончилась.  
Льянна посмотрела на него с интересом.  
— А вот смущения ждать не надо. Я успела приучить себя к мысли, что окажусь голой перед всем интернетом. И поняла, что обнажённая женщина становится богиней. Не зря же их везде голышом рисуют и скульптуры делают. Так что наготой надо гордиться.  
— Ваше окружение будет думать так же, эрраш?  
Льянна усмехнулась.  
— Окружение — это толпа. А у толпы мозгов нет. Она не думает. Она делает то, что прикажут. И приказываю в данном случае я. А мои друзья будут радоваться тому, что я жива, и плевать им на мои сиськи-письки в сети.  
Льянна взяла халат, оделась. Вильмор сказал:  
— Надеюсь, вы не успели сообщить своим друзьям о вашем чудесном спасении?  
— Как раз собиралась это сделать.  
Вильмр качнул головой.  
— Вам нужно молчать. Пусть всё идёт так, как шло бы, окажись похищение удачным. Так надо для следствия, которое вы мне заказали.  
— Хорошо. Я предупрежу только ту подругу, которая в эту историю замешана. Иначе она начнёт меня искать.  
— Пусть ищет, — ответил Вильмор. — Это будет достовернее.  
— Она в такой же опасности, как и я. Поиски могут её убить. И она прекрасная актриса, никто ни о чём не догадается.  
Вильмор подумал и кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Свяжитесь с ней, но только с одноразового мобильника. Я сейчас его принесу.  
— Сначала диван и кресло вон туда передвиньте, — показала Льянна. — А торшер вон в тот угол поставьте. И алтарь с Трайсом надо сюда доставить.  
— Да, эрраш, — кивнул Вильмор. — Это необходимо завершить.  
Он передвинул мебель, открыл портал, и вскоре Родовой Камень оказался в углу комнаты, а Дух Рода принялся летать охать и ахать, изумляясь непонятным вещам.  
«Но он не совсем дикий, — отметила Льянна. — Электричество знает».  
— Богатая квартира, — сказал Дух Рода. Вильмор и Льянна переглянулись, пряча улыбки.  
А Дух закружил ещё быстрее, что-то искал:  
— Эрраш, у тебя разве нет патефона и радиоприёмника?  
— Их давно не делают, — сказала Льянна. — Сейчас музыку и новости слушают иначе.  
— Купить ему USB-плеер, флэшку и наушники? — спросил Вильмор. — А то покоя от него не будет.  
— Да, наверное, — пробормотала Льянна.  
«И Камню, и Духу нужна энергия, — размышляла она. — А мои силы почти на исходе. Надо какое-то другое питание найти».  
Льянна оглянулась, подумала ещё немного и взяла удлинитель, кухонным ножом отрезала розетки и заголила кончики проводов. Затем осмотрела алтарный камень. Трещин в нём не было.  
— Трайс, — сказала Льянна, — сделай вот тут в камне дырочку глубиной с мой мизинец и диаметром немного больше этого провода.  
— Зачем ещё? — возмутился Трайс.  
— Кормить тебя буду. Хватит мою энергию жрать!  
Трайс забормотал, что электричество едят только тупые человеческие механизмы, но отверстие сделал.  
И даже заурчал довольно, когда Льянна подключила камень к сети.  
— Два часа в сутки мне хватит, — сказал Трайс. — Я не такой прожора, как ты думаешь.  
Льянна кивнула и пошла в кухонный угол квартиры, взяла чайник.  
И тут же поставила его обратно, покрепче ухватилась за стол.  
— Что-то мне резко стало нехорошо. Вильмор, принесите аптечку, она в правой тумбочке у кровати.  
Вильмор глянул на неё, просмотрел ауру, шагнул к Льянне и тычком в нервный узел погрузил в глубокий обморок. Подхватил на руки, отнёс на кровать и магией перевёл обморок в сон.  
— Что это? — нарезал над ними круги Трайс. — Почему вдруг аура стала такой?  
— Посттравматический шок, — ответил Вильмор. — Так часто бывает с неподготовленными людьми после тяжёлых событий. Воинов не просто так не менее чем полгода готовят переживать потрясения. Пока была опасность, эрраш боролась, собирала все силы своего хрупкого здоровья. А теперь, когда оказалась в безопасности, расслабилась, успокоилась. И сразу же заговорили болезни, потому что напряжение их усилило. Если эрраш не лечить, она умрёт от болевого шока и истощения жизненных сил. А везти её в больницу нельзя, любой врач сразу же узнает посттравматический шок и вызовет полицию, потому что вдали от стихийных бедствий и войн посттравматический шок может быть только у жертвы криминала. О том, что эрраш жива, станет известно всем, и её враги найдут другой способ убить её. Программа защиты свидетелей — дело хорошее и эффективное, но пока до неё дойдёт в такой дыре как Колледж-Стейшен, эрраш как раз успеют убить.  
— Откуда истощение — понятно. А болевой шок почему? — испугался Дух Рода.  
— У неё мигрень. Заболевание неопасное, но крайне неприятное, потому что причиняет немалую боль. Увы, до сих пор не лечится ни магией, ни фармакологией. Есть просто обезболивание. Но не лечение. И при мигренях категорически противопоказаны потрясения и перенапряжения! А после того, что пережила эрраш, приступ продлится несколько суток. И то при условии, что сердце сможет выдержать боль. А при такой хрупкой конституции шансов на это очень мало.  
— Ну так обезболь! Ты же воин! — Дух Рода стал менять цвет на багровый, искриться молниями. — Если эта человечица подохнет, мы окочуримся вслед за ней как нарушители присяги, потому что клялись не убивать как действием, так и бездействием!  
Вильмор ответил мрачно:  
— Я могу залечить сломанную ногу. А тут нужен специальный врач или целитель, особые лекарства и заклинания.  
— Тогда найди врача! — Дух всё больше впадал в ярость, терял контроль над собой. От выброса магии превратился в кучку пыли прикроватный торшер.  
— Врач — не самая важная проблема. Я могу погрузить эрраш в анабиоз, чтобы она пережила приступ. А вот на излучение Родового Камня и неспящего Духа Рода скоро соберётся толпа охотников за магией. Надо делать маскировочный щит для комнаты.  
— А кто делать будет?! — завопил Дух. — Ты видишь тут дель-Герро? Я просто энергия и информация, сам ничего не могу.  
— Как так?! — оторопел Вильмор. — Но ведь магия Рода...  
— А вот так! — перебил Трайс. И поделился подхваченной от Льянны мудростью: — Добро пожаловать в реальный мир!  
— Но ведь каждый Род поклоняется Камню и Духу, просит его о помощи и мудрости...  
— А в Африке дикари молились трактору! — ядовито ответил Дух. — Было такое.  
— Ты можешь принять меня в Род. Временно.  
— Принять в Род? — оторопел Трайс. — Ты что, изгнанный?  
— А кто ещё становится ловчим? Куда деваться, если твой папаша решил, что ты бракованный экземпляр и выкинул в приют?  
— Разве ловчие не создают собственный Род? — удивился Трайс.  
— Некоторые создают. Но большинство остаются одиночками, у которых за спиной ничего, кроме приюта, которому мы больше не нужны, и Гильдии, которая занимается только посредничеством с клиентами, а на остальное ей плевать. Лучше скажи, ты, приняв меня в Род, сможешь научить меня делать купол и дать достаточно магии?  
— Толку от этого купола, если умрёт эрраш! — рыкнул в ответ Трайс. — Лучше скажи, сможешь ли ты продержать её в правильной спячке до тех пор, пока она поправится?  
— Не знаю...  
— Вот и я не знаю, заработает ли моя магия у приёмыша! — опять разъярился Дух. — Сначала всегда проверяют на совместимость магии, а после принимают в Род.  
Дух сделал круг по комнате и заорал:  
— Что ты мнёшься? Что ещё случилось?  
— Работа эрраш. Скоро прибегут узнавать, почему она не на дежурстве.  
— И что делать? — запаниковал Трайс. Внешний мир оказался слишком сложным, у Духа не было никакой информации о нём.  
Вильмор пожал плечами.  
— Ну... Я могу сходить к фоморнику, найти старшего смены и сказать, что миз Вановская подхватила желудочный грипп. Просит три дня, чтобы отлежаться. В США такое прокатывает. И будет убедительно, что недавняя переселенка переусердствовала в знакомстве с местной кухней.  
— И с какой стати тебя будут слушать? — усомнился Трайс.  
— Я назовусь её любовником.  
— С ума сошёл?! — возопил Трайс. — Да клятва прикончит тебя! После такого эрраш не будет житья от позора! Её же проклянут и изгонят! В монастырь для кающихся блудниц запрут!  
Вильмор фыркнул:  
— Земная жизнь сильно изменилась. Сейчас девушки открыто меняют любовников как перчатки, и всем на это плевать. Если кого-то барышнины сексуальные похождения и заинтересуют, то исключительно в том отношении, сможет ли такая их деталь как любовник, правильно ухаживать за девушкой во время болезни.  
Трайс от изумления оцепенел. А Вильмор ушёл в фоморники объясняться с начальством Льянны.

 

* * *

Люсьена Угличева ехала в автобусе и размышляла, как сказать Тересе, что её муж разорвал связь истинности.  
Да и как относиться к сам ** _о_** й Тересе, которая вдруг начала вызывать сложные, противоречивые чувства.  
...Встретиться с Люсьеной Тереса всё же согласилась.  
Выглядела Тереса просто ужасающе. Вся сине-чёрная из-за синяков, она была буквально распята и растянута в устройствах для фиксации и вытягивания костей. Люсьену Тересин вид напугал до оцепенения. А в голове прочно засела единственная мысль: «Тереса сделала что-то очень неправильное, если довела свою жизнь до такого».  
Говорить Тереса могла едва слышно из-за сломанной челюсти. К счастью для Тересы перелом был частичный и без смещения костей, иначе она онемела бы минимум на месяц.  
И первыми словами, которые Тереса сказала Люсьене, стала просьба о том, чтобы Люсьена сходила в офис к тересиному мужу и накинула на него усилитель связи истинности.  
— Это называется «истиннокрюк», — говорила Тереса. — Темирбекова говорила, что в их краях им цепляют тех невест, которые противятся истинности.  
Тересу было жаль, но здравый смысл твердил Люсьене голосом мамы Тамары, что если в паре один решил бросить другого, то никакой крюк тут не поможет. А Тереса лишь добавит себе переживаний. Со здравым смыслом Люсьена согласилась сразу, но говорить о его выводах Тересе напрямую побоялась. Вместо этого сказала осторожно:  
— Но ведь муж не разводится с тобой.  
— Он вышвырнул меня прочь, — с отчаянием прошептала Тереса. — В воскресенье приказал мне навестить моих родителей, а через два часа прислал туда все мои вещи и судебное извещение о дате бракоразводного процесса. Оказалось, он ещё в пятницу подал заявление на развод и договорился с фирмой по упаковке и перевозке вещей. Он знал, что я никогда не ушла бы сама. Поэтому выгнал меня из дома хитростью. Но связь истинности мой муж не разорвал. Поэтому истиннокрюк восстановит наш брак. Мой муж полюбит меня.  
«Фанатизм вреден для здоровья», — ехидно заметил здравый смысл.  
И снова Люсьена была с ним согласна. Немного подумала над формулировкой и сказала мягко, как если бы уговаривала испуганного ребёнка:  
— Но Темирбекову истиннокрюк не удержал. Она сбежала после того, как жених переспал с ней. Как-то зашла речь об изнасилованиях, и Темирбекова сказала, что чем рисковать своим здоровьем, сопротивляясь насильнику, в большинстве случаев лучше перепихнуться с ним, а когда он кончать начнёт и отвлечётся, то приложить его покрепче по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым и убежать. А если будет возможность, то и связать эту сволочь, чтобы догонять не смог. И добавила, что трах сам по себе никогда и нигде ничего не значит, потому нечего ерунду придумывать. А вот побои, которые можно получить во время сопротивления — это серьёзная опасность. И тут же добавила, что не голословно судит, что такое проделала с козлом, который украл её в жёны.  
— Он был истинной парой этой шлюхи! — исступлённо зашептала Тереса. — Но она от истинности отказалась. И тогда жених решил восстановить истинность и усмирить святотатку при помощи истиннокрюка.  
— Однако Темирбекова всё равно убежала, — возразила Люсьена.  
— Но я не шлюха! Я сохраню свою истинность.  
Здравый смысл Люсьены заметил, что сейчас Тереса в точности как тот деревенский никчемушник, от которого убежала Темирбекова и который ни одной девушке понравиться не мог, потому и попытался взять жену насильно.  
Но спорить с Тересой в её состоянии Люсьена не рискнула. Лишь спросила осторожно:  
— А почему твоя мама такое с тобой сделала?  
— Она хорошая, — тут же ответила Тереса. — И сестра хорошая. Я не хочу, чтобы их судили! Я никогда не слушала тех, кто говорил, что мои родители и сестра ненормальны, что от них надо держаться подальше. Семейные узы святы и нерасторжимы!  
— Но мать и сестра чуть тебя не убили!  
Здравый смысл Люсьены рычал голосом мама Тамары, что такую мать и сестру надо удавить.  
Тереса прошептала:  
— Я сама в этом виновата. Только я! Отец выгнал нас всех из дома. Бил. Кричал, что при разводе мама ни гроша не получит, дом и всё, что в доме, записано на него, он перепишет всё на свою бабку. И кредитку мамину заблокировал, и телефоны наши отобрал.  
— Как это? — не поняла Люсьена. — Говорили, что твоя мама — директор крупного магазина в огромной торговой сети.  
Тереса ответила:  
— Муж не должен чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, что жена зарабатывает больше его. Хорошая жена никогда не ни в чём не показывает мужу своего превосходства.  
«Хорошие люди не показывают превосходства, — тут же прозвучал в голове Люсьены голос мамы Тамары. — Хоть муж жене, хоть жена мужу, хоть родители детям, хоть дети родителям, хоть по работе, хоть по соседству. И хорошие люди не страдают завистью и комплексами, если у кого-то что-то лучше, чем у них. А если повстречались тебе такие комплесующие, то беги от их со всех ног — они обязательно причинят тебе вред».  
Люсьена поёжилась, увидев столь наглядное подтверждение этим словам. А Тереса говорила:  
— Поэтому мама клала зарплату только на папин счёт, а папа дал ей кредитку. И при всех покупках гарантийные талоны выписывались на его имя. Он же глава семьи. Хозяин. Мама всегда была примерной женой, ни в чём ему не перечила, не допускала, чтобы муж унизился до выполнения домашних дел. И не слушала тех, кто советовал развестись. Мама хорошо знала долг истинности и обязанности жены. Умела прощать. Умела любить. Поэтому ото всех своих баб папа всегда возвращался к маме. Ни одна из подстилок не может превзойти истинную жену. Мужчина может гулять по шлюхам, но жена остаётся женой.  
«И жена тут подстилка больше, чем любая шлюха, — сказал Люсьене здравый смысл. — Даже шлюха не потерпит, чтобы её мужик на её же деньги шлялся по другим бабам. А если мужчина дал клятву верности, но затем нарушил её, то подпустить к себе такую мразь может только законченное ничтожество. Нормальная женщина сразу же порвёт с обманщиком и изменщиком. Если в бизнесе с нарушителями контракта разрывают все связи сразу и навсегда, да ещё и компенсацию через суд взыскивают, то почему в любви и дружбе должно быть иначе? Ведь это тоже сделка, где чувства меняются на чувства, поступки на поступки. А значит и с нарушителями условий этой сделки разговор может быть только один — немедленно вышвырнуть их из своей жизни прочь!»  
Возразить на это Люсьене было нечего — при таких-то явных доказательствах правоты мамы Тамары.  
А Тереса продолжала говорить:  
— Мама была хорошей женой. Почти идеальной. Она не смогла только сына папе родить. Очень переживала из-за этого. А во всём остальном была идеальным примером того, какой должна быть хорошая жена.  
— Но пол ребёнка зависит только от самца, — не поняла Люсьена. — Об этом и в школьном учебнике по биологии написано.  
— Мужчине нельзя такое говорить! — испугалась Тереса. — Нельзя задевать его гордость. Мама делала ЭКО, и прощала папу, когда он наказывал её за не прижившиеся подсадки или выкидыши. Ей было тяжело не исполнить долг жены до конца. И папа обязательно полюбил бы её, но я всё испортила. — Тереса начала плакать. — Когда привезли вещи, там было письмо от моего мужа. Он сказал, что если я сразу не соглашусь на развод, то слушанье отложат на три месяца и после разведут без моего согласия. А папа стал кричать, что мама — ничтожный выродок, наплодила ему вместо сына шлюх, которые при мужике удержаться не могут. Он разорвал истинность и выгнал нас.  
Тереса начала плакать. Люсьена вызвала врача. А Тереса твердила, чтобы Люсьена не уходила.  
Люсьена осталась. А Тереса стала просить, чтобы Люсьена взяла её кредитку, обналичила всё и в магазине при драконианской церкви купила истиннокрюк, отнесла её мужу. И не успокаивалась до тех пор, пока не подействовало вколотое по приказу врача снотворное.  
...Несмотря на то, что здравый смысл твердил о психической ненормальности Тересы и её родни, Люсьена купила истиннокрюк и к мужу Тересы поехала. В голове постоянно крутилась мысль «А вдруг?».  
Но ничего не получилось. Подсказанный Тересой приём «Я от Рувима Гершензона, принесла фото эксклюзивных моделей булавок для галстуков» сработал безотказно, в кабинет Сергея Дробянски её пропустили сразу.  
Однако тот даже не позволил Люсьене приблизиться.  
— Вы от моей бывшей жены, — сказал он. — Я по вашему глупому выражению лица это понял. И по манере держаться как жертва. Уходите и передайте Тересе, что разводиться надо было давно, тогда не оказалась бы в таком положении.  
— Вы не разорвали истинность, — с напором сказала Люсьена.  
— Что? — не понял Сергей. — Какую истинность?  
— Связь истинной пары.  
Люсьена растерянно хлопала глазами. «Неужели об этом можно забыть, не чувствовать?» Сергей посмотрел на неё как на дуру.  
— Вы тоже верите в этот бред? Ну хорошо, я сейчас разорву истинность. — Он полузакрыл глаза, сосредоточился. — Готово.  
— Почему вы раньше не развелись? — разозлилась Люсьена. — Почему так всё запустили?  
— Да в общем, Тереса мне не мешала. Брак был фиктивным. Я приплатил оператору, и он собрал все девушек, подходящих для того, чтобы разбудить и активировать печать истинности. У меня намечалась хорошая чиновничья должность, а туда без истинной пары никак. Я и предложил девушкам фиктивный брак. Согласилась только Тереса. И когда я нашёл более выгодную работу в частной фирме, сразу же предложил ей развод.  
— Но вы же с ней спали! — возмутилась Люсьена.  
— Иногда. И по её инициативе. И только если мне случалось перебрать, устраивая неформальную встречу для восточноазиатских партнёров. По части выпить они и слона перепьют. Но о резинке я и в пьяном виде не забывал, так что аборты Тереса не делала.  
— Вы упрекали её в дармоедстве! — выкрикнула Люсьена.  
— У нас контракт о раздельном имуществе. А когда Тереса бросила работу, я сказал, что или вдобавок к выплатам за фиктивность нанимаю её как домработницу, или разводимся. Она согласилась быть домработницей, но постоянно требовала премиальных. А работала так себе. Впрочем, небольшое внушение всё исправляло. Словесное внушение, я цивилизованный человек и людей не бью. К тому же при каждом Тересином недовольстве я сразу же предлагал ей развод. Это она отказывалась. А поскольку мне наличие Тересы в доме не мешало, я на разводе не настаивал. Но сейчас я женюсь по-настоящему. Поэтому, если будущее вашей подруги вам не безразлично, посоветуйте ей угомониться, собрать то подобие мозга, которое у неё есть, в кучку и найти себе настоящего мужа. И покиньте кабинет.  
Люсьена вышла, подумала и поехала домой. Надо было посоветоваться с мамой Тамарой, как потактичнее вернуть Тересе истиннокрюк и как помочь ей пережить потерю истинности.  
«Пусть Тереса и начала меня раздражать, но мне всё равно её жаль», — сказала себе Люсьена.  
А в голове свербела мысль, что и Тереса, и её сестра, и её мать держались за то, чего нет. И потому превратили в ничто всю свою жизнь.  
А ещё настойчиво напоминали о себе детские мечты сделать фотоальбомы Кореи и Китая. Она и языки из-за этого выучила.  
«Рынок Кёнгдонг и музей Кёнджу... Нет, остров Геоджедо! Все говорят, что он неуютный и мрачный, но они не понимают его суровой красоты!»  
И пришло осознание, что поехать на Рождество на Геоджедо будет намного приятнее, чем на встречу выпускников. На Геоджедо нет королевы класса Алины, которая сразу после школы вышла замуж за богача, и потому презирала весь остальной мир. И нет её подпевал Ольгуни и Каськи, которые устраивали травлю всех, кто был не по вкусу Алине. На Геоджео не надо никому ничего доказывать. Там будет только фотокамера, которая всегда обожала Люсьену, а не критиковала.  
«Сразу продать альбом не получится. Все первичные расходы будут только за мой счёт. Но можно сделать выставку в соцсетях. А после стребовать бесплатный тур по Чеджу или Удо от одного из тамошних отелей, которые хотят рекламу. Поэтому было бы выгоднее сейчас съездить в Кёнджу, а к Рождеству выбить приглашение на Геоджедо».  
А ещё был Китай и уникальный город Урумчи, гора Тяньцзы, водопад Дэтянь, суматошный и противоречивый Пекин...  
Думать об этом было намного приятнее, чем о Тересе или предстоящей встрече одноклассников, на которой Люсьена не могла похвастаться замужеством и детьми или хотя бы карьерой. Южная Корея и Китай обещали удовольствия, а не тревожили пугающими мыслями, за которыми скрывалось признание собственной глупости, из-за которой Люсьена поверила в абсурд и стремилась к нему, едва не загубив себе всю жизнь.  
Но было отчаянно страшно ехать куда-то одной. Люсьена даже отказалась переселяться от мамы Тамары, хотя она и обещала подарить ей односпаленную квартиру.  
Однако здравый смысл голосом всё той же мамы Тамары твердил, что если продать талисман, который тайно устанавливал связь истинности, то можно купить по-настоящему хорошую камеру.  
А денег на поездку даст мама Тамара, достаточно сказать, что это поможет забыть Игоря.  
Но решиться на это Люсьене не хватало смелости. У неё начиналась дрожь и тошнота, стоило лишь представить, что едет так далеко одна. Однако и мысли о поездке не отпускали — иначе пришлось бы думать о том, что пугало ещё больше.

 

* * *

Обнажённая Эстелла потянулась на широкой кровати, рассмеялась и сказала по-немецки высокому широкоплечему блондину лет тридцати:  
— Ты всегда был отменно хорош, но сегодня была просто фантастика. Что с тобой случилось?  
Мужчина потянулся к ней, поцеловал, провёл ладонью по бедру, животу, нежно жал грудь.  
— Разводись с мужем. Я не хочу, чтобы ты опять пропала на целую неделю.  
— Мартин, ты же знаешь, что у меня особая ситуация. Я не могу развестись.  
— Какая ещё может быть особая ситуация в наше время? — возмутился Мартин. — Или ты гражданка Италии? Только там развод длится пять лет. В Германии, с её дурацкими законами о разводе, эта канитель и то тянется не больше трёх лет. Но даже в Италии твоему мужу, если что, запрет на контакты с тобой дадут по первому твоему требованию. Хотя лучше всего переехать на время развода в Нидерланды. Там разводят намного проще. При этом развод имеет международное значение, и разводу подлежит любой брак, если один из пары зарегистрирован как постоянный житель Нидерландов. А статус постоянной жительницы ты сделаешь себе за полчаса, для этого достаточно перевести налоговую регистрацию в любой город Нидерландов на твой вкус. Хотя надо проверить, нет ли разницы в законодательстве о разводе по провинциям, может, где-то развод оформляется быстрее и дешевле.  
— Мартин, я не могу развестись. Вообще не могу. Мои обстоятельства действительно особые.  
— Какие ещё обстоятельства?! — Мартин встал с постели. — Скажи прямо: «Ты для меня просто секс, ничего личного». Но я не хочу быть просто сексом. Больше не хочу! Поэтому или я сейчас же везу тебя в Нидерланды, или ты уходишь навсегда.  
Эстелла села на кровати.  
— Ты с ума сошёл?  
Мартин сел с ней рядом.  
— Эсти, я понимаю, что домохозяйке может быть страшно уходить от мужа, что она может чувствовать зависимость. Но даже в Италии есть действенная защита от произвола мужей, а я не предлагаю уходить в никуда, бежать в приют для женщин, добиваться от мужа алиментов. Я не беден. Со мной ты будешь не менее обеспеченной домохозяйкой, чем с твоим нынешним мужем. С то разницей, что от меня тебе не нужно прыгать в постель другого мужика. У нас всё хорошо.  
Эстелла поцеловала его и отстранилась.  
— Было всё хорошо. Потому что ты считал меня человеком.  
— А кем ещё тебя считать? — удивился Мартин.  
Эстелла перекинулась в драконессу. Мартин мгновенно отскочил в сторону. Эстелла сказала насмешливо:  
— Что и требовалось доказать.  
— Но... — Мартин потёр лоб. — Драконессы наглухо заперты в гаремах!  
— Я ильви, а не лаир. И в первый же день объяснила своему арендатору, на каких условиях он может мной пользоваться. Ни его секс со мной, ни моё половое воздержание в эти условия не входили и не входят. Арендатор не сразу это понял, но всё же оказался не дурак и уразумел имеющийся порядок вещей довольно быстро.  
— Арендатор? — растерянно пробормотал Мартин.  
— В Надмирье женщины — это госсобственность. Их отдают мужчинам в качестве инкубаторов и батареек. А когда с возрастом полезность женщины исчерпывается, её запирают в драконианском монастыре Предвысья. Некоторые, впрочем, остаются заведовать прер-башнями и библиотекой сеньориала. Но до старости ещё надо дожить. Это мало у кого получается. И я не могу не признать, что в этом половина вины лежит на драконессах, которые не хотят пользоваться своей силой, искать способы надавить на арендатора так, чтобы взаимодействие стало в равной мере выгодно обоим.  
Мартин сел на кровать, потёр лицо ладонями.  
— И как долго ты собиралась это скрывать?  
— Лучше спроси, как долго я собиралась с тобой встречаться. Знакомство в баре заканчивается на утро. В крайнем случае, бывает ещё одно свидание. Но не полгода связи!  
Мартин глянул на Эстеллу и сказал:  
— Превратись, пожалуйста, обратно. Я не могу так сразу привыкнуть к такому виду.  
Эстелла перекинулась в человека, надела халатик.  
— Я так понимаю, на продолжение ты согласен.  
— Только на то, в котором ты становишься моей женой. Женщины вполне успешно убегают из прер-башен и в одиночку, а тем более когда их ждут.  
— Убежать можно только из раор-прер-башен. Человечицы считаются промежуточным устройством воспроизводства, их мало ценят. А вот с драконессами всё иначе. Побегов из руир-прер-башен не было никогда.  
— А попытки были? — зло сказал Мартин. — Насколько я понял, лаир-руир даже читать не умеют. Так откуда им знать, что мир намного больше, чем лаир-пансион и башня мужа?  
— Читать они умеют, — ответила Эстелла. — И основы математики знают, и волшебства. Руир ведь делают все заготовки и все те простенькие талисманы, которые лучше всего раскупаются и с которых род получает основную прибыль. А в такой работе без математики, физики и химии никуда.  
Эстелла села на кровать.  
— Но ты отчасти прав. Руир ничего не знают о том, что жить можно и вне Надмирья. Да что там руир! Многие ильви этого не знают.  
— Ильви не хотят знать, — возразил Мартин. — Но у руир нет выбора. Они просто не знают. Потому и не пытаются убежать. Думают, что бежать некуда. Но с ильви всё иначе. Как часто убегали ильви?  
Эстелла подумала и ответила:  
— Никогда.  
Мартин на мгновение растерялся, но тут же спросил:  
— А как часто умирают ильви?  
Эстелла ошарашенно посмотрела на Мартина.  
— Две ильви сына моего арендатора умерли одна за другой, вскоре после обретения истинности. Сын арендатора считал своих ильви слабыми, бездарными и глупыми. Мне они тоже показались хилыми тупицами. Но если прав ты, и они только притворялись слабыми и безмозглыми, чтобы их смерть не вызвала подозрений... А количество смертей в руир-башнях... Великий Первопредок, кажется, я ещё глупее тех ящериц-ильви, которые позволяют арендаторам помыкать собой!  
Мартин погладил её по плечу.  
— Лучше подумай о том, как найти беглянок и попросить у них поддержки. Я могу дать тебе дом, но вот как маскироваться от драконов, тайно летать и всё прочее организовывать, понятия не имею.  
— Да. Ты прав. Сожаления ещё никому никогда не помогли. Надо искать беглянок и просить о помощи. И нужно найти чем им заплатить. — Эстелла криво усмехнулась: — Я не осуждаю и даже всячески одобряю как руир Лиана, так и драконесс Дайна, что они при побеге порядком опустошили их казну, но плохо, что мне ничего не осталось.  
— А как они это сделали? — заинтересовался Мартин.  
— Хороший вопрос, — кивнула Эстелла. — На первый взгляд возможностей у них никаких, но драконессе спрятаться намного сложнее, чем человечице, без денег у руир и ильви ничего не получилось бы.  
Она задумалась, отстранённо глядя в пространство. Мартин улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Я сделаю чай.  
И вышел из спальни.

 

* * *

Дарья отрабатывала боевые навыки рукопашной, занимаясь в тренировочном зале сеньориала дель-Герро со специальным подвижным манекеном, именуемым т ** _у_** льпа. Делал тульпу кто-то из предков Лиана, но заряжал навыками тренер из мадридского спортклуба. Он оказался человеком понимающим и подобрал упражнения на выживание, по-настоящему боевые, предназначенные для уничтожения противника. И не последняя роль в этих тренировках принадлежала китайским шпилькам. А ещё многим другим предметам, как боевым, типа ножа и нунчаков, так и обычной прихваченной с ближайшего стола тарелке. Магии Дарья доверять не спешила. Двадцатый век наглядно показал её ненадёжность. А крепкий кулак, использованный там, где ждут заклятий и заклинаний, заметно повышал шансы на победу. Или хотя бы увеличивал возможность удрать с минимальными повреждениями. Геройствовать юная, но здравомыслящая полудраконесса отнюдь не стремилась, чем и заслужила одобрение тренера — он научил её приёмам, для широкой публики не предназначенным.  
Дарья усердно занималась, оттачивала подсечки и уходы от них, блоки и атаки, захваты и выходы, как вдруг тульпа замер.  
— Какого чёрта, Лиан? — Дарья посмотрела на дракона и воткнула шпильки в скрученный на мягкую потайную заколку узел волос.  
— Резервная защита истощается. А вы до сих пор не вернули Дух Рода, хотя именно за это вам и заплачено!  
Дарья смотрела на него и думала «Ну до чего хорош и сексуален, мерзавец. Моя драконесса так вообще с ума сходит. Это первый дракон, которого она видит, да ещё такой красивый». Но голос Дарьи звучал жёстко, холодно и строго. Гормоны поиграют и перестанут, а дела останутся.  
— Я никуда и ни для чего не нанималась. Мне была обещана компенсация за похищение моей подруги. И до сих пор не выплачена. К тому же неизвестно, жива она или вы будете платить ещё и за её смерть!  
— То, что вы при клятве исказили договор, не меняет сути дела. Жива Вановская или нет, а вы обязаны вернуть Дух Рода.  
Дарья, которую и без того терзала тревога за Льянну — при помощи радужной магии найти подругу получилось быстро, но Льянна всё ещё была в магическом сне, хотя пошли четвёртые сутки её болезни, разозлилась ещё больше и рыкнула:  
— Сначала вы обязаны заплатить. Какой договор есть, такой вы с Эстеллой выполнять и будете! Ушами надо было слушать, а не задницами, когда его заключали!  
Лиан придвинулся ближе, сказал интимным, воркующим тоном:  
— При такой красоте не мудрено потерять голову.  
— В сторону отойди, — оборвала намечающие поползновения Дарья. — И гарему своему воркуй.  
Лиан отступил.  
— У вас нет выбора, кроме как принять моё покровительство. Вы полукровка, ваша тайная магия хотя и эффективна, но слаба. Вам нечем себя защитить, когда начнутся настоящие осложнения.  
— Вам с Эстеллой тем более защищать себя нечем, — покривила губы Дарья. — Ваш з ** _а_** мок разрушается.  
— Но вы остаётесь в этом замке.  
«Ради твоей библиотеки, — мысленно сказала Дарья. — Но тебе с твоей не в меру башковитой жёнушкой знать об этом необязательно».  
Идея использовать библиотеку дел-Герро принадлежала Жорику, парню из охраны бывшего любовника Дарьи, того самого, от которого она сбежала, познакомившись с Льянной. Жорик, высокий шатен с зелёно-голубыми глазами, лет двадцати пяти на вид, крепкого сложения, с плавными, бесшумными движениями хорошего бойца-рукопашника, был таким же тайным полукровкой как и Дарья. Они догадывались об истинной природе друг друга, но молчали. А теперь, когда пропала Льянна, и ситуация стала критической, Дарья встретилась с Жориком и предложила контракт: она учит его как пробудить и использовать радужную магию, а он помогает ей купить оружие и учит им пользоваться.  
Стоило оружие недёшево, а у Дарьи немало денег уходило ещё и на то, чтобы перевезти в Испанию маму, помочь ей открыть бизнес.  
— Начальная стадия, — вздыхала Дарья. — Одни расходы. Прибыль ещё когда начнётся... Деньги, конечно, есть: и мои накопления, и от продажи квартир. Но их не так много. А работу найти практически нереально.  
— Попробуй делать и продавать талисманы, — посоветовал Жорик. — С радужной магией можно сотворить такое, чего нет ни в одной лавке. Чтобы торговать на Ебее, разрешения от испанского департамента по миграции не нужно.  
— Идея отличная, — кивнула Дарья, — но беда в том, что я ничего о делании таких штук не знаю. А из Кристалла вытаскивать проблемно, там информация лежит так, что в ней чёрт ногу сломит, зато магии на поиск эта хрень жрёт изрядно. Да и лежит там по большей части всякая древняя фигня, которую к современным условиям никак не подогнать. Это всё равно, что пытаться соединить мотор и зернотёрку каменного века, ту самую, которая без ручек, из двух булыжников, на картинке в учебнике по истории за пятый класс.  
— А ты поищи что-то более современное в библиотеке дель-Герро, — предложил Жорик. — Ведь все охранные волшебства сеньориала не видят твою магию. Так что можешь пользоваться библиотекой этих уродов как своей собственной, даже с ** _а_** мой секретной её частью.  
Дарье такое предложение понравилось, и она тут же приступила к реализации затеи, перемежая тайные визиты в библиотеку с открытыми тренировками в спортзале, который пафосно именовался Салон Воинской Мудрости.  
...Дарья насмешливо посмотрела на Лиана и сказала:  
— А нафига я буду тратиться на отель? Не хочешь платить компенсацию золотом, будешь платить жильём, едой, стиркой и всем прочим.  
— Вы переоцениваете себя, — ответил дракон. — Ваша магия хотя и неуловима, а потому опасна, но её очень мало. Для настоящего боя этих возможностей не хватит. Вы можете метать невидимые заклятья, но бессильны поставить даже самый простой щит против самых элементарных атак. Я неоднократно доказывал вам это на тренировках. И сейчас намерен доказать вновь. И все ваши человеческие приёмы рукопашной бессильны против магии полноценного боя.  
Дарья была уверена, что против крепкого кулака никакая магия не поможет, однако весьма натурально изобразила испуг, немного попятилась, но при этом завела руку за спину под куртку и вытащила из поясной заспинной кобуры открытого ношения пистолет с глушителем, сняла с предохранителя. Просто на всякий случай. И мысленно похвалила Жорика, который показал, что надо делать с пистолетом, дабы предохранитель стал бесшумным.  
Дарья, держа пистолет за спиной, спросила Лиана, изображая дрожащий голосок:  
— Полноценный бой? Это как?  
Дракон самодовольно усмехнулся и ответил, наслаждаясь превосходством над женской слабостью:  
— А вот так!  
На правой ладони Лиана появилось что-то, похожее на шаровую молнию. Дожидаться, когда дракон это метнёт, Дарья не стала, всадила ему в правое плечо пулю.  
Пистолет Дарья приобрела весьма серьёзный, такой, чтобы пробивал бронежилет с третьим классом защиты из девяти возможных — мощнее был только автомат.  
Сила выстрела отбросила дракона на два метра, швырнула на пол. Шаровая молния улетела к потолку и впиталась в него — сеньориал экономил магию. Дарья посмотрела на Лиана и улыбнулась с ядовитой благожелательностью:  
— На Земле есть поговорка: «Бог сделал людей разными, а пистолет делает их равными».  
— Ни один дракон никогда...  
— Я полукровка! — перебила его Дарья. — И крутила ваши драконьи правила веником! Хотите войны? Я буду воевать всем, чем смогу!  
— Правила чести...  
— Дерьмо ваша честь! Один такой честный и благородный убил всю мою семью. А ты ещё раз подкатишь — яйца отстрелю!  
Полудраконесса внутри Дарьи рычала и буйствовала, ненавидела Дарью, стремилась к Лиану, к этому прекрасному чистокровному божеству, хотела зализывать его раны, говорить о любви, просить прощения. Сдерживать глупую из-за наивности ящерицу становилось всё труднее.  
«Мне он тоже нравится, — призналась себе Дарья. — Сексуален, чертяка, так, что у меня трусы намокают. Но мне хватает ума понимать, какой он козёл. И что я ему нужна только как источник нестандартной магии. А моя полуящерица — дура малолетняя, ей из-за гормонов вконец мозги отшибло».  
Дарья сжала пистолет так, как будто он был веткой дерева, что удерживает её над пропастью, и ментально рявкнула на полудраконессу:  
«— Сидеть! Молчать! Гормоны унять!»  
Та зарычала, но подчинилась.  
Дарья настороженно следила за Лианом, держала его под прицелом.  
— Ты раздробила мне плечо! — зарычал Лиан.  
— Ты чистокровка! Регенерируешь. А заодно запомнишь, куда лезть нельзя!  
Пол под ногами Дарьи задрожал. А Лиан заорал как резаный:  
— Не стреляй! Это не я, это сеньориал! — он вскочил на ноги. — Сеньориал собирает магию, чтобы исцелить своего хозяина. А поскольку магии у него больше нет, он разрушится, и вместе с ним погибнем все мы. Ты должна...  
— Заткнись! — оборвала Дарья и выхватила из петли на поясе волшебство. — Мне плевать, как издохнут те, кто похищает людей и приносит их в жертву. Жрите то, что заслужили!  
Она активировала заклинание и несколькими мгновениями спустя была в маленькой квартирке в Риллене, которую сняла, чтобы было где отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок после тренировок с Жориком.  
И с трудом отвела от своей головы пистолет, отшвырнула его подальше. А рука Дарьи, вопреки её воле, тут же превратилась в драконью лапу и вцепилась ей в горло. Полудраконесса была в ярости из-за покушения на её чистокровного кумира, но ещё больше злилась из-за того, что Дарья бросила его умирать, и теперь хотела отомстить, а после бежать и спасать предмет своего обожания.  
Дарья сцепила зубы, с трудом отвела руку в сторону.  
— Врёшь... — сказала она полудраконессе. — Ты моя часть, ты как рука или нога, и ты будешь подчиняться мне, а не верховодить! Ты будешь меня защищать, а не кидаться течной сукой на первого встречного самца.  
Но полудраконесса упорно стремилась вырваться из-под контроля и убить ту, которая стреляла в её обожаемого Лиана, и даже не понимала, что, убив Дарью, убьёт и себя. Дарья рухнула на пол, выгнулась в корчах, стараясь удержать трансформацию.  
«Или я подчиню свою драконью сущность раз и навсегда, или мне конец. Тоже навсегда».  
Началась битва, где победой была сама возможность жить.

Остальное у меня на форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t35.html#p615


End file.
